


Come What May

by honestlykorrathough



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlykorrathough/pseuds/honestlykorrathough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal was young and smart. Her life was simple and quaint until she started falling for a certain Metal Clan Captain.</p><p>Kuvira was brilliant and skilled. She best there was and she always trying to prove her worth, to all except a girl she'd grown up with, yet barely knew. What happens when she starts to fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zaofu’s atmosphere was serene. It was the first week of spring and bugs buzzed throughout the air and birds flying overhead gave songful chirps. The rays of the midday sun reflected off of the metal domes of Zaofu and shone brilliantly, giving the metal city its always pristine look. 

A warm breeze lifted Opal’s short black locks periodically, causing her to push it behind her ear. As her hand left the page of her open book, the breeze would then tug at the pages. Opal took this moment to rest her eyes. She’d been out in the garden reading all day, she just started a new book and was more than halfway done. She sat against a small little tree on a grassy hill, one that overlooked the rest of the garden and her mother’s meteorite collection. The sunlight glinted off of the black metal as well. 

Opal closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting in the smell of the dirt and nature around her. She was just about to succumb to napping when she heard the familiar shuffle of metal armor making its way to her. She opened her eyes to the sight of Kuvira, who approached her and gave a small salute and stood at attention.

“Your mother wants to speak with you, Opal.” 

Opal smiled a greeting. “Good evening, Kuvira.” 

Kuvira nodded her head at Opal’s greeting and continued, “Suyin is in her office, she wants me to bring you to her.” She stepped aside and held her hand out motioning towards the path back to the main Beifong house; her other hand reached down to help Opal up from the ground.

“Thanks.” muttered Opal as she dog-eared the page in her novel and followed Kuvira. 

They settled into a steady stride, walking side by side in complete silence. Opal didn’t much mind the silence, but as she continued walking she felt increasingly awkward. Kuvira was always so stoic, so professional. Never cold-shouldered or rude, just quiet. Much like Opal herself.

Opal truly didn’t know much of her, other than she came to Zaofu when she was younger, about seven or eight. She was assigned Suyin’s personal bodyguard as a sort of exchange for her free residence in Zaofu, and was eventually awarded position of Captain of the Guard at just sixteen. Opal also knew her mother trained Kuvira herself and even taught her how to dance. Opal smiled. She’d seen Kuvira dance many times with her mother’s famous dance troupe at recitals. Kuvira always seemed so free and happy when she danced Opal realized. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward shyly.

“So, when is the next dance recital?” Opal questioned. 

Kuvira’s eyes shifted to Opal and shone slightly. “I think around next month. Why?” 

“Oh..uh-” Opal swallowed. She was too busy studying Kuvira’s face to answer right away. 

“I uh….just forgot..is all.” Opal smiled sheepishly, inwardly cringing at the sudden high pitch of her voice. 

Kuvira lifted her eyebrows in an amused fashion. She chuckled, “I see.” 

The short walk to her mother’s office seemed to take a century. Opal’s lightly blushed face throbbed with every beat of her heart, echoing in her ears and she continued to ask herself the same question. _Why am I always so awkward around Kuvira?_

Opal was shook from her thoughts when Kuvira stepped in front of her and placed both of her hands on the large doors to Suyin’s office and pushed them forward. She clasped her hands behind her back and held her hand out towards the room, bowing slightly. 

Suyin looked up from the papers strewn about on her desk and rose to embrace her daughter. “Hi, dear!” She squeezed Opal tightly.

“Mom,” Opal giggled and hugged her mother back, “it’s just noon you saw me this morning.” In the background Opal could hear Kuvira shut the large doors with a subtle click. 

“Oh I know. But you’re my special baby girl.” Su smiled sweetly. “Speaking of,” she trailed off walking back around her desk, “my baby girl who is going to be eighteen next month.” 

Opal narrowed her eyes towards her mother in a knowing fashion. “Mom no, please. Please no big celebration!”

Su scoffed, faking offense. “Why yes! Opal you’re going to be eighteen. That’s an age that comes with heavy responsibilities, but I also want you to have a night of fun.” 

“But I can have fun reading in my room and going to the mall with just my friends.” 

Kuvira laughed quietly at Opal’s banter with Suyin. Opal turned her head and grinned at Kuvira.

“See? She agrees with me.” 

“Ah-” Kuvira let out a laugh and shook her head suddenly, “no do not bring me into this.”

Suyin chuckled. “Yes exactly.” She sighed and tried to reassure Opal. “Oh come on, you might meet a nice boy…” she trailed off noticing Opal’s lack of attention. “Or girl?” She lifted a devious brow.

Opal froze and let out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll go. But you know I’m not as good as socializing as you.”

“Oh, Honey that’s okay, just have fun with it.” Suyin started to gather her papers and stuff them in an envelope, she then eyed Kuvira who promptly took the envelope from her hand. “Well that’s all for now, you can go on, Dear.” 

Opal bowed her head and watched her mother flick one finger towards Kuvira to follow her out of the room. As they exited she heard her mother whisper orders to Kuvira. They were to head to Ba Sing Se in an hour. Opal was briefly taken aback that her mother didn’t mention she was leaving for a while. Opal shrugged to herself, her mother usually knew what she was doing. 

Opal glanced at the corridor Kuvira and her mother disappeared into and she accidentally caught Kuvira’s piercing eyes; they immediately softened. Opal adverted her eyes and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear before glancing towards the Captain again. Kuvira raised her hand to wave softly at Opal before directing the rest of her soldiers to follow Suyin. 

Kuvira’s soft wave quelled Opal’s worries, knowing she was with her mother. Kuvira was a magnificent warrior and would protect her mother at any cost; just as she would any other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a day late, so I made it extra long for you guys :)

Kuvira was pacing the upper deck of the Zaofu airship, supervising her soldiers and assessing them. How well did they do their job? Did they work good with each other? If there was any sign that they could be dysfunctional, any sign that they would slip up- she’d catch it. 

Suyin watched on with an amused smile. Kuvira took her job very seriously, and in turn, was very good at it. Zaofu was safe in the watchful eyes of the prodigious bender. 

Suyin slowly walked over to Kuvira, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning Kuvira to face her.

“Kuvira, I think they’re doing just fine without you.” 

Suyin’s smaller hand on Kuvira’s shoulder tore her gaze from her soldiers and did little to comfort her. Seeing Suyin’s ever enigmatic smile did, however, let Kuvira relax for a fraction of a second. She returned Suyin’s smile and nodded. Suyin then gave Kuvira a playful shove.

“If you keep working so hard then I’m going to force you take time off.” Suyin laughed.

“Even if you do, I’ll still do patrols on my own.” 

Suyin rolled her eyes at the comment and whispered something about how much of a “stubborn child” Kuvira had grown into. 

The towering walls of Ba Sing Se grew closer and the Metal Clan was almost at their destination. For the sake of security, Kuvira ordered her soldiers to bring the airship to a stop and to bend cables to the few craggy desert rocks below. She send two teams of three to scout the sand dunes below, ensuring no Dai Li or Earth Kingdom soldiers were await in compromising ambush. 

The message hailing from the Earth Queen, requesting help from the city of Zaofu, came as a shock to Suyin and her guard. The two had never been on good terms, if they were on any terms at all. Suyin and the Queen simple did not communicate, or quite frankly, care about one another. Suyin decided to at least hear out the details of the request.

Once her soldiers determined everything was clear, Kuvira and Suyin descended below on their own metal cables. The Metal Clan walked the rest of the way across the sands to the rendezvous point previously discussed with the Queen’s advisor. 

The Queen would not be meeting with Suyin in person. She did not have to meet face to face with a “common brute” such as Suyin.

The comment, even the entire letter written by the Queen, made Kuvira’s gut roll.

Suyin was a Beifong, she had massive credibility in the Earth Kingdom, and she was surely no common woman. She’d done great things for Kuvira, albeit not all of them ended out perfect, but she tried nevertheless. 

The Queen’s advisor and a few soldiers slowly appeared over the heat waves of a large sand dune and made their way towards the Metal Clan. Suyin ordered everyone to stop moving, forcing the Earth Kingdom soldiers to come closer to them. Kuvira glanced a Suyin and studied her. She wanted them closer to the airship in case things went south. A smart move Kuvira agreed with. _Does Su expect things to go badly? We're suppose to be here to help..._

Gun, the Queen’s advisor, bowed to the Metal Clan in greeting. Many of Kuvira’s soldiers huffed and shuffled about, letting Gun know they were ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Kuvira suppressed the urge to chuckle when Gun swallowed nervously, his eyes darting from Suyin to the glaring soldiers. 

“Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, Suyin.” Gun finally spoke. 

“It’s Matriarch Beifong to you.” Suyin’s harsh tone rung throughout the desert.

Gun’s voice trembled when he spoke again. “Ah yes of course- Matriarch Beifong.” The poor man was sweating nervously when he bowed to Suyin again.

Kuvira wondered how he ever came to position as the Queen’s trusted advisor. The man had no backbone. 

“Ah well,” he started to mumble, “if we could start discussing the matter you came here for?” 

Suyin’s hard exterior deflated when she determined he wasn’t going to try anything stupid. 

“Yes. Please do tell what is so extremely important that Hou-Ting would finally request my help.” 

“The Earth Queen-” Gun began to correct Suyin until she cocked her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the man, challenging him and promptly shutting him up. 

He began speaking again, sure to regulate his tone so not to offset Suyin again. 

“The Earth Kingdom is a large nation, almost impossible to regulate everyone of its citizens.” 

Suyin let out an impatient breath, urging Gun to finish.

“Some of the Earth Kingdom’s major bandit groups have become increasingly bold lately, increasing their boundaries and alarming citizen of Ba Sing Se and several towns across the land. The citizens of the Earth Kingdom and their Queen, Hou-Ting, would be ever grateful if the city of Zaofu will supply soldiers to help protect and regulate the Kingdom.” 

There was a seemingly loud silence that wisped through the desert. Soldiers of Zaofu and Ba Sing Se held each other’s gaze, ready to strike. Kuvira stood at attention, eyeing Suyin, anxious for her answer. 

“We’re leaving. Everyone head back home.” 

Suyin whirled around and the Zaofu soldiers followed. 

Gun’s eyes were wide with disbelief and the few soldiers behind him began whispering to each other in confusion. 

Kuvira was confused as well. She wanted an explanation for Suyin’s decision. She did not see the benefit in so clearly denying to help the Earth Kingdom. She swallowed the budding sense of panic in her stomach, a sensation that began to spread through everyone in the desert. She would wait until they were all on the airship, towards home before she questioned Suyin. She did not see the logic in her decision, but she would respect it still.

After settling her soldiers back on the airship and quelling their questioning voices, Kuvira began her way to Suyin’s tiny office aboard the ship. She didn’t want her soldiers asking questions, but she would.

She knocked on the door to Suyin’s office and was let in. She walked into the room and saw Suyin, faking distraction by staring at an Earth Kingdom map. 

“Why didn’t you want to give the Queen some of our soldiers?” Kuvira spread her arms in an attempt to make Suyin understand. “I understand the citizens of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom aren’t citizens of Zaofu, but we are all still from the same nation. We should help them, Su.” 

Suyin raised her head and rested them on her folded hands. “ Kuvira,” she sighed, “you know our soldiers are strong, talented. But many of them have never been outside Zaofu and have never been in life or death battles. How do you think they would handle a horde of ruthless barbarians trying to tear their throats out?” 

Kuvira took a deep breath through her nose, she understood Suyin’s reasoning but still-

“And even if they were able to fight off some of the bandits, they would be protecting people that don’t even know they exist, they would be protecting people not of their home, not of Zaofu.” Suyin spoke, her voice loud enough to be taken to heart but not yet shouting. 

“Do they need to know? Whether the citizens of the Earth Kingdom know or not, they still deserve to be protected. The bandits and barbarians Gun spoke of are very far from major towns and cities in the Earth Kingdom- but for how long?” 

 

Suyin closed her eyes and stood, making her way towards Kuvira and resting her hands on both of the taller woman’s shoulders. “Kuvira I know you want to help especially considering what you went through as a child.” 

Kuvira’s jaw locked and her eyes glazed over slightly at the mention of it.

Su did not seem to notice, or she simply did not address it. “I know that we should, to some degree, but I simply cannot risk the lives of my citizens for others. Especially when they are not even in any immediate danger; and they won’t be for a long time”

Kuvira cast her eyes down. “Do you think the Queen would go to that trouble to ask for help if she wasn’t concerned? Do you think…..maybe she is trying to weaken Zaofu?” 

Suyin shook her head. “Not at all. Maybe Hou-Ting’s just realizing how little control she has over her own kingdom, her own soldiers.” 

Kuvira nodded, she understood. She understood all of Suyin’s reasoning, and maybe she would have done the same in her position, yet Kuvira still did not wholly agree. She trusted Suyin though. She had to. 

“Let’s not discuss this anymore. What’s done is done, no matter the outcome.” Suyin squeezed Kuvira’s arms in an attempt to restore her Guard Captain’s spirits. 

“Now dear, go get some sleep. I’ll keep an eye on your troublesome soldiers.” Suyin joked, causing Kuvira to smile and her shoulders to lift with light laughter.

Suyin smiled towards Kuvira. “I’m going to be needing you again once we arrive home.” 

~~~~~

It was long past midnight when Kuvira, Suyin and their soldiers returned home to Zaofu; the domes were already closed for the night. Kuvira radioed to her officers at the loading docks, requesting they open one petal of the domes so that the airship could come through. 

Some of the soldiers aboard the airship were leaning against the rails fighting off sleep. Kuvira snapped them to attention and ordered them to help guide the airship to the dock with their cables. Kuvira led them and together in perfect synchronicity they pulled the airship to the landing platform. 

Once they were done the soldiers one by one slumped off of the airship, some tripped even, causing Kuvira to shake her head and smile slightly. She bid them all goodnight and those that weren’t about to pass out took the time to salute Kuvira who bowed her head in return. 

Kuvira removed her helmet and smoothed back the stray strands of her hair that had come undone from her braid in the heat of the desert. She was about to follow the rest of her soldiers to the apartment complex but Suyin briskly walked past her. 

“Nope. I’m not done with you yet, Captain.”

Kuvira groaned and forced her eyes open to follow Suyin back to her office. Once there Suyin settled into her chair and checked to make sure none of her arrangements were disturbed. She then clasped her hands and smiled toward Kuvira and plastered on an innocent look.

Kuvira winced and eyed Suyin suspiciously. “What...do you need?” 

“So as you know,”Suyin could barely contain herself, “Opal’s birthday is next month, right before our dance recital.” 

Kuvira swallowed and nodded, still scared. Still suspicious. “Yes...I know…”

Suyin continued. “I need you to sneak into Opal’s room and see if there is anything that she would maybe like for her party.” 

“I’m not breaking into your daughter’s room!” Kuvira shook her head and swung her arms about.  
This was insane. _What? I don't understand why..._

“Besides she’s probably in her room asleep right now. Wouldn't you think?” Kuvira pressed.

“Oh she’s not.” When Kuvira said nothing Suyin explained. “She usually sneaks out around this time to go outside, for whatever reason, and take a walk. She thinks I can’t hear her but she is not very sneaky.” She chuckled.

“Why can’t you search her room yourself?” Kuvira questioned.

Suyin sighed. “Believe me I would, but I have to go through our material reports.” Suyin hung her head. “And you know how long that takes.” 

Kuvira nodded her head. “I understand, but why can’t one of your other children do it? They’d know what to look for better than me.” 

Suyin laughed. “Do you think any of my children would be able to keep their mouth shut? Opal would know by tomorrow.” 

“Good….good point.” Kuvira pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She didn’t have a problem with Opal; she was smart and extremely kind. And she most definitely did not want to break into the girl’s room. How would that look? Kuvira began to shake her head and refuse Suyin, but she knew that the more she denied her the long she would be standing here and she was deathly tired, anxious to return to her apartment and sleep. 

“Fine.” Kuvira spat out. 

Suyin smiled. “Thank you Kuvira, now get going.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and backed out of Suyin’s office. Her boss was tiring sometimes...all the time.

On her way to the Beifong estate, Kuvira tumbled through her brain trying to find the best way to get into Opal’s room. It was not uncommon for Kuvira to visit the Beifong estate and make sure it was secure inside so she decided there would be no jumping through windows or sneaking around corners. She would simply walk in and find Opal’s room. She knew it would most likely be unlocked, or else Suyin would’ve told her.

As she suspected the Beifong children were asleep or off doing Raava knows what. She walked through the large living room and walked down the hall leading to Suyin’s main office. She had Baatar Sr install full sized bookcases throughout the room so she has relocated to the landing platform office for the time being. 

Around the corner there branched off different rooms down a ridiculously long hallway. The Beifong children’s rooms were spread very far apart. Kuvira guessed that was Suyin’s way of giving them their own space. Even though the twins had their own respective rooms, Kuvira could hear two pair of gentle snores coming from Wei’s bedroom. They often stayed together all evening, that is if they weren’t mad at each other due to the outcome of the day’s power disk game.

Huan’s bedroom was silent as Kuvira walked past. No late night creations she concluded.

Bataar Jr’s room was quiet as well, but his bedroom light was on and filtered from under the door. He must be working on blueprints and whatnot, Kuvira thought. 

At the very end of the hall, and the largest room it seemed, belonged to Opal. Before entering Kuvira slowly approached the double metal doors and pressed her ear to one. There was no breathing and no movement from within. Good, Suyin was right.

Kuvira quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. She flicked the bedroom light on and took in Opal’s room.

A large king bed sat in the center. Kuvira laughed to herself. Opal was so tiny, she probably didn’t even take up half of the large bed.. Kuvira quickly collected herself and examined the rest of the room.

A large cherry wood dresser was to the right of the room’s entrance. In front of the entrance, a few paces past the bed were three small steps leading to an elevated part of the room towards the single large window. A small couch laid below the window. Kuvira would bet money Opal laid there all day and read book after book.

A small doorway to the left of the window led to the bathroom. Opal’s room was ridiculously big. Though Kuvira knew it was a point of Suyin’s to spoil her children. 

Kuvira waltzed around the room, trying to find anything that would say what Opal was currently interested in. All she found were various quotes, all from books probably, that lined the walls. Kuvira knew that Suyin wanted something to go by, just a tiny little hint, but Kuvira could not find any. If she did, she did not know Opal well enough to know its significance. She refrained from opening Opal’s dresser drawers. That was a line she simply would not cross. 

Opal’s room was simple and neat and not fancily decorated, but it still held a very calm and refreshing feeling, just like the girl herself. 

Kuvira was looking at picture frames placed on Opal’s dresser when she heard the door open and a surprised gasp follow. Her eyes opened wide and she slowly glanced to her right to see Opal standing in the doorway to her room………..which Kuvira was in…….with no explanation. Kuvira was going to kill Suyin for asking her to do this. 

“Um,” Opal’s gentle voice rang out, “what are you doing in my room, Kuvira?” 

Kuvira swallowed and quickly thought of what to say. “I was...waiting here for you.” 

Opal would have blushed at Kuvira’s statement if she had not been so confused. “What for?” 

“I was wondering if,” Kuvira didn’t know what she was really saying until she said it, “if you would like to lead me out on stage at the next dance recital.”

Opal blushed brightly then. Her face was terrible hot and she hoped Kuvira wouldn’t interpret it too deeply. Opal searched for something to respond with but before she could speak, Kuvira continued.

“You know since it’s right after your birthday. I know you like to watch the recitals so..why not participate a bit?” Kuvira smiled and quickly took control of the situation. If anything, being Captain of the Guard taught her how to recover from almost any situation. 

Opal couldn’t help but try to swallow her laugh. Kuvira was calm on the outside but she could see in the Captain's eyes at first she was terrified by discovery. 

“Yes. That sounds wonderful, Kuvira.” Opal bowed her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Thank you.” 

Kuvira nodded her head and cleared her throat. She didn’t find anything for Suyin, but at least Opal didn’t know why she was really in her room uninvited. 

“Well then, goodnight, Opal.” Kuvira bowed to Opal and exited the room, glancing at her once more and smiled again. 

Opal mumbled a goodnight as she shut the door behind Kuvira and leaned her back against the door. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had not been as awkward with Kuvira like she had before, but she still felt a pool of nervousness in her stomach. It was making her giddy. Opal always thought Kuvira was amazing, she always seemed bigger than anyone else, better almost. She always had a simple admiration for the woman and she never felt so odd about the woman when they spoke in the past. This anxiousness was only recent. 

Opal knew that Kuvira must have just got home after escorting her mother to Ba Sing Se. The Captain's messy hair was proof the trip was tiring. Opal had always seen Kuvira completely in check, nothing out of place, not even her hair; it was a funny sight to see her differently

“She’s beautiful.” Opal whispered aloud. As soon as she muttered the words, Opal yelped and covered her mouth with both hands. _Why did I say that?!..._

Opal, in the back of her mind, knew why she was always so nervous around Kuvira; but she refused to acknowledge it. She knew Kuvira would not return her feelings. Kuvira was older than Opal as well, she wouldn’t want to be with a teenager.

Kuvira groaned as she walked away from the Beifong estate and back to the office Suyin was in at the docking station. A simple mission turned into a disaster. She shook her head. Not a disaster at all really, just not what she envisioned.

Kuvira felt bad for asking Opal to escort her on stage. She knew the way the Beifong girl looked at her. Kuvira was almost certain the girl had a small crush on her. Such a thing was not uncommon to Kuvira. Men and women alike sometimes took to feelings to her. Most times she would immediately tell them nothing would happen and to move on. Other times she knew the feelings were temporary and simply ignored them. Kuvira knew a relationship was not something she needed, or something she deserved. 

Opal was a nice girl and very intelligent. The few times she and Opal spoke, it was a fine conversation. She wanted to be friends with Opal at least. She just hoped it did not come off as leading Opal on. She would hate to hurt the girl’s feelings. 

Kuvira opened the door to Suyin’s temporary office.

“I couldn’t find anything. You’ll just have to go with your gut for the party.” She explained.

Suyin gave her a questioning look. “You didn’t even stay that long, Kuvira. Did you really even look?”

Kuvira sighed. “Yes I did, but Opal found me.” 

Suyin’s eyes shone and he laughed loudly “Oh dear.” Suyin set her glass down and cackled on.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. 

“What-” Suyin tried to calm herself, “what did you do?”

“I told her I was there to ask her to be my escort for the recital.” 

Suyin nodded. “Really? Well did you ask her?”

“Yes...why?”

Suyin shook her head and resumed reading her papers. “Oh nothing..”

“What?” Kuvira demanded.

Suyin giggled. To her own confusion, Kuvira felt her face heat. She hated it when Suyin was difficult. 

“What?” She asked again, this time her voice wavering.

Suyin simply shook her head and sipped her tea.

“Fine.” Kuvira huffed and left the office, finally making her way to her apartment and soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D feel free to leave comments
> 
>  
> 
> (and yes. Grumpy "I don't need a relationship"- Kuvira, is going to come around eventually.)


	3. Chapter 3

The morning air chilled Opal’s skin as she stepped into her mother’s garden, book in hand. 

Earth Kingdom mornings were always sunny and chilly, but by the afternoon it was comfortably warm, never too hot. 

Opal made her way to a stone bench that sat in the same yard as her mother’s meteorite collection. The marble pillars holding the black meteorites were perfectly aligned, a tiny detail Opal always admired.

She remembered when she was younger and she would sneak out here and try to bend the metal. Opal smiled to herself. On rare occasions, she was still upset she was not able to bend metal so well, like her brothers were. But like Baatar Jr, she didn’t need bending to find her calling. Her brother was a brilliant apprentice architect and she was extremely intelligent. Opal wished to be a professor one day. 

Most days , Opal was grateful she wasn’t a bender. _I’d just hurt myself trying to hurl rocks anyway_ , she thought.

Opal sat cross legged on the cold metal bench, situating herself as she opened her book. She was nearly finished and wanted to get to the end today. 

Opal hadn’t been reading that long when she heard someone approach. She turned her head to see her mother walking towards her, steaming tea in hand. 

She smiled as her mother slid onto the bench and set their tea down. Suyin pulled Opal into a warm hug from behind.

“Good morning, Dear.” 

Opal hugged at her mother’s forearms that were around her chest. “ Morning, Mom.”

Suyin released Opal and handed her a steaming teacup.

Opal graciously accepted the tea, thankful for the way it warmed her hands. Opal hadn't realized how chilly it was outside until she sipped the hot liquid. It wasn't her usual lemon tea, but instead a sweet peppermint brew. Opal was happy either way. 

Suyin took a sip of her own tea then spoke. “Someone’s up very early. Reading some again?” 

Opal breathed out a laugh. “ Of course, what else would I be doing?” 

Suyin chuckled and looked to the garden and expanse of Zaofu below. Her eyes shimmered with a kind of sad longing. Opal thought that maybe she was remembering the time long ago building Zaofu with her dad. Whatever her mother was thinking, she seemed conflicted.

“What do you think this city will evolve into, Opal?” 

Opal paused. She’d never really thought about it before. Her mother built this town, she always pictured her leading it forever. Of course that was impossible but Opal couldn't envision anyone else leading Zaofu, much less how the city would change. 

“I.. don’t know.” She muttered. 

Whatever self meditation her mother seeme to be in, she shook herself out of it. Her typical mischievous glint returning to her eyes. 

“Your birthday is next week.”

Opal sighed and look back down to her book. “Mom, I know.” She suppressed a giggle, feigning annoyance. 

Suyin smacked her daughter’s shoulder from behind. “Well don’t get so excited about it, Spirits!” Her sarcasm rolled off of her tongue. 

Opal giggled this time, grabbing her shoulder. “Ouch!” 

“That did not even hurt you.” Suyin narrowed her eyes. 

They laughed in unison at the silly exchange and Suyin rested her head on Opal’s shoulder.

“My baby girl is going to be eighteen.” Suyin whispered to no one in particular. 

Opal closed her book and smiled, looking towards her mother. “Mom, I’m not going anywhere.”

Suyin looked to Opal and ran her hand through her daughter's short hair, smoothing it and tucking it behind her ears.

“I know dear,” Suyin whispered,”....but I still don’t know what you want for you birthday.”  
“I don’t need presents, Mom. You know that; I just want everyone to have fun.” 

Suyin gave Opal a deadpan look. “I can’t just not get you a gift, Opal. What kind of mother would I be?” 

Opal grabbed her mother’s hand and smiled brightly. “The best kind. Don’t you think I’m too old for presents anyway?” 

“Never!” Suyin gasped. “I mean after all,” she smiled precariously, “your father still buys me presents, if you know what I me-

“NO! Just stop now.” Opal covered her face and ears, yelling, blocking out whatever scarring thing her mother was trying to tell her. “Okay okay, fine! You can get me a present.” Opal groaned.

Meanwhile her mother was practically rolling in her own laughter. Opal chuckled at the sight. Her mother’s laugh was a deep cackle, it was a lovely sound to hear her have so much fun.

Opal sighed and shook her head, finally returning to her novel whilst her mother collected herself.

Opal was halfway into the next paragraph when she heard a parade of footsteps. She looked up to see nothing at first, but a few moments later a platoon of Zaofu guards were running on the tracks just outside of the garden. 

_Must be some early morning training_ , she concluded. 

Opal then caught sight of Kuvira just as she was about to return to her book. She ran at the pinnacle of the formation; leading the guards. Her long hair, usually braided, was let loose and the parts that weren’t stuck to her sweaty skin flowed in the morning breeze.

She wore her usual uniform, but the absence of the metal plates was a pleasant difference. Kuvira’s black undershirt fit her form perfectly, almost like a second skin. Her muscles seemed swollen with practice and her chest was heaving rapidly and she kept a steady run; making sure to stay ahead of everyone else. 

Kuvira yelled some sort of command and they all stopped, some slowed gradually and others dropped to the ground immediately and groaned. She didn’t give them long to rest though. Kuvira gestured to the empty grounds in front of Suyin’s meteorite collection, the grounds that Opal sat right beside.

The guards jogged quickly to formation and the slackers were hit in the back with earth pillars that were bent by Kuvira to hurry them along. Once there, they formed a semicircle and waited for more instructions. They were close enough now that Opal could hear them. 

Kuvira, still clearly breathless, pointed a finger at a guard. A woman with a sharply cut bob slugged forward and settled into a ready position that was mirrored by Kuvira. There was a moment by silence and then both women moved ridiculously fast, throwing medium sized rocks at each other, none of which came close to hitting the other. 

_They must just be warming up_ , Opal observed.

Kuvira tucked her leg into her side and stomped on the ground, sending a trail of craggy rocks towards the other woman’s feet knocking her off balance; as she fell backwards Kuvira lugged another rock and hit the woman square in the stomach. A chorus of pained noises rang from the crowd of guards.

 _...or not…_ Opal chuckled.

The woman lay on the ground and coughed and groaned. “Damn, Kuvira.”

Kuvira as well as the rest of her soldiers laughed. The sparring matches continued with Kuvira picking one and even two opponents each round. Opal watched on intently. Kuvira moved with a sense of magic. She was agile and fast but also strong and fortified. She favored defense rather than brute offense. Kuvira moved in a way that was fascinating, a way that seemed to defy gravity. It was like there was nothing in the world that could stop her. At least that’s what Opal thought.

“Oh wow, they’re working hard this morning.” Suyin’s voice startled Opal. 

She’d completely forgotten the presence of her mother still sitting beside her. Opal looked to her mother, unsure of how to respond.

“Y-Yeah.” She stuttered.

Suyin had a suspicious gaze and she shifted her eyes from Opal to Kuvira, and back again to Opal. 

Kuvira, feeling the weight of Suyin’s gaze, looked over the the bench. She saw her and gave a slight bow. She then looked to Opal and smiled tiredly, waving softly. Opal shrunk a little in her seat and waved back, almost dropping her book in the process. She looked back to her mother, who was still playfully glaring at her.

“Oh yes real subtle there, Dear.” Suyin chided and laughed, slipping off of the bench and carrying their tea glasses inside. 

“Wha-” Opal stutterd. She blushed and took in an annoyed breath, finally focusing on her book. Every now and then she would look up from her book and watch Kuvira run through her routine workout and bending formations. A few times Opal even caught Kuvira’s eyes and they would smile at each other briefly before a rogue rock would fly past Kuvira's head, calling her focus back to her current match.

Opal decided that she would wake up early again tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira raked her hand through her damp hair, trying to untangle the knots from it. She’d been training with her guards earlier that morning, and it was an intense workout. So intense that she treated herself to a long hot shower back at her apartment. 

Kuvira was braiding her hair in the hallway mirror when she heard the front door close. 

“Kuv, Su wants to see you.” Her roommate called out.

“What for?” Kuvira called back.

Kuvira could hear the loud wailing squeak of their living room couch as her roommate threw herself on it, as usual. _I’m going to have to buy a new one_ , she thought.

“I don’t know. Something for Opal’s birthday I think.” 

Kuvira closed her eyes and sighed, _I swear if she has me break into Opal’s room again…_

“Like, she just wants you to help her with some dumb politicians she invited or something.” 

Kuvira’s eyebrows rose. “Politicians?” _Why are there going to be politicians at Opal’s birthday party?_

Whatever the reason, Kuvira would have to actually go there to find out. She hummed to herself, still mulling over the odd news as she finally fixed her hair the way she wanted and threw her uniform on. 

“Gah,” Kuvira’s roommate groaned, “damn Kuv you really beat me up this morning with that rock to the stomach.” 

Kuvira chuckled as she exited through the front door, “Keep your elbows in next time.” 

Her roommate playfully flipped her off as she closed the door. Kuvira jogged down the outside stairs of the apartment complex, still smirking, and tucked her braid into her helmet. She took a slight detour on her way to the banquet hall; she quickly checked her normal perimeters around the main plaza to the city and then quickened her pace to find Suyin. She knew Suyin’s strict opinion on punctuality. 

She finally stepped through the huge doors that made up the entrance to the elegant banquet hall. This is where Suyin hosted all of her major events. And, of course, her children's birthdays being one of the most important. 

The walls of the room were gold lined and shimmering. There were large golden pillars making a path down the wide hall to an elevated stage with a few steps leading up to it. A beautiful carpet made up of a variety of different green fabrics covered the path to the stage. 

There were many people helping out; Kuvira even recognized a few as her guards, hanging gold stars and other various trinket from the ceiling. Suyin had a whole platoon decorating the hall, making sure it was exquisite for the party. 

“There you are!” Suyin’s voice rang out from across the hall. 

Kuvira could just make out her form shuffling towards her, maneuvering around guards carrying extra props. Kuvira clasped her hands behind her back and bowed deeply as Suyin approached her.

“You wanted to see me.”

Suyin was slightly winded, “Ah- yes. Here.” 

Kuvira accepted a small folded piece of paper from Suyin and opened it. Just as her roommate warned, on the inside was scrawled many names of nobles, politicians, and dignitaries from around the Earth Kingdom and Republic City. Kuvira looked to Suyin questioningly.

“I need to you go down to the landing platform and prepare for their arrival this weekend. Make sure everything is perfect, make sure your soldiers can quickly land them and are respectful in receiving them-” 

Suyin took a deep breath and Kuvira suspected she was not done giving instructions.

“I want you to arrange for temporary housing in one of the towers beside the landing platform. Make sure everything is spotless, make sure there is plenty food and wine. Don’t give them anything to complain about.”

Kuvira nodded, “Yes Ma’am.” 

“Good. Now get going.” 

Kuvira was about to do just that when her curiousness got the best of her.

“Su- wait,” Kuvira reached out for her, “why are there so many higher ups attending Opal’s party?” 

Suyin shrugged her shoulders. “My only daughter is turning eighteen. It’s quite the event.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense. There were no politicians or press at Baatar Jr or Huan’s eighteenth birthdays.” 

Suyin sighed and looked distant, her mouth set into a hard line. “Well times are different now.” 

Kuvira opened her mouth to press further, but she decided against it. Suyin did not seem in the mood.

“Alright then. I’ll see to it everything is complete.” 

Suyin gave a smile and sighed heavily again, briskly walking back to the platform of the hall, barking orders to the guards and giving more decorating instructions. 

Suyin avoided Kuvira’s questioning and gave obvious lies as answers. Kuvira turned on her heels and headed towards the landing platforms to carry out her tasks. Kuvira was perplexed; she did not know why Suyin was acting so odd. _Su must be stressed from all the planning._ Kuvira shook her head; if it was critical information, Suyin would’ve told her- she was sure of that. 

Kuvira arrived at the platforms and put her guards into action, making sure they gave 110% of their best effort. If Suyin had something big planned for this party Kuvira wanted it to run smoothly as possible, both for her and Opal’s sake. After all, as Suyin would say, everything must be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a filler chapter I guess, but hope you guys still enjoyed.
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments, please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE  
> YOU MUST FORGIVE ME

Today was the day.

Today was Opal’s eighteenth birthday and also the day of the grand party her mother put together in her honor. Opal smoothed the fabric of her dress in her vanity mirror. Like most things, her mother wanted to be in charge of every aspect of the party but Opal, equally as stubborn, insisted she be in charge of her wardrobe for the night. 

Opal wore a simple black cocktail dress that stopped right above knees. The sleeves were sheer and short with a simple slit in the middle, as well as a window in the chest, showing off Opal’s collarbones. The dress was far from modest and yet not at all too risky. Opal was glad to have an excuse to dress up and abandon her normal baggy Zaofu style clothing. She chose simple sandals that coiled up her ankles and half of her calf to complete the dress. 

Giving one last look to herself in the mirror, Opal took a deep breathe and made her way to the banquet hall. _I can’t be late for my own party,_ she thought.

The grounds of the Beifong estate were nearly empty of all people and even the guards; similarly the usually busy streets of the main Zaofu square were abandoned. It was almost eerie to Opal, how all the people of Zaofu seemed to disappear or clamor to her party. The thoughts of just how many people would be in the hall signaled a wave of anxiousness from Opal’s stomach. Opal gently pushed open the doors to the hall and she swallowed her nervousness the best she could and clutched at the sides of her dress to steady her hands.

She tiptoed into the banquet hall and the collective murmur of the guests halted as they all turned towards her. 

Opal barely had time to speak before someone from the back bellowed, “The birthday girl is here!” 

A loud toast and cheer followed the outburst and soon the music started with people pulling each other to dance. A beautiful upbeat jazz tune filled the room and it sounded similar in genre to the music her mother’s dance troupe performed to. It was Opal’s favorite kind of music. 

Every few minutes someone would walk towards Opal and give her cheery birthday wishes and just as fast they’d be dragged away by a friend. To say the party was lively was an understatement. Opal enjoyed it though, she liked to see so many people gathered and having fun. She was still the main center of attention, but there were still plenty of things to distract everyone so that she could wander off to the sidelines. 

Opal walked over to a large table draped in a green fabric, a rug of sorts, and scoped out the beverages. There were enough drinks on the table to give to all of Zaofu, _but then again,_ she thought while looking back to the main floor, _all of Zaofu might actually be here._ Opal picked up a few glasses and sniffed them and her nose instantly burned. It seemed that most of the drinks had some alcohol in them. Opal pinched the bridge of her nose, _gah….Mom!_ She internally reprimanded her mother. Opal sighed and set the glass down and eventually found tea laid out on the table. She took her glass and walked to lean on one of the large marble pillars along the corridor, looking on the main floor. 

Opal was suddenly glad her mother arranged for so many guests for the party. The patrons were conversing and dancing with each other and even some middle aged men were standing around, clinking glasses in toast and catching up. Opal also saw a few people with notepads and cameras. They were dressed far too formal for such a party. _I wonder if they work with mom on the council?_

Opal felt a presence near her and she turned to see Kuvira slowly walking towards her with her hands clasped behind her back and her watchful eyes on the boisterous crowd. 

Kuvira finally looked towards Opal and spoke, “Happy Birthday, Opal. You’re not little anymore are you?” 

Opal smiled. “I stopped being little a long time ago.”

“Yet still so short.” Kuvira chuckled and rested her forearm on top Opal’s head. 

“Stop,” Opal laughed, “you’ll mess my hair up!” She playfully threw Kuvira’s arm off of her.

Kuvira smiled and waved her hand, “Nah.” 

Opal finished her laugh and let her eyes study Kuvira, who was still dressed in her guard uniform.

“I thought mom gave you the day off?” She asked.

Kuvira shook her head, “She was going to but,” she gestured to the crowded hall. 

Opal nodded her head in agreement. “Right, I guess that makes sense. I don’t even know most of the people here.” 

“Yes, that doesn’t quite make sense to me,” Kuvira shrugged, “ but then again your mother doesn’t really make much sense herself.” 

Opal was in the middle of sipping her tea and coughed out a snicker. “True, but she means well.” 

Kuvira hummed at Opal’s response and continued watching the crowd. The two girls stood in silence for a good while. Not quite awkward, but expecting. 

Opal realized that Kuvira had a small box adorned with a bow tucked away in her belt. She reached behind the guard captain and tapped the box. 

“What’s this?”

Kuvira’s eyes widened and she handed the box to Opal. “Oh! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday.” 

Opal gave Kuvira her drink and took the box in exchange. She opened the box and her mouth hung open. Inside was a small, silver charm bracelet. It was simple but still shiny and cute, the exact kind of accessory Opal adored. She wasn’t big on flashy jewelry. She took it out carefully and examined the charms closer. There were model lotus leaves, tea cups, and even little birds with tiny rubies as eyes. One charm in particular that caught Opal’s eye was the book charm in the middle of the bracelet, it seemed to be the centerpiece. Opal looked up when she heard Kuvira speak. 

“I saw it when I went shopping with my roommate, the book charm reminded me of you.” Kuvira swallowed and bit at her lip. “Do you like it?” 

Opal finally found her voice and beamed at Kuvira. “I love it; it’s beautiful! Thank you so much.”

Kuvira’s smile grew.. “That’s a relief. I thought it would probably seem cheesy, since everyone associates you with books.” 

“Well it might be a bit cheesy,” Opal smirked softly as she put the bracelet on, “but maybe I like cheesy.” 

Kuvira smiled again and took Opal’s hand to look at her gift. “Fit fine? I worried it might be too big.” 

“Y-yeah it’s perfect. Not too heavy or dangly either.” 

Kuvira’s hand was warm as she let Opal’s rest gently in her’s. Opal wanted to clasp Kuvira’s hand but decided against it, she stood rigid and kept her hand light; afraid she would scare Kuvira off somehow. 

Kuvira coughed, clearing her throat as she released Opal’s hand and muttered for the box.

“I’ll just keep this for now so you don’t have to hold it.” 

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” 

Opal took her drink back from Kuvira and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear at the same time. When she did, the new charms on her wrist jingled faintly. Another reminder of how beautiful the bracelet was. It looked expensive. She wanted to ask Kuvira how much she spent on it, and that she didn’t have to go to such lengths for her, but she knew that was rude. Instead, Opal couldn’t stop smiling. It was a fabulous gift Kuvira had given her. _I have to make sure to get her something nice for her birthday too,_ she thought. 

She was trying to remember when exactly Kuvira’s birthday was. Opal never heard the guard captain, or even her mother, mention it before. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother tapped on the mic in the center stage to get everyone's attention. Opal’s heart skipped a beat, she was sure her mother was drunk and was about to make a fool of herself. 

Thankfully as Suyin’s voice rang out, Opal could tell her mother was very much sober. She let out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay yes shut up and let me speak.”

The crowd laughed in unison at Suyin’s dry humor. 

“As you all know, we’re gathered here today to celebrate my wonderful, beautiful daughter’s eighteenth birthday.” 

Suyin raised her wine glass in the direction of Opal and the crowd turned to look towards her, many of them raising their glass in toast as well. Opal was quick to shrink in on herself and smile awkwardly, her face flushing as well. Kuvira chuckled next to her. 

“Well, I’d like to take this time to make an announcement. Kuvira, will you please bring Opal up here?” 

Kuvira looked over to Opal who was shaking her head.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Opal she just told me to. She told the whole room I have to.” 

Opal whimpered in defeat and set her tea glass down on a random table as Kuvira escorted her to the stage. Kuvira kept close behind, much like she did when she was guarding Suyin. Opal quickened her pace so that Kuvira would not run into her. She hoped up the last of the steps and walked over to her mother at the mic and was pulled into a quick hug. Kuvira fell back from the spotlight, standing at attention. Suyin began her speech.

“Opal, as well as my other children, is exceptionally smart and wise. She is loving and patient. Kind and cordial. She is quick to think and scarcely overreacts; open minded and understanding. I’m extremely proud of the young woman she is becoming, and already is.”

Suyin took a deep breath.

“As the city of Zaofu continues to grow and evolve, it will need new guidance. This city was built by my husband and I to be a place of unique acceptance and a place of peace.” 

Suyin paused. 

“I wanted to leave my mark on the world in a grand way, and I wanted to create a great legacy for the Beifong family as well as the entire Metal Clan. I realize that I cannot do this on my own and that I will not live forever, even as far as I’ve made it.”

The crowd laughed again.

“With that said it is my honor to announce my daughter, Opal Beifong, as my successor and future Matriarch of the city of Zaofu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on the next chapter, so stay tuned for another update tonight or tomorrow :)
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here's the second half

Opal stood on the stage beside her mother, dumbfounded. Her mouth hung slack and her eyes grew distant. The words _future Matriarch of Zaofu_ rung over and over in her head.

Opal could hear faint murmuring from the crowd below, and she could see the flashes of reporter’s cameras. The politicians among the people gave no physical reaction, assessing the new information inside their minds. 

The murmuring turned to shouts as the members of the Zaofu council voiced their opposition. 

“She’s just a kid!”

“She's doesn't know how to govern a city!”

“Yeah! Put Bataar Jr in charge!”

Opal’s head swam with the yelling as random people in the crowd added along their agreement. 

Suyin quickly turned towards Kuvira and hissed, “Take her outside.”

Kuvira nodded and took three hurried strides towards Opal and wrapped a steady arm around the young girl's shoulders and lead her through the back entrance of the banquet hall. 

Once outside she turned Opal to face her.

“Hey,” she spoke softly, “are you okay?” 

Opal broke out of her trance, “Y-yeah I'm fine..” Her sentence trailed off. 

Kuvira examined Opal with soft eyes. “Come on. Let's go to the pavilions.” She hoped taking Opal there would help to relax the girl somewhat.

_It's a heavy burden to have just been named the next leader of a city, especially a city such as this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small portion of the crowd in attendance were yelling and pointing in protest. The majority remained calm, trying to quiet the crowd so that Suyin could speak.

“Alright, everyone please calm down.” 

Suyin waited for the noise to wind down and she took a deep breath.

“I know this decision may come as a shock to many of you, especially the trusted members of the Zaofu council-”

“You're damn right!” One man shouted out.

Suyin narrowed her eyes at him and continued, “However I stand firm in my decision. Zaofu is not a city to be ruled by just anyone. I know my daughter may seem a novice, and to be honest, she is. Yet I have no doubt in my mind that Opal is what will carry this city into prolonged years of greatness. Thank you.” 

Following the rest of her speech was silence, accompanied by the faint scribbling of pens on notepads. The journalist she’d invited were doing their jobs. She found the watchful eyes of the foreign politicians and dignitaries she invited as well. It was official. Her daughter would be her successor. 

Suyin stepped forward and bowed. She turned on her heels and quickly exited the banquet hall making her way towards her office. This birthday party would no doubt be on the radio waves and in newspapers. 

Suyin looked towards the public gardens, wondering if Opal had run there. _I hope she's not too upset..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira thought it best for Opal to clear her head for a while. She lead Opal out to a garden made of pavilions and other metal architecture, just a little ways from the main square. 

Kuvira leaned against one of the pillars of the pavilion while Opal reluctantly took a seat on the cushioned bench. Opal’s gaze was fixated on the ground and held no evidence of shifting. Kuvira wanted to ask what was running through the young Beifong’s mind, but she wouldn’t pressure her. After a while Opal finally broke the silence.

“Why me?” 

“Why what?”

Opal scoffed. “Out of all her children why did my mom choose me to lead Zaofu?” 

Kuvira mulled over the question, “Only she can really answer that, Opal.”

“But for what it’s worth”, she added on, “I think you’re probably the best choice.” 

At her statement, Opal looked up but remained silent. Kuvira took her chance to pry.

“Are you upset with Su’s decision.”

“Not upset really just…,” Opal looked for the right words, “worried I won’t live up to her expectations and shocked. I thought it would be one of my brothers, or even a councilmen.” 

Kuvira took in what Opal told her. “Everyone always assumed Bataar Jr would take on the leadership of Zaofu. Suyin never confirmed anything, but the people took the idea and ran with it; they made it true in their own heads.” 

“I never did.” Opal muttered.

Kuvira cocked her head in question.

Opal gave the best smile she could in her blanched state, “I always thought she was going to choose you.” 

Kuvira opened her mouth to respond but couldn’t say anything; her brows pulled together in confusion. _Me?_

Opal tilted her head and rose from her seat, absentmindedly stepping about the pavilion, “Well think about it. You’re her right hand, and you go everywhere with her, you probably know her political mind well. That said you’re an amazing bender and strategically cunning.” Opal tried to keep her voice from rising higher as she rushed through her compliments to Kuvira. 

“Yes, but I’m not part of your family; this city is Beifong built and it’s probably wise to keep it Beifong ruled; your mother thinks that at least.”

Opal hummed.

“But Opal”, Kuvira’s voice softened, “you don’t have to be a bender to be a great leader.” 

Opal whispered. “How am I supposed to protect people?”

Kuvira leaned off of her post and stood tall, “That’s what I’m for. Give the Guard a command and we’ll give our lives.” 

What little comfort her words offered Opal, it seemed to be enough because she gave a genuine smile. 

“Thanks, Kuvira.” 

“But don’t worry, Su won’t just throw the position on you. She’ll get you more involved in her work; more than likely you’ll be able to come with us on our top secret missions to the desert.” 

Opal laughed, “I’m sure I’ll have so much fun.” 

Kuvira smiled and then walked forward, placing a hand on Opal’s shoulder. “You should probably go speak with you mother so she doesn’t think you’re too upset.”

Opal nodded in agreement.

Kuvira gave a final squeeze to the girl's shoulder and started making her way back to the banquet hall.

“Oh and Opal,” she turned around to look at the younger girl, “that dress really suits you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was beginning to set and Opal finally decided to go see her mother. Suyin moved back into her home office once her father finished refurbishing so it was a short walk from her room to the office. Opal poked her head through the door. 

“Mom?” her voice was small in the surrounding silence.

Suyin’s head rose from whatever papers she hovered over and relief filled her features, “Come in, dear. Please.” 

Opal gingerly walked into the room and sunk into one of the couches. Her mother came around her desk and sat on the table right in front of Opal.

Suyin reached out and cupped Opal’s cheek, softly running her thumb over her daughter’s face.

“You okay?” 

Opal nodded and grasped her mother’s hand in hers. 

“I’m just.. confused; why did you choose me.”

Suyin took a deep breath and drew back, trying to find the right words to explain. 

“Well I’d be lying if I didn’t say you being my only girl was one of the reasons-but”, she interjected, “the twins are still too young and too rambunctious, I’m pretty sure Huan could care less about politics, and Junior...” 

Suyin paused.

“Junior was initially my first choice; he’s the oldest and that led me to want to choose him. He’s smart and he’s just so talented.”

Opal sensed her mother’s hesitation. “But?”

“But he’s too.. easily influenced. To be a good leader you need to be steadfast in your beliefs and stances and act accordingly. I worry Junior would observe some outside source and want to try a new change of pace. That could spell disaster, and also that inconsistency could have him forcefully voted out of power, worst case scenario.”

“With that being said, some change can be beneficial, which is why I chose you. You’re smart and equally as stubborn as myself but you also think differently than I do. I don’t need someone as the Matriarch to rule the same and I do- nothing would change and we could run into deadlocks.” 

Opal pondered asking her mother about her position on Kuvira ruling, but she didn't want to interrogate her mother's decisions too much. 

Suyin moved to sit beside Opal and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“I meant every word I said at your party today. I love you, Opal.” She kissed Opal’s forehead.

“I love you too, Mom.”

Suyin drew back and chuckled, “Speaking of your party, sorry I put such a shocking end to it.” 

“It’s okay”, Opal laughed, “I was just talking anyway.”

Suyin hummed, “Yes, I saw that. Was this from Kuvira?” she asked grabbing Opal’s wrist.

“Yea. I really love it.” Opal smiled sheepishly.

Suyin muttered to herself, “So pretty.”

Suddenly one of the guardsmen stepped into the room, noting that the councilmen requested an audience with Suyin. 

“Oh here we go.” Suyin rolled her eyes.

Opal chuckled and stood. “Well I’ll go relax, I guess. Have fun with the council.” 

“Okay, dear.” Suyin snickered and bowed her head slightly, leaving the room with the guard close behind. 

Opal made her way to her bedroom. _It’s still early_ , she thought, _but I might as well get some rest. Soon I’ll be preparing for Matriarch work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, reviews- what ever you want! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_I’m going to throw up…_

Opal shifted back and forth, nervously picking at the charm bracelet Kuvira had given her just a few days ago. The dance troupe was on in five minutes and they were introduced before every performance lead out on someone’s arm. Opal already promised to lead Kuvira out, but she was starting to regret it. _Maybe I should’ve told Kuvira I have stage fright when she asked me to do this…_

From Opal’s spot behind the stage curtain, she could see the dancers getting ready and changing. She could also see her mother giving them last minute pointers as well. Opal was about to walk over to her and Kuvira to calm her own nerves when the host’s voice rang out over the theater. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, join me in welcoming our star attraction of the evening and the opening to their season, your very own- the Zaofu Aerialist!!_

Opal let out an anxious squeak; she must’ve been quite loud because many of the dancers behind her laughed. 

The audience finished applauding, and the dancers lined up behind each other. One by one, they were lead out by their escorts onto stage for their introductions. Whatever luck the universe gave Opal was enough: Kuvira was at the very back of the line, and Opal suddenly remembered she was always introduced last since she was the lead. 

Opal shuffled over to Kuvira and stood beside her, still fidgeting with her bracelet. 

“Stop, you’re going to break it.” 

“I’m nervous, okay?” 

Kuvira chuckled. “What’s there to be nervous about? Just walk me out and smile. Simple.” 

“Thanks, I feel so much better.” Opal groaned again.

“I’m serious.” Kuvira grabbed Opal’s hand. “It’s going to be fine. _You’re_ going to be fine.” 

“Sorry,” Opal whined and stopped messing with the bracelet. _I don’t want a charm to fall off..._

The line was down to the last two dancers, and the dancer in front of them turned and winked.  
“Good luck, little Beifong.” She smirked,

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Ignore my roommate.” 

“Your roommate is also a dancer?” Opal thought that was an odd coincidence. 

“Yeah, I’ve known her forever.” 

Opal started listening to the announcer right as he finished the girl’s introduction. _Yumi? That’s Kuvira’s roommate then..._

“Ready?” Kuvira questioned.

Opal nodded once and let out a deep breathe. “Ready.” 

Opal bent her arm and held it out for Kuvira,who wrapped her arm around Opal’s and rested her hands snuggly on the shorter girl’s shoulders.

The walk from behind the curtain to the center stage was deafeningly quiet save for the soft sound of the girl’s barefeet; all of the dancers’ routines were performed that way. It seemed like an eternity before the announcer’s booming voice broke over the microphone, introducing Kuvira as the lead for tonight’s performance.

Opal looked out into the audience and noticed how packed the theater house was. There were even a few people standing in rows towards the back. As Opal scanned the crowd, she remembered how many people had been at her birthday celebration, and all of the anxiety and judgement from that day rushed back to her in that moment. She swallowed nervously. _They’re probably judging me right now for-_

“Hey, don’t let them get to you.” Kuvira’s quiet breath on Opal’s ear made her shiver and her hands on Opal’s shoulders squeezed tightly in an effort to reassure her. She wanted to relish in the way Kuvira's lips almost skimmed her ear, but _Spirits_ was Opal too shaken. 

As the announcer called Kuvira’s name, Opal took Kuvira’s hand from her shoulder and swung Kuvira out in front of her, letting her bow deeply. Kuvira brought herself back up and her braid flung back over her shoulder. Opal noticed small flowers and lace braided into it. 

Once Kuvira’s introduction was over, the two women faced each other and curtsied briefly to each other. Kuvira went to her formation on stage and Opal returned, maybe a bit too briskly, to the backstage area. 

The soft orchestra music started and the dancers began their routine. It was quite different from their usual upbeat jazz routine. With her apprehension now gone, Opal seemed to finally notice Kuvira. 

She wore a navy blue dress that was short in front but flowed majestically out behind her on the floor; hers was the only one like it. The male dancers wore tank tops and loose pants of the same color; a few of the girls wore the same outfit as the guys, and the rest wore dresses similar to Kuvira’s minus the elegant trail. Opal had never seen Kuvira wear anything but her uniform armor and her simple sleeveless green vest. _She looks beautiful,_ Opal thought. _Maybe I should tell her? What? No! That’s so random you can’t just say that._

As Opal bickered with herself internally, she must have missed an impressive move because the crowd roared in amazement. Opal leaned away from the curtain slightly to watch the rest of the performance. 

The male dancers formed a circle around a large cushion and inside was a smaller circle made up of the rest of the female dancers. Opal scanned the formation, trying and failing to find Kuvira until she looked up.

Kuvira and her roommate, Yumi, were spinning through the air on thin metal strips that looked like they could break at any second. 

They suddenly picked up their speed, flying right at each other. They did a somersault off of their metal ropes and metalbended onto the other’s. The crowd roared once again. Yumi and Kuvira swung in wide circles and seemed to be chasing each other around the ceiling. As they came closer together, they reached their arms out and touched only their fingertips at first, but as they came closer together they grasped each other’s forearm and whirled faster and faster until they descended downwards onto the large cushion. They stood from their crouched position and puffed their chests out and spread their arms in a wide gesture.

The audience roared to life again and were louder than before, to Opal’s surprise, and person after person stood to applaud the dancers further. Yumi and Kuvira looked to each other and, still breathing heavily, smiled radiantly. It was the most beautifully content thing to Opal, watching Kuvira smile like that. 

The dancers bowed once again as the crowd’s applause died down. Opal saw her mother walk, beaming, out onto the stage. She expressed her pride in her dancers and gave her thanks for everyone that attended before leading the dance troupe behind the curtain once again to the backstage area. 

Opal joined the troupe as her mother squealed,jumping up and down, and grabbed as many of the dancers as she could by the neck to hug them.

“You guys were amazing!”

The troupe howled and cheered in response to Suyin’s gushing.

“I think we need to celebrate how amazing you all are,” Suyin caught their attention, “I’ll take you bunch out to eat tonight and tomorrow you’ll all have the day off!”

Another chorus of cheering from the dancers followed and Kuvira’s smile diminished slightly.

“All of us? Are you sure that’s....practical?” 

“Man, be quiet, Kuvira. You’ll make her take it back,” said one of the buff male dancers. 

Kuvira turned around to narrow her eyes at him for a split second, “Shut up, Jin.” 

Suyin’s eyes softened as she chuckled along. “It’s fine, Kuvira. You all more than earned it. You were outstanding tonight. With that being said,” Suyin clasped her hands together, “where do we want to eat?” 

There was a brief discussion between the dancers before they came to their decision, “Lau Chuan!” 

Suyin pursed her lips, “That’s the most expensive restaurant in the city and you all know it.” 

“That’s the point.” Yumi, Kuvira’s roommate, giggled. Opal looked over to see her hanging off of Jin’s arm. 

Suyin scoffed, knowing there was no way she was going to change their minds, but Opal could just make out a hint of a smile on her mother’s face. 

“Assholes. All of you.” Suyin pointed to each of the dancers as she left to go make reservations.

Everyone was ready to leave and thus were standing around conversing and joking; waiting for Suyin to call from the restaurant. Opal had been looking on, observing the dancers and the way they interacted with each other. In a lot of ways, they weren’t any different from the kids she went to school with. They were loud and laughed at everything, making jokes about each other and engaging in mock fighting. _They’re so rowdy and Kuvira is so….not,_ Opal observed. 

To emphasize her point, one of the guys made a joke and punched Kuvira in the shoulder good heartedly. The punch was hard, though. Opal could hear the smack of it over the roar of conversation. Kuvira didn’t even react or flinch, her body just swayed a bit from the impact; she turned to the guy and raised her hands in question, shaking her head. 

Eventually Suyin called the theater to tell the troupe that the wait was over and the table at the restaurant was ready. Opal smiled at how excited they all looked to spend time with their mentor...and to have her paying for their food.

Opal fitted her sandals back on and was about to walk home when Kuvira gestured with her head for her come towards them.

“Come eat with us.” 

“Oh...uh,” Opal trailed off. “I don’t know any of them.” 

Kuvira nodded her head. “Well, to be honest, I don’t like 90% of them. You can sit with me and Yumi.” 

Jin suddenly ducked his head into Opal’s vision, a little too close for her liking. “Yeah, no one wants to sit by her anyway.” 

Kuvira stared at him until he quietly moved away from them, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Nice resting bitch face you got there, Captain,” he laughed.

“If you don’t stop being so mean to me, I’m going to make you run extra laps,” Kuvira said in jest.

“Ah, shit,” Jin laughed again. “I’m out.” With that, he jogged out of the theater’s back door. 

“I’m guessing he’s one of the ones you don’t like?” Opal chuckled.

“Nah, Jin is alright.” Kuvira pondered for a moment. “He’s an idiot, but he’s alright.” 

Opal thought for a minute. Being around so many people at a time was admittedly outside of her comfort zone, but she was interested in seeing the rest of Kuvira’s friends. And she’d be lying to herself is she wasn’t going just to spend more time with Kuvira. And so Opal joined the dance troupe as they walked from the theater to the main square of the city. The restaurant was supposedly just around the corner from it. 

To Opal, it was almost adrenaline-like to be walking down the street with a group of rowdy friends. One too many times they would veer into the busy street and have to run back to the sidewalk, but Kuvira and Opal strayed behind the group a couple of paces so they wouldn’t be caught in the chaos. 

At one point Kuvira commented, “Can you believe these are the same soldiers that are suppose to keep you safe?” 

“Well, aren't you supposed to be keeping them in check, Captain?” Opal teased.

Kuira narrowed her eyes and gestured to a pair of guys playing leap frog over one another. “Do you want to help me out?” 

“Never mind,” Opal said. 

The side of Kuvira’s mouth quirked up. “That’s what I thought.” 

Opal silently watched Kuvira as they were walking down the street. It was nightfall, so the tall street lamps scattered across the city were lit. It bathed everything in a soft glow, a few of the taller lights glinting off of the domes, causing the rays to shine back down on various buildings. The light glowed on Kuvira’s face and a soft draft from the domes blew throughout the streets, picking up the trail of Kuvira’s dress, causing it to flow behind her. Opal thought back to her similar thoughts during the dance recital. She mustered up what little courage she had in her heart and spoke. 

“Hey Kuvira?” Opal beckoned for the guard captain's attention.

“Hmm?”

Opal gripped her charm bracelet nervously, a new habit that she noticed was forming, and recited what Kuvira said to her just a few days prior. “That dress really suits you.” 

Kuvira’s mouth opened and she cocked an eyebrow, smiling as she replied, “You can’t go around stealing my words, Opal. How unoriginal.” She smirked.

Opal laughed. “Gosh, maybe I’ll just stop complimenting you then.” 

Maybe it was a trick from the lights, but Opal swore she could see the slightest tint of a blush on Kuvira’s face as she looked down to her feet.

“Really, though, thank you.” 

Opal nodded in return, not trusting her voice to answer. She tried to keep from smiling like an idiot as they arrived at the restaurant. She was scared that maybe Kuvira would be put off by the sudden compliment, but Opal was happy she did it now. 

The large party sat at the biggest table in the restaurant, a simple round table. As promised, Opal wedged between Kuvira and Yumi at the table with Opal’s mother on the other side of Kuvira. The troupe was just as loud inside the restaurant as they were outside on the streets. Several times Suyin hung her head in her hands and apologized to the waiters for having to bring these “dumb kids” here, to which the waiters would simply laugh. 

Opal thought the dinner was nice. She didn’t feel put off by the fact that many of the dancers were strangers to her. Maybe it was because her mother and Kuvira were with her, but maybe not. Several times, a few dancers asked Opal a thing or two. 

The hardest part of the evening was willing herself not to stare at Kuvira’s muscular thighs the whole night. The dress looked shorter when Kuvira sat down and the dark fabric accented her pale legs nicely. Opal, despite hating herself for it and even feeling a bit shameless, snuck in a few looks every now and then. _Damn, is every part of Kuvira’s body perfect?_ Opal ogled. 

Obviously Opal was not as adept in the skill as she thought because Yumi elbowed her and started at her wide eyed, looking from Opal to Kuvira’s legs. Opal blushed violently and made a string of awkward grunts as she leaned forward and sipped on her water. Luckily, what little left of it Opal had, Yumi didn’t make a big scene. Instead she smirked and shimmied her shoulders at Opal, who groaned. _Can I die now?_

The dinner was over not nearly as quickly as Opal had hoped. They stayed there quite a while and Opal left with her mother as quietly as possible. Most of the dancers gave Opal a “goodnight,” and she shyly returned it. Thankfully, Opal was able to whisk her mother home before Kuvira could find them to say goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira and Yumi shuffled slowly down the street towards their apartment building.

“Hey, did you see where Opal went?” 

Yumi shook her head. “Nah, I guess she was with her mom.”

Kuvira knitted her brows. “That’s kind of weird. She usually says goodnight to me.” 

Yumi snorted, unable to hold it back. “Yeah, I’m sure she does.” 

Kuvira turned her way.

“So, do you know her pretty well?” Yumi asked quickly.

“I’ve known her since she was born but never really talked to her until recently. Why?” Kuvira’s tone was hard, guarded.

“Oh, well, I just thought you must’ve known her quite well if you asked her to be your escort at the recital is all,” Yumi hummed. 

Kuvira stopped in the street and narrowed her eyes at Yumi. “Stop that.”

“What?” 

“Just -- don’t start.”

Yumi whined and grabbed onto Kuvira’s arm. “Oh, Kuvy, I just think she’s cute for you, that’s all.” Kuvira huffed as Yumi continued: “Besides, she was practically staring at you all night. How did you not notice?”

Once again, Kuvira stopped in her tracks. “What? No, she wasn’t.”

“Uh, yeah, she was.” Yumi rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever.” Kuvira scoffed.

Yumi let out a loud, dramatic groan. “Fiiine. But I just want you to know that I approve, okay? She’s sweet.” 

“There’s nothing to approve of, Yumi.” 

Yumi rolled her eyes yet again. “Spirits! You’re so cynical, Kuvira.” 

“Yeah, because I have to live with you.” 

Yumi opened her mouth and shoved Kuvira, who laughed and wobbled on her path.

 

“Anyway,” Yumi was still laughing, “I think you should invite her to go swimming with us next weekend. I think she’s down to chill, yeah?” 

Kuvira considered it for a moment. “I guess I could invite her. But I doubt that her mother would let her come jump off of bridges with us.” 

“Well, her mom doesn’t have to know,” Yumi countered.

Kuvira burst out laughing at that. “Oh, yeah, the day one of Suyin Beifong’s children lies to her and gets away with it is a day I don’t think we’ll ever see.” 

“Will you just fucking invite her?” Yumi shoved Kuvira again, who groaned. 

“Yeah, sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we finally get a name for Kuvira's roommate, instead of me typing "roommate" every flippin paragraph. 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think as always :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need to keep me in line, I was gone for so long again. So sorry <3 :(

“You're…...what?” 

“I'm going swimming with Kuvira today.” Opal knew her mother was hesitant in letting her spend time with people unfamiliar to her, but she now she was eighteen. She hoped her mother would respect her need for independence just a bit more now as she stared back at her mother's face that was scrunched with confusion, which slowly turned mischievous.

“Just Kuvira?” 

Opal buried her face in her hands. “ No, Mom! Her friends are coming too.” Suyin’s deep laughter bounced off the walls and she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

“Well I was just making sure.” 

Opal sighed, “I'm sure you were…” She couldn’t really tell if her mother knew of her feelings for Kuvira, or if she just wanted to poke fun at her anyway. 

Suyin cleared her throat and rounded her desk to sit in the oversized chair her husband built for her. He said something about how, _“the new bookcases need a matching chair.”_ Suyin chuckled; she knew her husband just wanted an excuse to build something, and she loved him for it. 

“Well”, Suyin looked up to Opal from her chair, “have fun and all that, I suppose. Be safe.” 

Opal nodded and smiled brightly, “We will.” She was surprised her mother gave in so easily, but then again she was going with a group of friends that were all involved in Zaofu’s forces. It would be the safest place for Opal to hang out with them right now. 

Suyin sighed and rubbed her temples. Making arrangements for Opal's succession the past few days have been stressful, especially seeing as it was a new process for her and her council; not much thought had ever gone into the future leader of Zaofu before. Nevertheless she worked her best to make sure Opal would be safe and her succession would be smooth and unproblematic. _But there is one other thing…_

“Before you go, can you go find Kuvira and bring her here?” 

“Why?” Opal studied her mother suspiciously and she rolled her eyes at her daughter’s behavior.

“So I can banish her for taking my daughter swimming. Just go and get her please- and you come back too.”

Opal laughed at her mother's sarcasm and turned to leave the office. She walked with a little more of a skip in her step and waved the long sleeves of her tunic in the light breeze. She was overwhelmed by a sense of giddy anticipation. It was one of the first times she'd actually go out and do something. Sure she went shopping all the time and would spend time with her friends in town, but this was the first time she was doing something new, this was her first adventure. Opal was still skeptical of Kuvira's friends, but she'd get used to them the more time she spent with them. _I might even learn a few juicy secrets about Kuvira too,_ she thought. 

Opal walked about the Beifong estate for awhile in search of Kuvira, finally she decided to make her way to the training ground in the garden. Today was Kuvira’s day off but she knew the Captain liked to train everyday. Opal shielded her eyes from the sun and looked over the garden; there were many soldiers training today, but she couldn’t see Kuvira anywhere. After talking some courage into herself to overcome her hesitation, Opal walked over to one of Kuvira’s friends that she recognized. Jin. 

Opal approached him from the side, not wanting to startle him. He was grunting with each well placed punch that connected to the training dummy in front of him; he turned and breathlessly greeted her. 

“Hey, Little Beifong. What’s up?” 

Opal flared her nostrils as she took a deep breathe to calm herself. _Why does everyone call me that?_ “Um, do you know where I can find Kuvira?” 

“Oh yeah, she and Yumi are back at their apartment packing for our little adventure today.” 

As Jin mentioned their ‘adventure’ he wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Opal with a laugh. She forced her best fake chuckle, feeling more awkward now than when she first walked up. “Where is their apartment?”

“It’s a few blocks down from the main square. You’ll see it- it’s the only apartment complex there.”

Opal nodded in thanks and a jumbled “thank you” left her lips, she wanted out of there as soon as possible. She'd only taken a few steps until she cringed and turned around. _I forgot to ask what room they’re in-_

“Oh and it’s room 309, top floor.” Jin winked at her and laughed again. 

“Thanks...” Opal winced and skurried away, hearing Jin call out behind her. 

“See you later.” 

Opal tried to shrug off the memory of her awkward encounter with Jin and instead actually make herself knock on Kuvira’s door. She’d been standing in front of it for a good 10 minutes with her hand raised, but never knocked. Finally she smiled and knocked on the door that was almost immediately opened by Yumi. 

“Opal!” Yumi’s squeal of surprised died off as she looked Opal up and down, making her shrink a little where she was standing. “You’re not going swimming in that are you?” 

“Oh no, I just dropped by to get Kuvira before we left; Mom wants to speak with her.” 

Yumi’s mouth formed a silent “Ah” as she bellowed for her roommate. “Kuvira! Little Beifong is here to see you!” 

Opal narrowed her eyes. _Are you serious?_

Kuvira jogged to the door in tight green pants and her sleeveless vest and flat shoes; the vest was a bit tighter than Kuvira's normal attire and it clung to her curves. Her upper arms were accented by metal strips, making her biceps stand out more against the metal. Opal swallowed to recoup from her suddenly dry throat. 

“Um, before we leave Mom wants to see us.” 

Kuvira raised her eyebrow, “Okay, let's go then.” As she stepped past the threshold of the door, she turned around to Yumi. “Hey keep packing so we can be ready to leave when we get back.”

“Sure,” Yumi nodded, “ should I pack an extra beer for Opal?”

“NO, Yumi!” Kuvira groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, unphased by the joined laughter of Opal and her roommate. Once they were on the last flight of stairs Kuvira spoke. “I'm sorry you have to put up with her.”

Opal giggled again. “It's fine, really. But you don't need to apologize everytime she does something… I have a feeling you'd be apologizing a lot.” 

“That's for sure,” Kuvira laughed. 

Opal smiled and, every now and then, glanced at Kuvira's radiant face from her peripheral vision. She loved making Kuvira laugh. 

“So any idea what your mother wants?” 

Opal shook her head. “Not a clue, but we'll find out soon.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the they opened the door to Suyin’s office, the matriarch was still hunched over her desk. Only when Kuvira greeted her with a bow did she look up to them. 

“Oh, hi girls.” Suyin took a deep breath and picked up a large document from her desk and placed it on top of all the other papers. “I’ll make this quick. Here, I need you both to sign this.” Suyin handed a pin to Kuvira who stepped to the side of her desk to look at the document. Her face dropped.

“This is my document of service?” 

Suyin nodded. “Yes, it's the document you signed promising to be my personal guard and loyal subject.” Suyin’s eyes slowly moved towards Opal. “I'll need you to sign it too dear.” 

“What? Why?” Opal looked slightly frightened as Kuvira swiftly signed her name and stepped back to her place beside Opal.

Suyin smiled and held the pen out to her daughter. “ I'm moving Kuvira's oath of service over to you. Now she'll be you guard, personally responsible for your health and safety . She'll also take orders from you know.” 

Opal was confused to say the least. “Orders?”

Suyin held back a chuckle, but her eyes shone with a suspicious glee. “You're going to be Matriarch eventually. You need your own guard to boss around.” 

“Oh,” Opal looked over to Kuvira, “are, uh, are you okay with that?” 

Kuvira smiled at Opal and nodded her head in the direction of the pen Suyin was still holding. “Of course. I'd be glad to serve you.” 

Suyin snorted at the regal tone that coated Kuvira's voice. Opal leaned forward to sign the document and her mother rose from her seat. “So it's settled. Kuvira, would you please…” Suyin motioned towards Opal.

Kuvira dipped her head in respect to Suyin and turned to face Opal and kneeled before her on one leg. 

“What are you doing?” Opal blushed as Kuvira looked up at her. Her eyes were serious and the intensity at which she stared at Opal made her shiver. 

“Swearing my oath to you.” 

Opal nervously looked to her mother who was pinching the bridge of her nose and softly shaking her head. 

“I swear to always be trid and true to you. To protect you at all costs and remain at your side; I swear to fully, respectfully, and tactfully uphold your dignity. Do you accept my service?” 

“Ah,” Opal’s mouth hung open, “yes?” She couldn't’ help the snort that erupted from her. There was something so oddly funny at seeing Kuvira kneel and pledge an ‘oath of service’ to her. Thankfully her laughter didn’t seem to hurt Kuvira’s feelings as she smiled and straightened up. 

“Is that all you needed?” 

Suying was still shaking her head. “You didn’t have to kneel- ugh- yes, yes that’s all I needed from you girls. Now get out of my workspace.” She shooed them away with a laugh.

Kuvira held the door open for Opal as they shuffled from the office. Opal could faintly hear her mother mutter to herself. “She’s so goddamn dramatic, Spirits.” Her mother’s sassiness summoned another laugh from her. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Keep moving, Little Beifong.” Kuvira shoved her down the hallway. Opal’s first instinct was to spin around and playfully shove her back, but instead she groaned. 

“Not you too?” 

“What?”

“All of your friends call me ‘Little Beifong’.” 

“Yeah, I think it’s sort of cute. Don’t you?” She flashed a perfect smile at Opal. 

“I...I guess.” The truth was it annoyed Opal beyond all end, but there was something about the way Kuvira’s mouth curved with amusement and just a hint of smugness at saying the words. “Where did it even come from though?” 

Kuvira’s nostrils flared and she rolled her eyes. “Do you really want to know?” 

“Yes.”

“Well... Jin got drunk one night when we all went out and was talking about how attractive your family was and he said you were,” Kuvira stopped to give Opal an apologetic look, “ He said you were _‘one hot little Beifong’_...” 

Opal opened her mouth to say something but instead cackled loudly. “That’s SO- ew…” She shook her head and gagged. “I always thought he was annoying but I was trying to take a chance to get to know him. Now I don’t even want to see him.” 

“Please don’t. Just avoid him at all costs.” Kuvira shook her head. The girls kept walking and every few seconds one of them would laugh again. Eventually they came to the main gate of the Beifong Estate; a single road led away from it back to the main square, back to Kuvira’s apartment. She hesitantly glanced at the house. Maybe she shouldn’t have told Opal that story. _What if she doesn’t want to come swimming with us now…_

 

“So,” Opal broke the brief silence, “when are we leaving?” 

Kuvira smiled with relief and tucked her hands in her back pockets. “Around noon. You still want to come?” 

“Of course!” Opal wouldn't miss extra time with Kuvira for anything. Not even knowing one of her creepy soldier buddies would be with them. 

“Great.” Kuvira beamed. She couldn’t stop nodding her head. “Just stay far away from Jin as possible.” 

“Oh, definitely.” Opal was about to take her leave, but she noticed Kuvira studying her face. It was rather easier for her to tell since Kuvira was taller than her and she could easily see where Kuvira’s line of sight landed. Opal suddenly became self conscious, thinking back to what Yumi said when she first greeted her earlier. She was sure it was just the fact that Yumi thought she was going swimming in her clothes but… 

“Hey.” Kuvira’s words were soft, almost as if she could sense the uncertain thoughts tumbling around in her head. “I’ll come get you when it’s time to leave. Sound good?” 

“Yeah.” Opal smiled and pushed her bashfulness away as she said goodbye to Kuvira. Somehow with just that simple look, one that Opal hoped was reserved only for her, Kuvira managed to make Opal feel safe and wanted. _Maybe it’s just her bodyguard personna._

For the first time Opal really seemed to realize what occurred in her mother’s office. Kuvira was sworn to her now, not her mother. Opal had full reign over Kuvira’s actions. Opal desperately hoped that her new status as successor to Zaofu would lead her and Kuvira even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this and the swimming chapter one big update, but...nah.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, honestly I'm really loving this story so much more as it progresses. 
> 
> Please leave a comment as always, I love hearing your feedback- it helps :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of things happen in this chapter......

_Suyin's office was darker than before. The lights were off and it was dark outside, not even the streetlights were on. Kuvira was kneeling before Opal as she finished pledging her oath. She lifted her head to look at her new charge and noticed that Opal was wearing a thin, sheer nightgown. Kuvira blushed, she could clearly see Opal's body beneath the thin fabric and she did nothing to stop the curious wandering of her eyes._

_Opal reached a hand out to touch Kuvira's cheek and lifted her, guiding the Captain’s lips to hers. Opal briefly skimmed Kuvira's lips before drawing her into a deeper kiss. Kuvira's hands quickly grasped her hips and she moaned, pulling the nightgown up so she could feel Opal's hot, sticky skin._

_Opal's hands ripped her vest open with a roughness she would have never expected from the younger girl. Kuvira offered her chest to Opal who pulled back and spoke to her for the first time._

_“Kuvira, We're going to be late.”_

_“Hey!”_

Kuvira was pulled from her dream as Yumi flung a pillow to her face.

“Get up! We have to go pick up Opal.” 

Kuvira groaned, the heavy weight of sleep still lingered in her body, as well as something else. “Well, get out so I can get ready.” 

Yumi rolled her eyes and left Kuvira, half speaking towards her.”I don't even know why you took a nap anyway; it wasn't even that long ago you were with Opal.” 

As Kuvira's body slowly woke up she could feel a deep steady throb between her legs, she blushed at the sudden reminder of the dream she just woke from. She buried her face in her covers. _I can’t believe...Spirits, I can’t believe I had a dream like that about Opal. She’s my charge, that’s completely inappropriate._ Kuvira continued to groan loudly into her pillows. She screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath finally deciding to get up. She winced at the unsatisfied heat between her legs as she walked towards the bathroom to take a cold shower. 

Kuvira was still trying to press down the memory of her dream that morning as she and Yumi drove up to the Beifong House. It was an unusually hot day for the Earth Kingdom and Yumi convinced Kuvira to take their official security unit Jeep. _“Walking would be awful in this terrible heat.”_ She’d cooed. _Yeah yeah_ , Kuvira thought, _I guess she was right._

Yumi stood up on the front seat and gripped the roll bars of the Jeep, hollering for Opal. Kuvira laughed and decided to pitch in, honking the Jeep’s horn multiple times. The girls laughed even harder when Suyin walked out of her office with dagger eyes directed towards them. “Stop that noise! Spirits.”

Kuvira snorted and honked one more time as Suyin turned to leave. Yumi erupted in laughter when Suyin whirled around to stare at them again. 

Before long Opal came jogging through the the front door of the estate, a bottle of water and towel in hand. Kuvira was glad Yumi was so eager to greet and talk with Opal as she climbed in the back of the Jeep because Kuvira found herself gravely distracted and her eyes too focused on Opal. Kuvira had never seen Opal show that much skin before, but of course she was wearing a swimsuit. It was a marvel to see the younger girl’s body. Thankfully the task of driving was enough to demand her attention so she would not think too deeply about the beautiful girl in the backseat, whom she was suppose to be guarding. A few minutes into the ride Opal spoke, “Aren’t we going the wrong way to the pool?”

Yumi glanced at Kuvira, “You didn’t tell her?”

“No, I wanted to surprise her.” Kuvira smiled into the wind. “We aren’t going to the pools to swim, we’re going to Huang Bridge.” 

“Yeah, we’re going to jump off of the bridge into the water.”

Opal’s brows lifted, “Jump off of the bridge? Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” 

Kuvira smirked at Opal through the rearview mirror. “A little.” 

After a 30 minute drive, the girls pulled up to the bridge; Kuvira pulled the Jeep over onto a clear area out of the way of the road. She could already see the rest of their group standing on the lip of the bridge. Kuvira and Yumi easily stepped out of the Jeep and Kuvira turned to offer a hand to Opal while she jumped out of the backseat. “So won’t cars be driving on the bridge?” She asked of no one in particular. 

Kuvira shook her head. “No, this bridge is primarily a pass for shipping trucks; none are suppose to come through today.” 

Opal nodded her head and smiled, “Ah, let me guess. Perks of being Captain of the Guard?” 

“Yes.” Kuvira chuckled and turned towards the Jeep and began peeling her clothes off, revealing a swimsuit of the same green color beneath. Opal adverted her eyes, even though Kuvira wasn’t stripping completely there was still something personal and intimate about watching her remove her clothes. Opal probably should've left Kuvira and joined Yumi with the rest of the group, but her anxiety got the best of her so she decided to awkwardly stand beside Kuvira. 

 

“Are you going to swim in those?” Kuvira gestured to the small pair of shorts Opal wore over her bikini bottoms. She obviously surprised Opal since she practically yelled in response. 

“Oh, no.” Opal hesitated before unbuttoning the shorts and throwing them into the backseat of the car. “Well, are you ready?” she said as she picked up her towel and tried to shoo away the blush dusting her face.

“Let’s go.” 

Kuvira started shaking her head in amusement as soon as they walked up to the rest of her friends. A group of guys were hoisting a smaller boy into the air and suddenly threw him from the bridge. Opal couldn’t help herself as she let a out a small yelp in alarm. 

“He’s fine- look.” Kuvira gestured to the edge of the bridge. Slowly Opal peaked over the edge, the water was farther down than she anticipated and it only made her more nervous. There were white waves bubbling around where the boy was throw in and after a few seconds Opal could just barely make out his head breaking the surface of the water; he laughed loudly and hollered for the others to join him. 

“So, who want to go next?” Yumi was standing near the edge, looking expectantly at Opal. Kuvira snorted at the brief look of fear on Opal’s face. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Laughter again erupted through the group of friends as Yumi backed up and then sprinted off of the edge in a perfectly graceful dive.

“Cold?” Kuvira yelled to the clear water below.

“Freezing!” Yumi’s answer instilled ever more nervousness in Opal. If the water was freezing cold then why would she want to jump in it? Even if it was blistering hot in the afternoon sun, the cold water would be a shock to her body, although Opal did have to admit she felt the underline buzz of adrenaline already flowing through her. She was smiling at Yumi’s occasionally random screams about just how cold the water was when she felt someone nudge her. 

“You’re turn.” Kuvira looked down at Opal; the only answer of which she could form was a nervous laugh. Kuvira smiled again and led Opal to the point where everyone was jumping off. “Come on, there’s nothing to it.” 

“But...do I just jump?” 

Kuvira and the group behind her laughed.

“Well how else do you expect to get off of the bridge?” 

Opal rolled her eyes and laughed at herself, knowing how nervously dumb she sounded. “But isn’t there like a certain way to do it? I’m going to look stupid just jumping.” 

Kuvira shook her head, “There isn’t really a way to be sexy when you’re jumping from 130 feet.” 

_“But you would make it look sexy.”_ Opal wanted to say. Instead she swallowed her comment took a deep breath, trying to psych herself up.

“I will say this,” Kuvira spoke again, “make sure you cross your arms over your chest, because your top WILL come off if you don’t, and none of us want that.”

“Oh no.” Opal covered her mouth as she roared with laugher. The regrettable look on Kuvira’s face said she knew from experience. Opal’s face was red with laughter and Kuvira’s scowling face only made it worst. 

“Okay yes, it’s funny, ha.” Kuvira mocked. 

Opal’s spirits were lifted and she was just about ready to take on the drop below when she saw Jin smirk out of the corner of her eyes. 

“Hey speak for yourself, Captain. I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind helping Little Beifong look for her top.” 

The smart guys of the group standing behind Jin didn’t laugh and some even scowled at him while others moved away from him completely, leaving only Jin and two others laughing. Kuvira’s smile instantly hardened and she turned to glare at Jin, her eyes dangerously piercing him. He swallowed his laughter and his mouth hung open, not sure what to say. 

“How about they help you look for your trunks instead?” Kuvira quipped as she quickly pulled the strings of Jin’s swim trunks, untying them and flipped him over her shoulder to the water below. Kuvira watched as he landed roughly on his back sending a loud and painful clap throughout the ravine. 

Everyone laughed at how much of an idiot Jin made of himself, even Yumi and the boy in the water below laughed and mocked Jin. Opal wanted to feel slightly sorry for him, having all of his friends laughing at him and calling him a dumbass, but she couldn’t stop the pride running through her at the fact Kuvira came to her defense. _Of course I do suppose it is her job now._

“Well,” Kuvira placed a gentle arm on Opal’s shoulder, “if he hasn’t ruined the day, do you still want to jump?” 

“Of course.” Opal now more than ever felt like she belonged with Kuvira and her friends. True, Kuvira was the only one to physical hand Jin’s ass to him, but everyone else verbally came to her defense. Opal somehow felt like they now accepted her enough to care about her feelings. Perhaps it was just because she was good friends with their Captain, but she was sure they actually liked her. She liked them at least, even those whose names she couldn't remember or didn’t even know. She took a deep breath and then went for it.

“I’ll see you down below, Captain.” Opal winked and dove off of the bridge.

There was a brief moment of regrettable realization as Opal’s toes left the edge of the bridge, but a second later the sharp roar of the wind funneling around her lit a flame of inextinguishable excitement in her. Suddenly she was in the water and she waved her arms to bring her upright and look at the abyss which she jumped into. The water was clear and possessed a refreshing feeling. As Opal’s adrenaline wore off she realized Yumi was right, the water was freezing cold. She kicked her feet and hurried to break the surface of the water. Opal miscalculated how far she’d fallen in the water and her lungs burned for air. Finally Opal’s head left the water and she gasped for air and could hear the cheers of her friends around her. _Yeah_ , she thought, _they are my friends now._

Opal’s laughter and attention was steered upward when she realized Kuvira was still on the bridge. She disappeared for a moment and Opal could only guess she was getting a running start since she suddenly reappeared and did a perfect backflip off of the bridge. 

“Show off.” Yumi muttered in the water next to Opal. 

Kuvira landed in the water with a crash and small sprays of water hit Opal’s face. Yumi and Opal looked to each other when they realized Kuvira was under the water longer than she should’ve been; as clear as the water was Opal somehow missed the wavy reflection of Kuvira as she surfaced in front of her and splashed her with water. Opal shrieked at the cold water hit her face again. Yumi splashed Kuvira from behind, and then it was all out war. The three girls alternated between splashing each other like crazy and frantically swimming through the water to gain a better vantage point. 

They must’ve inspired everyone else because the remainder of the people on the bridge jumped off and commenced attacking the innocents floating in the water. 

After an hour or two of horseplay, most of the group left the water and sat in a circle with Jin kindly starting a fire for everyone. 

_At least he knows when to stop being a jerk_ , Kuvira thought as she and Opal came ashore. She still felt heat flare inside her when she thought of the way he spoke to Opal earlier. 

Yumi was laying out beach towels on the grass near the fire and went back to the jeep to lug her cooler of alcohol down. As she presented the contents, everyone cheered. Opal simply took her water from Yumi. Kuvira, however, took alcohol over water. 

“Yeah Kuvira, let loose.” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes at Yumi’s comment. “It’s not like I never drink.” She sat on one of the towels farthest from the fire. Opal wasn’t freezing anymore, but she was considerable cold; in the end her want to be close to Kuvira won out against her coldness and she took a seat next to her

The group was still loud and rowdy even after all the fun in the water. Glasses clinked and someone even brought out the marshmallows to roast. Opal smiled as she watched on, once again she was witnessing the same group of dancers and soldiers be normal, goofy young adults. Knowing how hard they worked on a daily basis made Opal cherish their happiness even more. 

As Opal was scanning the crowd her eyes came to rest on Kuvira. Opal made sure Yumi wouldn’t catch her this time as she let her eyes roam across Kuvira’s back. She was simply admiring in awe when her eyes found faint pale scars along Kuvira's lower back. Opal didn’t mean to stare, but in her curiousness she leaned forward to get a closer look. Her movements must have alerted Kuvira because she offered a simple explanation.

“I got them when I was in the war.”

“War?” Opal’s voice was soft. 

“The Civil War in Ba Sing Se.” 

Opal knew little of the war and was taught nothing of it in school, especially since it was so recent in the Earth Kingdom’s history. But she did know it had something to do with questioning the monarchy. Opal knew she probably shouldn’t have pressed, but she never knew, never even guessed, Kuvira had been involved in the war. “When.” She asked.

When the subject of her childhood was breached, Kuvira was usually unable or unwilling to hold a conversation or even meet someone’s eyes. Truth be told she still felt the mixture of torturous feelings associated with the war, but talking to Opal was easier for her, and that frightened her. “I just turned eight. I fought for just under a year, until your mother found me.” 

Opal reached out to touch the scars but then thought better of it as she retracted her hand. “Where did the scars come from?” 

Kuvira wanted to explain, she wanted to tell the sickening story of how she was forced into being a young militant but she couldn’t. It tore her heart in every place. She desperately wanted to reach out and have someone else know,to help her carry the burden, but at the same time her instincts were screaming at her to keep it buried. She didn’t want to make Opal feel bad about broaching the subject, but she didn’t want the conversation to continue. She swallowed and tried to speak past the emotions bottling in her throat. “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore, Opal.” 

Opal nodded. She knew Kuvira might not want to talk about it, but she couldn’t help her curios concern for the Captain. Opal was about to apologize tenfold for her prying but Kuvira stood up and walked over to Yumi and her cooler, fishing more alcohol out of the bottom. Opal couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt as Kuvira wandered back to her and took a heavy swig of the drink. She tried to tell herself Kuvira would’ve gotten another drink regardless, but she knew that their conversation was, in some way, responsible.

Soon late afternoon faded to nightfall and everyone packed up. One of the waterbending soldiers made sure their fire was thoroughly put out before they all packed into their cars and left. Yumi was such a level of drunk that she was already passed out in the backseat of the Jeep before they even left. Kuvira admitted she was slightly tipsy and so that left Opal the designated driver. She knew how to drive but didn’t do it often, thankfully it was so late there weren’t many cars out for her to worry about. 

“Let’s drop Yumi off at the apartment first and then I’ll make sure you get home safe.” 

Opal headed Kuvira’s suggestion and took the road to their apartment complex. Once there, Kuvira gently lifted Yumi out of the car and carried her bridal style up the stairs. Opal laughed quietly as she heard Kuvira chide a sleeping Yumi for slobbering all over her favorite vest. Kuvira returned to make another trip and carry the cooler as well as Yumi’s other belongings to their room. Finally Kuvira settled in the passenger seat and Opal drove them to her house. 

“It feels good out here.” Kuvira said and tilted her head back, letting the wind settle on her face.

“Don’t you think it’s kind of cold?” Opal’s teeth chattered. Every time a gust of wind hit her face her body shivered and she willed her hands not to jerk the wheel.

“It probably is,” Kuvira chuckled, “but the alcohol’s got my face hot.” 

Opal looked over to Kuvira briefly and noticed that her face was, in fact, slightly red. She could tell Kuvira’s cheeks were flush from the alcohol in her system but she noticed the rest of red on her face was the early signs of a sunburn. Opal laughed at the image of Kuvira with a sun-tanned, peeling face. 

After a short drive they arrived to the Beifong estate which was pitch black. Opal took a second to hope her parents hadn’t been too worried about how late she stayed out. 

She stepped out of the car and picked up her towel and shorts. She turned around as she realized they had a problem.

“How are you going to get home, Kuvira?” 

Kuvira looked around the dashboard of the Jeep as if it’s contents would give her an answer. “I’m not drunk, I could drive.” she shook her head. “That’s still kind of dangerous though- and illegal.” She added.

Opal laughed. Who knew tonight was the night Kuvira would have an epiphany about breaking the laws she was suppose to enforce. “You can just sleep here tonight.” She offered. 

“Sure.” Kuvira accepted and stepped out of the Jeep to follow Opal. From her movements she didn’t look like she drank a drop of alcohol, but Opal knew her mind was slightly more iffy. 

Opal quietly opened the front door and headed towards the large living room. “You can sleep on the couch-” Opal’s offer died out as she rounded the corner to see her oldest brother passed out on said couch with blueprints and various sketches piled around him. She sighed and tip-toed to him and removed his glasses so they wouldn’t crack if he turned during the night. Opal bit her lip and looked at Kuvira and hoped her next offer wouldn’t be a suggestive as it sounded. “You can sleep in my room?” She must have sounded nervous because Kuvira laughed, very loudly. 

Opal rushed to her and put her hands over the taller woman’s mouth trying to shush her. Opal pulled Kuvira down the hall towards her room so that her endless laughter would wake her brother up. Finally Kuvira quietened down and smiled slyly at Opal. “Relax, Little Beifong,” she joked, “I won’t do anything unbecoming of my noble station.” 

Opal rolled her eyes and turned so Kuvira couldn’t see the light blush on her face. 

“Unless you want me too.” Kuvira’s voice cut through the night and summoned complete silence. Opal could hear her heart hammering in her chest and she knew her face was tinged with red and shock. Kuvira quickly regained herself.

“I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Opal tried to collect herself and turned to calm Kuvira, who sounded on the verge of tears. Before she could even try and calmly talk to her though, the Captain bowed to her and bolted down the hallway. “I’ll just drive carefully.” she called out. 

Opal stood in the dark of the hall and heard the Jeep slowly pull out of the gate. She couldn’t decide if she was ecstatic that Kuvira, even in a slightly drunken state, had suggested something like that between them, or if she was angry. Angry that Kuvira left so suddenly and not given them a chance to talk. That’s what always happened in her books right? The lovers confessed their romance in a compromising position and lived happily ever after? But moreover Opal felt upset; sad and terribly upset that Kuvira was probably going to spend the rest of her night beating herself up. 

Opal slunked into her room and burrowed under her covers, not even bothering to take off her swimsuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys understand why I didn't add this chapter to chapter 7- it would've been so long xD
> 
> Also here starts the intro of my backstory for Kuvira's childhood; it's going to be quite different from what most fans in the fandom have headcanoned and/or speculated. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think, as always <3


	9. Chapter 9

Opal was just barely awake when she heard her mother quietly let herself in her room. She felt her mother sit on the edge of her bed and the mattress dip slightly. Opal’s eyes burned and her throat was sore. She waited until her mother spoke. 

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Her mother's voice was gentle. “It's two in the afternoon.” 

Normally the realization that she slept all day would scare Opal and she'd be angry most of her day was gone, but she wasn't feeling herself. She was uncharacteristically tired and she couldn't help but think of how her previous night ended. A new sense of dread rolled in her gut and she simple groaned in response to her mother's question.

Suyin's face dipped even more with worry when she heard her daughter groan faintly. She stood up and crawled forward on the bed, leaning over Opal and reaching for her face. “Are you sick?”

Opal shook her head mutely. 

“Well, I'll let you rest then.” Her mother's voice trailed off. “If you need me, give me a yell, I'll be in my office. Kuvira is outside too, okay?” 

At the mention of the Guard Captain, _her_ Guard Captain, Opal groaned loudly and threw the covers over her face. Her mother seemed to pick up on this.

“Kuvira's been outside your door all day, as per her job… did something happen yesterday?” 

“No, mom,” was Opal's simply reply. 

Suyin frowned. Opal's voice was dry and broke in and out as she spoke. Her daughter usually confided in her without question; they always maintained a very close bond. If Opal was avoiding her this much then Suyin could only guess Opal wanted to figure it out on her own.

Suyin rubbed Opal's back through the thick covers. “I'll have Chef make your favorite miso soup, sound good?” 

Opal peeked at her mother from beneath her covers. “Hmm.” She hummed. 

Suyin chuckled and kissed Opal's temple and smoothed her hair back. “I'll have him make it right away.” 

“Thanks.”

Suyin smiled down at her daughter but suddenly remembered something. “I don't want you to worry about it right now, but remember, next week we are meeting with the council.”

Opal's eyes widened and she groaned. She started her official Matriarch training next week. She had been excited before at the prospect of learning under her mother's guidance, but the more meetings Opal attended and the more responsibilities she took on, the more Kuvira would have to guard her. She hoped so much time together would make them forget about the awkward events that transpired between them, but Opal had a sickening feeling it would only make it worse. 

An hour or two went by and Suyin took a break from her work to check on the kitchen. Chef said he'd try his best to make a perfect soup for Opal, but he warned it would take some time. _“You cannot rush flavor”,_ was his motto. Thankfully when Suyin entered, Chef was already preparing a tray for Opal. In the center was a large bowl of miso soup and surrounding it were plates of Opal's favorite vegetables and tea. “Thank you, Chef. This will make her feel exceptionally better.” 

He bowed to Suyin as she took the tray from him. “You tell Opal I'm happy to cook for her anytime!” 

She smiled and nodded. She knew Opal and the Chef often bonded over cuisine. 

Suyin swiftly left the kitchen and headed down the hall to Opal's room. To the right of the door Kuvira stood tall with her hands clasped behind her back. She was surprised earlier that morning when she first found Kuvira already there; she was the first one up and about in the house. Suyin was thankful Kuvira seemed to take her new position so seriously, it eased some of her worry for Opal. But Suyin was also aware that Kuvira had the most potential to wound Opal, particularly her heart. 

She slowly approached Kuvira and handed the tray to her. Kuvira understood instantly and turned to take Opal's food to her, but Suyin reached out and swiftly caught Kuvira’s forearm in a vice grip.

Kuvira started, glancing down at Suyin’s hand. “Ma’am...?

Suyin leaned in and hissed, “If I find out you did something to her, I _will_ hurt you, Kuvira.”

Kuvira blinked and swallowed, taken aback, but she nodded quickly. Suyin released her arm and she could feel a slight bruise forming there. She waited until her mentor rounded the corner of the hall before opening Opal's door and entering.

Opal had a few pillows stacked behind her head in an attempt to make herself sit upright as she read; but Opal’s attempts did no good. She was slouched against the pillows and the fluffiness of them seemed to surround her head; her book was splayed open, forgotten, on the mattress. Instead she was staring at the wall, covers tucked up to her chin, . Kuvira could see the tired dread in her green eyes. _I did that_ , she thought. _I put her under that stress._ Kuvira kept her face carefully neutral as she approached Opal.

“I’ve got your soup,” Kuvira finally said. She walked over to the bed and placed the tray on Opal’s bedside counter. Opal grunted and sat up all the way; she gasped suddenly, slouching forward and pressing a hand to her head. When Kuvira unintentionally caught her eyes again, she could see the fatigue floating in them. “Here.” Kuvira handed the tray out to Opal, but instead of just handing it off to her, Kuvira decided to guide the tray to Opal's lap.

There was an unusual gentleness in the way Kuvira placed the tray in front of her.. It squeezed Opal's heart and reminded her of the feelings she held for the Captain. Opal sniffed past the congestion in her nose and muttered a meek “thank you.” She looked at Kuvira through her eyelashes but didn’t know what else to say. She still didn’t know how to broach the subject of last night. She wished they could just ignore it and go on with the way things were, but she knew Kuvira didn’t operate like that. 

Kuvira stood at attention and bowed to Opal. “I’ll be outside if you need anything, Ms. Beifong.” 

_Ms. Beifong._

The words stung Opal’s heart. Kuvira was acting like she didn’t even know her. Acting like every light-hearted conversation they’d ever had never happened. Opal knew it was Kuvira’s way of punishing herself, but it made Opal angry. _So now she’s not even going to try anymore?_

Kuvira left the room and Opal stared down at her soup. She picked it up and sipped the warm broth, tasting the saltiness of her tears with it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira sighed as she slipped out of her armor and threw it on the the floor of her apartment. She was glad Suyin told her to go home for the night, since Opal wouldn’t need heavy guarding as she was so sick. 

Already she and Yumi were snapping at each other’s throats. Kuvira was moody and Yumi kept trying to pry. Those two characteristics had never mixed well.

Kuvira threw herself on her bed and shuffled under the thin covers. She shouldn’t have been thinking of it, but all her mind could come back to was Opal. As much as she appreciated the night off, she desperately wanted to be outside Opal’s door again so she _knew_ the girl was safe. It was hard to admit, but Opal was all she thought about these days. Even before her screw up yesterday evening. 

Kuvira thought back to the way Opal’s face grew rigid and horrified at the suggestion of intimacy between them. She couldn’t help but think that she made Opal feel unsafe and scared in that moment. Kuvira loathed that she could be the source of such anxiety to Opal. Kuvira had been wrong to push her affections onto her, even if she knew that Opal felt the same. Though given, Kuvira was tipsy and joking then. But that’s still no excuse. It just wasn’t the right way to approach it.

She had sounded just like Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was shorter than usual (i hate being sick) but I'm already half way through the next chapter. So stay tuned for even moar opalvira angst >:3
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

Opal stood before her bedroom mirror, a miscellany of feelings swirling through her brain. She was exuberant at the fact that today was her first official day of Matriarch training. She would be accompanying her mother to the the main tower of Zaofu, or the Watchtower, as it was so appropriately nicknamed. Seeing the space her mother worked in and where her orders went to was making Opal buzz. But the thought of meeting the council face to face, some of whom still disapprove of her succession status, was nerve wracking. Even worse, Kuvira would be by her side the entire time.

A week had gone by since Opal was sick, and hence a week since Kuvira had started ignoring her. Opal rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror. Sure, what Kuvira said that night was inappropriate and shocked them both, but it was time to get over it. Opal wished Kuvira would stop acting like she did something horrific and just talk to her about it. Likewise, every time Opal tried to start a conversation, Kuvira would just tip her helmet and look away. _What a baby,_ she thought, violently throwing her earrings down on her dresser. They didn’t look quite right with her outfit. 

As the earrings crashed into her other jewelry, Opal hear a familiar chim. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the bracelet Kuvira had bought her for her birthday. Opal hesitated, wanting to leave it there and see how long it took for Kuvira to notice she wasn’t wearing it, but the thought hurt Opal. She was admittedly angry with Kuvira, but she didn’t want to hurt her feelings out of spite. Sighing, Opal clipped the bracelet to her wrist and tried to imagine Kuvira was the one doing it. 

Finally, Opal exited her room and set a brisk pace to her mother’s office. Without even checking she knew Kuvira was behind her, keeping up with ease. The fact that Kuvira was employed to be near her everyday should have made Opal feel better, but instead it only reminded her of the childish situation they’d put themselves in. Opal made herself feel better by blaming it on Kuvira. _If she would just talk to me like a normal person, everything would be fine._

Opal arrived to her mother’s office as soon as she was leaving. Suyin perked up and smiled at her daughter. “I was just about to come find you.” 

Opal smiled and gave her mother a small bow. “I beat you to it.” They shared a brief laugh and turned to walk towards the main square of the city. They would have to take one of the trains to the financial district of Zaofu where the Watchtower was centered. Behind them marched their guards, Kuvira flanking Opal’s right and Suyin’s newly appointed guard flanking her left. 

As they neared the station, Opal realized there was already a train waiting for them and Kuvira stepped ahead to walk them in and Suyin’s guard escorted them from the back. Opal, her mother, and the guards were the only passengers, the train having been reserved specifically for them. They took a seat next to each other in the U-shaped booth at the head of the train; as they sat, their guards turned with their back to them to allow some privacy. Their hands were clasped behind their backs and Opal could practically imagine the usual stony expression plastered on Kuvira's face. Opal unconsciously glared at Kuvira’s head. When she finally looked over to her mother, she was giving Opal a questioning look. 

Opal just shook her head and scootched closer to her mother, burrowing into her side. “So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well,” Suyin put her arm around Opal, “I’m going to give you a tour of the tower and we’ll meet with the council. Maybe I’ll even give you a little homework.”

Opal looked up at her mother. “Homework?” she repeated dryly. 

“That’s right. Matriarch work doesn’t come naturally. You need practice.” 

Opal groaned and let her head fall backwards with a thunk to the train booth. Suyin laughed and played with her daughter's hair. They kept up idle conversation during the train ride to the tower. Every now and then, Suyin could see Opal’s gaze drift towards Kuvira, and she desperately wanted to make a snarky comment; even so she kept her mouth shut. Suyin thought it was strange how they could go from following each other around with heart eyes to this sort of awkward silent treatment. _Talk about drama…_

The train ride took longer than Opal expected but eventually they arrived to the Watchtower. She turned in her seat to peer at the plaza. It was glistening beautifully from the sun and it seemed even more mystical than the rest of Zaofu. Opal may have grown up here, but she often found herself in awe of the city. 

There were many officials, guards, and council members walking the plaza in front of the tower; everyone was doing something. As the train slowed and pulled into its station Opal craned her head to look at the peak of the tower. Guarding her eyes from the sun, she could see a large balcony; she was just able to make out soldiers with binoculars there. Opal realized that must be one of the many reasons it was dubbed the Watchtower.

Kuvira and the second guard escorted Opal and her mother off of the train and they were immediately greeted by Aiwei, who bowed deeply. 

“Good morning, Aiwei.” Her mother greeted him.

“And good morning to you, Matriarch Beifong.” He responded with a smile. Suyin shook her hand at him as she set a slow stride for the tower. 

“Please, just call me Suyin. We’ve known each other for years, after all.” 

Aiwei bowed slightly with a smile, “Very well.” His gaze shifted to Opal and he bowed to her as well. “Good morning, young Opal. Are you well?” 

“Yes, I am.” Opal bowed in response. She knew little of Aiwei’s personal life other than he lived in Zaofu with his husband, but she did know of his prestigious reputation as her mother’s truth seer. Opal was admittedly nervous around him, even though she didn’t have anything to hide. _Other than the obvious,_ she looked to Kuvira who was strutting alongside her. She sighed and listened to her mother and Aiwei’s idle talk as they entered the tower. 

When she first stepped into the tower, Opal was hit with comforting, cool air. The ground floor of the tower was almost dome shaped, and it was humongous. It was certainly bigger on the inside than it appeared to be from the outside. As in the plaza, there were many officials running around doing busy work. 

Opal followed her mother and Aiwei as they headed to the elevator located near the back wall. “Next stop, top floor.” Suyin announced as she pressed one of the many buttons on the elevator’s control panel.

One painfully noticeable thing about the elevator was that it was indeed small. Opal could feel her forearm pressing into Kuvira’s hip; she dared not move even if her mind wandered off into a fantasy where she reached around and held Kuvira’s hip in her hand. The sharp ding of the elevator cut such fantasies short. Even before the door was open, Opal could hear the roar just beyond it. 

The metal doors slide open and that distant roar now became much louder. The room they’d just arrived at was the floor dedicated to the council. There were arena like seats circling the room and there were many men and women in its seats, or rather standing in their seats. They were yelling and bickering and Opal heard a gavel being struck several times, trying to summon order.  
A new sense of anxiety sprung inside Opal and she looked to her mother. 

“Don’t worry,” Suyin placed a hand on Opal’s shoulder, “this is normal.”

“Yes, I believe the council is discussing a new budget.” Aiwei chimed in. 

Opal was calmed and with her nervousness aside, she could see how crowded the room was. There was a sea of people walking around the dome of seats trying to get to their destination. 

Aiwei filed out of the elevator followed by Suyin and her guard. Opal went to fall behind them, but the room was so crowded she could only take a half step at a time. 

Whenever someone would wander too close to Opal and cast her a glare, Kuvira would move closer to her as well. One man, very much in a hurry, bumped Opal’s shoulder roughly and disturbed her balance. She wobbled but a firm hand at her lower back kept her steady. Opal’s face burned brightly when she realized it was Kuvira’s hand on her back. She was taken aback by how electric Kuvira’s touch was.

In a rare case of boldness, or rather brashness, Opal stood still and leaned into the Captain’s hand. After many long seconds, a gap opened in front of Opal clearing the pathway, but she still didn’t move. She stayed completely still, somewhat daring Kuvira. Opal knew it was rather childish, but she was desperate for some reconciliation with Kuvira and hoped this would perhaps pave a way. 

Opal then felt Kuvira push on her lower back, guiding her forward. Opal could feel each individual tip of Kuvira’s fingers as they were splayed on her skin, only seperated by her shirt. When she felt Kuvira’s thumb lightly rub circles on her back, she practically melted in place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kuvira first placed her hand to Opal’s back, it was in no way intended to be intimate. She simply kept the girl from falling, and ushered her to keep moving forward. Kuvira knew she shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but the warmth of Opal’s skin, even through her tunic, was too addicting. She instantly thought back to her dream and how smooth she imagined the girl’s skin was. 

The stubborn crowd of politicians soon cleared and Kuvira was thankful that Opal could now move forward and she could remove her hand. Or so she thought. Opal stood still and it was clear she had no intention of stepping forward. Kuvira swallowed a frustrating sigh and pushed the girl forward, gripping the small of her back. 

Once Opal started to walk again, Kuvira unconsciously let her fingers dance on Opal’s back before she bit her lip and quickly pulled her hand away as if she were bit. _So much for keeping my distance,_ she thought.

Kuvira knew it long ago, pushed down in the deep recess of her mind, but now she was completely aware that Opal had her caught in an unbreakable hold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal was slightly annoyed that all she could think about the rest of the day was, unsurprisingly, Kuvira. 

Her mother took great care in showing her the secrets and shortcuts that made up the Watchtower. Often she would stop and pull Opal aside to whisper warnings about particular council folk in her ear. 

Eventually the time came to introduce herself to the council formally. Opal stood in the center of the stage and bowed, greeting the numerous members of the council. She knew most of them did not have problems with her or her mother; the majority of the council only dealt with matters Suyin did not deem important enough to handle herself. Only a few inner circle members of the council directly advised Suyin and of them, were the few people that were all riled up and in a mood about Opal. Aiwei was one of the many in the inner circle that supported Opal’s succession, she found out. 

After sitting and hearing her mother converse with the council, they soon went to lunch and departed from the Watchtower. Suyin dismissed her guard, leaving Aiwei, Kuvira, Opal and herself to dine. 

Opal almost ate her entire weight in kale wraps and was ready to head home when her mother stopped her and took a large leather satchel from Aiwei. “Here,” she shoved it into Opal’s hands.

“What is this?” Opal asked uncertainly. The glimmer in her mother’s eyes making her slightly nervous, though she should be used to it by now. 

“Your homework,” Suyin replied matter-of-factly. She could see the remaining question in Opal’s eyes and elaborated, “You’ve know how to write a proper letter since you were little, but now that you are a figurehead, simple letters will do no good. In that satchel is a lesson on encrypted messages. I want you to learn it and then read the encrypted letter I put in there for you; decipher it and respond back to me with a crypted letter of your own.” 

Opal groaned playfully with a smile. She knew her mother was merciless in her teachings, but she hadn’t expected to be so busy on the first day. But she knew it was for her benefit. Opal simply laughed and hugged her mother, biding her a good rest of the day. 

Opal returned home, Kuvira at her side, while Suyin and Aiwei attended to other matters. 

Once in her room, with Kuvira stationed outside her door, Opal placed the satchel containing her lesson on her desk. She wanted to get started right away, still excited by her new Matriarch lessons, but there was something deep in her mind which she wanted more. Opal bit her lip in thought and walked towards her bathroom. She stripped and started a nice shower running, eager to let the soft water wash away her worries. 

But as she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her body her thoughts returned that damned Captain who she simply could not get out of her head. Opal took a breathe and let her fingers trail down her stomach and lower still, past her hips, as she remembered Kuvira’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy all the comments you guys leave for me; keep it up! <3  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Soon it'll be time for Kuvira and Opal to reveal their feelings...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, YES.
> 
> I wrote this chapter while listening to "Good Enough" by Evanescence and "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade, if anyone is interested. I highly suggest listening to one of these songs as you read, it uh...it'll make you cry maybe.

Opal was just halfway through reading her lesson when her mother walked into her room, short of breath. Her eyes frantically scanned the room and settled on Opal. She swallowed and took a deep breath; Opal was confused to say the least and when she asked her mother what was wrong, she directed her gaze to Opal's window. 

Opal rose from her desk and peered outside. There was a multitude of rainbow colors decorating the sky. They were so bright Opal could barely even tell there were stars in the sky. She smiled at the rare sight but didn't understand her mother's panic. Harmonic Convergence was unfolding before her; an event she had studied many times before and was extremely lucky to be able to witness. It was deeply interesting to Opal how everything in their known universe choose an eve to exist in perfect harmony. Aligned and equal. It gave Opal a sense of expansion, like there was more than just her in the world. Her existence was just one of many that molded together to form the conscious of their universe. 

She turned to her mother who took her shoulders and pointed back to the sky. Opal was about to protest, seeing the same thing as before, but in the distance Opal could see the event that was deeming such unusual panic. Just over the horizon there was a sea of orange and reds, standing out among the neutral cool colors of the rest of the aurora. The reds and oranges seemed to mash together and the longer she started, Opal realized they really _were_ smashing together.

The waves of colors stuck at each other and morphed around each other, leaving burning tendrils in their wake. The waves pulled back again and collided with even more force. The wind of the impact rattled Opal's windows and a budding seed of fear grew in her stomach. 

The colors in the sky seemed so otherworldly, so far away, mainly because they actually were far away, lining the atmosphere. But when they battled they sent waves of energy and wind strong enough to reach out to the earth. That’s not suppose to happen. 

“Something must be wrong.” Suyin's voice rang out. Her chest heaved, “But I don't know what.” 

Opal's spirit felt sticky and odd. She had a feeling of oddness that she could shake and it made her want to claw at her skin. 

“Keep Kuvira inside with you. Please.” Suyin whispered. 

Opal nodded and reached out for her mother. “I'll be safe. Just find out what's happening.” 

Suyin hugged her daughter closer. She'd seen many unusual things in her youthful adventures, but a waring Harmonic Convergence was not one. “I've contacted people in Republic City, to see if they know anything.” 

“Okay.” Opal's voice was small but she wanted to remain strong to quell her mother's rare sense of nervousness. Surely the end of the world couldn't happen tonight. 

Suyin squeezed her daughter's shoulders once more and left the room, eyeing Kuvira as she entered. The look that transpired between them was a look they often shared. A look that Kuvira knew by heart and by memory. The wholehearted faith that radiated from Suyin to her was nearly overwhelming. It was a look that said, _“Do it. Do your job well.”_ But in this particular place and time Kuvira interpreted it exactly as it was.

_“Protect her.”_

Kuvira shut the door behind her mentor and locked it, just for extra measure. She looked to Opal and bowed her head. She didn't care what flicker of emotion there was between them, or what their current level of uncertainty was. She would stay by Opal's side regardless. 

Opal returned to her lessons and curled up in her chair, folding her feet under each other and pulling her papers close to her face. Much to her surprise it was rather easy to focus on the rest of her lessons. Opal thought maybe it was because her mind begged for distraction from the odd events unfolding, and her lessons offered just that. 

When she was finished reading the thick packet of her lessons, Opal moved to the execution phase. She unfolded her mother's encrypted letter and placed a clean sheet of paper next to it. She copied the short sentence of random letters on the clean paper and then brought out her cipher wheel. The idea of decoding the message was simple: figure out the shift of the message and use that shift to count through the alphabet, finding the random number in the code and writing down the hidden letter that matched. The hard part, however, was in actually finding out the shift.

When sending an encrypted message usually the recipient and sender agree on a secret shift number. But this lesson was no novice lesson. This lesson was on how to intercept a message and break the code with no prior knowledge. Opal groaned and began her work.

The first few hours of the night went by and Opal still hadn't figured out the shift. She rubbed the burning concentration from her eyes and leaned back in her chair, groaning and stretching. When she opened her eyes, her head still tipped back, Opal saw Kuvira still standing beside her door. She looked like a statue and Opal could feel the staggering strength emanating from her, almost like an open challenge. 

Opal sat up right before standing from her chair. She walked towards her door and decided to get a drink from the kitchen. Perhaps hydrating herself would help her think better.

As soon as Opal was about to reach for her door and push it open, Kuvira's arm crossed the door, blocking it. 

Opal looked questioningly to Kuvira but reached out for the door anyway. Before her fingers even touched the metal of the door Kuvira spoke, “You can't leave.” 

Opal pursed her lips. “I can't leave my own room?” 

“No,” Kuvira shook her head, “not until Suyin decides it's safe.” 

Opal locked her jaw. She understood the concern for her safety, especially since it was coming from a sense of uncertain fear. But this was ridiculous. _I just want a drink._ Opal quirked her eyebrows at the last part of Kuvira’s sentence. “I thought you didn't report to my mother anymore.” 

Kuvira swallowed and nodded, agreeing with Opal's observation.

The answer gave way to a smirk on Opal's face and she continued, “You follow my orders now, right?” 

Again Kuvira nodded.

Opal thought about it, ordering Kuvira to step aside so she could walk out to the kitchen, but she thought better of it. _I guess it's not that big of a deal,_ she decided. 

Opal turned and slowly returned to her desk.

Another few hours went by and Opal had only narrowed the shift down to a selection of eleven numbers. _Wow, what a helpful discovery,_ she rolled her eyes at herself. She went to mark out a mistake and the tip of her pencil broke, and with it her calm resolve shattered as well. She screamed and threw her pencil across the room and she felt her skin boil. All the frustration and heated emotion from the past weeks rose within her and heated over the surface. “This is ridiculous.” She growled. 

Opal gripped her knee and she felt her nails dig into her skin. She ranted to herself of all the malignant events that had happened in her recent review of the weeks she’d endured. She cursed herself for not being able to swiftly complete her lesson, she cursed the stupid council that doubted her and her mother, she cursed the man that had bumped into her in the Watchtower that day and she _cursed_ Kuvira for not letting her fall. 

She cursed Kuvira for always being near her, but never _with_ her. Violent tears stung at Opal's eyes but she repressed them. 

Kuvira must've heard Opal's earlier comment since she walked over to Opal and questioned her. “Are you okay?” 

“No.” Opal snapped in response. She turned her chair violently and flung herself from it. “No, I am not okay, and you aren't making things better.” She jammed a finger in Kuvira's direction and the guard flinched as if Opal had actually jammed the finger into her chest. Kuvira simply swallowed and locked her jaw. Opal scoffed at the habitual behavior. “What is your problem, Kuvira?” 

Kuvira cast her eyes downwards and opened her mouth as if she were going to respond, but in the end she said nothing and only clenched her teeth together.

Opal groaned and drug her hands down her face. “Okay look, I get it. I get what you said to me that day we went swimming was sort of, not right,” Opal stumbled over her explanation,“but Spirits Kuvira they were just words. We've both had time to get over them, so stop acting like you hit me or something unholy- and stop...” Her words died off as all of her rage she had accumulated burned out. The spark and flare of her feisty soul left her in one quick second and she succumbed to the emptiness inside. The emptiness without someone to laugh with or to love. Tears blurred her vision and Opal allowed a few to streak down her cheeks. “And please, stop ignoring me.” 

The helplessness and raw emotion Opal displayed must've snapped something invisible inside Kuvira because in a second, or something even quicker than, she was across the room and her arms had Opal in a fierce embrace. 

Opal's throat was tight and she simply pressed her face into the hard metal of Kuvira's chest-plate. Kuvira gripped her tightly and Opal felt her run a comforting hand up and down her back. Kuvira cooed to her with soft shushes. 

For a moment, frozen in time, they stood there gripping each other like scared children; they stood as if any moment one of them could be whisked away forever. 

Kuvira finally spoke and her voice was unlike Opal ever heard. Her usual blatant cockiness was absent and she had no strong certitude in her tone. Her voice was as raw and emotional as Opal's was. “I was scared.” 

Opal sniffed and craned her head to look up at Kuvira, careful not to pull away from their embrace. 

“I was so comfortable around you and I was free to laugh and live. I trust you completely and,” Kuvira closed her eyes and nuzzled Opal's head with her chin, “and I've never felt more safe than when I am with you.” The last wall Kuvira had positioned around her heart fell and she let all of her thoughts out into the open, eager to finally voice the emotions that smoldered inside of her. “I never meant to make you feel so terrible, Opal. I just didn't want to mess up again; but I guess I did by distancing myself from you.”

Opal nodded into Kuvira's chest. “I could've not been so frustrated and… and unwilling to talk to you myself.” She whispered. 

“We're both at fault,” Kuvira agreed, “even if I made the bad decision first.” 

Opal chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kuvira's waist, enjoying the hug.

A few moments later Kuvira laughed softly, “I never knew.”

“Never knew what?” Opal's lips brushed Kuvira's armor as she spoke. 

Kuvira pulled away and lifted Opal's chin to look directly into her eyes. “I never knew what love felt like, so I wasn't able to see that I was in love with you.” 

Opal's cheeks blushed brightly and she couldn't summon words to question or to comment on Kuvira's confession. “You love me?” She finally whispered. 

“Yes. I love everything about you.” When Opal didn't answer right away Kuvira continued and listed just what it was that made the girl so special to her. “I love how brilliant you are; I love how calming and enigmatic your presence is, and I love how you aren't afraid. You're not afraid to be transparent and to call for help, something I am too petty, or perhaps too proud, to do.” Kuvira traced the skin under Opal’s eyes, wiping away the tears that were almost dried there. “And I love your laugh.” She whispered. 

Opal's breath deepened and she could feel every minuscule thing in that moment. She could feel how the parts of her body pressed to Kuvira seemed to buzz with an invisible electricity and she could feel Kuvira's soft breath hit her cheek; more than anything, Opal could feel how her chest heaved and ached with want and an intimate lust and with the realization that she too loved Kuvira. 

Opal gripped the buckles of Kuvira's chest plate. She knew Kuvira was being respective of her space, even when they were so tightly pressed together. She remembers back to Kuvira's oath and how old fashioned she had been. The thought made Opal smile slightly and she remembered that Kuvira had sworn to be hers. She liked her lips and wet her mouth to speak, “Kiss me.” It was more a question and Kuvira nodded her head and her eyes found Opal's lips, but she didn't move.

Opal was afraid she would lose her mettle so she rose to the tips of her toes and pressed a firm kiss to the corner of Kuvira's mouth. It was a further invitation if anything, and Kuvira obliged. 

As Opal pulled away from the sudden peck, Kuvira leaned down to follow her lips and caught them in a real kiss. Opal was taken aback and it her body paused a moment to register that this, _this_ that she longed for for so long was actually happening, and a few seconds later Opal returned the kiss. She couldn't help the affirmative moan that hummed in her throat.

Kuvira inhaled deeply when she heard Opal moan, and she pulled away for air. The act seemed to make Opal more breathless. Kuvira let her hands pool at Opal's lower back and she pulled the girl closer towards her and took ahold of her lips again. They stood there like that for a while. They were all close mouthed kisses, both of them too scared to delve further and ruin the moment they'd reached the pinnacle of. 

Kuvira finally pulled away from the string of kisses and Opal was afraid she'd done something to overwhelm the soldier when she simple pressed her nose against Opal's and affectionately rubbed their noses together. Opal giggled at the sweet affection.

Kuvira simply smiled. _Spirits, that laugh,_ she thought and tilted her head to press kisses to Opal's jaw, who was still giggling. 

Just then, the creak of Opal's bedroom door opening caused Kuvira and Opal to jump away from each other. They directed their attention to the door and found a smirking Yumi; her smug enthusiasm threatening to burst. Instead she remained as calm as she could, though her voice still vibrated excitingly. “Harmonic Convergence is over. Suyin said she wants to see everyone in the main square.” 

Kuvira took a deep breath and nodded. Opal simply adverted her eyes, still able to feel the blush on her face. When she looked up to Kuvira for guidance she found the Guard Captain’s face flushed as well. The sight of a red faced Kuvira with lips swollen from her kisses set Opal into a dizzying state of joy. She bit her lip to slow the broad smile taking over her features and skipped forward to leave her room. 

Yumi stood aside to let Opal by and she kept her gaze on Kuvira. Her Captain moved to follow Opal and Yumi fell in line behind Kuvira, squealing and beating on her back.

“I knew it, I knew it, _I knew it!_ ” 

“Shut up.” Kuvira smiled despite her false annoyed tone. 

The three of them, all filled with giddy bliss, made way for the main square where Suyin awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumi is so excited you guys. 
> 
> <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place directly where Chapter 11 ended.

Opal arrived to the main square with both Kuvira and Yumi flanking her. Even though it was close to being two a.m. in Zaofu, there was already a crowd in the square where Suyin stood upon the stairs with a single microphone in front of her. 

Despite the events that occurred during the course of the night, the people of Zaofu were relatively calm; perhaps due to the fact that the domes were closed soon after Harmonic Convergence turned violent. At the beginning of nightfall, families stood on the balconies of their apartments and the streets of Zaofu and peered into the sky, witnessing the miracle of the Convergence. Parents hoisted their children on their shoulders in awe of the colors. It was safe to say many were confused and disappointed with the sudden closing of the domes. 

Suyin cleared her throat and brought the crowd to attention. “As you know Harmonic Convergence has ended. We are lucky to have been able to witness such a rare phenomenon. However there is more to the story. According to reports from Republic City, Avatar Korra battled an ancient spirit and she has also made the decision to leave the spirit portals open for the first time in centuries.” 

At the exposure of such news, people in the crowds turned towards each other and engaged in conversation of wonderment. 

“Whaat? That's cool.” Yumi muttered next to Opal. 

“It's strange.” Kuvira commented. 

Opal giggled at the opposite reactions of the two friends. They were opposed in many things, it occurred to Opal. _Opposites really must attract then,_ she thought. 

“But the Avatar does know best, I suppose.” Kuvira continued and Yumi scrunched her brows at her.

“Well what makes you say that? Do you know her?”

“No, but...she's the Avatar. Besides she's already been doing good things for the city and for the Water Tribes.” 

Yumi rolled her eyes at her Captain. “You're such a fangirl.” 

“I am not.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at Yumi but left the argument alone. The whole time Opal tried, and failed, to suppress the snorts of laughter rising from within her. Kuvira looked to Opal and elbowed her gently. “What are _you_ laughing at?” 

The two locked eyes and their laughter melded into soft smiles; only aware of one another as their eyes roamed in appreciation of their shared happiness. Opal was only barely aware of Yumi’s presence next to them. She only wanted to look at her dashing guard, hands crossed behind her back and slightly bowing to better look at Opal. 

“You guys are so cute, it's gross.” 

Kuvira reluctantly drug her eyes from Opal's and glared at Yumi again. Kuvira spotted Suyin leaving the square and leaned around Opal to shove Yumi away. “Go escort the Matriarch safely to her office.”

“But-” 

“Now.”

Yumi groaned and fell away from Opal and Kuvira. She clearly wanted to stick around to tease them more. 

Kuvira placed her arm around Opal's shoulders, but not quite touching her, only guiding her to turn around. “I'll escort you back to your room.” 

Opal nodded and let her pace be set by Kuvira, who kept her arm ghosting along Opal's the whole time. As soon as they arrived to the Beifong house and entered, Kuvira finally let her hand press to Opal's back. She heard Opal sigh and lean a little into her side. Kuvira smiled but soon released Opal as they came to her bedroom door. 

“Are you going to stay out here all night?” Opal asked.

Kuvira took a deep, somewhat preparatory breath, and nodded.

Opal tugged at her charm bracelet nervously and shifted her stance. “Well you can keep guard inside my room, if you'd prefer.” 

Opal could sense the awkward tension transmit between them; it was such a similar offer to the one that separated them. To Opal's relief Kuvira nodded and then entered, holding the door open for her.

Once they both entered the room, Kuvira let some of her professional act fade away and she sighed, leaning against the stretch of wall beside Opal's door. 

“Tired?” 

Kuvira nodded at Opal.

“Well you can nap while I'm finishing this.” Opal gestured to her cipher wheel.

“No that's alright, I need to be awake and guard you.” 

Opal smiled briefly and nodded, she'd expected no less of an answer from Kuvira. Though she seemed more comfortable and relaxed with her, Opal knew she still took her job very seriously. 

Opal tugged her flats off and fell into her chair again. She was tired as well, but her goal had been to finish her first lesson before tomorrow. She was determined to prove to her mother that she made the right choice in naming her as the successor to Zaofu. She groaned and looked at the few numbers she narrowed her task down to, still not quite sure what to do with them at this point. Before it had just been trial and error; Opal really didn't want to try that method again. She only perked up when she heard Kuvira walk closer.

“You're working on ciphering?” Kuvira asked, though she was already aware. 

“Yeah,” Opal situated her findings in front of Kuvira, “this is what I've got so far, but I'm so lost I don't even-”

“It's six.” Kuvira pointed to her paper. 

“What,” Opal said flatly. 

“The shift, it's six.” 

Opal opened her mouth, trying to form words. She finally settled with, “How do you know?” 

Kuvira chuckled and braced a hand on the other side of Opal, so that she was completely leaning over the girl, being subconsciously pulled in by the warmth of her body. “If you use these two other numbers, then the letters equal themselves-and that can't happen-so, it's six.” 

Opal took her pencil and counted from her cipher wheel using six. Sure enough the random letter in her mother's encrypted letter came out to an _“I”_. Opal quickly ciphered the rest of the message and came out with, _“I hope this lesson is going well.”_

Glaring at the message Opal dropped her hands to her desk and scoffed, “Not exactly, Mom.” The soft laugh hitting her cheek drew her attention away from her annoyance and Opal turned her head to meet Kuvira's eyes. “You smartass.” She whispered.

Kuvira laughed again and pressed her cheek to Opal's. “I'm just trying to be helpful.” She kissed the top of Opal's head and corrected her posture, now standing straight up. 

The kiss brought forth another question from Opal, one she had not been able to ask earlier. “Hey, Kuvira?” Her voice was soft, unsure. “Are we, um, together? I mean is that what you want?” 

A light blush accented Kuvira's cheeks, but the action did nothing to halt the certainty in her voice. “Yes, I do want that. Do you?” 

“Yes, of course.” Opal answer came out of her so quickly that she wasn't sure if she said it aloud or not, but the smile that hit Kuvira's face let her know she did. Opal's emotions were unholdable; she bubbled with such bliss inside that she wanted to scream, jump up and down, and scream some more. _I should save that for when Kuvira isn't right in front of me,_ she thought.

“You should get some sleep.” Kuvira gestured to her bed. “You've been up all night.” 

Opal rose and moved to her dresser and unfold her nightgown, “Well if you helped me early I wouldn't have had to stay up all night.” 

Kuvira chuckled. “Would you have let me help you earlier?” 

_“No.”_ They said in unison. 

Opal smiled all the way to her bathroom where she shut the door and undressed, sliding her nightgown over her body. She could already feel the ache of sleepiness wrapping around her bones. Too tired to clean up properly, Opal kicked her discarded clothes over towards the shower. When she looked to the shower she remembered the day she thought of Kuvira during her shower time, and what she had done _while_ she was thinking of Kuvira.

Opal blushed full force and covered her face. The realization of it and the fact that Kuvira was now inside her room made her heart hammer inside the cage of her chest. She groaned and pushed the thought from her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Opal returned from her bathroom she was wearing a silky nightgown. A flashing memory of her distant dream suddenly hit Kuvira and she blushed. She adverted her eyes but the memory of Opal's hips beneath her hands and the way Opal ripped her vest open flooded her mind. Kuvira bit her lip to stop the instinctive groan that rumbled in her chest. She held her eyes away from Opal as the girl collapsed into her large bed and tugged the heavy duvet cover over her body, all snuggled in. When Kuvira finally looked over to Opal, she chuckled. All she could see of the girl was her chin up, the rest of her body hidden by the blankets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal finally made eye contact with Kuvira and smiled, a light blush still on her face. Knowing Kuvira would be watching over her as she sleep was oddly comforting rather than strange. Opal bid Kuvira goodnight, who bowed her head in response, and turned over to let the tendrils of sleep take her. 

 

Kuvira was teetering on the plane of unconsciousness when she felt Opal’s door jam into her back painfully. She let out a surprised choke and stumbled forward, turning around to see a confused Suyin.

“I was wondering why the door wouldn’t open.” Suyin explained; she looked around Opal’s room as if she were looking for something out of place. Her eyes landed back on Kuvira and her brows knitted together with genuine confusion. “Why are you in her room? Don’t you usually stay outside…” 

Kuvira resisted the urge to fidget or shift her eyes around nervously, she kept her cool. “You told me to stay inside with her last night.” She answered with a slight bow.

Suyin’s mouth opened as if she were to object, but she shook her head and tried to remember what it was she barged into the room for. “Right, well anyways- I was looking for you. Come here.” She held the door open, expecting the soldier to follow her immediately. Instead she saw Kuvira briefly look over to Opal’s sleeping form. She swore she could see a flash of regret cross the Captain’s face. Suyin made an impatient noise that finally summoned Kuvira to move; she reluctantly stepped forward and followed Suyin across the estate. Kuvira followed along Suyin’s trail as swiftly as she could. Wherever her mentor was taking her, she was in a hurry. 

Finally they reached one of the walls of the metal domes that lay in the fields encompassing the Beifong Estate. With graceful ease, Suyin metalbent a panel away to act as a door for them. The pair walked through the door and out into the wilderness that surrounded Zaofu. The greenery was exquisite, weaving in and out of branches from trees of all kinds. The dirt was soft, rich with minerals that Kuvira could feel vibrate through her body, making her feel at home. 

They trekked up the mountain, Suyin still moving with smooth grace despite wearing baggier Zaofu clothing. She managed to weave between bushes and trees without a single piece of her clothing being snagged. Kuvira moved similarly, though every now and then a small branch would strike her armor with a metallic ting. Suyin lead her up, and up further until they were almost at the peak of one of the mountains that overlooked Zaofu. Suyin stopped her brisk walk and turned to Kuvira; both of them panting softly. “Look,” She nodded her head towards the ground. 

Kuvira squated down to examine the ground. In it she saw the impressions of someone's feet. They were larger than both Kuvira and Suyin’s and the tracks were jagged; they belonged to a boot of some sort. Kuvira pressed her finger to the print and pinched the dirt there. It was compact but still moldable, able to fall apart in between her fingers. “These are almost fresh,” she concluded.

Suyin nodded her head, “I would guess maybe four or five hours old.” She took in a staggering breath and looked down to the city; Kuvira followed her gaze and saw that they were now right behind the Beifong Estate. As the were looking at the house, Opal suddenly emerged, opening her bedroom windows. She rubbed her eyes and looked out into the afternoon sky. Kuvira felt her stomach drop and her jaw locked tight with anger. She rose faster than she should have, making her head swim.

“Whoever was here was looking at Opal’s room.” 

Suyin agreed, nodding her head and flaring her nostrils. “Tell your squad. I want them to patrol _outside_ the domes from now on.” She moved past Kuvira making her way back to the city.

Only as Suyin moved away could Kuvira see the abandoned weapons cache hidden in the hollow of a tree; the mysterious footprints leading right to it. Suyin spoke, breaking the clouded concentration of Kuvira’s mind.“Whoever was here wanted Opal dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
> Leave me comments as always, I love hearing from all of you <3


	13. Chapter 13

Kuvira walked alongside Suyin swiftly, as she had always done, when she was under the Matriarch’s service. It was strange to her though. She was technically under Opal's charge but Suyin still expected her to follow her every word. In some things she understood, Opal did not yet know what measures need to be carried out to keep Zaofu protected. Or in this case, keep herself protected. It took Kuvira longer than necessary to assign capable soldiers to patrol outside, many of them complained in the sudden job shift and she realized perhaps she babied them too much. Regardless they fell in line; they knew the consequences of disobeying their Captain. Yumi was Kuvira's most trusted and capable lieutenant, earning her the spot as squad leader of the second patrolling unit. “I've split my squad; half patrol the from outside the domes and half from the inside.”

Suyin nodded to show she heard Kuvira, yet she did not speak. Her head was still carefully calculating plans and evasions to keep her daughter safe.

“Would you like me to tell Opal what has happened?”

“No!” Suyin exclaimed, stopping in her tracks, causing Kuvira to crash into her. “No,” she repeated again calmly, “ it's best she not be paranoid. I don't want her to be upset.” 

Kuvira objected the idea of secrecy at first, but realized Suyin had a good point. If Opal were walking around everyday knowing someone was trying to kill her, it could summon negativity as well as be a hazard to her mental health. As they began walking again Suyin looked her up and down.

“Why are you not in uniform?” 

“Opal gave me the day off.” 

Suyin did nothing to hide her disapproval. “And now, of all times, you are going to take time off?” 

“I'll still be with her all afternoon.” Kuvira spoke through her teeth. Her mentor always did find subtle ways to annoy her. 

“Oh, really?” Suyin's voice was thick with curious malice. Kuvira knew it was a question demanding further explanation, but she was reluctant to tell the truth. She considered lying but she knew Suyin could sometimes detect lies herself, as she was being taught by Aiwei. 

“I'm taking her out tonight.”

“Out?” 

“On a date.” Kuvira shut her eyes. She hadn’t planned to tell her mentor of her relationship with her daughter so soon, but what was she suppose to do. It was too late now. Besides Suyin must've already picked up on her contagious fondness for Opal.

Suyin stopped mid stride once more and pivoted to glance at Kuvira with a look she couldn’t quite place. It was somewhere along the lines of tender and playful. “I never knew you to be the date type of woman. Usually you skip that part and invite girls back to your apartment.”

The slightly passive aggressive statement made Kuvira’s blood boil, threatening to spill over the brim of her consciousness and scald Suyin with harsh words. She repressed most of the terrible things she wished to say, knowing it would not make either of them feel better, but her voice still shook with anger.“You know that’s not how I think of Opal.” 

Suyin sighed and braced her hands on the bridge of her nose. “I know. I know. I’m just…” When Suyin raised her head again tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The stress and reality that someone was-- _is_ \--threatening to end her daughter’s life finally catching up with her. 

Kuvira knew this and decided not take too much of Suyin's negativity to heart, knowing she did not intend to be so harsh, “You know I’ll keep her safe.” 

Suyin nodded and smiled grimly at Kuvira. “I know that,” she whispered. “But my offer to injure you, if you hurt Opal, still stands.” She wagged a finger in Kuvira’s direction and hoped the airy tone of her voice would come off as joking, even if there was still truth to the statement.

Kuvira chuckled, “Of course.” She bowed to Suyin as she left the corridor of the Beifong house. She sighed and straightened. Suyin always took so much energy out of her; after working under her for years, she ought to be used to it. Kuvira was easily able to make the observation of how unsimilar Suyin and Opal were. Suyin tired her out, emotionally and physically, while Opal invigorated her. Kuvira smiled to herself as she made her way to Opal's room. The idea of their first date came quickly to Kuvira and she surprised Opal last night with the proposition, but nevertheless Opal excitedly agreed.

Kuvira arrived earlier that morning to find Opal flustered; she sent Kuvira away while she found something to wear. That had taken hours and so Kuvira found herself in the company of Suyin for the entire morning. 

Kuvira simply wore her green vest and metal armbands, she knew it was Opal's favorite outfit on her. Kuvira lingered outside Opal's room for a few moments, listening for any frantic noise to warn that she was still not ready. When she heard nothing, Kuvira knocked. 

Kuvira honestly did not know what she expected Opal to be wearing, but when the door opened she was taken aback. Opal stood before her wearing tight leather pants with a lime green crop top, and a cropped leather jacket to complete the outfit. It looked that something one of the racer girls in Republic City would wear, definitely not something she would expect Opal to wear. But it was nice, electric almost. Sexily daring. “Finally ready?”

Opal hummed and reached to her dresser to find her wallet and step through her door, turning off the lights. “Where are you taking me?” 

“It's a surprise.” 

Opal rolled her eyes, “It's not another bridge is it?” She earned a snort from Kuvira.

“No, nothing like that.” 

“So dinner and a mover?” 

Kuvira grabbed Opal's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her to emphasize, “It's a surprise!” 

“Okay, okay.” Opal's laughter turned into breathless pants as she tried to keep pace with Kuvira. “Hey, slow it down long-legs.” 

Kuvira paused and fell back into step with Opal. “Sorry.” 

Opal accepted the apology by lacing their hands together as they walked the streets to the main square of Zaofu, the heart of the city. She was sure that Kuvira's plan were indeed dinner as they walked down the boulevard that held the best restaurants. She expected Kuvira to pull her into one at any moment, but instead they kept walking until they came to a strip of shops; still they kept walking. 

Eventually Kuvira lead them to stand in front of a large warehouse building. Opal looked to Kuvira skeptically and squeezed her hand slightly. “Should I be scared?” 

“No,” Kuvira laughed.

They walked through the door and were instantly greeted by loud blaring music. There was a young man at the front desk with a variety of skateboards and skates mounted on the wall behind him. The walls were mostly decorated in wheels and signatures signed with markers of the teenagers that called the place home. The man placed his cigarette in an ashtray and stood to greet them.

“Kuvira,” he accentuated every syllable of her name, “I was wondering when I'd see you again.” 

“Yeah, well here I am.” She answered smoothly, taking his hand in a secret shake. 

“And you're still running with the Beifongs?” He pointed to Opal. “Niiice.” 

“Shup up and take my money.” Kuvira shoved a few yuans in his face.

Alas the man pushed the money away and shook his head, “Nah, you and Ms. Beifong can go in free.” 

Kuvira looked like she was going to argue to pay again, but instead she shook her head with a chuckle and slid the money back into her pocket. “Thank you, Chet. Come on.” She pulled on Opal's hand. 

Opal cringed from the loud clang of wheels on wood and boards grinding across metal as they walked into the main room of the giant warehouse. _She brought me to a skate house?_

Opal was once again proven wrong when they walked through the large room, Kuvira often pulling her to the side to avoid being hit by a flying skateboard or, in some cases, a flying body as someone wiped out on a jump. 

The new room Kuvira pulled her into was quieter than the last, though Opal could still hear the dull roar of it. The room was also empty, almost as if it had been waiting for them. Opal was confused just what the room was until she realized the floor of the room was made entirely of trampolines. Opal often played on the trampolines in her mother's dance studio, and the sight of them summoned a giddy laugh from her. “Perfect first date.” She said and bent down to take her shoes off. 

“It's a good thing you wore pants.” Kuvira teased, already making a running start for the trampolines. She did a front flip and landed on her feet, struggling for a moment to keep her balance as she stuck the landing. She lowered her arms and waited for Opal to join her. She walked towards the sea of trampolines and gave a caution hop. When she wobbled and her knees bent, Opal waved her arms to keep her balance. Kuvira laughed and gracefully bounded towards her.

“Woah, easy there. I'm not a gymnast.” Opal laughed, holding on Kuvira to keep from falling. 

“You don't have to be,” Kuvira said while tying her hair into a long braid. With that, she jumped away from Opal and flipped again.

Opal bit her lip at just how attractive Kuvira managed to be as she flew through the air. Opal cautiously walked across the bouncy material until her body once again became used to the trampoline. She took large jumps towards the nimble Captain and decided to give it a try. Once relatively close to Kuvira, so she could catch her if anything went wrong, Opal took a large jump and flipped backwards. For a second her stomach dropped and she was scared as to what could happen, but her doubts faded away as she stuck the landing. Almost. Opal landed on her feet, that’s for sure, but her knees were not prepared. Instead of landing smoothly, Opal lost her balance and feel back onto her butt. Kuvira snorted and covered her mouth as she laughed. “You almost had it!” 

Opal sprawled herself on the trampoline, rolling around and giggling, “I give up.” 

When Kuvira was done laughing she walked over to Opal. It would be interesting to teach her a thing or two. “Come here, let me help.” Opal finished her rolling and stood up to take her hand. 

“The trick is to not tense up your legs.” Kuvira stood and hardened the muscle in her leg as an example. “Bend your knees whenever you feel the trampoline dip.” She jumped once and bent her knees every time the material below her bounced. Opal watched on intently, although she was doubtful she could get it on the next try.

She took a deep breath and then bounded forward, flipping backwards towards the ceiling again. When her world stopped spinning and she felt her feet connect with the trampoline she bend her knees and let the momentum of the trampoline flow through her, rather than battle against it. Once she was done shaking, Opal was upright. _I did it!_ She threw her hands in the air, mocking Kuvira’s stance, as the soldier clapped for her.

“Bravo.” 

Opal took a few bows and watched as Kuvira chuckled. She jumped towards her again and threaded their hands together. She leaned up to kiss Kuvira and she savored the warm happiness she could practically taste there. “Way better than dinner and a mover,” She whispered into her lips. 

Kuvira grinned and pressed another kiss to Opal’s lips. “Say that again when I show you up.” She winked and backed away from Opal, sprinting the best she could on the trampoline and flipping, tumbling, and soaring through the air. She could hear Opal somewhere behind her scoffing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have to admit I never really pegged you for a skater girl.” Opal commented as she licked around the edges of her ice cream. It was nearly dark now, and after a light dinner the couple decided to indulge in the sweets the vendors of Zaofu offered.

Kuvira groaned and took another bite of her ice cream. “Well I’m not anymore. Not really.”

“But you were?”

“Yes,” Kuvira smiled, “Chet and his friends were the first people I ever really got close to in Zaofu. We all grew up together.” 

Opal slowly nodded her head to show she was listening. “Are some of those friends on the dance troupe?” 

“Only a few. The rest moved away to the city to do their own things, and a few stayed here in Zaofu and opened retro places like Chet.” 

“So,” Opal swallowed her oversized bite of ice cream, “none of them are on the guard squad?” At that she earned a hearty laugh from Kuvira.

“No, they pretty much do their own thing whenever they want.” Kuvira smiled to herself, remembering old conversations by camp fires that took place on spontaneous, and quite dangerous, hiking trips. “Luckily they live in Zaofu. Suyin is never strict.” 

Opal chuckled and agreed. The two walked quietly for a moment, basking in the warmth of the connection of their intertwined hands; savoring the weight of cream and sugar on their tongues. 

“I should take you rock climbing one day.” Kuvira spoke softly. 

Opal’s eyes widened and she laughed. “Do you want me to die? I’ll definitely hurt myself.” 

“What? You have to at least try.” Kuvira nudged the smaller girl.

“What kind of crazy girlfriend wants to scale cliff sides as a second date?” Opal teased, but as soon as the words left her mouth she blushed slightly. Saying it out loud caught her off guard a moment, but the realization slowly set in. Kuvira _was_ her girlfriend now. They were suppose to do dumb, cheesy couple things together and Opal was only now experiencing the surface. She couldn’t wait for more. 

Kuvira smiled, knowing Opal was caught in a brief moment of self discovery. But it didn’t last as Opal tripped on a snag of concrete and some of her ice cream hit her nose. She whimpered and Kuvira laughed. Opal lifted her hand to wipe the cold desert from her nose, but Kuvira held her wrist and bent down to lick the ice cream off of Opal’s nose, kissing the tip of it. “What was that you were saying about me being crazy?” 

Opal narrowed her eyes in a playful glare, sticking out her tongue. Perhaps Kuvira didn’t mean it, but her voice was laced with sensuality. Opal shivered from the deep, growl of her voice and the bolt of heated desire she felt pool in her stomach. She rested her head against Kuvira's shoulder and pulled her closer. “I don't want to go home,” She whispered.

“Come over to my place. You've never seen the inside have you?” 

Opal perked instantly. “That sounds great.” 

Kuvira pulled her hand away from Opal's and instead draped her arm across her shoulders pulling her in closer, making it easier for Opal's head to rest against her, and lead them to her apartment complex.

Once in the door, Kuvira pulled her shoes off and sighed. “Make yourself at home.”

And so Opal did as she peeled her jacket off and threw it across one of the high chairs at the breakfast bar. “Wow, it's nice in here.”

“It's the most expensive complex in the city.” Kuvira explained. 

Opal formed a silent _“Oh.”_ with her mouth as she peered around the apartment more. A large, circular couch sat in the center of the living room with a radio just near it. The ceilings were high, as was the standard architecture in Zaofu. The floors were a clean wood paneling and though the apartness was clearly classy, Yumi and Kuvira managed to make it feel not so. Opal couldn't quite explain it, but there was a certain warm airiness to the home; forged from the years of trust and friendship, and instead of having modern Zaofu decorations there were many rustic paintings and blankets and clothes strewn throughout the rooms. 

“My room is this way.” Kuvira indicated.

Opal followed her down a small hallway and turned to the left, walking directly into Kuvira's room. Unlike the rest of the apartment, her room was quite bare. The only things inside were her bed, dresser, and a full length mirror. But the best part was the wall-sized window on the other side of the bed. It was interesting to Opal, and she imagined watching the rain drip down glass as she layed in bed all day, Kuvira right beside her.

Opal turned when she heard Kuvira yawn. It had been dark only a few hours, but the girls did have a full, active day. Kuvira tried to blink away her drowsiness and smiled at Opal. “Want to spend the night?” 

“Sure,” Opal's answer was soft, almost as if to not knock the tiredness out of Kuvira, who’d risen from the bed and was fishing through her dresser. 

“I think I have clothes that might fit you..” Kuvira said as she pulled a white long sleeve from the drawer, obviously too big for Opal. 

Opal took the shirt anyway, “Over sized shirts are nice.” She commented. 

“Do you need some shorts?”

“Oh, yes.” Opal almost forgot to ask; sleeping in her leather pants would not have been fun. As Kuvira handed the rest of the pajamas to Opal, and awkward energy hit the air. The two stood facing each other, fidgeting slightly. 

“Do you want to sleep in here with me, or…” Kuvira voice trailed off. 

Opal swallowed and tried not to smile to hard. “Yes, that'd be fine.” Truthfully Opal never did mind sharing a bed. More than often when she spent the night with friends, they'd all pile in on bed together and fall asleep squished at awkward angles. Of course, Opal knew the reason that Kuvira was so hesitant to ask was because she was not just her friend, but her girlfriend. Opal knew Kuvira would not do anything unless asked to. 

Opal walked back down the hall and ducked into the bathroom to change. She could've changed in Kuvira's room with her back turned, but she didn't know if Kuvira would've approved or not. But she knew Kuvira would've been fine with it, she was just too scared to try it. 

Unlike in her own bathroom, Opal neatly folded her clothes and placed them on the side of the tub. She scurried back into Kuvira's bedroom, eager to snuggle under the covers. When she entered Kuvira was already tucked under the covers, but still awake. Just to be silly, Opal hopped onto the bed and crawled over Kuvira to disrupt her comfiness. Kuvira laughed and playfully threw her to the other side of the bed.

After their fun died out, Kuvira burrowed deeper under the covers and gave Opal a goodnight kiss. She turned and faced the doorway. 

Opal scooted closer to press her forehead into Kuvira's back, and she awkward spooned Kuvira's long body from behind with her smaller one. Opal felt Kuvira reach around and grab one of her hands, pulling it over her torso to hold at her chest; she placed a kiss to Opal's knuckles. There was something calming and fulfilling about sharing space. Just being near Kuvira and laying in blissful harmony, lungs filling in sync, was enough to lull Opal away to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I refuse to believe that a city made up of gymnast and dancers does not have its own version of an Airwalk. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D
> 
> Comment and leave your thoughts for me, I'm always ecstatic to hear from everyone <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, school has been kicking my ass lately.

The morning light bled into Kuvira’s bedroom easily from the full wall mirror. Opal squinted her eyes as they burned from the shock of light. Her body was hot and sticky; she could feel each place the covers stuck to her skin between her legs. Her body was probably confused in the new setting of mattresses. She contemplated turning over to find a cooler spot on the small bed when she felt the weight next to her heave in one fluid motion. As Kuvira was tossing on the bed, her arm swung right into Opal’s face. She shouted and then burst with laughter. That had certainly woken her up. 

“Sorry…” 

She could hear the not so convincing apology from Kuvira mumbled into the pillows somewhere behind her. Opal swallowed the rest of her laughs. It seemed Kuvira had only stayed conscious long enough to apologize and then quickly went back to sleep. Opal laid in the bed, slowly but surely becoming more awake and more aware. Her body still felt hot, but every time her heart beat and her body hummed, she could feel herself cooling down. Kuvira was a benefiting factor to that actually. Her arm, still across Opal’s cheek, was surprisingly cool, almost cold. Even through the clothes on her back Opal could feel Kuvira’s cooling body temperature seep into her own hot and clammy one. The parts of her body pressed against Kuvira settled into a temperate equilibrium.

But besides the body temperature, the weight of Kuvira not only on Opal, but around her, was comforting in of itself. Sometime during the night, their positions switched and Kuvira curled over onto Opal; one of her thighs was thrown over Opal’s hip and it rested there while her other leg was pressed flatly against the back of Opal’s. Her head was half buried in a mass of pillows, but uncovered just enough so that Opal could feel Kuvira’s deep breaths hit the back of her neck. 

There were barely any covers resting over them, instead they had been kicked to the bottom of the bed by Kuvira, and only their lower legs were covered. After being exposed to the air, Opal had now grown cold. Her body shivered slightly and begged for the heavy blankets to cover it once more. Opal tried to lean to the foot of the bed to retrieve the covers, but Kuvira’s body protested. She could feel Kuvira unconsciously respond, and her thigh slipped forward so that she was almost laying completely on top of Opal. The muscles in her legs squeezed and pinned Opal to the mattress. 

_Well that didn’t go as planned..._ Opal wrapped her hands around Kuvira’s arms and contemplated her next move. She didn’t want to wake Kuvira so she decided to curl into her body, trying to use it as a shield from the cold. After a few seconds Opal got bored, she couldn’t fall back asleep and she was slightly uncomfortable from the ever persistent chill in the air, so she decided to take advantage her current position. Her hand found Kuvira’s thigh and she hesitantly pressed her fingers to the pale muscle there. She let her whole hand roam over the flesh before she started to draw soft circles with one of her fingertips. Opal continued the busy motion, appreciating the texture of Kuvira's skin, until she felt strong muscles twitch beneath the flesh there.

“That tickles,” Kuvira whispered against Opal's neck. 

Opal stilled her fingers and turned her head to face Kuvira. “Have you been awake this _entire_ time?” 

Kuvira nodded with closed eyes, but she slowly opened one blurry eye to peak at Opal and smile. 

“Well let me get the covers then!” Opal sat up to grab the covers and pull them over her body and playfully threw Kuvira’s arm back to her body, all while laughing. “I was laying here cold the whole time.” Her teeth chattered. 

Kuvira chuckled deeply and accepted Opal into her arms, as well as the covers, as the girl sank into her embrace again. “Too comfy,” She simply murmured and placed a kiss to Opal’s neck. She felt Opal shiver and the delighted reaction only goaded her further; even if she was tired. 

She pressed more kisses to Opal’s skin. The warmth it gave off was almost addicting, and Kuvira never wanted to be sober from it. She felt Opal take her arm, leading her fingers to her mouth as she kissed each of Kuvira’s fingertips. It was Kuvira’s turn to shiver and she pressed the entirety of her body against Opal’s. She kissed Opal’s skin again firmly, and even let the tip of her tongue dance lightly on Opal’s neck before pursing her lips in another kiss. 

Kuvira wanted more. There was so much more she wanted, so much more that her body craved, but she didn’t want to rush. After all, this was the first night Opal and she were in the same bed together, solely for the purpose of sleep. But even though she was eager, Kuvira knew she wasn’t a hindrance to Opal. There was a strange, yet endearing unspoken trust between them. There always had been, and perhaps it was a dominant factor in the strength of their budding relationship. Kuvira felt like they were somehow kindred spirits, their souls always intertwined. “Sleep okay?” She asked finally. 

The few soft kisses made Opal’s face blush and her skin tingle with affection, but when she felt Kuvira’s tongue lash against her neck for a brief moment, the dams of her desire were momentarily raised and her body begged for more. Even if her body was so inexperienced, so shy, she often found herself thinking of intimate things. More times than not with Kuvira in mind. Kuvira's question broke through the haze of her bubbling pleasure. “Yes. Your bed is very comfy.” 

Kuvira hummed and nuzzled next to Opal’s ear, “I know it’s smaller than what you’re used to.” A flashing image of the girl’s over-sized bed came to mind and she smiled to herself in amusement.

“Yeah,” Opal answered, “but you’re comfortable too.” To emphasize her point, she squeezed Kuvira’s hand and shifted into her weight. Kuvira hummed and shortly after, her grip loosened slightly. Opal was sure she had actually fallen asleep this time.

Under the lethargic weight and warmth of her girlfriend, Opal was on the brink of sleep herself when her stomach twisted and curled over itself. _Food,_ it begged. Reluctantly, somewhat being forced into action by her unsated hunger, Opal rolled out of the bed and stretched. She quickly made her way to the open kitchen in the living area, scouting the cupboards for something quick and easy to make. _I might as well make Kuvira something too._

Kuvira and Yumi obviously did not pride themselves on their pantry, Opal soon found out. The few things she could see in the large cabinets consisted of soup or plain noodles and on the counter lay only a few slices of seemingly stale bread. Opal hoped for something better as she opened the fridge, but sure enough, the fridge was almost barren. Inside was a half- full jug of milk and a carton of eggs. There was something wrapped in tinfoil near the back of the fridge and Opal skeptically unwrapped it. At first glance she knew it was shrimp, but she could not tell what kind of sauce it had been cooked in. She guessed it was probably from leftover stir fry. 

Opal brainstormed, and then grabbed the egg carton. _I can make omelettes._ She searched for a mixing bowl while she placed a frying pan over the stove, letting it heat up. After finding a decently sized bowl, she cracked two eggs into it and roughly picked apart the shrimp, adding it to the eggs in chunks. She whisked the mixture and then let her hand rest over the pan, testing its heat. _Hmmn, chopsticks,_ Opal rummaged around in the drawers of the kitchen trying to find utensils to cook with. She found a good wooden pair and, hoping they were clean, stirred the egg mixture as she added it to the frying pan. A satisfactory sizzling noise made Opal smile, and she ran her chopsticks through the still runny egg before letting it sit and cook. While it was cooking, Opal mixed a few more eggs and the rest of the shrimp for one more omelette. She flipped the one still cooking, and searched for plates. She set them out on the bar and scurried back into Kuvira's bedroom hollering, “Breakfast!” not stopping to make sure her lazy girlfriend actually got up.

Opal slid the omelette onto a plate she designated for Kuvira, and started cooking her own. She heard rummaging somewhere behind her and thought Kuvira had finally woken up, but she was mistaken. 

“Woah, Kuvira, that smells awesome!” Yumi huffed and rounded the corner. Once in the kitchen she stopped and eyed Opal, obviously not expecting to see her. “Oh...” 

“Hi.” Opal waved with her chopsticks sheepishly. 

Yumi chuckled to herself, “Oh hey, Little Beifong. What brings you to my kitchen?”

“Um,” Opal bit her lip and looked to the omelette in her pan as if it held the answer, “ I was with Kuvira.” 

“”Oh, I see.” Yumi was now leaning over the breakfast bar and her eyes shone with a dangerous tease.

“She took me on a date.” Opal quickly added. 

A hint of seriousness returned to Yumi’s features as she made conversation instead of just teasing. “I bet it was something fun.” 

Opal flipped her omelette and spoke with her back turned. “It was! She took me to that warehouse owned by Chet. I think that was his name…” She trailed off unsure.

“Of course she would take you to a skate house as a first date.” Yumi snorted, “Nerd.” 

Opal smiled and plated her own omelette, setting it next to Kuvira's. “I only had enough for two,” she explained to Yumi, hoping the gesture didn't seem rude.

Yumi shook her head in sincerity. “That's fine. Your mom fed me so, it's cool.” 

In her surprise, Opal failed to realize Yumi was in full uniform, metal armor and all. 

“I'm your mom’s new guard now.” Yumi explained as she picked off a bite of Kuvira's omelette. 

Almost as if the action summoned her, Kuvira slowly padded from the hallway and groaned. “What's that smell?”

“Your girlfriend made you breakfast, and you almost slept through it. Rude.” Yumi threw a piece of omelette at her. 

Kuvira, obviously too tired to play, groaned again stood still, looking around as if she were a lost puppy. Her face twitched occasionally and she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Something about the sight was unfitting for Kuvira, or perhaps unfitting of Opal's expectations. She figured Kuvira would be a morning person, staying up all day and night to guard. She snorted and covered her mouth. It was amusing to see Kuvira so adorably debilitated by sleep. 

“Oh, thanks.” Kuvira muttered, shuffling forward to squeeze Opal's shoulder. Without bothering for utensils she pinched off a bite of omelette, just as Yumi had done earlier. Her jaw paused a moment.

“I know, right?” Yumi interpreted her expression easily. 

“It’s so good.” Kuvira laughed and took another large bite. “You should cook for me more often.” 

“Oh, so you two are being all domestic now?” Yumi teased. 

Kuvira narrowed her eyes in disapproval, but continued to down her savory breakfast. After Opal managed to stop smiling from all the compliments, she took chopsticks to her own omelette. 

Kuvira enjoyed the rest of her food. Waking up to Opal in her arms, and then waking up again to warm breakfast was a first for her. Yumi may be right, they were almost adorably domestic, but Kuvira didn’t necessarily think that was a bad thing. She’d never had a morning like this, and it made her ache with love. Opal was engaged in idle conversation with Yumi since Kuvira was still too tired to pitch in. She glanced about the living room and the kitchen, observing like she’s always done. A flash of black caught her eye in one of the windows and she focused her eyes there. She saw a man’s face appear in the window and her brain quickly processed the sight. The man was odd looking for Zaofu, and he wore a mask over his face. Kuvira's eyes widened and she pushed herself from the breakfast bar, flinging the plate and omelette everywhere, and sprinted out of the apartment clad only in her shorts and tank top. “Yumi!” 

Yumi was confused as Kuvira sprinted past her, but there was really no time to question as she ran after her Captain. Kuvira jumped over the stairs and sprinted into the street, knocking people out of her way. Yumi thought she was going insane before she spotted the sketchy man that she was chasing. She took a strong stance and focused her chi, bending the strips of metal from her armor into cuffs and flinging them towards the man's feet. Her aim was true; the metal wrapped around his ankles, tripping him as Kuvira tackled him to the ground for good measure.

Opal rushed out of the door and peered over Yumi’s shoulder. She could see people in the streets standing around in a panicked haze. “What’s going on?” 

“Ask her,” Yumi commented and jumped from the staircase, following in Kuvira’s path and meeting her in the street, “what the hell, Kuvira?!” 

Kuvira didn’t answer, her lungs heaving from the chase; she pulled metal strips from Yumi’s armor to wrap around the man’s eyes and arms. She gripped his elbows and roughly pulled him from the ground, “Take him to Su.” 

“What? Why?” 

Kuvira handed the man over to Yumi and leaned in close, “He might be the one after Opal.”

Yumi eyed the man skeptically. He was small, smaller than her and lanky; there was almost no muscle to the man. However sent him to kill Opal, didn’t send him for his strength. “Okay…” She took away the metal cuffs from his ankles, so that he could walk where she led him.

Kuvira nodded as Yumi took the man away. She gathered herself and jogged back to the apartment to find Opal standing at the top of the stairs, looking onto the plaza. 

“What happened?” Her voice was pitched with concern.

“There is a warrant for his arrest, from the city.”

“The city,” Opal repeated, “since when does Zaofu apprehend criminals from Republic City?” 

Kuvira guided Opal back into the living room, letting a smooth lie roll off of her tongue, “When requested to do so.” She could tell Opal was still skeptical, but there would be time to tell her the truth later, or whatever truth the assassin was willing to tell them.“Come on, get dressed. I’ll take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Some things are heating up (and not just the assassin scenario ;)
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think, as always <3


	15. Chapter 15

“This is going nowhere fast.” Kuvira dryly commented. She and Yumi were standing on the other side of a glass window, watching Suyin throw their culprit into the wall and scream in his face. To his credit, he said nothing. His face didn't even flinch. His stoicism only angered Suyin more and she dropped him to the floor and yelled in a frustrated way as she slammed the door to the investigation chamber closed. She was growling and gritting her teeth and continued to pace the hallway in front of them. 

“What did he say?” Yumi inquired.

“Nothing.” 

Kuvira sighed. She interrogated the man herself before Suyin and had the same results. He claimed allegiance to no nation or organization; he was a complete unknown but was obviously not from Zaofu. “Do you think the Earth Queen hired him?” 

Suyin mulled over the question, “Possibly, but that wouldn't make sense.” 

Kuvira agreed, but thought better to ask anyway. She threw her head back and groaned, diffusing her military stance, letting her arms swing loosely at her side. The only lead they had was that the man claimed to be _“freeing the world from oppression”_ by planning to take Opal's life. The earlier confession earned him a punch in the eye from Jin and a few other Zaofu soldiers. She could see said eye was swollen and quickly turning into a purple- black fester. She smirked, that at least made her feel better. 

“Could he be working by himself? Maybe he's just insane?” Yumi offered, trying to help. 

“No,” Suyin drug her hands down her face, “that doesn't make sense either.” She fell into a chair and let her head roll backwards. The three of them have been questioning the man for eight hours now. It was taking its toll on them, all of them being, except their suspect. He was still hardened as ever, giving Suyin the impression that he was trained for this; trained to withstand enemy interrogation. That suggested he was part of a faction, a terrorist group, most likely. “He can't be equalist, they rarely work outside the City. Besides, Opal is a non-bender. She wouldn't be a target.” 

Kuvira grunted her agreement. 

“Well, what the fuck do we do?” Yumi flung her arms around, “We can't just hope no one else comes for Opal. I mean, we don't even know if there _is_ anyone else.” 

“He might be Red Lotus.” Kuvira conjectured, thinking back the the weapon he carried. A dagger with a twisted red handle and a lotus pommel; when Yumi and Suyin eyed her she continued, “But after they attempted to kidnap the Avatar, they went underground.” 

Suyin considered, “That's still a good point. Maybe they're making a comeback.” 

“What's a Red Lotus?” Yumi whispered.

Kuvira waved her hands to shush Yumi. “Still, what do we do with him?” 

Suyin hummed, mulling over the possibilities in her mind. She sighed and stood. No one would threaten her daughter and not suffer the repercussions. “I want you to take care of him.” Her steely eyes found Kuvira's. 

Kuvira swallowed and nodded. She thought Suyin might say as such, but she hoped for something different. 

Suyin left the room with one last glance to the mysterious man, her swift pace making the air shift around Kuvira. Yumi lingered, hesitant to follow the Matriarch when she saw her friend so pale, but Kuvira jerked her head towards the door, “Go.” Yumi regarded her once more and then left as well. 

Kuvira heard Suyin barking orders even as she left the room, “Yumi, I want you to go through our landing records and find out how the fuck he got into Zaofu.” 

Kuvira finally looked to the man on the other side of the glass and found him staring dauntingly into her eyes. Perhaps he'd been staring the entire time, as the three women decided his fate. Kuvira took a deep breath and entered the room, “Get up.” The man stood slowly and he had the ghost of a smirk on his face. The look made Kuvira boil and she roughly took his bicep in her grasp and drug him out of the room. He was annoying, and she hated him. She hated him for trying to kill her girlfriend, and she hated him for doing this to her; forcing her to fall into the girl she once was. The girl that simply killed when ordered. She felt bile rise in her throat momentarily, her mind traveling back to the day her scars were formed.

_There was a man kneeling before her, dark of skin with steely green eyes. His sons cowered behind him, crying and begging mercy; no one acknowledged them. Kuvira had been a soldier of the Rebel Army for weeks now, and she always managed to stay out of sight, out of mind, out of the bloodbaths._

_Today was her wake up call. Jaeed, the General of the Rebel Army, called her from the ranks to stand by him. She was an ant in comparison; a small girl next to a full grown man. “Do you know what his crime is?”_

_“No, Sir.”_

_“He has refused to donate food for our army, refused to feed your brothers and sisters. How selfish is he?”_

_Kuvira didn’t answer, thinking it was one of Jaeed’s usual rhetorical questions, but when he did not continue she answered, “Very selfish, Sir.”_

_“And what happens to the selfish in my kingdom?” He bent down so he was eye level to her now, his heavy and foul breath settled over her._

_“Death.” She whispered._

_Jaeed unsheathed a machete and handed it to Kuvira. “I want you to carry out my sentence.”_

_Kuvira took the machete and her heart raced, her hands shook. She’d seen many people die, but she’d never killed a person. She simply held the machete, its weight should’ve been too heavy for a kid her age, but Jaeed made sure she was a capable, hardened soldier. When she made no move to kill the man, Jaeed urged her._

_“Do it now.”_

_“Kuvira!”_

_She flinched every time he spoke. His volume rose, but his voice was never harsh. He was motivating her to do what, in his mind, was absolute justice and he was giving her all the time in the world. Unfortunately his patience did wear thin and he grabbed her by the fabric of her shirt and pulled roughly, leading her to a supply wagon. Her ripped the tunic from her torso and threw her against the wagon, then he disappeared into the brush of jungle nearby. He returned with a flexible, thin branch and tore the loose leaves from it and struck the air with it as a test. He gave a countdown. Then, he cracked the branch, a makeshift whip, against her back and she cried out. Wherever the whip hit, Kuvira’s skin was met with a harsh and painful sting. Her body tensed but the pain faded quickly, only to be replaced and repeated. Whenever he whipped her in the same place twice, tears fell from her eyes and she swore she would fall to the dirt and pass out, but somehow she struggled through; he gave her ten lashes._

_When he was finished, he handed Kuvira’s shirt back to her and then handed her the machete. This time when she took it, there was no hesitation. She brought her arm up and pulled the machete down in an arc, easily lodging the machete in the man’s skull. His body fell to the ground and the sound of his bone scraping against the blade of her machete made Kuvira shiver. His sons screamed and cried out, “Papa!” They rushed to him, still crying. But their wailing was only drowned out by the chanting of the Rebel Army, Kuvira’s people. They shouted her name and clapped their hands. Jaeed threw his head back and laughed, clapping Kuvira proudly on the shoulder._

_“Kuvira is a marvel! An example for all!”_

_The crowds behind her, children and teenagers of all ages, screamed and hollered. They chased the other kids from the village around, declaring their dominance._

_Jaeed leaned down to Kuvira’s ear, making her a promise, “And you will be my special warrior.”_

_Kuvira just stood and watched the blood leak from the man she’d just killed. It slowly ebbed its way out and mixed with the dirt and at the same time she could feel blood slowly soak her tunic from her own wounds. Between her and the man, there was much in common even though they were so completely different; they both had bled, but Kuvira had survived._

When Kuvira reached the outer threshold of the domes, with the Red Lotus man in tow, she could practically feel her scars throbbing. She could smell Jaeed’s cigar smoke, and feel his touch on her shoulder. His praise and teachings were still buried in the dark recess of her mind, they threatened to creep through and resurface, to tear her apart sense by sense until she was just a blind murderer again. She could hear Jaeed’s hopeful and encouraging voice, _“Do it.”_ as it caressed her eardrums and seeped into her pores, floating all around her. 

She gripped the man’s arm tightly and shoved him forward. He fell on his face, but managed to stand upright again. Kuvira’s jaw was locked tight, practically fused together, as her lungs heaved with anger. She hated the sound of her voice in her head and tried to focus on something, anything, to distract her. Of course, the first thing her mind went to was Opal. The girl was now a very strong source of comfort for Kuvira when she felt like she would fall back into the darkness again. But she realized that Opal was the very source of her indecisiveness this moment. 

The man threatened Opal’s life, a fact that made Kuvira almost want to kill him. But Opal herself was forgiving and almost disgustingly innocent. Kuvira knew that she'd just want him in prison; her heart held an overwhelming amount of wise reprieve. Opal probably didn’t even know what fresh blood looked like, and here was her girlfriend, all blood and war as her past, about to kill a man in her name- in her _honor_. Kuvira could refuse and let the man go; Suyin was not her authority anymore. But she knew Suyin asked her to do the deed, because she knew Kuvira could do it. 

If she let the man go he could come back with more or he could just turn right around and make another attempt on Opal’s life. But by killing him that threat would be eliminated and all that would be left would be to find out where the rest of his associates are hiding. But of course, there was a chance that Opal’s enemies were relentless, and no matter how many of their assassins were killed, they would just send more. Though regardless of right or wrong, Kuvira must do this. There was just too much to lose by letting him live. 

“Second thoughts?” The man spoke quietly, obviously trying to goad Kuvira into a stupid mistake. 

“None,” Kuvira answered and quickly bent a javelin made of earth and flung it into his chest, right where his heart was. His eyes widened and he grunted, falling to his knees shakily; blood seeped through the wound and darkened his black tunic. He looked up to Kuvira with a sly smile, “we are infinite.” He choked out. With that, his body slumped backwards, only held up by the prop of the javelin. Kuvira bended the javelin from his chest and it made a sickening noise as it tore away from his muscles. She laid his body out flat and closed his eyes; she could send a soldier to tend to the body later. If she stayed any longer she just might lose her mind.

Kuvira crossed back into the domes and walked through the garden courtyards leading to the Beifong house. She passed by her fellow soldiers as the saluted her but she paid no mind. Her body was on autopilot and somehow in the span of seconds she was standing in Opal's bedroom. 

Opal heard her enter and turned from her desk, “Hi.” She said cheerily,but her face fell when she saw Kuvira shaking and her eyes waxed over. “What's wrong?”

Kuvira slumped against Opal’s door and she turned her head away from Opal. She welcomed the warmth and comfort Opal offered, though she wasn't sure she deserved it. It was strange to her that a few moments earlier she took a man's life and was now incased in the loving embrace of her girlfriend; two very different experiences shadowed by each other. After a few moments Opal nested her head in Kuvira's neck and they sat there. Kuvira wasn't sure for how long. Her breathing returned to normal and berated herself; this wasn't really how she planned to tell Opal the truth. “We arrested that man because he was planning to assassinate you. I thought you should know..." 

Opal lifted her head and, as expected, her brows were knitted with a confusion and silent question. 

“There is a group after you, we don't really know who though.” 

Opal nodded and pressed a kiss to Kuvira's armored shoulder. “It's okay. You got him, I'm fine.”

“I killed him.” Kuvira's voice was firm.The confession calmed her, even if it was foul. She took a deep breath and felt stability return to her. Opal's hands on her went slack and Kuvira stood, putting distance between them. When she turned around Opal was staring at the floor. Kuvira couldn't see whether it was from shock or disappointment, or worse even, fear. “I understand if you don't want to see me anymore- but it had to be done.” 

Opal stood slowly but made no move to walk towards her. She clasped her hands together and stood there, in a complicated state of thought. 

_She...killed him,_ Opal repeated. The thought was troubling to say the least. Her girlfriend was always caring and respectful; she couldn't even imagine her killing someone. Although the thought made her pause, it didn't quite frighten her. It definitely did not repulse her. She was a bit hesitant though. Opal knew Kuvira was a war child, and her childhood must've been cruel and unyielding. It was evident by her scars and her characteristics. Opal’s mind automatically found words Kuvira had spoken to her, just a month ago, right here in her room. _“I never knew what love felt like…”_ The confession almost broke her heart then, but now in context, Opal could finally see just how scared and reclused Kuvira really was. Opal wouldn't abandon her, not by any standards or for any reason. They needed each other, in some symbiotic psychological way and Opal would be damned if she stopped loving Kuvira just because she broken. She would have to accept this side of Kuvira, she would have to understand. 

Kuvira moved to leave the room, but Opal caught her arm. She still tried to leave, to pull out of her grasp, but Opal gripped her hard bicep with both hands and pulled her armored back against her forehead. “Don't. You need to talk about this.” 

“What is there to talk about?” 

Opal shook her head against the metal, “It's not all your fault. I imagine my mom didn't want to just put him in jail?” 

Kuvira's body relaxed, deciding she needed this. She needed Opal. “No.”

“So, the decision wasn't yours alone?” Opal asked, though she already inferred it was her mother that gave the kill order. She knew her mother had made such decisions before. The world sometimes forced people to make hard decisions, and her mother always strove to repent for her lesser ones and never took pride in them. Opal could tell Kuvira struggled to forgive herself.

“No,” Kuvira's answers were mechanic. 

“And was it really so easy to just kill him?” 

“No,” and the hardness of Kuvira's eyes faded and vulnerability seeped through; vulnerability she only welcomed when Opal was near. She turned in Opal's embrace and lowered her head to knock against the smaller girl’s. She was defeated and debunked. Her mind easily read by Opal and her rare ability to discern. 

Opal reached a hand up to stroke Kuvira's cheek, “I'm sorry you had to do it,” she whispered, “but I guess you didn't really have a choice.”

Kuvira covered Opal's hand with her own, “Everyone has a choice, Opal.” And though she was quoting Jaeed’s words, they did not disturb her like before, “I made mine.” 

Opal surprised her with a firm, but strangely soft kiss. 

“But you made the choice for me and, even though I don't completely agree with it, I understand your reasoning; I appreciate your want to keep me safe but,” Opal kissed her again, “no more secrets. We do this together.”

Kuvira nodded. She was relieved that Opal showed her such care and such thoughtfulness and she would try to be better. She would be better for Opal, and for herself. She would try to forget Jaeed, once and for all. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Kuvira's backstory for this story is inspired by events in the movie _"Beasts of no Nation."_ (It's an _outstanding_ movie if you ever want to watch)
> 
> Please leave me some comments, as always <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

When Opal woke up, she was once again grateful for the comfortable body of Kuvira pressed against her. She snuggled into Kuvira's side and snuck a hand under her tank top to rest on her ribs, feeling her warm skin there.

It had been a few weeks since Kuvira admitted that there were people that wanted her dead. In the time since, Kuvira followed Opal more closely and was cautious of everyone and everything. She had to constantly remind her guard that no one was going to attempt to assassinate her while she was buying lettuce wraps. Kuvira backed off a little, giving Opal more space and privacy, though she still accompanied her most of the day; at Opal’s request. She enjoyed the company of her personal Guard Captain slash girlfriend. She learned the unusual, random things that made Kuvira laugh and the temperature at which she liked her tea.

Many of the days they spent together were either in Opal's room, Kuvira's apartment, or walking the grounds of Zaofu. Opal made a habit of spending the night at Kuvira's place, but she made sure to inform her mother when she could. The last time she slept at Kuvira's house and her assassin was arrested the next morning, Opal’s mother almost near fainting from worry. Opal was forced to tell her mother that she had indeed spent the night at her girlfriend’s house. Opal had never seen her mother look so smug yet terrified at the same time.

Opal's drifting thoughts were interrupted when Kuvira made a noise. She was laying on her back and had an arm around Opal, who was using Kuvira's chest as a substitute pillow. Opal shifted her head to peer at Kuvira when she made another noise. It was almost a squeak of sorts and Opal had to resist the urge to squeal in response, _she's so adorable!_

Kuvira's sleepy squeaks turned to groans as she woke up, tearing her eyes apart to look down at Opal. “Good morning.” She smiled.

“Morning.” 

Kuvira shivered when she felt Opal's hand on her skin and laced their hands together under her shirt and sighed, “You're so comfortable.” 

Opal giggled softly, “I think I could use you as a pillow everyday.” 

Kuvira lazily arched a brow, “Me or my boobs?” 

“Both.” Opal's head bounced with the shake of Kuvira's laughter. She lifted her head and kissed Kuvira's neck and nuzzled her there. “Hey, Kuvira?”

“Yes?” 

Opal took a breath and hoped her question would not disturb their peaceful moment, “Who's Jaeed?” As Opal dreaded, Kuvira froze, but answered anyway.

“He led the Rebel Army. Why?”

Opal lifted her head to look at Kuvira's eyes to gage her emotions. She had no intention to pry into unwanted memories, even if she was curious. “You said his name a couple of times in your sleep…” 

“Sorry, that must've been weird.” Kuvira looked away. 

“No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” Opal touched her face in reassurance. 

Kuvira leaned up to kiss Opal's cheek. “You didn't. I want to tell you about it… but I’ve never really talked about it before.” 

“Just talk,” Opal smiled. She was proud and grateful that Kuvira was willing to let her in, to let go of the past that must be toxic to her, as much as she keeps it internalized “I'll listen.” 

“Well,” Kuvira sighed, “What do you want to know?”

“Start from the beginning.”

Kuvira took a deep breath and let her mind drift back to the short life she had before the war, before Zaofu. “Well, I had a large family- larger than yours. My mother was a prostitute and my father made sandals for the Earth Kingdom soldiers. He didn't make much money and he had to take care of all of us, my five sisters and three brothers.” 

Opal's eyes went wide, “Wow, that's… a really big family.” 

“Yeah, my father almost went crazy trying to keep up with us. I don't know why he stayed with my mother, she was cruel to him and she was only home to wash up and then go stay at some other man's house.” 

Kuvira sighed, “He loved us though, all of us. Even though we weren't all his.” She took her time, not wanting to jump right into her father’s death, but she didn't quite know what else to add-

“Were your brothers and sisters benders?” 

“Ah,” Kuvira pondered, “ all of my sisters were earthbenders. One of my brothers was a firebender, the rest were non-benders. I was the only one that could metal bend.” Kuvira chuckled for a moment remembering the sparring tournaments they would create, changing the rules as they went along. “Most of the people in my village were non-benders, so we were able to make extra money by lifting things and doing work they couldn't.” 

“What village was that?”

Kuvira turned her body to face Opal's and tangle their legs together. She rested her face on her hands and she was able to find some solace in Opal's eyes. “I...don't remember.”

Opal absentmindedly stroked Kuvira's face with a soft thumb, “I understand.”

“Life was hard for us, and a little unusual, but it was good.”

“And then everything changed?” Opal guessed. 

“Hmnn.” Kuvira nodded against the pillows. “The Civil War had been in effect awhile before I joined. Jaeed rose up and planned to overthrow the Queen and the monarchy. He thought royalty was evil, and unfair. At the time, the Earth Kingdom soldiers were more unchecked. After the invasion of the Fire Lord years ago, the Queen took anyone as a guard or soldier regardless of their criminal past. Because of that many of the soldiers were cruel and bullied small villages like mine. They carried out the Queen’s divine rule literally and painfully. She chose to turn a blind eye. As long as she got her money she was happy.”

Opal listened intently, _now I know why mom hates that woman._

“The mayor of my village owed the Queen a great sum in taxes and so the soldiers came to my village and rounded up the adults that refused to pay them, my mother and father included, and put them on their knees in rows. They were executed in front of us on account of _‘treason’_.” Kuvira's throat grew tight. “When they got to my father, my siblings and I tried to fight them. We took them by surprise at first; they didn't expect us to be benders. They wrestled us to the ground with metal cuffs- but I bent them away and tried to run to my father. I remember the General told them-” 

_“Hey, take care of those brats. But we'll keep this one. She's talented, yeah?”_

“They arrested us and tried to take us back to Ba Sing Se, but I ran away. I wanted nothing to do with them. That’s when I ran into a Rebel Army soldier; he captured me took me to Jaeed. Most of the soldiers thought I was spying on them and they tried to kill me, but Jaeed walked up to me. He asked who killed my family.” Kuvira scoffed, remembering how Jaeed silenced the crowd of angry, vengeful children around her and how he took her chin in his hand. “He knew my story instantly. He said it was becoming the terrible truth of many young children; he was right. My parents and my home were dead and I was angry.”

“Oh, Kuvira. I'm...I’m so sorry.” Her heart ached. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for someone to invade Zaofu and kill her parents, and take her brothers away. 

“I thought about running away again, but the only places to run to were plateaus and jungles, and I had no food. The Rebel Army offered me a place and so I took it.” Kuvira locked her jaw, “I really thought Jaeed would make a difference. Sometimes we traveled to villages that were burned by the Earth Kingdom soldiers and helped the people there. We rebuilt houses and healed the injured. Those that wanted to fight with us did.”

“You were fighting for what you believed was right. There’s nothing wrong with that, Kuvira.”

Kuvira considered Opal’s words. She was right in a sense. “We were doing the right thing, but when nothing changed, and when we made no advances, Jaeed took extreme measures; he fell apart and eventually we lost sight of our goal. The Earth Queen started discharging her soldiers that were causing problems to appease us. Jaeed still sent us to fight though, even when the Earth Queen strived for a peace truce. Many of us ran away and disbanded. I was one of the ones that stayed until the very end. I followed Jaeed blindly.”

Just as Opal was about to ask another question, Kuvira lurched forth in another explaination. “Jaeed accomplished what he set out for, but he wanted more. He wanted to kill the Earth Queen and destroy royalty, but if that happened then everything would collapse. Changes like that must be carried out slowly.

Opal agreed, “There are a lot of people like that. Everyone has small parts of good and bad in them.” 

Kuvira smiled, “Not you, Opal.” She took the girl’s chin in her hands and let her thumb brush the skin of her bottom lip. “Your heart is good at the core.” 

Opal blushed at the compliment; although it was easily considered praise. She wanted to object but she couldn’t. It was as vain as it sounded, but Opal always prided herself on being peaceful and being respectful. She lay there and stared back at Kuvira, who was smiling now. Opal was afraid the topic of her childhood would be a dire and grim topic for her to discuss. It was, of course, but Kuvira did not seem bothered by speaking it. Perhaps from years of pushing it down inside her, or maybe she had come to terms with what happened to her. She did not continue her tale, probably because she didn’t know what else to say, so Opal led her. “Can I ask about your scars?”

Kuvira smiled, “You just did.”

“Kuvira.” Opal pinched her neck.

Kuvira laughed briefly at the exchange but gave Opal her answer, “They aren't battle scars, if that’s what you mean. I was whipped.” 

Worry returned to Opal's brow, “Why?” 

“Jaeed wanted me to earn my place as his student. He wanted me to execute a man that betrayed us, but I hesitated; he whipped me ten times.” Kuvira shuffled on the bed and rested her head against Opal's shoulder. 

Opal still stroked Kuvira's face but now let her hand run through her long hair to comb out tangles and also hope to comfort her more. Closeness sometimes brought comfort words couldn't. Opal knew _“I'm sorry.”_ alone didn't really cut it; although it was better than nothing. “How did my mom find you?”

“We abandoned the Rebel Army when Jaeed started going insane.” 

“We?”

Kuvira smiled briefly, “Yumi and I.” 

“You two were in the war together?” _No wonder they're so close._

“Yes, her’s was the last village we fought through. Jaeed instructed me to train her, but that only happened for a few weeks until we left the army. We ran to Ba Sing Se and lived in the slums, stealing and conniving for money. We tried to rob your mother when she was in the city, but she had us flat on our asses in a second.” 

Opal snorted despite herself, “You tried to _rob_ my mom?” 

Kuvira chuckled along, “ being the key word; she saw something special in us, or maybe she just had an overwhelming sense of pity, and she took us back to Zaofu with her. A few of the councilmen were skeptical after finding out we were in the Rebel Army, so Suyin had us sign documents of service. Mainly just for reassurance.” 

“And she trained you guys after that?”

“Yes, she tried to get us to spare with other kids but we were too harsh. Having been in the war we fought to kill, not for practice. So she trained us personally. My bending transformed from clumsy and brash to powerfully precise. That's how we got initiated into the Guard and eventually I became Captain; Yumi became my Lieutenant.” 

Opal giggled. “How in the world did you two start dancing then?” 

Kuvira groaned, “ Yumi always danced with the troupe, she was a natural, but I thought it was a waste of time, but after seeing your mother dance and how she incorporated it into her fighting; it was amazing to me. So I begged her to teach me, and I became her student all over again. What I didn’t know was that I loved dancing. It just has a way of calming me.” She shifted her eyes at the confession, hoping it did not seem silly.

“Wow,” Opal whispered, “the Legend of the Mighty Guard Captain and her Faithful Lieutenant.” 

“Oh, please.” Kuvira rolled her eyes. 

Opal chuckled again, leaning up on her elbow to peer down at her girlfriend. She tilted her head and smiled, hoping that Kuvira would be able to see the love and appreciation in her eyes. She leaned down and let her nose brush Kuvira's cheek, “Thank you for telling me that stuff.” 

Kuvira nodded, whispering against Opal's temple, “Thank you for caring.” Their eyes explored round faces and lips, but soon found each other. 

Opal brushed her lips against Kuvira's and kissed her firmly. She was still relatively new to kissing and was grateful that Kuvira usually took the lead, as she proceeded to do. Kuvira's soft lips pursed against hers and she parted them, darting a tongue out to taste Opal's lips. Opal shivered and opened her mouth for Kuvira's tongue to start exploration. Her tongue was hot and addicting; everywhere it caressed Opal's mouth she suppressed a moan, but she couldn't bring herself to do so when Kuvira's tongue met hers and twined them together. 

She moaned then and took Kuvira's jaw in hand, attempting to somehow press their mouths further together. Her mouth went slack and allowed Kuvira full control, who quickly set them in a good, passionate rhythm and angled their heads perfectly. _Spirits, she's such a good kisser._

In the heat of their intense kiss Opal's hand, still lurking under Kuvira's tank top, unconsciously stroked the swell of her breasts. Opal froze and held her breath, but Kuvira continued the lash of her tongue and press of her lips. Soon she pulled away with a smirk and peered into Opal's eyes, hazed by desire. “You can touch.” 

Opal finally released her breath at the invitation and her face pulled into a giddy smile. Kuvira kissed her a few more times before pulling back and watching her with a content, smug face. Slowly, Opal allowed her hand to travel up Kuvira's chest more until her palm was completely filled with her breast that was so soft and so full, and almost too big for her hand. She watched as Kuvira's eyes fluttered and she pulled her tank top up to her throat to reveal her chest entirely. Opal knew she was staring and was sure she was probably drooling; she was slightly startled when she felt Kuvira grip her hips and position her in a straddle over her hips. Opal only paused to stare at at Kuvira, taking in her perfect breast that were the same milky white as the rest of her body and capped by slightly darker pink nipples. Her breath hitched at the sight and she almost forgot how to breathe as she realized it really was _Kuvira_ , her Guard Captain and girlfriend topless beneath her. 

She leaned down and offered her mouth to Kuvira again as her thumbs traveled over her breasts, feeling the peaks stiffen beneath her touch. It was Kuvira's turn to come unraveled as she gasped into Opal's mouth, and her hands on Opal's hips tightened.

Opal explored Kuvira's chest eagerly and thoroughly as she massaged and tweaked her breasts. The sensation only fueled Kuvira's unsated lust and she let her hands dip to the small of Opal's back and into the waistband of her underwear. They both moaned into open mouths and their kisses resumed in an almost ravaging way. Eventually the coupled sensations of skin against skin, and tongue against tongue drove them to a new height. Their hips moved with a mind all their own and Opal could feel the heat radiating from between Kuvira's legs, as she was sure Kuvira could feel the same form her.

There was no real time, or even a need, to stop and ask, _“Is this okay?”_ Because the rapid grind of their hips and open kisses and hard, grunted breaths gave them all the answers they needed. 

Kuvira ached for Opal in a way she never wanted a person before, in a very full and intimate way; completely different from her previous love affairs. Opal also ached for Kuvira and was just now started to realize the intensity of it. Her little daydream in the shower was nothing compared to the persistent grind of Kuvira's core into her’s. Kuvira's grip on her was unyielding and it guided the push and pull of her hips in time with Kuvira's own. Opal swore she could reach her peak at any moment, only a few more solid thrusts from Kuvira and they might-

“Hey guys I'm back! Are you ready?....” Yumi's loud interruptance trailed off as she stood in the doorway, eyes closed. “You know, never mind. I'll give you guys a few seconds...or a few minutes.”

Kuvira sucked in a deep breath and then released it with a loud groan. Her eyes screwed shut and she threw her head back with a small whimper, “I’ve got to start locking my damn door.” 

Opal wanted to make a joke or tease Kuvira litly, but she was too breathless. She could see Kuvira's chest heaving and how her breasts moved in accordance. She felt desire swarm through her again and she leaned down to kiss Kuvira with searing force; one last touch of her lips, at the very least, could keep Opal sedated. 

Kuvira growled quietly as Opal pulled from the kiss and gripped her flesh tighter, hearing her squeal a bit. “We should get ready.” 

It was a sound suggestion, Opal knew. All three of the girls planned this day for rock climbing in advance, and Opal had no intention of skipping out. Although, she would if it meant she could continue with Kuvira _…Yumi would never forgive me and she'd never stop teasing me either._

Opal reluctantly rolled off of Kuvira's lap and the absence of her muscle and heat beneath her was saddening. Opal made a note to straddle Kuvira more often, it was quite fun. 

Kuvira swung her legs off of the bed and stood to stretch; Opal did the same. They both made to walk towards the bathroom and they shared a few uneasy looks. They were both walking as if they were uncomfortable, or as if something were hindering them. Kuvira tried to discreetly pull away the parts of ber damp shorts sticking to her. Opal blushed, her underwear in the same state. “Do you have any shorts I could borrow?” 

“Sure.”

They both continued to shuffle awkwardly out of Kuvira's room and into the bathroom, laughing behind each other. After they “situated” themselves, all that was left was to grab the climbing gear and be on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think, as always <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	17. Chapter 17

“So how exactly does this work?” Opal wondered aloud. Kuvira, Yumi, and herself found themselves hiking outside the domes of Zaofu, scouting for a perfect cliff to scale. She splashed as she took wide, clumsy steps in the shallow stream they were following. Yumi told them that maybe there would be a waterfall further up, and that they could climb the rock there. _That sounds even more dangerous than climbing a normal cliff._

Kuvira was treading the water elegantly in front of Opal and turned around to issue her an answer, “We’ll strap into harnesses and then metalbend these,” she shook her backpack that was filled with something loud and something definitely metallic, “into the rocks and climb the rope, metal bending them farther as we go.” 

Opal nodded, “Okay but, and this is important, I can't metalbend?” 

Kuvira laughed, “Of course, you'll be strapped to me and I'll help you climb up.” 

Opal gave an unconvinced hum. But she threw away some of her skepticism and enjoyed the sights around her. She'd never been outside of the domes before and was strangely grateful for the lack of metal structures and busy people about, even though she was accustomed to it. 

Zaofu was centered in a more vegetated terrain than most of the Earth Kingdom, and so while there were rock formations of all kinds in front of her, there were also patches of thick jungle on either side of the stream. Opal wiggled her toes in the water. It was so clear and fresh that she could see her feet through the water and all the pretty pebbles that made up the bedrock. 

Opal could hear the occasional squawk of birds nearby. _I wonder if there are any lemurs in this jungle?_

As if Kuvira could sense Opal's mischievous intent she turned and said, “You shouldn't go in the jungle, there might be dangerous animals.” 

Opal rolled her eyes, “Dangerous animals? This close to Zaofu?” 

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. 

The trio continued to hike along the stream and Opal decided to jog ahead and step into pace with Kuvira, lacing their hands together. Kuvira looked to her and smiled, swinging their joined hands. 

“I can practically _feel_ you guys being gross back there.” Yumi chided.

Kuvira's brow furrowed and she pouted, a light blush accented her cheeks, “Stop being rude.” 

“Rude? I'm just sorry I had to walk in on your little love fest this morning.” Yumi laughed.

Kuvira's brow twitched and Opal heard her make a choked noise. She watched as Kuvira quietly bent down and picked up a large rock from the stream and angle her hand sideways, throwing the rock hard so it struck Yumi's lower thigh.

Yumi yelped but Kuvira laughed louder, “Why would you do that?!”

“Oh sorry,” Kuvira teased, “I meant to aim for you ass, since you're being an ass.” 

Opal snorted and stopped to brace a hand on her knee and laugh, making Kuvira stop beside her since their hands were still clasped together. 

Yumi fingered the red flesh of her thigh, “I'm going to have a bruise.” She whimpered with her lips pouted. 

“Good.” 

Yumi eyed Kuvira dangerously but turned around to stomp ahead in the water. Kuvira smiled triumphantly and tugged Opal's hand, “Come on, I think I can hear that waterfall.” 

Sure enough, after a few more minutes of steep hiking, they found a juncture where the stream connected to a larger body of water and a hissing waterfall dove into it. The lake was still and calm where they stood, compared to the waterfall that raged at its mouth. 

Kuvira could see Opal's eyes shine with amazement and wonder, and was happy she decided their second date be hiking. Though she did now regret inviting Yumi; she could hear her roommate loudly splashy into the water like a child. Kuvira never really liked the idea of skinny dipping, but she looked out to the water and wished she and Opal were alone so that she could guide her out to the water and caress her wet skin, continuing where this morning ended. The idea made her breath quickened and she squeezed Opal's hand.

Opal looked into her eyes and they were as soft and lovely as Kuvira always saw them, they were beautiful. Opal rested her cheek on her shoulder and held her arm in a tight embrace; the two of them simply enjoyed the fresh watered air and calming nature for a moment. “Let's go suit up.” 

“Okay.” Opal nodded. 

Yumi was slowly walking along the length of a cliff next to the waterfall, scouting for a spot to climb. One not too wet from the spray of the waterfall, but one close enough so that they could still enjoy it. Yumi chose a spot and unbuckled her heavy pack letting it drop to the ground. “Ow,” she yelled “I'm not carrying that damn thing back.” 

“Suck it up, soldier.” Kuvira chuckled. 

Yumi stuck her tongue out. 

Kuvira unclipped her own pack to reveal large pronged hooks. She fished out a bright orange harness from Yumi's pack and motioned for Opal to come forward. “Put your legs through here.” She held the harness open.

Opal braced her hands on Kuvira's shoulders and stepped into the harness as instructed, immediately the straps caught on her shorts but Kuvira was able to tug them over the material. The harness was more odd feeling than uncomfortable, Opal discovered. She then buckled the strap in front, ensuring the harness was snug on her hips. 

Kuvira shook her head having to yell slightly over the roar of the waterfall, “It needs to be tighter.” 

“Tighter? It's pretty tight already.”

Kuvira smiled and unbuckled the harness, pulling the sizing straps hard to make it tighter, and in turn tugging Opal’s body every which way. 

“Easy,” Opal laughed and gripped Kuvira's arms again, “don't break me.” 

“Well, you don't want to fall out of it,” Kuvira grunted as she buckled the final strap again. 

Opal made a face as she tested her movement, which was limited by the new tightness of the harness. “How am I supposed to climb in this?”

“You'll get used to it.” Kuvira said as she quickly tugged her own harness on.   
Yumi, already wearing her harness, waltzed to Kuvira and took her pack that held the matching orange ropes and attached a grappling hook to it. “So,” she hummed, “here, or here?” Yumi pointed to two jagged edge of rocks that stuck out from the cliff. 

“Let's take both.” Kuvira suggested.

“Awesome.” Yumi nodded and metal bent the large grappling hook to the left ledge, closest to the water. She made sure the rope was securely clipped to her harness and then braced her feet on the rock, tipping backwards. She gripped the rope with her gloved hands and quickly walked up the cliff. 

Opal stared, impressed by Yumi's athleticism. Though the technique she used was not the typical rock climbing Opal expected them to be doing. She hoped Kuvira would not expect her to move that fast.

“Here,” Kuvira said and clipped a rope to Opal's harness and then clipped the same rope to her own harness, giving them a good length in between. She led the way to the spot they'd be climbing and took a deep breath and then heaved the grappling hook in the air, letting it catch on the other ledge. She gripped the rope and tugged on it hard, crouching down as she did so to ensure it was secure. 

Opal could see Kuvira's arms swell as her muscles worked the rope and the sight made her swoon. 

“Alright, I'll lead. Just brace your feet on the rock and let gravity pull your body back, then pull the rope like you're climbing and walk while you pull. Just don't try to lean up; let your upper body lean backwards the entire time, otherwise you'll lose your footing and fall.” 

Opal nodded at the instruction. It didn't seem too difficult, though she was still unsure. “Okay, but what if I do fall?” 

Kuvira laughed, “You're clipped to me, so you’ll just dangle in the air until you can catch your place on the rock again.” 

“Okay, what if you fall.” Opal asked again.

“I won't.” 

Opal rolled her eyes at the smug and overconfident tone of her girlfriend’s answer but couldn't help smile at the same time. It was a major factor that made her so enticing to Opal, and one that often aroused her. “Alright then.” 

Kuvira was about to start the climb when Opal nervously clenched her bare fists. “Wait. I don't have any gloves.” 

“Oh,” Kuvira looked around at their strewn equipment trying to find another pair, unsuccessfully. “Just wear mine.” 

“What about your hands?” Opal muttered her worry.

“I'll be fine. I've been doing this for a long time.” 

Opal stared skeptically at her but accepted the gloves anyway. They were fingerless, and made from soft, Fire Nation leather.

“Let's go.” Kuvira walked to the cliff and lifted her leg, testing her footing, and then lifted the other to stand fully on the rock. 

Opal could see every muscle in Kuvira's thighs flex, just like in her arms, and was thankful her girlfriend decided to uncharacteristically wear shorts today. _Okay, yes Kuvira is super hot today, but try to focus on your climbing so you don't die._

“Come on.” Kuvira grunted from the wall. 

Opal swallowed her nervousness and stepped forward to brace a foot against the rock, just as Kuvira had done. The position was awkward at first but she quickly found a craggy hole to set her foot in. She flexed her fingers around her rope and heaved her other leg onto the rock. She swayed at first, losing her balance and struggling not to fall; a string of awkward noises escaped her and she could see Kuvira turn her head to check on her. Opal took a deep breath and let her body tip backwards so that her harness held her weight. 

“Good, now try to walk up.” 

Opal smiled at the encouragement and heaved herself up by her rope, consciously letting her body tip backwards a bit as she began walking. As soon as she lifted a foot she wobbled again and thought she would fall; even though she was only a foot or two from the ground, she still felt her stomach bottom out from instinctual fear. Opal focused again and took small hesitant steps. Slowly she neared Kuvira on the cliff.

“See? It's easy.” Kuvira smiled.

“Yeah,” Opal was breathless, “but we have a ways to go.” She peered up the cliff and it seemed the next slab of flat, upright land was miles away. She could see Yumi out of the corner of her eye just a few feet ahead of them. 

“Come on, slow pokes!” 

Kuvira scoffed and looked to Opal beside her; she playfully reached out a leg to touch her. “Let's go.” 

Opal jumped from the caress of Kuvira's shoe on her, but laughed a moment later. She followed Kuvira up the cliff as efficiently as possible while managing not to hurt herself. Eventually they reached the ledge Kuvira anchored the grappling hook in. 

“Alright,” Kuvira lowered herself to Opal's level, “this is the hard part.”

“On no.” Opal whimpered.

“We have to unhook from the rope so I can throw it to the next ledge.”

Opal's eyes widened, “You mean we have to unhook the rope from our harness?” 

“Yes.” 

“How are we going to not fall?” 

Kuvira smiled to reassure her panicked girlfriend, “Usually we'd both stand on the ledge, but this one is too small. Here, grab onto the ledge and plant your feet in a solid crack. After I throw the hook I'll buckle the rope back to myself and then pull you up as fast as I can.” 

Opal whined and made the mistake of looking down. They were only halfway up the cliff, but halfway was a _long_ way down. 

“You can do it.” Kuvira reached out to hold Opal's hands that were desperately gripping the safety rope. 

With that said, Kuvira unhooked Opal's rope, staying put for a moment to make sure she found good hand holds on the ledge. She then climbed onto the ledge and unhooked the rope from her own harness and wrenched the grappling hook from its place in the rock. Wasting no time, she aimed to the top ridge of the cliff and anchored the hook. She quickly clipped her rope back to herself and screwed on another hook to connect to Opal. Kuvira chuckled when she climbed down to Opal, the girl had a frown on her face and her grip was shaking. “Here.” She clipped Opal back in.

In her fear of clinging to the rock, Opal thought once she was clipped back to the rope she would be fine and so she let go completely, hands and feet, of the cliff. She fell just a foot before the harness held her in place, painfully dangling her body in the air. She screamed and grabbed the rope, desperately swinging her legs to find a hold on the rock again. She eventually did brace her feet back onto the cliff just as she felt Kuvira grip her harness. “Calm down, you're okay.” 

“I almost died!” 

Kuvira had to laugh at Opal's face, “No you didn't, it's okay.” 

Opal whimpered again, “I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” 

Kuvira was about to reassure Opal another time before Yumi's voice interrupted, “Hey! You girls okay down there.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

Kuvira and Opal answered at the same time. Kuvira let her hand squeeze Opal's thigh in comfort, “The rest of the climb will be easy.” 

Opal nodded, grateful her girlfriend was being so patient with her worrisome self. 

The two continued on their trek and were almost at the top of the cliff when they saw Yumi climb over first and disappear.

“Aw, she beat us.” Opal grunted. 

“It wasn't a competition, Opal.” Kuvira chuckled.

“Everything's a competition.” She whispered dangerously.

Kuvira rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She may be small, but she was certainly feisty. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kuvira was helping Opal climb over the edge of the cliff. Kuvira unhooked her rope and stood in awe next to Opal. 

The wind on top of the cliff was strong, but it was warm and made it feel even more like the summer that was, unfortunately, almost over. The view from the cliff was phenomenal in its own right. Opal could see a few of the domes from Zaofu to the left and beyond that she could see the expanse of the Earth Kingdom; all flatlands and mountains. Below her, and to her right was more jungle and vegetation. Opal could see another body of water atop the cliff that fell over its edge, making the waterfall that they camped at. “It's so beautiful.” She whispered.

Kuvira walked forward and hugged Opal from behind, “I knew you'd love it.” The girl turned in her embrace and they shared a kiss.

“Where's Yumi?” Opal suddenly remembered.

Kuvira looked to Yumi's grappling hook and saw that her rope was strained, meaning she was still attached. She turned around to see where the rope led and sure enough, there was Yumi standing at the edge of the treeline. “What are you doing?” 

Yumi looked at Kuvira but didn't answer. Her stance was rigid and her face pale, but angry. Kuvira was confused at the strangeness until she saw a man in a black jumpsuit emerge from the darkness of the jungle. He had a dagger pressed to Yumi's back, and moved it to her throat. “Give me the girl.” He commanded.

At his words, Kuvira wound her fist in Opal's shirt and pulled the girl behind her. “Let Yumi go.” 

“Give me the girl.” The man repeated.

Kuvira stared the man down and tried to quickly conjure a plan.

“Kuvira.” Opal placed her hands on Kuvira's back, worried and scared. 

“Who are you?” Kuvira hoped she could somehow distract the man until she found a plan of action. Rushing him would yield no good result, and that would leave Opal defenseless. 

“Give me the girl or she dies.” The man roared and pressed his dagger harder against Yumi's throat. A thin line of blood coated the blade.

“Kuvira, there's more of them in the jungle.” Yumi rushed out, careful not to let her throat press anymore against the blade. Her captor growled and cracked the pommel of his dagger against Yumi's head, hard. 

When he threw her limp body away, Kuvira extended her stance and sent a large rock flying towards him. Unfortunately, she rushed the move making it sloppy, and he was able to easily weave around the attack. Just as Yumi revealed, four more bodies dressed in black emerged from the jungle, all making their way towards Opal. 

Kuvira left her protective spot from in front of Opal, knowing she couldn't fight effectively so close in fear of hurting her. “Run to the trees!” She instructed, hoping she could defeat the attackers before they decided to follow Opal. Kuvira locked in on her targets, feeling their presence through the earth below her and quickly bent rocks towards them. She managed to hit one of the smaller attackers in the temple, and crush another's chest; that left only three. 

But these three struck back. Two of them were firebenders and they launched searing orange flames at Kuvira. She kept her feet steady, ducking and letting the fire blow past her. She could feel the heat caress her skin but moved quickly to avoid them. The man that attacked Yumi now threw knives at Kuvira's feet. 

Her first instinct was to metalbend the knives away, but when she tried Kuvira could sense the blades were made of unbendable platinum. _They're well prepared,_ she grunted to herself, still dodging projectiles of fire and knife alike. One of the firebenders advanced on her, sending a kick towards her head laced with fire. Kuvira jogged backwards to avoid the attack, but when she did, the other firebender was waiting for her. He sent a solid kick to the side of her chest, thankfully not covered in fire, and her ribs ached. _Tssk, he definitely broke something._

The two firebenders now had Kuvira trapped in between them, and they were fast. Kuvira was only able to dodge and spin. She tried to take time to go on the offensive, but they staggered their attacks. One began where the other ended, giving Kuvira no break. Out of the corner of her eye, Kuvira could just make out the knife thrower heading into the jungle after Opal. _Shit._

Kuvira knew she wasn't getting out of this without another injury, so she decided to take action. The enemy behind her threw a flaming punch toward her head, and instead of ducking she lifted her forearm to block it; she hissed at the pain of fire burning her skin, but willed herself to ignore it while she gripped the man's hand and flipped his weight over her shoulder, throwing him into the enemy in front of her. They collided and Kuvira took a wide stance, stomping the earth and stressing her muscles to pull large slabs of rock to squish the firebenders together. She couldn't tell if they were still alive or not, but she didn't really care. 

Kuvira could see Opal's orange rope leading into the jungle and cursed under breath. _She forgot to unhook her rope, she couldn't have run far._ And that meant her attacker could find her easily too. 

Opal was frantically trying to unscrew her clip and rope from her harness, but her fingers couldn't get it. _Damn it, Kuvira! Why'd you screw this so tight?_ Her frustration was interrupted as her rope was tugged roughly, and she fell on her face. She groaned and rolled over, thinking the rope snagged on a low branch. Instead she saw the man that attacked Yumi earlier, slowly walking towards her. Opal quickly stood on feet again, hoping somehow to get away, but the man pulled her rope again. She fell hard on her ankle and felt it throb. Opal hissed and held it in her hands. A knife flew into the dirt beside her hand and her attention was brought back to the man quickly advancing on her. 

Opal felt her stomach twist as fear rumbled through it. Her body shook and she had no idea what to do. One of her fists clenched and she slowed her breathing. Opal felt like her body was on autopilot as she raised her fist and flung it towards the man, a raging blast of air spilling from it. The man was caught off guard and he yelped as the air knocked him back and he collided violently with a tree. He fell to the earth and didn't move, or rather he couldn't. Opal could see his spine was bent at an awkward angle; his eyes were shining with pain and panic.

Kuvira stood breathless, still trying to process what she saw. _Did she just...airbend?_ Kuvira shook her head. As surprising as the action was, she had no time stop and ask questions.

Kuvira walked the best she could over to Opal. With every minute her ribs ached more and she knew they had to get moving. “Is your foot hurt?” 

Opal winced, “I think it's sprained.” 

Kuvira heard a grunt behind her and saw Yumi kick Opal's assailant in the face. 

“Asshole.” She spat.

“Yumi stop, he's already dead.” 

Opal's ears seemed to ring and sound distorted as she channeled what Kuvira just said. _Dead?_ She swallowed down the thick nausea in her throat and focused on Kuvira's hand upon her ankle, carefully maneuvering the swollen flesh. “Just a sprain.” Kuvira confirmed her suspicions. 

Yumi jogged over to them, “Are you guys okay?” 

Kuvira gave her a look.

Yumi rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean.” 

“You should be asking yourself.” Kuvira said, motioning to Yumi's throat. A thin cut lined it, but the blood dried minutes ago. 

A sharp gasp from Opal drew their attention. “Kuvira! You're hurt…” She could see the violent and festering burn that lined her forearm and the blood sticking to the side of her shirt. 

“Don't worry about it.” Kuvira huffed and pulled Opal's arms around her neck, lifting her to carry bridal style. She grunted as the pain in her side doubled, but they had to move. Kuvira was appreciative of Yumi's quick understanding as she grabbed Opal's rope and darted back to the ridge and set up their equipment.

Once they reached to ledge again, Kuvira set Opal down and almost fell in the process. The pain in her ribs was quickly becoming unbearable and debilitating, her vision wavering. She felt Opal's arm rubbing her back. 

“It's okay, we're almost home.” 

Kuvira scoffed, muttering “We have almost an hour hike back to Zaofu.” 

“We'll make it.” Opal frowned.

Yumi frantically clipped her rope onto her harness and crouched down to Kuvira, clipping their harnesses together. “Opal I have to help Kuvira climb down. Can you climb by yourself?”

“Yes.” Opal nodded. Her bad ankle and lack of experience would make it hard, but she knew she had to be strong right now. Especially since Kuvira looked like she was about to pass out. 

“Okay, just take your time and use your good foot to propel down.” Yumi instructed, securing Kuvira to her front so that her limp, broken body laid against hers. Kuvira tried her best to brace her feet and help Yumi on the climb down, but every inch her body moved, her ribs found some way to protest in pain. 

Opal took a deep breath and awkwardly swung over the cliff’s edge, careful not to slam her bad ankle into the rock. She managed to get her right foot in a good position, and then gently pushed off, letting the rope flow through her hands. She looked over to see Yumi holding Kuvira’s body and repelling at the same time. She hoped they would make it without anything else terrible happening. 

Opal grit her teeth every time her swollen ankle accidentally made contact with cliff, but somehow she made it to the ledge halfway down. However, her hope that they almost made it was short lived. She remembered Kuvira had to reposition the grappling hook because the rope did not reach the bottom of the cliff. She waited until Yumi slowly made her way to the ledge near her, Kuvira still in her arms. “How am I supposed to get the rest of the way down?”

“Here.” Yumi threw Kuvira’s spare rope to her. “Hook this to hook on your rope, it’ll be like an extension.” 

Opal nodded and quickly connected the ropes by their clips and continued her descent. She needed to be on the ground before Yumi so she could help Kuvira walk. 

Somehow the three of them managed to reach flat ground in a short amount of time; perhaps due to their remaining adrenaline from their fight earlier. Opal tried to block out the thoughts, focusing instead on Kuvira.

Yumi lowered her down to the ground and Opal thought Kuvira was going to rip her shoulder off with the way she was gripping her for balance. On one foot, her girlfriend’s weight was far too much and Opal bent down to the ground, keeping Kuvira on her knees. “Hey,” she took Kuvira’s sweating face in her hand, “we made it down the cliff. Now we just have to walk home.” She hoped her words would be enough to give Kuvira the strength to persevere. 

Kuvira nodded, but her breathing continued to worsen and she could feel her broken rib bones pressing against her lung. 

“You can’t pass out. Stay together, Vee.” Yumi rushed out as she circled to Kuvira’s good side, taking her arm from Opal. Kuvira did not respond, only grunting and moaning as Yumi roughly handled her, trying to walk as fast as possible. 

They started their walk back down the stream, but this time they walked in the rocky bank beside it. Opal hopped along and tried to keep up with Yumi, who was determined to get her Captain back to Zaofu before she collapsed. Everytime Opal put pressure on her left ankle, it throbbed and her gut wrenched from the pain but she pushed through. She had to. _We’re almost there._ Opal could see the metal domes clearly and with each step they got closer. 

As they neared the open domes, Yumi called out, “Jin! Jin get down here.”

Opal could see Jin’s head peer over the edge of one of the dome’s petals. At first his face was annoyed, but after seeing Opal limping and Kuvira seemingly half-dead, he jumped into gear. “Fuck. What happened?” 

“I’ll explain later.” Yumi handed Kuvira’s arm off to Jin, who almost lifted Kuvira completely off of the ground as he walked through the domes. Yumi turned around and without warning picked up Opal as Kuvira had done earlier on the cliff. Opal was more surprised by Yumi’s strength than the action itself. She was grateful Yumi was willing to help, and she clung to the soldier’s neck. She just hoped Kuvira’s injuries weren’t as bad as they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooaah so this chapter is the longest I've ever written, but you know, a lot of stuff happened :D  
> Comment and let me know what you guys think, as always.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally this story finally earns its _true_ Mature rating....................................................

Yumi and Jin managed to carry Opal and Kuvira to a healer without causing further injury. They burst through the doors of his office and demanded that he treat the pair of injured girls, and he complied. Jin rushed back home to tell Suyin what happened and to set the soldiers on full alert.

Opal now sat on an examination table, her feet hanging off of the edge. Yumi stood behind her with firm, reassuring hands rubbing at her shoulders as they both watched Kuvira wreath in pain. Opal's focus on the grueling sight was torn away as her mother came bursting through the door and a breathless Jin tagging along. 

“Opal!” Suyin rushed to her daughter’s side, quickly scanning her for injuries. Her eyes settled on the girl’s swollen, wrapped ankle. 

“I'm fine, Mom.” Opal read her worry. “It's just a sprain.” 

“Spirits.” Suyin whispered as she hugged Opal close and held her cheeks in her hands. 

As happy as Opal was to see her mother, Kuvira was still on the forefront of her mind. She looked over to her girlfriend and her heart heaved. Kuvira's shirt had been cut off and the healer’s assistant was using quick waterbending techniques to clean Kuvira's burn wound while the chief healer picked at and examined her ribs. 

Suyin followed her daughter’s gaze. Kuvira looked like she had taken the worst of it, out of the three of them. She left Opal with another soft touch to her cheek and moved to Kuvira. She placed a hand on the Captain’s warm forehead and she cracked an eye to peer at her mentor.“What's her report?” Suyin inquired.

The healer answered without taking his attention from Kuvira's side. “Her life isn't in any danger, but she's got a nasty break in two of her ribs, a bruised lung, and her arm is scorched.” 

“Thank you, Kuvira.” Suyin said sincerely, smoothing back sweaty strands of hair from her face. “Once you're well, we'll figure out how this happened.” 

“I'm afraid it'll be a while until then.” The healer spoke, empting bloody water into a basin. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” he took a deep breath, “today we'll have to get her down in a pool and reposition her bones and begin mending them. For a few weeks after that we’ll have to strengthen them again and then heal her lung. She'll be very sore during her recovery so I'm issuing her a bed rest order.” 

Kuvira sighed and knocked her head on the table. Not only was she injured, but now she had to sit out for a month. _Fantastic._

“Yumi and I will take care of it.” Suyin reassured her. 

Kuvira reluctantly grunted her approval. There wasn't much to figure out anyway; it was obvious the group that attacked them was with the man that came only weeks earlier and they were already quite certain it was Red Lotus. The only thing to figure out though, was who is responsible for tipping them off. They had to know beforehand that Kuvira, Yumi, Opal would be in the jungle and when Opal was over at Kuvira's apartment. There was a rat in Zaofu. 

“Well your daughter is more than fine, save for her ankle. You can take her home now.” The healer tugged off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up, “Yumi if you’d please stay and help me move Kuvira to the healing tubs.” 

“Alright then.” Suyin nodded, giving one last pat to Kuvira's forehead. She turned to beckon Opal to leave but she could see the worry and reluctance in her daughter's eyes. “Opal she'll be fine. She needs her rest after this.” 

Her mother's words did little to reassure her, but she did have a point. Kuvira couldn't rest if she was worried about Opal. But she would go check on her girlfriend as soon as she could.

“Can you walk?” Suyin asked as she helped ease Opal off of the table. 

“Pretty much. The doctor numbed my ankle a bit so it wouldn't hurt.” 

“Good.” Suyin wrapped her arms around Opal's shoulders, hugging her as they walked home. “After you're rested I'd like you to tell me what happened, if you're up for it.” 

“Sure.” Opal nodded. She wasn't excited to tell her mother she killed a man, and she didn't even know how to start telling her she did it by airbending. _Did I really do that?_ Opal glanced down and her open palm. _Was it a one time thing?_ She took a deep breath and nonchalantly dragged her hand through the air, aiming at the trees that dotted her mother's garden. A rough breeze blew them. Opal froze. She just airbended again. 

“Opal? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, fine.” She perked up, wobbling to walk beside her mother again. As terrible as their day went, Opal was grateful for at least one thing. _I can bend!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days passed since Opal was injured, and her ankle was virtually painless now thanks to the waterbending healers that have been doting on her. She could only go so long without talking about what happened, so Opal and her mother now sat on one of the couches in her office, both looking at the floor. Opal gave her mother the detailed run through of what happened on the hiking trip a few days earlier. She explained everything, except for her airbending. She really did not know how to explain it, and would rather show her mother the newly acquired skill. 

“Opal,” her mother broke the silence, “you know that man would've hurt you. You struck him down in self defense.” She placed a hand on her daughter's knees. Opal had always been so sweet and caring. This situation must be hard for her to truly acknowledge.

“I know.” Opal whispered. She kept repeating the same thing to herself, but she couldn't stop thinking about the man and if he had a family, children. Though he clearly knew his life would be in danger with his line of work, it was a decision he made himself and Opal sealed it in his death. But her mother was right. The man attacked Opal, and she really had no other choice. It may not be the best excuse for killing a man, and it didn't not make her feel better at all, but it was an excuse Opal would accept if only to rationalize the guilt in her heart. “Hey, mom?” 

“Yes?”

“Can we have a small sparring session like we used to?” 

Suyin's eyes widened, it was an oddly timed request, and she was taken aback by it. “Well, sure.” She knew Opal didn't really enjoy physical training when she was younger, and they fell out of their normal training regimen quickly. She always thought Opal felt like an inferior fighter due to her lack of bending, but that was far from the truth. Opal was skilled and Suyin was glad she was willing to practice again, especially in light of recent events. Suyin rose from the couch and headed to the open grounds of the garden. She would normally change into her tighter dancing vest when training, but this was a special exception. 

The mother daughter pair distanced themselves in the dirt arena and both took their stances. Suyin rose her arms and expected Opal to sprint and strike for her legs, as she usually did, but Opal did not move. _Very well then._ Suyin launched a small boulder near Opal to warn of her attack, and quickly closed the distance between them; her hands tried to strike Opal's neck, but her daughter blocked the attack with her forearm. 

Opal deflected her mother's arms away from her and summoned all of the energy within her. She felt the air bend to her calling will and it surrounded Opal's hands and she struck Suyin in the chest. Her mother flew back, but she quickly caught her footing. She stared wildly at Opal. 

Opal smirked but did not let her mother's surprised go to waste. She sprinted forth and quickly crouched down, swinging her leg that was coiled with powerful air, and knocked into her mother's legs to flip her on her back in the dirt. Opal brought a fist near Suyin's face, the sign that she had her opponent pinned. Opal was only slightly breathless, and smiled triumphantly. She finally beat her mother in a match, although shock was probably her winning factor. 

Suyin took Opal's hand and they both stood. Suyin stared at her for a long time, not able to form the right words, but she eventually found them. “How did you do that?”

Opal beamed. “I don't know. It happened when I fought that man.”

Suyin gawked. “You've been airbending ever since?” 

Opal nodded.

“That's incredible.” Suyin smiled and hugged her daughter close. “We have to go tell your father!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the last few days, Opal entered back into a training regime with her mother after she confessed her newly found airbending abilities to her family. Today was her rest day, and coincidentally Kuvira's last healing session. In celebration Opal was preparing a hearty lunch basket for her. She packed it full with roasted meats and blanched greens, eggs and even a few soups. Opal made the food herself; Chef loaned her full us of his kitchen and he gave her a few pointers along the way. With luck, Kuvira would be able to eat it all over the course of a few days and she and Yumi wouldn't have to eat out at a restaurant. But then again Opal knew her ever so busy Kuvira, with her intense training, dancing, _and_ working out, might eat it all in one sitting. 

Opal closed the basket just as her mother entered the kitchen, knocking on the door paneling. “I see you're going to visit Kuvira today. May I come with you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well then” Suyin smiled, “we might as well get going before the food gets cold.” 

Opal was happy that her mother still showed such concern for her protégé, even if she was dating Opal. Somewhere in the back of her mind she once feared Suyin would disapprove of her and Kuvira's relationship, though she didn't know why; it was just a restless worry. So Opal was all too welcoming of her mother's company, though she knew a reason her mother was escorting her was largely due to the recent attempts on her life.

The pair arrived to Kuvira's apartment and Opal knocked on the door. They stood for a few moments when there was no answer. 

“Must be asleep.” Suyin muttered. 

“Hold on.” Opal set the basket of food down and reached a hand into her large pockets, trying to find the key Kuvira gave her a few months ago. She fit it into the lock and swung the door open. She could feel her mother's smug glare.

“You have a key to her apartment?” 

“Yes.” Opal blushed and looked away. Kuvira gave her the key so that if she or Yumi were asleep, Opal could still get in knowing they were heavy sleepers. She also invited Opal to use the apartment as her own if she ever needed to get away from her brothers. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Oh, not at all. I just didn't think you'd be moving in so soon.” Suyin laughed.

Opal rolled her eyes. She never officially mentioned her relationship with Kuvira to her mother because she knew her mother would tease them endlessly, as currently evident.“You would cry if I moved out of the house, Mom.” 

Suyin chuckled again, “You're right. I'd miss my baby girl.” 

Opal smiled at her mother and set the heavy lunch basket on the counter. She heard her mother sigh as she peered around the apartment.

“Well, since Kuvira is asleep, I guess I'll just go. Tell her I said ‘hi’.” 

Opal nodded, “I will.”

“And Opal,” her mother's voice called out to her, “will I see you at home for dinner, or will you be staying with Kuvira.” 

“Well, I was thinking Kuvira could come eat with us since she's still off duty.”

A bright, genuine smile graced Suyin's face. “That's a lovely idea. I’ll save you two a seat then.” 

Opal nodded and waved to fleeing image of her mother. She locked the front door back and tiptoed through the dark apartment to Kuvira's bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. Sure enough, Kuvira was laying in bed, only half covered by the sheets. Her shirt was pulled up and Opal could see the violent, swollen bruise on her rib cage, as well as the swell of her breasts. Opal grinned despite herself, remembering the little tumble they had in her bed a few weeks earlier before Yumi interrupted them. Opal heard Kuvira groan; a tell-tale sign she was awake. 

“How are you feeling?” Opal asked as she climbed into the bed and knelt beside Kuvira.

“Better. I just got back from the session.” 

“Is that why you were sleeping?” Opal trailed an affectionate finger over Kuvira's abdominal muscles. 

Kuvira sat up to rest on her elbows and noticed Opal's reaction to her flexing stomach muscles. “Yes. Healing sessions are always tiring.” 

“So, no pain?”

“No pain.” Kuvira confirmed. “My flesh is bruised now, but my lungs and ribs are healed completely.” 

“Wow, that was a quick recovery.” Opal was happy for it though. Not only did she hate seeing Kuvira in pain, but she was now able to spend more time with her.

“Dr. Yan is a very talented water bender, and healer.” 

Opal nodded, only barely listening to Kuvira now, her hand more fully exploring her stomach and chest. “I suppose he is.” 

Kuvira chuckled at Opal's disinterest in the Dr. and relished in the simple pleasure her roaming hand brought. They summoned goosebumps on her skin and she could feel her nipples strain against her loose tank top. “Is there a reason you're being so touchy?” Kuvira teased, although she did not mind the affection at all. 

Opal bit her lip. She usually did not touch Kuvira unless she was invited. In fact, she was always afraid of any level of intimacy between them, but being around Kuvira more and more as their relationship progressed, she became dauntingly brave and comfortable. “I just like the way you feel.” The confession was simple. 

Kuvira sat up completely and took Opal's chin in her fingers and settled a heavy lustful gaze upon her lips. Before she could pull their faces together, Opal darted in quickly and gashed their lips together, guiding them into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Kuvira growled and pushed Opal on her back, gripping her hips roughly. Opal grunted in pleasure as the soldier let her full, muscular weight press into her.

Without breaking their kiss, Kuvira maneuvered her way in between Opal's thighs and pressed their pelvises together; Opal moaned and realized just how much she wanted Kuvira. She wanted every pleasure Kuvira was bound to offer her, yet in the back of her mind there was still a concern. She pushed Kuvira away from the kiss. “Isn't your bruise still sore?”

“No.” Kuvira answered, only lying a little, and swiftly kissed Opal again, swirling their tongues together. 

Kuvira's mouth was wet and hot, and Opal positively ached for it to be everywhere on her body. But still, she pushed Kuvira away again, smiling this time. “I don't want to hurt you.” 

Kuvira smirked, “You won't. Just don't drag your nails down my sides.” She placed another hard kiss to Opal's lips. “Use my back as a scratching post, if you need it.” 

Opal shivered at Kuvira's tone. It was laced with deadly desire, and made heat pool between her legs and lower belly. Opal's body buzzed to life with every press of Kuvira's lips against her neck, sucking at just the right spot, attempting to devour her pulse. She moaned again and squeezed Kuvira's hips with her thighs. Her body was overheating and she craved the cool sensation of Kuvira's skin against hers. To get her point across, she tugged Kuvira's tank top over her head and Opal's hands instantly found her breasts and kneaded them in her palms as Kuvira continued her assault of kisses down Opal chest. 

Kuvira reached the metal neck piece Opal wore and quickly bent it away, placing it on the nightstand nearby. With it gone, she tugged the neckline of Opal's tunic down to kiss more at her chest, but it gave no access. Kuvira lowered her hands and let them sneak under Opal's tunic and caress her smooth stomach. _So soft,_ Kuvira couldn't stop repeating. She let her hands travel higher until she felt the wire of Opal's bra. She paused and searched her girlfriend’s face for any sign of hesitance, and there was none. Still she wanted to be positive. “Are you sure?” She whispered.

“Yes.” Opal looked into Kuvira's eyes and stroked her face. This was all she wanted and more. 

“Stop me if I do anything you don't like.” 

“I will.” Opal silenced Kuvira with a kiss, and two pairs of hands wrenched off her long, green tunic. “These too.” Opal muttered in a kiss, trying to kick off her baggy Zaofu pants. 

Kuvira chuckled at her failed attempts and leaned back to pull the pants off. She leaned back down to Opal and let her hands trail over her legs, feeling Opal's smooth skin and squeezed her small hips again. 

Kuvira settled over Opal once more and darted down to drag a hot tongue over one of her dusky nipples. Opal's jaw opened in a gasp and she arched her chest into Kuvira's mouth. 

Kuvira took the offer generously and alternated between sucking the tip of Opal's breast and tweaking the other with her fingers. After a few moments of the teasing she let her hand fall between Opal's legs and cup her there. 

Opal froze momentarily at the contact but then ground her core into Kuvira's hand, absolutely begging for more. Thankfully, Kuvira could sense her need and she pushed her hands into the waistband of Opal's underwear. At first, her fingers teased Opal's folds, but quickly caught Opal's clit in a deft stroke; she switched techniques every few seconds, but when Kuvira stopped on hard, rough circles Opal screamed. The stimulation was so overwhelming and although she'd done the same to herself on many occasions, the stroke of Kuvira's hands was by far more pleasurable. 

Kuvira hummed into Opal's breast when she felt the girl grip roughly at her shoulders and shout her pleasure. She was determined to draw more screams from her younger lover. 

Opal didn't know for how long Kuvira fingered her clit, but soon her same finger was pressing at the tight ring of Opal's entrance. Kuvira's finger slowly entered her, but she raised her hips to quicken the motion; she had no patience for teasing. Kuvira's finger explored her inner walls and curled at different intervals, making Opal squeeze around her.

Kuvira withdrew her finger and then positioned another one at Opal's entrance. She felt Opal's muscles stretch to accommodate the second digit, and felt her squirm and moan. 

Two was not the normal amount of fingers Opal usually liked, but damn if it didn't feel wonderful. She clawed at Kuvira's naked back, taking her up on the earlier offer of being her scratching post, and hoped she was not hurting Kuvira too much because all Opal could focus on was that Kuvira's fingers stretching inside her and her palm rubbing her throbbing clit was going to make her come. But just as Opal neared her blissful end, Kuvira withdrew her fingers and leaned back. Opal's entire being protested. “Why did you stop?!” She cried into Kuvira's throat. 

Kuvira smirked, the only answer she offered was by slowly crawling down Opal's body to rest between her thighs. She leaned into Opal's stained underwear, taking a deep breath. 

Opal shivered from the action, it was somewhat lewd maybe, but in the moment it was one of the purest forms of intimacy and it was one she welcomed. Just as Kuvira was about to peel her underwear off, Opal grabbed her hands and her face flushed with self-conscious worry. “I uh,” her voice wavered, “didn't shave.”

Kuvira kissed Opal's knuckles to reassure her. “That's okay. It's not like you knew we'd be doing this.” She smirked lightly, but understood Opal's hesitation and did not mind. There was no way Opal could've prepared and groomed herself for this moment. Even if she did or not, Kuvira had no preference. 

Once her silly worries were set aside, Opal removed her hands and let Kuvira slowly peeled her underwear off and part her legs further.

Kuvira stared at the sight before her and couldn't help but moan. “You're so beautiful, Opal.” 

Opal's face flamed, but she didn't dare speak as Kuvira spread her outer lips to truly see all of her. She moaned and bucked her hips as Kuvira blew a teasing stream of cool air onto her center. But finally, finally the heat Opal craved was applied.

Kuvira drug her tongue over the length of Opal's folds and moaned as the girl's heavy taste masked her mouth. She let her nose bump Opal's clit as her tongue pressed inside of her, but not for long as she licked up and captured the bundle of nerves in a tight seal of her lips. 

Opal shouted and gripped the bed sheets with one hand and took a fierce handful of Kuvira's hair with the other. She could feel the suck of Kuvira's lips in every part of her body. She could feel the warm throbbing of pleasure in the soles of her feet and the pads of her thumbs. Soon the ministrations sent her over the edge and her pleasure melted into an airy, blissful release. Opal cried out during the course of her orgasm as she roughly ground her hips into the hot seal of Kuvira's mouth. 

Opal moaned and groaned as she came down from her high, with Kuvira kissing her along the way. Opal laughed once she caught her breath. “Spirits…” She covered her face, “that felt so good.” 

Kuvira kissed her way up Opal's stomach and smiled while nuzzling her neck. “Good.” 

“Give me a minute to rest and maybe I can do you.” Opal closed her eyes and relaxed, but not for long. Kuvira crawled up Opal's body threw a leg over her small frame, shifting to lay on her uninjured left side. She sucked at Opal's neck again. 

“You don't have to, if you're not confident enough yet.” She bit her lip in a sexy smile, “I'm fine with just these.” Kuvira took one of Opal's hand and fit it in between her thighs. 

Opal's chest heaved and her heart skipped a beat. Kuvira was warm and wet through her shorts. Opal shifted over to face Kuvira, both of them laying on their sides now, and she leaned forward to lick at Kuvira's chest. She heard the soldier gasp and then groan. Making Opal reach her peak certainly put Kuvira’s body in a sensitive state as well. 

Kuvira's hand found Opal's hair as the girl started a sucking motion at her breasts; she massaged Opal's scalp and unconsciously felt her hips slowly rock into hers. 

Opal wanted to do for Kuvira what she had done to her, but was not sure if she was ready. Of course she was _ready_ , but she did not want her lack of skill to disappoint her lover. She instead focused on moving her fingers against Kuvira. “Show me what you like.” She asked, knowing Kuvira would set her in the right direction.

Kuvira smiled and took Opal's hand again, guiding their hands under her shorts and pressing one of Opal's fingers to her swollen clit. She moved them in circles, similar to the way she worked Opal earlier, but faster. She groaned again and let her head knock into Opal's. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes darting back and forth to lips, before Opal sealed them in a kiss. Her own taste upon Kuvira's tongue and lips caught her off guard, but soon the kiss melted into the familiar taste of Kuvira that Opal loved.

Kuvira's breath hitched and she kept her mouth still, though Opal still took her bottom lip in her teeth and bit down; she knew it was just what her girlfriend loved. Kuvira's breathing faltered and she screwed her eyes shut. “I'm close.” She whispered. 

Opal's forearm burned and begged for her to stop moving her fingers so quickly, but she did not give in. Kuvira's words sent another jolt of pleasure through Opal's body and she quickened her pace, hoping to coax Kuvira to a powerful orgasm, and powerful it was. 

Kuvira pulsed into Opal's hand and squeezed her legs closed, keeping them there as long as possible while screaming out her orgasm. Her usually deep voice cracked and rose a few octaves higher, and she felt Opal kissing at her chest again. _"Fuck!"_ Her body shuddered and then settled into a euphoria of pleasure. 

Opal had to groan herself as she listened to Kuvira come undone. Her voice was beautiful when she moaned, grunted, and groaned; it made Opal's chest heavy with adoration and arouse her all at the same time. She was extremely lucky to be able to see Kuvira like this. So unabashedly loud and happy. She was the only one that would get to see Kuvira like this. Opal kissed Kuvira as she calmed down, and she practically clung to Opal's lips, drinking them in. 

They finally pulled away and both their breathing returned to normal. Opal could feel Kuvira's breathe hit her face, and they both smelled like sticky sex. 

“I guess right now is a weird time to tell you I invited us to dinner with my mom.” 

Kuvira laughed, loud and happy. “Let's just lay here a little longer.” She nuzzled into Opal's side and joined their hands. She was truly, and irrevocably happy for once in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has so much gay sin.  
> I love it. The best.
> 
> Soooo with that, leave me a comment as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Opal and Kuvira could barely stop the senseless giggles that erupted from them or the giddy smiles that spread across their faces. The two rocked into each other as they walked and playfully swatted at each other’s hands. Their bodies still hummed with the energy of sex, and Opal hoped their brief shower was enough to wash away the smell. The last thing she needed was her mother being nosy, although she would probably end up squealing the details to her anyway. She and her mother always had a close bond like that. Sexuality and all its activities was never forbidden or hushed in the Beifong house. 

When the couple reached the Beifong Estate and hurried into the savory smelling dining room, they were still smiling like idiots. Suyin was setting plates out and smiled while greeting them. She quickly did a double take, creasing her brow in suspicion. “You two seem exceptionally happy today.” A snicker floated from behind her, and Kuvira could see Yumi standing in full uniform with her back against the wall. 

Kuvira groaned internally, suddenly realizing the door that slammed during her and Opal's love making was probably Yumi reporting for work at Suyin's office. Kuvira usually would've deflated from Yumi's taunting laughter, but after the afternoon she just had with Opal, there was no room in any cell of Kuvira's body for discouragement. 

“Well sit down girls, Chef is almost finished with dinner.” Suyin smoothed the front of her tunic and took her own seat at the head of the table. Baatar Sr.’s seat to her left was empty.

Opal took her usual seat next to the corner of her father’s chair and pulled out the seat beside her for Kuvira. “Is dad eating with us?” She asked.

Suyin chuckled, “He is eating with us, for once. I wanted the four of us to spend some time together. After all, tonight is really the first time you've brought Kuvira home as your girlfriend.”

Opal gawked. “Mom, Dad doesn't know yet!”

“What?”

“I haven't told him yet!” Opal's voice rose to a harsh pitch.

“Why not?!” Suyin flung her arms around. 

“I don't know!” Both Opal and her mother's pitch continued to rise with panic as they heard Baatar Sr.’s voice boom around the corner. 

“Well now is a good time to tell him.” 

“Mom, no!” 

“Shh!” She shushed Opal. 

Suyin rose to greet her husband with a kiss, trying to express nonchalance and forget the panic that both her and Opal still felt.

Yumi had her face buried in her hands and was crying with laughter, “Oh Spirits.” She looked over to Kuvira and laughed even harder. It seemed her Captain was startled by the panicked exchange as well. Her face was pale. _I love this family so much,_ Yumi composed herself shortly, still chuckling often.

“How is everyone this evening?” Baatar asked the table. Positive, collective murmurs answered him and he turned his attention to Kuvira. “How are your injuries healing?” 

Kuvira took a sip of her water and coughed. “I'm back to 100%.” 

“I see your arm is much better. You can't even tell it was burned.” Baatar commented.

“Yes,” Kuvira smiled, “I have an affinity for healing very quickly.” 

Opal rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to her, dad. She still has a terrible bruise where her ribs were broken.” 

“Yes, but it doesn't hurt.” 

“Unless I do this.” Opal poked the twin pair of her chopsticks into Kuvira's side.

“Ow!” Kuvira yelped and jumped away from her. 

“See,” Opal teased, “she's still a little tender.” 

Baatar Sr. laughed loudly and it was a delight to hear. Kuvira knew Sr. was humble and kind although he was very quiet and reserved. It was nice to see him in an environment not surrounded by architecture blueprints. Kuvira smiled sweetly at Opal, quickly forgiving her for stabbing her bruised ribs. Her lingering gaze was only torn away by the Chef’s loud arrival.

Chef wheeled in a cart stacked full of the most decadent Zaofu ingredients, all cooked to perfection. He set out a full course meal in front of every person, all the while giving a detailed description of how it was prepared. Their meal consisted of a starting salad and an entrée of roasted turtleduck and a simple miso soup. The food made Kuvira's mouth water, even if she did already eat a few bites from Opal's special lunch basket before arriving. 

The table grew silent as everyone began eating. Only a few times did Suyin scold Baatar for eating with his dirty, oily hands instead of his utensils. 

Opal took a break from eating after finishing her salad to inquire just where her brothers were. “Where are the boys?” 

Suyin nodded and covered her mouth as she swallowed. “Huan doesn't really feel like socializing tonight. Jr. is off working on something in his room and the twins are out shopping or...doing whatever it is they do.” She waved her hand at the last bit and Opal chuckled. Wing and Wei were notorious for causing trouble in all corners of Zaofu. “I planned for this dinner to just be the four of us anyway.” Suyin winked “Besides, Opal, isn't there something you wanted to tell your father? You know, about Kuvira.” 

Opal's eye twitched towards her mother and she tried to remain calm. Beside her, Kuvira choked on her food. 

“Well, uh. Kuvira has been trying to teach me how to dance.” Opal told her father and hoped her words did not sound too forced. Fortunately, her father was not an expert in reading people and accepted the explanation. 

“Oh, how nice. But you've got your work cut out for you, Kuvira. Opal's never been too good at dancing.” 

Opal deadpanned. “Well thanks, dad.” 

Baatar chuckled and reached out to pat his daughter's knee. “Kuvira is skilled in many things. I'm sure she'll be a great instructor.” 

Yumi laughed from across the room again. “Don’t worry, Opal knows _just_ how skilled Kuvira is.” 

Suyin snorted and looked at Yumi with wide eyes for further confirmation of what the soldier was implying. As she was laughing, Suyin caught Opal's glare. She felt a little guilty for springing such a question on her daughter, but she had to admit, she was impressed. Opal found an excuse quickly and believably. _Maybe she's ready to debate with the council after all._ Kuvira, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out. Suyin calmed herself and wiped away her tears of laughter, taking a deep breathe.

“Am I missing something?” Baatar looked around, completely unknown as to what was so funny. 

“No, it’s alright dear.” Suyin rubbed her husband's shoulder sympathetically. He was always somewhat a lost puppy. Confused, but still cute. Suyin looked around the table and could see they were all done eating. But whether it was from all the laughing or everyone already having their fill, she didn't know. “Why don't we move to my study for some evening coffee?” Everyone seemed to agree and rose from their seats.

Although Suyin could not cook, she always did promise to help Chef clean up. Now, her duty offered her the perfect moment to interrogate her daughter. “Opal, could you stay and help me collect the dished please?” 

“Sure.” Opal replied and started rounding up the different plates and bowls set out on the table.

“So,” Suyin said lightly, “did anything happen at Kuvira's today?”

Opal bit back a smile. “I don't know what you mean.”

Suyin huffed and clanked the dishes in her hands together. “Are you going to tell me how wonderful the sex was or not?” 

Opal laughed and set her own handful of dishes down, groaning loudly with delight.

“Well, that _does_ sound like it was pretty good.” Suyin teased. 

Opal smiled and shook her head. “I can't even begin to describe-- it was amazing.” 

Suyin chuckled again, seeing the happiness shine in her daughter's eyes. “Well I guess all the stories the dancers tell of her ‘skills’ are true.” 

“Yeah, she's pretty great.” Opal snorted. 

Suyin hummed, feeling her oddly serious all of a sudden. “She really does love you, doesn't she?” 

Opal looked over to her mother, sharing a soft smile. “She really does. And I love her.” Opal felt her mother hug her close.

“I'm glad you fell in love with her. She's a good woman.” 

Opal rested her head on her mother's shoulder. “I know she is.” 

“You still need to tell your father though.” 

Opal sighed. “I know, mom.”

“Why haven't you though?” Suyin's asked. It was unlike her daughter to keep secrets from her father; they were always so close. 

“I don't know.” Opal confessed. She wanted to tell her father, she’s wanted to tell him for a while now, but she was always unsure. “He's just so overprotective of me sometimes. I don't want him trying to scare Kuvira or whatever.” 

Suyin snorted. “Opal, you know your father couldn't scare anyone if he tried. Bless his heart.” 

“Kuvira's actually scared of him, believe it or not.” Opal bit her lip with a smile, not sure if she should reveal her girlfriend’s worrisome side. 

Suyin raised her brows in disbelief. “Really? Your father? She's scared of your father?”

“Really.” Opal nodded with a laugh. “She cares what you guys think.” 

Suyin cocked her head in question.

Opal explained as she wiped the table down. “She wants you to like her. Before she was just your guard Captain and a friend, now she's my girlfriend too. I guess she wants your approval in some way. She cares about you and dad.” 

Suyin's face softened. “I didn't know that.” And she really didn't. In all the years she's know Kuvira, raised her and trained her, she could never really get past the girl’s walls. She never knew what Kuvira was thinking. Only on a good day could she infer how Kuvira was feeling and she let Kuvira be secretive, thinking it was how she coped. 

“You can't tell her I told you that.” Opal looked at her mother in all seriousness.

“I doubt she'd admit it anyway.” Suyin chuckled. It was nice to know Kuvira confided in her daughter and trusted her so much. 

After the dishes were stored in the kitchen sink, the four of them moved to the study area outside of Suyin’s office and reclined on the couches for coffee. They joked, pried, and even teased mercilessly at each other for a while. The whole time, Opal had to restrain herself from cuddling into Kuvira's side or throwing her legs over Kuvira's. She never realized just how much she liked to be near her soldier. Kuvira had an aura that was so strong and safe, warm and welcoming. Opal wanted to be near her constantly. 

After the teasing whined down Suyin retired to her bedroom, blaming the long, busy day for her unusual tiredness and Baatar Sr. followed. Opal decided she was tired as well and offered for Kuvira to stay in her room for the night. Thankfully, her father thought nothing more of it than a little sleepover. Suyin, on the other hand, gave Opal a searing smirk. Opal simply rolled her eyes and dragged Kuvira down the hall to her room. They quickly shed their clothes, only clad in their underwear, and burrowed under the covers.

“You okay?” Opal studied Kuvira's face. She looked troubled. “Did mom bother you with all her jokes?”

“No, no I'm fine.” Kuvira reassured, but when Opal raised her brow, she knew she was being rather transparent and she sighed. “I've just been thinking is all.” 

“About?” Opal let her finger trace the line of Kuvira's collarbone.

“About what happened on that cliff the other day.” 

Opal's finger stilled. “What do you mean?” 

Kuvira shook her head. “A month ago I executed a man that tried to kill you, and you were slightly upset with me. But on that cliff, I killed 3-4 people and you haven't said a word about it.”

Opal looked away from Kuvira and swallowed past the lump in her throat. “I killed someone too, Kuv.”

“No, you didn't.” Kuvira's voice was firm. “That man’s spine was cracked in half. If that tree hadn't been there when you air blasted him, he would have been fine.” 

“But it still happened.” Opal raised her voice without meaning too. “How could I be angry at you for something we both did? I'd be a hypocrite.” 

“No, you wouldn’t. Opal, I know what happened up there is still bothering you. It's not like you to take death so easily.” 

Opal shook her head. “You just executed that first man; he was defenseless. But we both killed those guys on the cliff in self-defense.” Opal's voice was small now. “Yeah, what happened upset me, but we both did it. We didn't have a choice. That reasoning doesn't make me feel better or justify what happened, but it makes it easier to accept it.” 

Kuvira ran her thumb over Opal's face, trying to sooth away the worry and pain in her voice. “I'm sorry I dragged you into this.” 

Opal snorted distastefully. “Kuvira you had no idea they were going to attack us. Besides, what happened wasn't anyone’s fault. I'm the next Matriarch and apparently some people aren't happy about it.” 

“But none of it would've happened if I hadn't taken you rock climbing. It's still a bit my fault.” 

“Kuvira,” Opal held her hand in front of her girlfriend’s face, “blaming ourselves won't fix it. Instead, let's blame them. The people that did it; the Red Lotus.” 

Kuvira nodded, not wanting to argue further. She pressed her lips together in worry though. _How can she not be angry with me after that? She had to fight to defend herself because I_ \--

“Kuvira, I don't hate you.” Opal said softly, almost as if she were listening to the rambling inside Kuvira's mind. Opal lifted Kuvira's chin with a gentle tug of her fingers. “We're in this dumb fight together now.” She leaned forward as best she could and hugged Kuvira tightly.

“We shouldn't have to be…” Kuvira trailed off, squeezing Opal tightly. 

“I love you.” Opal pulled away only enough to look into Kuvira's eyes, their noses brushing slightly.

Kuvira smiled back at Opal as best she could, worry still clouding her mind. “I love you too. I'd do anything to protect you.” 

“Just promise me one thing,” Opal spoke clearly, “promise me that you won't lose yourself. I don't want you to become some kind of killing mercenary for my sake; that's not who your are.” Opal gently placed her hand over Kuvira's heart. She could feel the steady, strong beat there. _I wonder if anyone's really good. Truly good,_ Opal rambled to herself. _I mean, mom is so enlightened and kind, but even she has killed people to keep us safe…_ Opal was starting to realize the world, and the people that lived in it, weren't as simply black and white and she thought they were. Kuvira had to kill sometimes, it couldn't be helped in her line of work, especially when there was someone else's life on the line; Opal knew that, but she also knew Kuvira resented it, deep within her heart. Opal could feel the warmth and love radiating from within Kuvira's chest. 

“I promise.” Kuvira whispered. “And I promise I won't let you lose yourself either.” If she really wasn’t a cold-blooded killer, then Opal certainly wasn't either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Urhg, Baatar,” Suyin whined while hugging her husband from behind, “come to bed.” She put on her best pouty face and watched her reflection in their bathroom mirror.

Baatar chuckled, careful not to move his face too much. “Let me finish shaving and I will, hun. You don't want me to have a stubbly face do you?”

Suyin hummed in agreement but narrowed her eyes playfully. “No, I guess not.” Instead of walking off to bed she wrapped her arms tighter around Baatar’s muscular, shirtless figure and pressed her face into his back. 

“Hey, Su?” Baatar rinsed his razor. “Did you notice anything unusual at dinner tonight?”

Suyin smirked. She knew good and well where this conversation was going. “What do you mean?”

“Between Opal and Kuvira.” Baatar clarified, “They just seemed oddly… touchy and smiley.” 

Suyin snorted softly into Baatar’s back and prepared herself for his reaction. “Well, maybe that's because they're dating.”

“Dating?!” Baatar exclaimed, cutting his face in the process. He rubbed at the injury while his wife laughed. 

Suyin dabbed at the thin line of blood pooling at Baatar’s cheek. “Yes, dear. They've been dating for a while now. Since Harmonic Convergence.”

“Harmonic Convergence,” Baatar repeated, “that's almost six months.” 

“I know. They're pretty serious about each other.” Suyin nodded. 

Baatar held back his questions as Suyin wiped his face clean of blood and shaving cream. “Why didn't Opal tell me?” _Does she not trust me anymore?_ He worried. 

“Don't take it personally, Baatar. She'll tell you when she's ready. I think she’s postponed telling you for Kuvira rather than herself.” Baatar’s eyebrows drew together in question, but Suyin simply shook her head, remembering what Opal revealed to her earlier and chuckled to herself. “You know Kuvira can be stubborn sometimes.” 

“Yeah.” Baatar trailed off, trying to think over the new information given to him. _I suppose they did look happy at dinner._

“Now come on, let's go to bed.” Suyin guided her husband back to their bed and she walked around to lay on her side, but she scooted next to Baatar and cuddled close to him. 

As Baatar situated himself comfortably with Suyin on top of him, he came to a realization. “They're dating and you're letting them sleeping in the same room? In Opal's bed-- together?” 

Suyin rolled her eyes and swatted at her husband’s chest. “Oh, Baatar calm down.” Suyin bit her lip and lowered her voice.” Besides…they're already having sex.” 

Instantly Baatar groaned and rolled away from Suyin, burying his face in his pillow. “Why would you tell me that!?” He screamed into the fluffy casing. 

Suyin laughed loudly and rolled over closer to Baatar. “I just wanted you to know in case we heard any suggestive noises tonight.” 

Baatar groaned again and threw his pillow over his head, trying to block out his wife momentarily. “Stop talking!” 

Suyin giggled again. She was having far too much fun at her husband’s expense. “Oh come on,” she rubbed his back, “don't you remember all the risky sex we used to have as teenagers?” 

“No.” Was Baatar’s quick reply.

“Really? You don't remember that time I convinced you to have sex with me in a tree?” Suyin could hear Baatar snort underneath his pillow. A moment later he peaked out from under the edge.

“I fell out of the tree and hurt my ankle and you had to help me hop to the infirmary while I was still noticeably aroused.” He laughed. It was certainly on his top ten list of embarrassing moments in his life, one he wouldn't forget, but it was also a fond memory. Any memory of Suyin was. 

“They'll be fine.” Suyin sighed and turned onto her back. “They're good for each other.”

“I hope so. I trust Opal to know what she's doing.” Baatar pulled the covers back over them, and rested his head in Suyin's shoulder. 

“They're so cute though.” Suyin chuckled to herself. “I knew Opal had a crush on Kuvira for the longest time, but I never knew Kuvira had feelings for her too.”

“Opal does have that sweet charm.” Baatar added.

“She does.” Suyin agreed. “You know, it might sound odd, but I really think those two may be soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a few days late, I procrastinated too much. Oops. 
> 
> Also take some adorable Suyin and Baatar because I LOVE them.
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, leave me comments and whatnot as always. <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times...because why not?

“That’s it, now breathe.” Suyin watched with a careful eye as Kuvira manipulated the thin metal strip in the studio’s ceiling. She was a wonder to watch, spinning and extending her body with impossible precision. _She only gets better every year._ Suyin smiled, remembering a time when Kuvira was younger and couldn’t even balance on the ground right. “Why don’t you come on down and we’ll do some more stuff on the balance beam.” She called out, watching as Kuvira quickly dismounted and landed perfectly on her feet. Suyin often set aside time for her and Kuvira to train and practice their gymnastics privately; they always worked off of each other's examples best. Kuvira was very skilled and very determined, but even more than that she grew to be Suyin's favorite disciple years ago. 

“Okay, I want you to sit here.” Suyin situated Kuvira on the beam and positioned one of her hands between her legs, showing her how to push off. “Now lift yourself up with your arm, push.” 

Kuvira took a deep breath and relaxed her body completely before summoning the strength of her muscles to lift her from the balance beam. Kuvira grunted as she finally extended her arm and now focused all of her weight on that very arm. It was harder than it looked, especially after seeing her mentor do it effortlessly for so many years. Kuvira’s breathing faltered and her arm shook dangerously and she felt Suyin’s hands grasp her hips to catch her if she were to fall. Luckily that did not happen and Kuvira was able to calm her breathing and control her weight. She waited for the rest of Suyin’s instructions. 

“Now the hard part,” Suyin chuckled when she heard Kuvira let out a sarcastic grunt, “Keep your toes and legs pointed, use your stomach to pull yourself into a handstand.” Kuvira answered her again with a reluctant grunt, but she saw the focus in her protege’s eyes as she slowly tipped her body upright only by her arms and her abdominal muscles. Suyin relaxed her hands around Kuvira’s hips to let her move freely and partly to wave in her daughter who was lurking in the studio’s doorway. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Opal walked out onto the main floor and stopped in her tracks, obviously licking her lips at Kuvira’s image. _Can’t really blame her,_ Suyin stipulated as she looked up to see Kuvira in a full handstand and she was taken aback. “Your leg work is much better.” Suyin admired the straight, muscular point of Kuvira’s legs and her perfect braid falling behind her. She was sure the young soldier could impress even the most stubborn of gymnastic judges.

Opal wish she could’ve taken a picture of the vision before her. Kuvira, and all her glorious muscles, strained to keep herself upright on the balance beam below her. Opal admired the way Kuvira’s stomach puffed in and out as she struggled to control her breathing, and the light sheen of sweat accenting her skin. Opal’s eyes were also graced with the addition of a new outfit she’d never seen her girlfriend wear; tight green shorts and a matching, equally as tight, sports bra. Opal bit the corner of her lip at how the top pressed Kuvira’s breast together for a nice cleavage. Kuvira’s chest was much more muscular and broad than it looked with all her clothing and armor piled on, her dark bruise was now faded to a lighter pink, and Opal desperately wanted to grasp at her ribs and feel the power beneath her fingertips. But instead, she simply observed as her mother guided Kuvira back down to safety.

“Okay, you can come down now.” Suyin’s hands ghosted at Kuvira’s sides again to make sure she was in control of her body’s motions at all times. Once back in her original position, Kuvira laxed her arm and sat back on the beam with a loud thunk. She sighed and flexed her fingers, which were wound tightly with tape. She hopped off of the beam and shook the rest of her body to loosen the coiled stress there and she turned to give a smile to Opal right as Suyin threw a towel at her face, which she failed at catching. “I’m going to shower and then we can go out for some lunch. I have news for you girls.” With that and teasing flick of her eyebrows, Suyin left the studio. 

“She has the right idea,” Opal teased poking Kuvira in the chest, “you should shower too.” 

Kuvira looked at her own sweaty body and then to Opal with a smirk. “What? You’re not tempted to throw yourself at me when I’m covered in gorgeous sweat?” Kuvira made a beeline for Opal, trying to draw her in for a hug. 

“No!” Opal squealed, pressing her hands to Kuvira’s shoulders to hold her back. She let her hands fall down Kuvira’s arms and feel the throb of blood still flowing through her muscles. Kuvira’s hands grazed her hips and the brief contact was enough to send shivers through Opal’s entire body. It was almost a curse how much she wanted Kuvira, constantly and unapologetically. Opal reconsidered and pressed a kiss to Kuvira’s collarbone. “Maybe.” 

Kuvira leaned forward and hummed as she pressed her lips against Opal’s, breathing in her fresh flowery scent. “May I shower at your place? It’s closer than the apartment.” 

“Sure.” Opal saw the practicality in the request, though she doubted it was the only influence as to why Kuvira wanted to visit her room. “Well, I guess we’d better go now so mom doesn’t end up waiting on us.” The only response Opal got from Kuvira was a nod and heavy, lustful eyes looking over hers. 

When Opal opened the door to her room Kuvira walked in behind her and threw her bag of clothes and training equipment on the bed and kicked her shoes off, making herself as comfortable in Opal’s room as Opal makes herself in Kuvira’s apartment. “I’ll be quick.” Kuvira stated and walked into the bathroom.

Opal stared after her and watched the muscles flex in her thighs as she walked. Opal was becoming more and more grateful for the tight spandex her mother made Kuvira wear when training. She sat herself on the bench of her window seal and was set on reading a chapter of her new novel while Kuvira was in the shower, but the calling of her girlfriend put that to an end. “What?” Opal took an instinctive breath as she entered the bathroom.

“How do I work your shower? It’s different from mine.” A very naked Kuvira stated as she stepped into the shower, giving Opal suggestive looks every blink or two.

“Did you even try figure it out first?” 

“No.” 

Opal laughed and leaned forward, bracing herself on the tile and turned the knobs to the shower. “This one is hot, this one is cold.” She leaned away from Kuvira just as the water kicked on, pouring from the showerhead. Kuvira didn’t break from Opal’s eyes as the water hit her and quickly dampened her loose hair, cascading down her body. Opal followed the path of the water down Kuvira’s body and let out a shaky laugh. “You’re doing a very good job of seducing me into shower sex.” 

Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t smile too big, “Then get in.” 

Opal’s hand tightened in her tunic and she gave Kuvira her best and most sincere look. “I would, but I don’t want to be on a time limit.” Kuvira’s brow raised in question. “We can do it after lunch.” 

At that, Kuvira laughed. “Planned sex? How overtly mature.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with planned sex.” Opal chided her girlfriend, who quickly raised her hands in mock defense.

“Oh, on the contrary, I believe it has its values. Now I have time to think of all the things I want to do to you.” Kuvira let the words roll smoothly off her tongue as she ran her hands through her hair, pushing her chest out to bring Opal’s attention to her breasts. The gesture worked like a charm and Kuvira smirked as Opal stared with an open mouth. “Are you going to watch me the whole time?” 

Opal quickly snapped out of her trance and flung the shower curtain closed, “No.” She quipped and turned on her heels, hoping her book would distract her enough so she didn’t actually join Kuvira in the shower. 

A few minutes past and Kuvira emerged from the bathroom wearing her signature green vest, bent over, towel drying her hair. _Not that I dislike the vest but…_ “Why do you wear the same vest all the time?”

Kuvira chuckled as best she could while roughly tousling her hair. “Why do you wear the same tunic all the time?” 

Opal opened her mouth to rebuke, but thought better of it. “Touche.” There was a sudden knock at the door and Opal knew just who it was. “Come in.”

“Are you ready to go, dear? We can pick up Kuvira on the way...oh.” Suyin’s brows rose when she finally laid eyes on the woman in question. “I didn’t know she was already with you.” Suyin turned towards Opal and smiled sarcastically. 

“Well, I am her bodyguard and under her service now.” Kuvira pointed out. 

Suyin considered, still jesting. “Eh, I suppose you’re right.” Kuvira rolled her eyes distastefully and Suyin made a poking gesture aimed for the woman’s eyes.

“Mom,” Opal laughed and lowered her mother’s arm, “we’re ready, let’s go eat.” 

“Yes, off we go. Momma’s starving.” Suyin groaned and practically skipped out of the room. Kuvira looked at Opal and shook her head slowly, which was heavy with disdain. She was clearly already put off by Suyin’s teasing.

“Be nice.” Opal whispered and pinched her arm. Kuvira mouthed and “ow” and pouted, but Opal didn’t fall for the trick. She scoffed and gave Kuvira a pointed look while Kuvira's mouth lifted with a fond smile.

The trio arrived at one of Opal’s usual stops, a fresh market restaurant with the best imported fire flakes around Zaofu. They choose a table outside on a tiny balcony overlooking the central park, taking their time to order their meal as Suyin finally revealing her news while stirring her tea. “Avatar Korra and her friends are coming to Zaofu.” 

“Really?” Opal questioned loudly, caught off guard, only to be shushed by her mother’s smiling figure. “Well, what for?”

“I heard rumors that they’ve been traveling the Earth Kingdom looking for new airbenders. You’re not the only one, Opal. Something happened during Harmonic Convergence that awakened airbending in a whole slew of people.” 

“Wow,” Opal dropped a bite of her food and stared off somewhere on the floor. _I get to meet the Avatar. Oh Spirits, Kuvira is going to freak._ Sure enough, Opal studied Kuvira’s figure that was sat beside her, and though she seemed calm and stoic Opal knew she was vibrating on the inside. 

“How long will they be staying?” Kuvira feigned nonchalance by taking a large bite of her wrap. 

Suyin covered her still full mouth as she answered, “I’m not quite sure, though Master Tenzin did say Korra would be training Opal. So I would guess a while.” 

“I get to train under the Avatar? I wonder what that’s going to be like.” Opal nudged Kuvira, knowing she probably knew more about the Avatar then she. 

“Well she’s still a teenager, in fact, she’s the same age as you. I don’t think she’ll be too harsh or particularly straining..” Kuvira answered matter of factly. If Opal wanted to test her knowledge of the Avatar, so be it. 

“How do you know that?” Suyin narrowed her eyes.

“I read the paper.” Kuvira met both of the unbelieving pair of eyes on her. “I read her section of the nation news. I also listen to some Republic City radio broadcasts.” 

Suyin tried not to laugh, “Why?” 

“Why not?” Kuvira dropped her hands on the table in defeat. “She is our Avatar. Don’t you think we should know more about who she is before we go praising her and following her word?” 

“Well, you have a good point.” Suyin tilted her head in agreement. _She still has to know everything, huh?_ Suyin snorted, her face falling slightly. _Mother and Lin would get a kick out of her. I wonder how Lin is..._

“When will they get here?” 

Opal’s question brought her back to the present. “Oh, I don’t know for sure. A couple of weeks at the earliest. They were at some small, sleazy village last I heard.” 

“Sleazy?” Kuvira narrowed her brow and Suyin only shrugged, waving her off. 

“Some decrepit village. I think they picked up a boy there.” 

Kuvira scoffed at the explanation, but remained silent, playing “nice” as Opal asked her to do. She loved her mentor but sometimes she said just the right thing to disturb a calm, yet sensitive well inside her. 

“Don’t worry, Kuvira. I’ll see if Avatar Korra can fit in a sparring session for you.” Opal elbowed her playfully and Kuvira only rolled her eyes. They ate the remainder of their lunch in comfortable silence , only to have small quirks of humor here and there. Opal eventually rubbed her shoulder to get her attention. “You want to get going now?” 

Suyin looked between the girls with simple curiosity. “Where are you two going?” 

Opal smiled mischievously at Kuvira, who was put on the spot. “Just some dance instruction.” 

“Oh, well I could help if you’d like.” Suyin smiled but Opal snorted immediately after the words left her mouth.

“No, mom. I don’t think you do.” Opal rose alongside Kuvira and bent down to kiss her mother on the cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Alright, dear. See you then.” Suyin smiled, shaking her head as she sipped the rest of her tea and watched her daughter and protege strut out of the restaurant with their arms brushing. _They’re terrible liars…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal bit her tongue as she giggled along the hallway to her room with Kuvira in tow. She quickly ushered Kuvira into the room, checking to make sure the door was locked, and stood breathless as she gazed upwards into her dark eyes. She was looking at Opal with such peaceful want, and it make Opal’s heart flutter with more than just childish lust. The look Kuvira gave her washed away all of her giddy anticipation and she was left feeling a serious, burning desire coursing through her. Opal always swooned when Kuvira looked at her in such a way. 

Opal leaned up to press her lips to Kuvira’s and they were warm and inviting, practically melting Opal at her core. She pulled away to breathe but left her lips ghosting Kuvira’s, who made no move to further the kiss or steer them in a certain direction. Her hands simply pooled at the dip in Opal’s back and pulled her closer, waiting and wanting. Opal let her hands gently massage the base of Kuvira’s neck where her braid started, and she pressed her tongue to Kuvira’s plump bottom lip, seeking a silent grace of permission. Kuvira granted it by opening her mouth wider and letting her tongue meet Opal’s as it explored the rest of her mouth. Kuvira groaned when Opal accidentally bit her bottom lip, but she welcomed gesture. They stood there for a while , with the skin of their lips and the silkiness of their tongues combined, until they pulled away breathless and huffing sweetly into each other’s face. Kuvira smiled and let her nose graze Opal’s cheek, “Lead the way.” 

Opal reacted instantly and back Kuvira into the edge of her bed until her knees buckled and she fell on her back, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Her eyes never left Opal’s and it drove the girl insane, her skin practically itching to be touched by the soldier. With a new found spirit of confidence, or perhaps is was her base need of lust, Opal stripped her white pants and tunic quickly and crawled forward to settle between Kuvira’s legs; a position they’d never taken before. Opal reveled in the pressure of her girlfriend’s powerful thighs hooked around her waist and she let her hand travel down one long leg to grope at the muscles there. Kuvira braced herself on her elbows to meet Opal’s forceful kiss, but was soon pressed flat on her back again as Opal gripped the collar of her vest. She waited patiently for Opal to open her shirt and massage her sore muscles, but Opal had different plans. She sucked at Kuvira’s neck softly, at first, but then began roughly biting her way down the column of her throat to her bare shoulder. “You’re going to leave marks,” Kuvira teased.

Opal kissed Kuvira again before replying, “That’s the point.” Kuvira shivered at both the change in her tone and the promise of being marked, so that everyone knew she belonged to Opal. The thought made Kuvira shudder and she lifted her legs higher around Opal’s body so that the girl’s pelvis pressed almost directly between her legs. Kuvira let out a moan and her hips canted into the pressure, almost begging. Opal quickly realized she was indirectly teasing and she unclasped the buttons of Kuvira’s vest to expose her already erect nipples. Opal took a deep breath of amazement and affection as she took one of the peaks in between her teeth, causing Kuvira to throw her head back with a gasp, then a groan. She would never tire of seeing Kuvira’s body or the sweet noises she made, not even the way her perfect eyebrows quivered as her face contorted with pleasure. Opal wanted to experience those things forever. 

As Opal kissed, nipped, and sucked along her breasts, Kuvira finally reached her breaking point. She let her hands fall through Opal’s short locks of hair and she took a deep breath, “Please.” She begged and subtly pushed Opal down the plane her stomach so that she’d get a clue as to what Kuvira needed. Opal blushed at the request and nodded her head while unbuttoning Kuvira’s tight pants. 

“Just tell me what to do. Tell me what you like.” Opal’s voice wavered as she spoke, suddenly still nervous about her inexperience despite the confidence she felt burning within her. 

“I will.” Kuvira gasped and helped Opal tug her pants and underwear off. Usually she’d leave the thin cotton garment, wanting Opal to tease further, but Kuvira could not take anymore. She had never let herself lay back and surrender completely to someone, and the emotions of it were burning at her, as was the unsatisfied desire pounding through her.

“I won’t be as good as you.” Opal chuckled while pressing small, sweet kisses to Kuvira’s inner thigh and underneath her knee. That proved to be an unusual spot for Kuvira as she giggled and jumped. Opal laughed at the unguarded action and kissed the sensitive flesh again. Kuvira waved her hands at Opal to stop and she eventually took mercy on her blushing Captain. 

“I have more experience than you is all. Practice does make perfect, after all.” 

Opal bit her lip and nodded to let Kuvira know she understood but was still nervous. Excited and determined to pleasure her, but still nervous. “I guess I’ll have to practice often then.” 

“I guess you will.” Kuvira whispered and stroked Opal’s face that was rested on her naval. She ran her hands through the girl’s soft hair again, pushing it back from her bright green eyes. “I like it slow and soft. I’m sensitive.” She instructed. 

Opal took in the information and kissed her way down Kuvira’s pubic bone, taking notice of the short patch of trimmed hair there, and spread Kuvira’s outer lips to take in all of her glorious arousal. She was so incredibly wet already and Opal groaned at the sight, taking pride in the fact that she made Kuvira feel that way. She was the only one that riled Kuvira up and made her body burn with such desire. The strangely possessive thought urged Opal to dive in, so to speak.

Opal was sure to heed Kuvira's earlier instructions as she let her tongue ghost over the petals of Kuvira's sex, tasting her arousal. It was different than her own, heavier and stronger, but she quickly grew accustomed to it; liked it even. As she let her tongue stroke Kuvira, she could hear the woman letting out high pitched gasps. Opal smiled into Kuvira's flesh and moved upward, finally letting her tongue press against Kuvira's clit which was swollen and peaking out from the hood that covered it. 

Kuvira whined and then groaned deep within her throat as she pressed the back of Opal’s head further between her legs, wanting as much pressure as she could get. Even through Kuvira's urgent demands for more, Opal kept her tongue light and lapped at her sensitive clit, feeling Kuvira shudder and grind into her mouth. “Fingers...use your fingers.” Kuvira pleaded. 

Opal shifted her weight to draw her hand to her chest and play though Kuvira's folds, feeling how different the soft texture of them felt in her hands compared to her tongue. Opal quickly found the ring of Kuvira's entrance and let her index finger circle there, teasing. Kuvira groaned in frustration and Opal took the hint, letting her finger slid in. Opal gasped audibly as she watched her finger sink inside of Kuvira, it was such a beautiful sight. Kuvira was almost dangerously warm inside and her muscles clenched happily along Opal’s slender finger. Opal took her time to let her finger twist and turn, stroking at the different areas inside of her lover. Kuvira bucked her hips, “More.” 

Opal pulled her finger out, causing Kuvira quietly whimper, but then pressed two inside of her. Kuvira had been propped on her elbows watching Opal the entire time, but when Opal entered her again with another finger she fell back on the mattress and moaned loudly. She was getting close and the promise of a powerful orgasm at the hands of her lover was overwhelming. She tugged at Opal’s hair desperately, “Please, my clit...suck my clit.” Opal was quick to comply and leaned her head down on top of her hand, sucking Kuvira into her mouth while also lashing her with a hot tongue. The mixture of varied pleasures sent Kuvira spiraling towards her end and she felt as if she lost consciousness for a moment as she came around Opal’s fingers, her muscles clenching mercilessly around them. She screamed her release and brought her legs up, her chest heaving as her body almost turned in on itself.

Once the strongest waves of bliss washed over her, Kuvira fell back again, collapsing from exhaustion. Her legs were lazily spread around Opal and the rest of her body was lax. She was only now catching her breath as Opal crawled up her body, kissing her as she twitched from small aftershocks. Once Opal met her lips, Kuvira hooked a leg around the girl again and drew her in close with a wide smile on her face. “I don't know why you thought you'd be terrible,” she smoothed out Opal’s hair, “that was amazing.”

Opal giggled and held Kuvira's hand, “I'm glad I was good.” 

“That doesn't mean you still don't need practice though.” Kuvira drawled. After a few moments they managed to turn their bodies and lay somewhat upright in the bed against the pillows. Opal rested a hand on Kuvira's chest, feeling her heart still beating wildly. Kuvira turned into Opal and held her close, wanted as much warm skin contact, as much embrace, as possible. “I love you.” She whispered, almost afraid of the emotion in her voice and, as she thought, Opal noticed.

“I love you too, baby. Are you okay?” Opal asked as she let her thumb caress Kuvira's face and another hand play with the end of her braid. 

“Yes. I'm just very… raw and emotional after sex sometimes.” Kuvira blushed lightly and avoided Opal’s gaze. Tears made her vision swell, but the tears weren't big or urgent enough to spill down her face. She felt silly sometimes for admitting such a thing, but she was delicate when it came to love; in all its forms. 

“I understand. I'm here.” Opal smiled, a picture worth a thousand reassuring words, and pressed her forehead against Kuvira's so that they’d share breath. 

“I'm also not usually submissive like that, but I really enjoyed it.” Now Kuvira's face was very red. She didn't shy away from talk of sex often, in fact she wanted to be open about her likes and dislikes, but this one was so new and almost a revelation to her. “I liked just being beneath you and holding you while you loved me.” 

Opal’s face softened at the confession and she felt her heart constrict, thankful that she was even able to love Kuvira and lie with her like this. _She really trusts me._ “I didn't expect you to let me lead the way, but I definitely like it. You were so cute.” Opal shook her head. “Not even cute but… heart warming, almost.” She struggled to describe the way Kuvira looked when they made love. It was almost as if Kuvira forgot about everything else around them, her position as a soldier and her stoicism, all that seemed to matter was she and Opal’s pleasure; the very intimacy of being together as one. 

Kuvira smiled and nuzzled into Opal’s shoulder, trying to tip them over so she would lay on top of Opal, but Opal stopped her. “You don't want me to...?” 

“No,” Opal shook her head with a smile. “It was enough- more than enough- for me to do that for you. Make you come like that.” Opal did feel a fading throb between her legs, but she didn't mind leaving it at all. She honestly just wanted to hold Kuvira in her arms more. 

“But I want to.” Kuvira pouted softly. 

Opal laughed at that. “You're about to fall asleep anyway.” It seemed Kuvira was always extremely drowsy after an orgasm, a small characteristic Opal found endearing. 

Kuvira chuckled softy. “You're right.” Opal trailed her nails in soft patterns up and down her bare back, making her shiver. 

“It's okay, really. Just sleep and I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner.” 

Kuvira nodded and closed her eyes, her face resting comfortably on Opal’s breasts. She was asleep before she could even take another breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was hard for me to write for some odd reason. I didn't want to half ass it so I took my time, and I'm so excited finally get into the events of Book 3 and change some things up :3
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and leave a comment <3


	21. Chapter 21

Opal groaned as she shuffled along the hallway to her room, her feet barely managing to leave the floor. She’d been back and forth from home to the Watchtower the past few weeks now. She accompanied her mother for routine trips and even council meetings, all things a Matriarch is expected to oversee. The intense and indecisive meetings were by far the worst of all Matriarchal responsibilities, Opal quickly discovered. The men and women of the council barked and lashed at each other for hours while Opal and her mother watched on, usually resulting in Suyin making a decision on her own.

In truth, the council had no power over the governing of Zaofu, only the Matriarch could enforce the few laws they had and command the army, as well as a slew of other things. The council only existed to give the Matriarch advice and insight as to what the citizens of Zaofu favored for their home, but over the years more and more council members became consumed with the idea that they will have some sort of power over Zaofu and less with the ideas of good intentions for the people they represented. The Matriarch can't make everyone happy, and that was something Opal always tried to keep in mind; however, the insightful thought faded as she remembered her triumph over the council early this morning.

It began when she accompanied her mother to another council meeting concerning construction, it was the second one this week, and it seemed there was talk among many athletes in Zaofu about the absence of a sports arena. Suyin supported them and was of the mind that a Power Disk arena be built; In the last year since Wing and Wei invented it, Power Disk gained a large following. Suyin also proposed that a separate Pro-Bending arena be built. There were many benders in Zaofu that played the sport, but always left for Republic City, leaving them without the support of their fellow metal clan. If Zaofu had its own arena, players could travel back and forth. Republic City and Zaofu could even take turns hosting the finals, giving athletes the chance to explore the different cities. 

It was safe to say that the council absolutely despised the idea. Some thought sports were useless and something Zaofu should not endorse while others were afraid of rising over the budget that Suyin placed in order previously. Suyin tried to explain her thoughts to the council, but they wouldn't hear it, so she called Opal forward and thrust her into the pit of venomous snakes that was the council. 

“Miss Opal, what say you on this matter?” A shriveled old lady turned in her direction and Opal took a deep breath.

“I think it's a wonderful idea. Not only would the arenas be good for our athletes, but if we did host Pro-Bending matches, Zaofu’s economy would benefit as well.” Opal was met with silence, and she could feel the council's eye, full of skepticism, peering into her. “If teams from Republic City had matches in Zaofu their friends, family, and fans would travel here as well; therefore, Zaofu would have a larger tourist scene, larger than the random merchant wandering in from time to time or the Ba Sing Se Academy visiting yearly.” Opal could see a few of the council members shift in their seat, ready to make a comment, but Opal was not done selling her thoughts. She stood straighter and felt dominating confidence fill her to the brim. “Likewise, if we build an arena for Power Disk it would then be considered an official sport in the eyes of the nation. That means sponsors from all over, and sponsors means money.”

“If we were to go through with this, then where do you suggest we build the damn things?” A gruff voice inquired. 

Opal knew that voice and she hated it. It belonged to a gruff old man that always hated her mother even from the early days of Zaofu and the council. His white hair and face full of piercings made Opal cringe. She walked up to the large table in the center of the council auditorium that held a map of Zaofu and pointed, “Here, in the Academia Dome.” Opal knew that dome of Zaofu held a few universities and it was full of upscale architecture, fancy and clean, perfect for crowds of tourists. But the dome was also barren with more than enough room for additional construction. “I also propose that only one arena be built.” At that, Opal heard collective confused murmurs and she smirked, knowing she was about have this in the bag. “We build one arena that functions as two. One portion above ground with a sandy field for Power Disk and an underground arena for Pro-Bending, one that resembles Republic City’s arena, with neon lights and full auditorium bleachers on both levels. I'm sure my father or brother could give you better architectural specifics, but if built this way I know it would be less expensive than building two separate arenas.” Opal held her gaze steady and evaluated the room. Many of the council members shook their head silently in agreement.

“More man power, but half the cost.” Opal heard someone say, “I like it.” 

“Well then, let's hear it, shall we?” Aiwei’s calm voice filled the auditorium. “All in favor of Miss Opal Beifong's proposal?” 

Opal’s smile grew wider and wider as she saw not a few, but nearly all the hands of the council raise in agreement, except that same cranky old man, of course, but Opal didn't care for the man’s negativity. She won. She just won over the council for the first time. 

“It's settled then. We will meet again soon to discuss specific budgets and final plans of construction.” Aiwei bowed to the council, signaling the meeting was over. 

As the council members filed out of the main entrance, Opal and her mother exited by the back door. As soon as they left ear shot of the council, Suyin pulled Opal close and kissed her forehead with a smile. “You're brilliant.” Opal beamed and she and Suyin walked home, arms twined together. 

Opal smiled as she opened her bedroom door and flicked the light on. While she or her mother did not need council approval to make decisions, it made things incredibly easier. So, she counted her win earlier today as her first success as Matriarch, even if she did not officially hold the title yet. The thought that she won the council over something they did not accept from her mother was exhilarating. But Opal reminded herself to not let the power and influence go to her head. She still had a long way to go until she was Matriarch. But still, as much as it seemed rude, Opal was happy that some of the council members favored her over her mother. It meant they changed their mind about her ability to lead. 

Opal was busy removing her metal chestpiece and her prized charm bracelet when she heard a thump outside her window. She stopped and listened closer, but nothing came. Then, all of a sudden her window flew open and a figure clad in black rushed towards her. Opal threw her hands up, sending a blast of wind towards her assailant and it stunned them briefly before they lunged again, aiming a kick towards Opal’s head. 

Opal threw her arm up to block the strike and quickly slammed her foot over her attacker’s. They let out a grunt and tried to pull their leg away, but Opal’s grip was stronger and she pulled their knee further over her shoulder as she spun to flip them over. Her move failed when the assassin landed on their feet, spinning to get free from Opal’s grasp. Opal grabbed the next thing she could, and it ended up being the hood of her attacker. With a smirk she ripped it off and connected her palm to their chest, sending them flying backwards. Their chest hit the wall of the bedroom roughly and they lifted their head. 

Kuvira's lifted her head with a cocky grin and met Opal’s gaze as she chuckled, “We're not done yet.” 

Opal took a defensive stance as Kuvira lunged for her again and they connected forearms in a series of attacks. It was a common occurrence of late, Kuvira stealthily ambushing Opal either in her room or somewhere along a corridor at the Beifong Estate and they would spar until she beat Opal into the ground. Opal quite enjoyed the random bursts of training, it made her feel as if she were truly improving her skills as a warrior and more than that, Kuvira was an excellent partner. She didn't ease up or play nice when sparing, she was all out and Opal knew for a fact if she could hold off Kuvira in a fight, she could hold off anyone. But with all the extra training and coaching, Opal could still feel that same dreaded end approaching as she struggled to keep up with the velocity and power of Kuvira's attacks. She tried to tip her body out of the way hoping to throw Kuvira off balance, but the plan worked against her and Opal managed to pin herself against her dresser with Kuvira moving in for a final hit. 

Kuvira threw a fist towards Opal’s head, but the she blocked it again with her forearm just as Kuvira predicted. Kuvira twisted her hand to grab at Opal’s arm, pulling her away from the dresser and slamming her face first into the wall next to it. “I got you.” She whispered against Opal’s face. 

Opal groaned in response, feeling her face and chest tingle with the pain of being slammed into her bedroom wall. _I know this training is suppose to be a real life stimulation but, geez, she could be a bit gentler._ Her chest strained again when Kuvira pressed her harder into the wall. “Okay, you win.” She chuckled. 

“You're getting faster.” Kuvira smiled into the mess of Opal’s hair, unconsciously breathing in her scent. This was one of their most intense sessions yet and both her and Opal’s chests huffed from the exertion of it. Kuvira was admittedly impressed that Opal managed to sense her presence before she even made it through the window.

“Well, obviously I'm not fast enough.” Opal wiggled her body, trying to break free from Kuvira's grasp, but to no avail. Kuvira had her hands crossed behind her back and she was pressing harder and harder against Opal’s body with every second, her grip on Opal pure steel. Eventually, Opal stopped struggling but her body still twitched nervously. The longer she stood there, the more she realized how aroused she was and it was excruciatingly embarrassing-- especially when she knew Kuvira easily recognized it as well. _Oh, Spirits, what unusual kink have I gotten myself into now?_ But her self-reprimanding muttering did little to ease the tingling she still felt in her face from Kuvira's roughness.

Kuvira couldn't resist to tease after seeing the soft blush grace Opal’s face. She leaned in and kissed the girl’s one cheek that wasn't pressed against the wall. “What? Do you like it when I'm rough with you?” 

“Stop.” Opal whined and squeezed her eyes shut. _She’s going to rub this in my face forever._ But Opal couldn't keep up a defiant streak for long, not when one of Kuvira's gloved hands already found its way into her pants. Opal held her breath when Kuvira's hand skimmed the waistband of her underwear, and she wished Kuvira would stop being so smug and just touch her already. Before either of them could have their way, a loud clearing of someone's throat broke them apart. 

Opal took a deep breath when Kuvira finally released her from the wall and shook her sore body, greeting her mother who stood in the doorway. 

“I would ask what was going on but-- I can guess.” Suyin eyed them skeptically. 

Kuvira stiffened awkwardly next to Opal and she could even see Kuvira slowly scooting away from her, almost like a puppy that had just been shooed away. Opal bit her lip and tried not to laugh but her mother could clearly see the action as well and snorted softly.

“Anyway,” Suyin waved her hand dismissively, “I just got a call from a young man that's traveling with the Avatar, and it seems they should be arriving in a day or two.” 

Opal immediately perked up, “That's great!” 

“It is.” Suyin agreed and quickly turned her attention to a very embarrassed soldier. “Kuvira, I need to borrow you for a moment.” 

“Of course.” Kuvira bowed her head curtly and followed her mentor into the hallway. Kuvira's chest felt tight and she hoped Suyin would not reprimand her for the position she had her daughter in just a few moments ago. Kuvira's face flushed at the still remaining embarrassment of being caught. 

“I'd like you to put your knowledge of the Avatar and Republic City to use. Find out everything you can about her friends and whether they're a danger to Zaofu. I won't have the Avatar bringing bad company with her.” 

Kuvira sighed heavily with relief. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Suyin winked, “Report to my office when you're done.” Suyin turned on her heels and briskly walked away.

Kuvira watched Suyin walk off and was grateful that she had such a respect for her and Opal’s relationship, as well as an open mind on sexual matters. _I doubt if Baatar Sr. found us, he'd have let me go as easily._ Kuvira tried to imagine Opal’s father chasing her around the house, threatening her for defiling his daughter and while the thought was more amusing than frightening, she would still hate to be in such a situation. Just then, Kuvira saw Opal peak her head into the hallway.

“She’s gone?”

“She's gone.” Kuvira confirmed only to have Opal skip into her arms for a hug. She chuckled as Opal tried to squeeze her tightly, perhaps in a revenge for their earlier tussle. _Speaking of which,_ Kuvira smirked. “So it seems like you might be into a bit of _S_ & _M_.” 

Opal instantly fell out of Kuvira's arms and groaned, trying to block out her smug tone. “No, we're not talking about this.” She retreated to her room with Kuvira laughing and gasping for her arms. 

“Come on, we're suppose to be open about our desires.” Opal slammed the door in her face and Kuvira laughed again, trying to be silly now. “There's no need to be ashamed.” 

“Go away.” Opal deadpanned, smiling to herself just a bit as she heard Kuvira huff.

“Alright.” Kuvira's laughter died down and she leaned off of Opal’s door. “I've got to do some work for your mother. I'll see you later.” Kuvira waited and listened to the other side of the door for a farewell, and a reluctant, _“I love you.”_ was whispered through the door making Kuvira smile. “I love you too.” Kuvira answered back.

With that, Kuvira headed home to research just what Suyin asked for. It should be fairly easy since Kuvira followed information on the Avatar regularly. The Avatar and her friends had their own spot in the papers now, a section full of news about their various heroics. The group had cleverly been deemed the “Krew.” Kuvira shook her head, _what a silly name._

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here it is.” Kuvira let a handful of papers flop on Suyin's desk, as she sat on the edge. 

Suyin tore her gaze from her book and peered at Kuvira from under her reading glasses, “You're going to make me read it?” 

Kuvira chuckled briefly, knowing Suyin preferred a rundown. “Avatar Korra travels with three main people, all around the same age. Asami Sato, non-bender and engineer, inherited all of Future Industries when her father, Hiroshi Sato was arrested.” 

Suyin nodded. “I heard about that.” She commented and then quickly gestured for Kuvira to continue. 

“There are also two brothers, Mako and Bolin, firebender and earthbender respectively. They grew up orphans on the streets and ran with the Triad gangs for a while when they were younger, but abandoned them. Mako now has an apprenticeship under Republic City’s Chief of Police and Bolin is a mover star. I don't think they'll be a threat.” Kuvira shook her head dismissively. 

“Good.” Suyin nodded, staring off at a random blotch of wall. 

Kuvira could tell she was lost in thought, and it was hard to miss how her body jumped slightly when she mentioned the Republic City Police. “Everything good?” 

“Yes.” Suyin finally made eye contact with her and smiled in reassurance. “Thank you for the information. You may leave now.” 

Kuvira nodded and hopped off of the desk but she let her eyes skeptically roam over Suyin. “I'll have my teams make more rounds for security while the Avatar is here.” She offered as an aside.

“Smart.” Suyin tried to return to her book as Kuvira nodded and finally left her office, but her mind was running rampant with worry and curiosity. _I never knew Lin was the type to take an apprentice…_ Suyin chewed on the end of her glasses as she held them, but soon waved her thoughts away and set her glasses down, rising from her chair. She stretched and rolled her neck. _I might as well get some sleep,_ so Suyin made way for her warm bed and sleeping husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ooone more boring chapter about the government of Zaofu :p -- BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE KREW, SO!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, as always, feel free to leave me a comment-- you know I love em <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, an update.

Opal woke quickly as soon as the first rays of sunlight filtered through her window and she jumped out of bed, bounding to the shower. Opal wanted to be ready for the Avatar and her friends to arrive at any moment, so she rushed through her morning routine and focused on getting dressed. Opal was practically vibrating from excitement, and that made it harder for her to fasten her metal jewelry in place. The clips of her metal chest piece wouldn't fit together and in her frustration, Opal dropped it and groaned as it clattered on the floor. Just as she bent down to retrieve it, the chest piece floated out of her grasp and rested neatly on her dresser. Opal turned around to see Kuvira propped tiredly in her doorframe. 

“What are you doing?” Kuvira asked and Opal noticed her words were slurring together. 

_She must’ve been working all night again. Opening the domes this morning must’ve worn her out too,_ Opal thought and then shrugged, answering Kuvira’s question. “Getting ready. Avatar Korra is coming today.”

Kuvira chuckled what little she could, “It’s five in the morning, Opal. Go back to sleep.” 

Opal’s shoulders slumped, “But I’m too excited to sleep.” She knew Kuvira would never accept that as an answer, so she tried an alternate approach. “I’ll go back to bed if you sleep with me?” Opal pouted slightly, with just enough charm that she actually saw Kuvira’s eyes dilate. 

“I’m suppose to be working,” Kuvira offered as a weak argument. “You’re mother will kill me if she knows I’m sleeping instead of patrolling.”

“Well, maybe it’s a good thing you don’t technically work for her anymore.” Opal quirked and walked over to lead Kuvira inside by her elbow, who snorted.

“That doesn’t mean I should still shirk my duties.” Kuvira muttered. 

Opal rolled her eyes, “Whatever. You love to make my mother angry, so come on, we’re going back to sleep.” Finally Kuvira gave in and plopped onto the mattress while messily bending her armor off. In the time it took Opal to walk back to her dresser and take off the rest of her jewelry, Kuvira was already sprawled haphazardly on the bed and snoring. _Spirits…_ Opal rolled her eyes. Kuvira was so dedicated to her position sometimes that she didn’t know when to actually dedicate time to _herself_. 

Opal quietly walked over to Kuvira and knelt down to unlace her uniform sandals and peel them off, lifting her legs onto the bed. She then shed her own pants and tunic, scooting into place beside Kuvira. Opal was only situated for a moment before Kuvira tossed and cuddled into her side, wrapping both hands around Opal’s arm and burrowing her face into Opal’s neck, making her giggle. Though she was still excited, Opal did feel sleepiness return to her, and soon she was as dead to the world as Kuvira. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira awoke begrudgingly to the sound of footsteps thundering through the hallway. As she sniffed and became more aware, she could make out the harmonies of Wing and Wei’s laughter. With the realization, she groaned and lay back down, careful not to disturb the warm bundle next to her. In the short span of their nap, Opal managed to steal all the covers away and burrow under them. Kuvira tried to peel some of the covers away slowly so that she could find her way underneath them again, but Opal’s unconscious grip was like steel. Kuvira pouted, but decided not to try and disturb Opal further. 

Instead, she lay staring at the arched ceiling of Opal’s bedroom while also taking in the architectural design of the room as a whole. The walls and lines of the room were clean cut, it was a sort of new modern build, nothing like the old huts she used to live in as a child, or the dilapidated houses she and Yumi found in Ba Sing Se. _I wonder if Baatar designed every house in Zaofu? Or just the city domes?_ Kuvira pondered nonchalantly. Ever since the new construction was approved for the sport domes, Kuvira had been paying close attention to the workers. She'd be lying if she said construction wasn't at least a curiosity of hers. Kuvira chuckled to herself for a moment, imagining what would happen if she left Suyin and the Security Force to work for her husband and become an architect. _In another life, perhaps._

Kuvira's thoughts were cut short when her nose caught wiff of her own scent. _I haven't showered in three days. Disgusting._ Kuvira wrinkled her nose. _But I also haven't taken a day off for a while either,_ she chided herself. With Opal still fast asleep in her cocoon, Kuvira decided to take a quick shower. She took her time and let the water travers her body, washing away the stress and worry of her duties momentarily; she wasn't able to stop thinking about her job entirely. She stood wondering if Suyin would perhaps be even more uptight when the Avatar arrived today. Suyin was never quite thrilled about visitors in Zaofu, unless they had money or were family. Kuvira shook her head and cut the water off. _I'm sure this time will be different. This is for Opal after all._

Kuvira found a towel and went through her normal routine of drying her hair, pacing around Opal’s room as she did so. The motions must've been somewhat loud, as she saw Opal sit upright and blink the sleep from her eyes. “Hey,” she greeted sleepily.

“Hey, yourself. I hope you don't mind, I used your shower.” 

“Not at all.” Opal yawned and gazed at Kuvira for a moment longer, her body still damp, gleaming perfection. “Can I braid your hair?” She asked.

Kuvira smiled and crawled to sit in the middle of the bed, “Sure.” 

Opal grinned and propped herself to sit on her knees behind Kuvira, reaching out and grasping her long hair. It wasn't wet anymore, but not completely dry either. _Her hair is so soft like this,_ Opal marveled, letting her hands trail effortlessly through the dark locks. 

Kuvira let out an elongated moan. She forgot how nice it felt to let someone play with her hair, and now it felt ten times better. Arousing, most definitely. She shivered as that pleasure traveled down her spine and settled in between her legs in a low, soft hum. Opal was so easily arousing her and lulling her to sleep at the same time.

Opal started a messy, simply braid like the one Kuvira always wore, but wasn't going to keep it like that. She wanted to experiment in all the different ways to style Kuvira's hair. _I bet she'd look cute with a waterfall braid,_ Opal thought. What a waterfall braid it would be too. Kuvira’s hair was extremely long, way longer than Opal ever actually realized since she mostly saw it braided or in messy bun, only seeing it loose when they were sleeping. Opal leaned forward and softly sniffed Kuvira's hair, breathing in the sent of...herself? _She used my shampoo. She smells just like me now._ Opal blushed lightly. There was something heartwarming, as well as erotic, about Kuvira wearing her scent. She smiled to herself while she worked though Kuvira’s hair, arranging it in an alternate french braid to the one she normally wore. Just as Opal was about to ask for a hair tie to finish it, one of her brothers came bursting through the door. 

“Opal! Mom said the Avatar will be here soon.” Wei exclaimed, echoed by Wing.

“Yeah, she said they’ll be here in about an hour!” Wing elbowed his brother and they both sprinted off, pushing each other into the hallway as they went.

Opal was thankful that she and Kuvira were at least wearing some form of clothes or her brothers barging in might’ve turned out a whole lot worse. 

Kuvira sighed and leaned back into Opal, wearing an annoyed look. “Do they know how to knock?” She whispered.

“No, not really.” Opal finally tied Kuvira’s hair off and then hugged her close. “No one in my family does.” She leaned down and placed a small kiss to Kuvira’s nose.

Kuvira smiled but heaved herself off of the bed. She didn’t want to leave Opal’s embrace, but she had more patrols to make and Opal had to get ready for the Avatar’s arrival. Kuvira laced up her boots and buckled her pants, pulling her tight shirt over her head, and then finally metalbended her armor back on just in time for Suyin to appear in Opal’s room-- further proving her point that no one in the Beifong family knew how to knock on a damn door. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Suyin settled her gaze on Kuvira. _Although I’m not at all surprised she’s in my daughter’s room._ “Good morning, sweetie.” She tilted her head to address Opal as well.

“Good morning, Mom.” Opal rolled off her bed and got dressed as well. There would be no more naps, she was all too awake and way too excited. 

“What did you need me for?” Kuvira faced Suyin and took a professional stance with her hands clasped behind her back. 

“Oh, yes.” Suyin shook herself and smiled. She was excited to have the Avatar in her city and she wanted to make a show of it. Because why not? “I’m gathering the troupe, we’re going to dance a little for the Avatar. You know, show off a little.” 

Kuvira’s brows scrunched together before she chuckled to herself. “Sounds fun.” She never could turn down an opportunity to show out. It was one of her “egotistically defining” features, according to Yumi. Kuvira knew she was cocky, but she considered it a strength of her’s.

“Good. We’ll be waiting for you in the studio. Opal, would you like to come watch?” 

Opal considered the invitation, and as enticing as it was to watch Kuvira dance, she declined. “No, I think I’ll head out to the garden and train for a while. I don’t want to be out of practice when the Avatar gets here.” 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll see you later sweetie, hopefully with the Avatar in tow.” Suyin gave a wink to the girls and left the room swiftly. 

Kuvira turned towards Opal and gave her a sideways hug followed by a kiss before heading out to the studio. “I’ll see you in while, be good.” She teased. 

Opal shook her head as Kuvira left, too distracted to think of a clever comeback. She took a few deep breaths and made sure all her jewelry was securely attached before grabbing a book and started making her way towards the gardens, just as she said she would. _I’ll practice my routines a while and then relax,_ Opal nodded, pleased with her plan of action and bubbling with anticipation. Soon she’d be meeting the Avatar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra and Asami tried their best to squish in between Mako and Bolin as the airship finally arrived at Zaofu, home of the Metal Clan. Bolin bellowed his amazement while the rest of them stood with their jaws agape. _That’s crazy architecture. Those domes almost look like flowers,_ Korra realized. As her eyes scanned the scenery before her, she turned towards Asami. Korra could see her green eyes flicker quickly, assessing the view as well, though she knew Asami was probably thinking of all the complicated engineering that went along with the metal city that stood before them. _Nerd,_ Korra chuckled and turned towards the main door of the airship. She heard the sling of metal and the door opened as two soldiers clad in metal armor bended a ramp for them, leading to the platform below. Bolin quickly jogged along, eager to see the city up close and Mako followed him. Korra waited a few paces behind as Asami lingered, “Aren’t you coming?” She asked Lin.

“What’s there to see? It’s metal-- big woop.” Lin waved the Sato inventor away. “Just find the airbender and let’s go. And don’t tell _anyone_ I’m here.” She jabbed her finger at the girl for extra emphasis.

“Why not?” Korra questioned. _We’ve barely been here ten minutes and she’s already in a bad mood, jeez._

“I don’t need to explain myself to you! Do what I say.” Lin quipped. She didn’t understand why the Avatar couldn’t just follow her orders without question.

“Fine.” Korra threw her arms up, “ you got it Chief Crankypants.” Korra walked down the ramp, all too happy to leave Lin and her sour attitude behind. She looked beside her to Asami for some kind of explanation, but her friend simply shrugged and shook her head. 

As the group walked towards a man in the center of the platform, who was obviously waiting for them, Korra took the lead from Bolin and made their acquaintance, bowing politely. 

“Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Aiwei.” The man spoke as he bowed in return, a bright smile gracing his face.

“Thanks for having us.” Korra smiled back. Aiwei’s kind greeting was more than welcomed after all the rough times they’ve had searching for airbenders in the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Korra noticed the man was barefoot and was trying to understand why, but she was taken off guard as Aiwei spoke again.

“Is this everyone?” He gestured to the group behind Korra.

“Oh,” Korra turned slightly to glance at everyone. _Well sulk-sack Lin is in the airship but_ \-- “Yup. Just us.” She smiled, hoping her voice didn’t sound too strained. “So, can I meet the new airbender?” Korra asked quickly both to change the subject and because she was eager. It would be exciting to meet a new airbender that lived in a city full of metalbenders.

Aiwei smiled at the Avatar’s enthusiasm. “Of course, right this way.” He took a step back and motioned with his arm for the Avatar and her friends to follow him.

They only walked a few steps before entering another platform, Korra noticed, and the soldiers on either side of them expertly bended a cage shut in front of them and propelled the platform downward. It was an elevator operated by metalbending, Korra saw. _Cool. I wonder if they metalbend everything in this city?_ As the elevator plummeted below, Korra realized they were headed to another, way larger landing platform. On that platform, equal distanced apart, were small little houses. Or at least that’s what Korra thought they were until she saw a metal train pull into one, quickly realizing they were train stations. _Well that would explain all the train tracks,_ Korra admitted. She could easily make out the towering tracks that led to the different domes of the city. Aiwei led them to a station and they quickly boarded what looked to be a private train car. Once inside, everyone made themselves comfortable, but not too comfortable. They were too awe inspired by the advanced city to sit down and miss the sights before them.

Bolin pressed his hands and face to the glass as the train moved through what was probably the main square of the city. When Bolin left evident smudges on the window, Korra saw Aiwei’s face twitch and she giggled quietly. As she looked out at the city whizzing by, Korra could see almost everyone wore a similar tunic made from various shades of green adorned with metal jewelry. _Wow, they really are a metal clan then, huh?_ Korra turned to get a better look at the soldiers escorting them. They were covered completely in metal, and it reminded her of Lin and the metalbenders in Republic City. She frowned. Lin should feel right at home in this city. It was completely made of metal--and she was a metalbender. 

The train passed a statue that held a familiar face, and Aiwei seemed to pick up on the group’s focus. “That statue honors the first metalbender: Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders are capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential.”

Korra nodded to show she was listening, but she really was just ranting in her head again. _See. They even have a giant statue of her mom in the damn city square._ Korra rolled her eyes, but her thoughts were interrupted by a very exuberant Bolin.

“Does Toph live here! Are we going to get to meet her?!” Bolin finally pulled away from the window, barely containing himself. 

“I’m afraid not.” Aiwei dismissed the boy’s excitement. “She used to visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since.” His face fell at his own explanation, remembering how Toph’s disappearance left Suyin in a state of such angry sadness. She had since moved past it though, as did she move past her troubles with her sister. Although, that proved quite easy since her sister never spoke to her. 

Just then Korra noticed the train passed through a tunnel built into a hillside as it approached a very large, very intricate dome. It wasn’t as large as the dome that held the main square, but it surely seemed important. The train came to a stop at a makeshift station and Korra gawked at the several complex structures inside the dome. The house that sat in the middle, for one, was gigantic with several smaller houses on either side of it. “Wow, is this were the airbender lives?” Korra asked, although the answer was quite apparent already. 

“Yes.” Aiwei nodded. “But first, her mother wants to meet you.” Aiwei remembered his strict instructions to bring the Avatar and her friends straight to Suyin, no matter how eager they were to explore. Aiwei led the group on a path to Suyin’s dance studio where he knew she and her dancers were ready to show off one of their new routines. 

Aiwei led them through a gigantic--really it was gigantic--doorway, and Korra found herself amazed, surveying the room inside. She quickly noticed the group of people standing in the middle of a metal lotus flower and how in one fluid motion they bended metal ropes from the tall ceilings and spun around, rising higher and higher as they did so. They were in perfect sync as most of them dropped the the floor again, leaving only four benders attached to the ceiling. “Is this some kind of combat training?” She wondered aloud.

Aiwei shook his head, “Not exactly. They are rehearsing for a dance recital next month.”

Korra never took her eyes off of the dancers as they let go of their ropes and fell through the air. Korra was worried for a moment until she saw the remainder of the dancers on the floor bend the petals of the lotus flower to catch the dancers, giving them the momentum they needed to flip forward through the air onto opposite petals. The two male dancers vaulted off of the petals as the two females in the center jumped upwards and clasped hands, joined all the way as the fell into the center of the flower. The other dancers bent the flower completely closed around them and as they opened it, Korra saw the two girls, one with a beautifully long braid and the other with a razor sharp bob, standing in a perfect stance with their ankles locked and their bodies at a perfect angle. They held their pose for a few moments and then relaxed, with the other dancers clapping and shouting in approval. 

One of the dancers, very clearly an older woman, clapped calmly in comparison to the rest of the dancers. “That’s it for today, everyone.” She smiled and turned towards Korra then turned behind her to beckon the two girls in the middle of the flower along. As they approached, Aiwei offered his hand out to the woman.

“Allow me to introduce the Matriarch of Zaofu and the Metal Clan: Suyin.” As he finished, Suyin bowed before the Avatar.

“Please, call me Su.” She offered and her eyes settled over Korra and her friends. “Great to finally meet you Avatar Korra.” Suyin was impressed by the sight before her. Avatar Korra was in no way a delicate girl. Her arms were accented with strong muscle familiar to that of the Southern Water Tribe she hailed from, but her presence was not cocky or intimidating. Instead, she radiated a sort of calm happiness, one that only the Avatar was in possession of. Behind her stood a boy with a cute curl in his hair wearing a green tunic, and beside him was a taller boy with fierce eyes and impressively handsome hair. In the very back Suyin laid eyes on a woman who, even without Kuvira’s research, she knew as Asami Sato, famed inventor of Republic City. She had a calm aura about her, but Suyin’s trained eyes could see the power in her joints. “This must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami.” She offered, making respectful eye contact with each of the teenagers. 

“You’ve done your research.” Mako smiled, impressed by the knowledge the Matriarch was already in possession of. 

“I make it my business to know who’s visiting my city.” She nodded. _This must be Lin’s apprentice. Spirits he’s just as mellow and reserved as she is, no wonder they work together._

“So, you’re a dancer?” Korra’s question cut off Suyin’s thoughts.

“Oh dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites,” Suyin shrugged, “You’ll find people here have many skills and interest.” To prove her point she gestured to Kuvira behind her. “This is Kuvira, my Guard Captain and trusty right hand. She’s also a dancer, and even dabbles in detective work.” 

Kuvira stepped forward as Suyin introduced her, “It’s a great honor to meet you, Avatar Korra.” She bowed deeply and smiled. 

“She’s also an enthusiast of yours.” Suyin chuckled. 

Kuvira’s face fell and she glared at her mentor. Luckily, Korra didn’t seem to be creeped out by Suyin’s wording and she laughed at Kuvira’s evident annoyance with Suyin. 

“Well, the honor is mine.” Korra bowed to Kuvira, hoping to ease the tensions. 

Kuvira was shocked that the Avatar took a turn to bow in return to her, though she shouldn’t have been. She knew from the radios that as mischievous as Korra was, she was incredulously kind.

Suyin finished laughing and then gestured to Yumi, who stood beside Kuvira. “And this is Kuvira’s right hand. Lieutenant Yumi, a dancer and soldier as well. They’re both my trusty workers. If you need anything at all, just ask them.” 

“Nice to meet you, Avatar.” Yumi bowed informally, “You’re way more attractive than your newspaper portrait shows.” She purred. 

Korra blushed as the woman winked at her, not at all expecting a compliment like that. “Oh, uh...” Korra reached behind her to scratch at her neck, not knowing where to look. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yumi bit her lip, seeing the Avatar swallow nervousness. “Seriously, don’t mention it. I might not be able to keep my hands off of you.”

Just then Kuvira roughly grabbed Yumi by the neck and dragged her away from the group as Suyin shook her head in laughter. “Stop being creepy.” Kuvira scolded her loud enough for Korra and her friends to hear. 

Korra watched as the two women bickered, but their voices faded away as she noticed Aiwei step closer to Suyin and whisper in her ear. Instantly the Matriarch’s friendly expression fell as she spoke. “Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?” 

Korra’s eyes widened and she heard collective gasps behind her, as well as Bolin’s surprised squeal. “What? I--I didn’t.” She stammered. “I mean...how did you know I was lying.” Korra’s shoulders fell as she admitted defeat. 

“I am a truth seer. When people lie their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most miniscule change in these.” Aiwei explained. 

Korra had no words to respond, and she could see Bolin’s arms fall in shock as well. 

“Thanks to Aiwei there are no secrets in our city.” Suyin said, and smiled at her trusted friend. Aiwei spent years perfecting his art, and it saved Zaofu more than enough times.

Korra cast her eyes down and knew she should probably explain her reason for lying. “We came with Republic City’s Chief of Police. She didn’t want anyone to know she was here. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Whatever ridicule Korra expected, she didn’t receive. Instead, Suyin’s eyes lit up and she beamed.

“Lin is here?! Well, I would love to say hello.” Suyin had to restrain herself from yelling. She never expected her sister to come anywhere near Zaofu, especially after all her unresponded letters.

“Wait,” Korra perked up, “You two know each other?” 

Suyin snorted. “You’re joking, right?” But her face fell when Korra still held a shocked expression. “Lin never told you about me.”

“Um, no.” Korra shrugged. “Why would she?” 

Suyin chuckled quietly and gripped her elbows tighter. “I’m Lin’s sister.”

Not a noise was heard after Suyin spoke, and Korra was sure even her thoughts paused for a moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around to see Asami, and their agape mouths mimicked each other. “Sister! Lin has a sister?!” Mako was the first to form words.

Suyin chuckled, but was not quite amused at the group’s shock. _She didn’t even tell her apprentice about me._ “Yes. Lin isn’t Toph’s only legacy.” 

“Wha-- that’s awesome.” Bolin exclaimed. “Well you have to come say hi!” He jogged backwards and gestured to the train station further down the grounds of the dome. 

Suyin let out a genuine laugh at the boy’s excitement. “Let me get properly dressed and I’ll meet you there.” 

When Korra finally confronted Lin with her sister in tow, the two began yelling at each other as soon as they set eyes upon each other. Lin blamed Suyin for messing her life up, including their family, and Suyin begged her sister to forgive her. _Thirty years without speaking, that’s crazy._ Korra remembered thinking as they bickered.

“Lin, back off a little. You’re niece is the new airbender we came to see. Isn’t that terrific!?” Korra tried to appeal to the cranky officer once more, but was met her with a solid, metal wall as always.

“Yeah, outstanding.” Lin deadpanned and Korra groaned in response to her.

“Well fine, but we’re going to meet the rest of _your_ family so come along or don’t. I don’t care.” Korra stormed out of the airship with Asami on her heels, already rubbing her shoulders to pacify her anger. She didn’t know what she would do without Asami around these past few months. Although Korra was excited with the new turn her life had taken in finding the airbenders, she was increasingly easy to frustrate as well. 

After everyone was collected, including Lin this time, Suyin led them on a tour of the estate, making acquaintance with her children as well. Kuvira, Suyin’s Guard Captain, Korra remembered, was also now fully clad in the same armor as the other soldiers and was escorting them along. As they grew closer to a small metal arena, Korra could hear the ting of metal upon metal. 

“Those are my two youngest children, Wei and Wing. They’re playing a game called Power Disk. They invented it all their own, and we’re even building a full-sized stadium for it. It’s grown quite popular.” Just as she finished speaking, Wei intercepted the disk bended by Wing and flung it back where Wing missed it, and it was caught in the center of the goal net, causing the buzzer to sound. “Nice power, Wei!” Suyin cheered on. “I’m so proud of those two.” Suyin kissed her hand and waved it over to the boys before leading the group to the the sculpting pavilion. 

Suyin found Huan hard at work contemplating his art, as she knew he would be. “Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends, as well as your Aunt Lin.” She eyed her sister out of her peripheral view as she used the title. Lin made no outward disapproval of it and Suyin hoped that was a start, at the very least. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Korra offered her hand out to the young man, but he didn’t move to greet her face to face. 

“Hey.” He muttered, not taking his eyes off of his piece. _Mmm, too much on the left,_ he thought. 

“Wow, that’s a really nice...banana?” Bolin shrugged. “Yes, very life-like. Wonderful craftsmanship.” 

That seemed to get Huan’s attention as he sighed painfully. “It is not a banana! It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence, it represents the dawning of a new age and the life changing experience my sister had-- obviously.” He stepped a foot towards Bolin dangerously, daring him. 

“Oh yeah, no I can totally see that now. Yes, thank you.” Bolin shook his head and leaned over to Asami and whispered. “Banana-- totally a banana right?” 

Finally, Suyin led the group down a flight of marble stairs to the garden holding her meteorite collection, as well as her daughter. She saw Opal was comfortably perched on one of the stone benches with a novel in hand. “This is my daughter, Opal.” As soon as Suyin gestured to her, Opal almost threw her book down in excitement.

“Wow, Avatar Korra! I can’t believe you’re really here. You’re so amazing.” Opal clasped her hands and leaned forward, but quickly stood upright when she realized how much she was leaning forward. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Opal.” Korra bowed her head slightly.

Opal quickly concluded that Korra was just as kind as everyone (Kuvira) said she was, and her appearance wasn’t unimpressive either. She wasn’t long-legged and seriously brooding like Kuvira was, but instead she was an average height with a bright and smiley face. But Opal saw that they were both equal in enticing muscle. Opal was now incredibly eager to learn from the master of all four elements. The crowd that lingered behind Korra was interesting as well, Opal found. There were two boys and one tall girl, who was exceptionally beautiful, Opal might add. She looked like a model in one of the magazines from Republic City. Farther behind her was an older woman dressed in all metal armor, who bore a striking resemblance to her mother. 

“Opal. That’s a beautiful name. Hi, I’m Bolin.” Bolin offered the girl his hand. _She’s cute,_ he thought. _Oh and nice!_

“Oh, thanks.” Opal reached out to shake the boy’s hand. She hadn’t expected a compliment, and as soon as she dropped Bolin’s hand, he gazed off into the distance. His distraction offered Opal a perfect view of Kuvira at the very back of the group, and her deadly glare on the back of Bolin’s head through her helmet. Opal giggled as she realized Kuvira probably wasn’t too far away to hear what was being said. Just then the older woman in metal clanked through the garden.

“Great, we found the airbender, now let’s take her back to the airship and get out of here.” Lin looked off in the distance, making sure to cover all the grounds. Korra was prancing around like she wasn’t the world’s biggest target ever. _She makes my job so difficult,_ Lin grumbled. 

“Well, the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin.” Suyin smiled, knowing Opal had always wanted to meet her Aunt Lin, ever since she was a toddler. 

“Really?” Opal leaned towards the older woman, her voice filled with warm excitement. “I’ve always wanted to meet you! Mom has told me so many stories about you.” But Opal’s enthusiasm was turned down quickly as Lin turned her back to Opal.

“I’m sure she has.” Lin muttered, not letting herself see the frown on Opal’s face. 

_Always a sourpuss,_ Suyin thought while quickly changing the subject. “So, I’ve set all of you up in the guest houses while Korra trains Opal.” 

“Oh.” Korra’s eyes moved around nervously before landing on Suyin. “Well, I was hoping she could train with the rest of the new airbenders at the Northern Air Temple. It’s not too far from here.” 

“That sounds amazing.” Opal perked up. It would be so amazing to finally get to travel and see the world like she always hoped. Not to mention she’d be living and training in a sacred air temple only few have ever seen. But unfortunately, her mother answered for her.

“Oh, nonsense. This is where Opal’s home and family are. She’s also preparing to be my successor as the next Matriarch. You can train her here.” As much as she knew Opal yearned for it, it was too dangerous for her to travel. Besides, she couldn’t train to take over Zaofu if she was _away_ from Zaofu.

“Well, I guess I can help her get started.” Before Korra even finished her sentence completely, Lin objected loudly.

“Absolutely not! We’re leaving.”

Korra rolled her eyes at Lin’s paranoia. “She’s just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me. It’s nothing new, really.”   
“Oh, well if you’re concerned about security don’t be. This is the safest city in the world.” This time Suyin was not too annoyed by Lin’s rolling eyes. _The safest city in the world, of course, except for the two times my daughter was almost assassinated. Well, that’s what the improved security patrols are for,_ Suyin brushed her own worry away. “Now I’ve saved you all a seat for dinner later. Come hungry, my Chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth.” Suyin concluded and walked away from the group. As much as she would like to witness Opal’s training, she had other Matriarchal duties to attend to, unfortunately. 

“Why do you have such a big problem with your sister? She’s so nice.” Korra faced Lin. “We can stay just for a few days, right?” Korra knew she finally managed to win Lin over when the cranky officer only growled playfully in response. 

Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Lin let Lieutenant Yumi lead them to their guest houses and settle in. Korra decided she would go ahead and see what Opal knew about airbending. She asked where was best to train, and Opal led her to a pavilion overlooking one of the cliffs of the estate. It was very calming, with a natural stream running past the marble training floor, dumping into a calm waterfall over the edge of the cliff. Korra noticed that the Guard Captain was slowly trailing them. “So does your mom have them stalk you all the time?” Korra elbowed Opal playfully. 

Opal blushed lightly and looked over her shoulder at Kuvira. “No, just her.” 

“Oh, wow. So personal guard then? Fancy.” 

Opal laughed and nodded. “Something like that, yes.” She walked alongside Korra in silence for a moment, before she felt the urge to reveal Kuvira’s true identity, per say, in relation to her. She didn’t have anyone else to tell besides her family and friends, who already knew. “She’s also my girlfriend.”

Korra’s response was immediate. She looked back to the guard and elbowed Opal again while giving a thumbs up. “Nice. She’s a great dancer.” 

Opal nodded, knowing Korra spoke the truth. “She’s great.” Opal could see Kuvira’s still stoic face behind her as she quickened her pace.

“Since you two are talking about me I might as well join you.” Kuvira said, now flanking Opal’s side. 

Korra laughed and slung her arm around Opal’s shoulders playfully to pull her in for a secret. “I hope she’s not so dense all the time, for your sake.”   
Opal snorted, “She’s not, trust me.”

“I can hear you.” Kuvira snapped her head towards the Avatar. “And I’m not dense, I’m just serious enough to do my job right.” 

“Oh, well sorry.” Korra threw her hands up in mock defense while Kuvira glared at her lightly.

 _Aw, look at them._ Opal thought, _bickering already. They’ll be friends in no time._

Korra stood in the middle of the pavilion and took a deep breath, readying to enter her standard airbending stance. She smiled at Opal, making sure she was ready when she saw the girl hesitate. 

“I’m not very good.” Opal confessed. She’d been practicing with Kuvira non-stop and exercising herself in breathing, that was true, but Opal still doubted herself after all her practice. She just started learning what it meant to be a bender. It was still new and scary to her.

“That’s okay.” Korra nodded. “I’ve never been a teacher before, so we’re in the same boat. Now, the trick is to keep your elbows in, torso straight, and your feet just skimming the ground.” Korra demonstrated the technique for Opal. “Why don’t you try it with me?” 

Opal took a deep breath and situated herself in front of Korra before taking the same stance, mirroring Korra’s movements. They circled each other a few times before Korra let her limbs flow freely and Opal did the same, the two of them manipulating the wind in graceful movements before turning to face each other again. Out of the corner of her eye, Opal could see the wind they summoned dancing through the loose fabric of Kuvira’s uniform and her braid, now that she took her helmet off. 

“Wow, you’re great! A total natural.” Korra told Opal. _Not very good my ass,_ Korra chuckled. _She's been practicing a lot._

“Thanks.” Opal beamed. She was reinforced with a new surge of confidence, now chiding herself for being so timid of her abilities before. She continued to keep pace with Korra’s movements and uphold the vortex of air around them. As the wind they bended got stronger, Opal could feel it shaking her bones. At first she tried to grip the wind and demand it to listen to her, but Opal remembered the first thing Kuvira taught her when they began their small sessions. _You are not commanding the element, you are guiding it._ Opal took another breath and tried to feel the air flow around her, through her. Sure enough, the now increasingly powerful wind moved where she wanted it. 

They continued like that for a while, twirling the wind around them and practicing various techniques. Korra even showed Opal how to make and ride an air scooter, though Opal wasn’t very good at the riding part… she fell off more times than she could count. Opal was grateful for the experiencing. Korra was a wonderful mentor and extremely fun to hang out with. She hoped they would become great friends in the days to come.

“Well, I’m exhausted. I think I’ll go shower before dinner.” Opal wiped the sweat from her bangs.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Korra nodded. They both probably didn’t smell too pleasant. Not pleasant enough to eat around, that’s for sure. Korra nodded brief goodbye’s to Opal and Kuvira before heading back to her guest house to clean up.

Opal smiled as Kuvira approached her with a proud smirk gracing her face. “She didn’t expect you to be so talented, did she?” 

Opal shook her head as she fell into Kuvira’s arms, gazing up at her. “No, I guess not. Thanks for that. Putting up with how bad I was at first, I mean.” She laughed. When she and Kuvira first started practicing together, Opal was a miserable noob. 

“Anytime.” Kuvira kissed Opal sweetly before leaning back to fold her braid under her helmet. “I won’t be a dinner tonight. I’m running outer and inner patrol runs 24/7.” 

Opal pouted but she understood. With the Red Lotus after her and Korra, Zaofu was a gleaming target for the fanatic criminals. But that also meant she wouldn’t be seeing much of Kuvira, safe for the times she would check in on her. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Kuvira kissed Opal’s cheek this time and turned away, off to commence her boring night of walking the grounds of Zaofu. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was nothing short of exciting, Opal concluded as she leaned against the gazebo pillar in her mother’s garden. Her mother and Lin sparked yet another argument, especially when mother brought up her hate for the Earth Queen and Varrick made an arrival, resulted in Lin storming out of the room. Opal’s heart ached for her mother. She was obviously annoyed at Lin’s behavior and also hurt. She hadn’t seen her sister in years, and she can’t even say one nice word to Suyin. _I wish Aunt Lin wasn’t so cold to me either,_ Opal thought. She just seemed so unhappy. Opal really wish Kuvira was able to make it to dinner. That way, she could’ve diffused the situation between her mother and Lin a little and Opal wouldn’t have had to sit by Bolin. He was nice, Opal admitted, but he was trying too hard. His flirting at dinner was flattering, but not entirely welcome. _Next time he says something, I’ll just tell him I’m taken,_ she figured. The last thing she wanted was to somehow lead him on. Opal shook the stressful events of dinner from her mind and decided to run through some of the techniques Korra showed her again. Only a few minutes after she started did she hear a deep, obviously forced, voice behind her.

“Hey, little lady.Wow, you’re really blowing me with your airbending.” Bolin waltzed up to Opal, making cool little wind noises with his mouth as he spoke. _That’s cool, right?_ He hoped.

“Why are you acting weird?” Opal narrowed her eyes. Before Bolin had been a nice, decent guy, but now he was just borderline annoying. 

“Why are you acting weird?” Bolin placed his hands on his hips, trying to play tough. _Girls like that too, right?_

“I don’t like how you’re talking to me. Leave me alone.” Opal turned away from him.

“I’m sorry!” Bolin exclaimed, jumping down the steps a little so he could still see Opal’s face. “I just get really self-conscious when I know a girl likes me and--” His attempt at an apology was cut off by Opal’s laughter.

“Who said I liked you? You’re either very self-centered or just not too good at reading people. I have a girlfriend, Bolin.” 

“Oh.” Bolin’s mouth hung open. _I really messed that one up._ He scratched his neck. 

“In fact,” Opal smirked and cast her gaze to the side, “that’s her coming this way now.” She pointed to Kuvira who was walking swiftly from the shadows straight towards her and Bolin. 

“Oh.” Bolin said again, followed by a similar, but much more alarmed, “ _Oh_.” _That’s the Guard Captain Dancer Girl! She looks strong, and scary._ Bolin tried to make himself seem smaller as she approached them. Her aura was cold and powerful. _She must be some earth bender to just feel that strong,_ he thought. 

“What business do you have with Opal?” Kuvira settled her gaze on the boy, intending to intimidate him as thoroughly as possible. 

“Um, nothing really, I was just--”

“Then leave.” Kuvira raised her voice, not quite a yell, but not subservient either. The same way in which she commanded her soldiers. 

Bolin squealed a little and took a step back before nodding and briskly walking away. Opal watched him leave with an amused smile, but caught herself at the last second. “You didn’t have to scare him.” She turned towards Kuvira.

“Well, I don’t have to hit him either, but I might if he talks to you like that again.” Kuvira almost growled and Opal shook her head, bracing a hand on her armored chest.

“He was just trying to be bad. You know, be sexy. He didn’t mean that stuff-- usually he’s nice to talk to.” Opal nodded.

Kuvira frowned a little. “You’re not making me feel better.” She deadpanned.

“I know.” Opal chuckled. “But it’s fine. He knows about you now, so he’ll stop trying so hard.” 

“I hope so, for his sake.” Kuvira removed her helmet and shook her braid loose. By now it was probably messed up anyway, but she was getting hot inside the metal helmet. 

“You know you should apologize next time you see him.” Opal gave her girlfriend a pointed look. 

“Apologize?” Kuvira repeated.

“You were kind of a jerk to him, even if he was being a jerk first.” Opal made sure Kuvira finally met her disapproving eyes, and then smiled when she sighed.

“You’re right, I was a little upfront.” Kuvira admitted, “But he just rubs me the wrong way. He’s annoying.” Kuvira scrunched his nose in the direction that he ran off in. 

“Well now you’re just being childish.” Opal rolled her eyes and took Kuvira’s helmet from her hands, placing it on the railing nearby. “Come here.” Opal held her hands up and as Kuvira leaned in, wrapped them around her neck, fingering her braid. 

The kiss melted from simple and sweet to a needy roar in a matter of seconds. Kuvira walked Opal backwards a few steps until her back met one of the marble pillars of the gazebo. The hard surface at her back was uncomfortable and Opal tried to adjust, but Kuvira kept her pinned to the pillar, hard. She had a knee pressed roughly in between Opal’s legs, and her forearms held Opal’s wrists in place above her head against the stone. There was no way to move unless Kuvira wanted her to. The thought made Opal moan, and she opened her mouth completely for Kuvira, welcoming the thick lash of her skilled tongue. 

Opal loved how their relationship flowed, especially the intimate parts of it. In bed, Kuvira was usually tender and open, submissive and happily aching to be loved, but sometimes she was just as intimidating and cocky as she usually was when she was the Guard Captain. Kuvira reserved sides of herself that only Opal got to see, but she made sure to play on her usual ego as well. Opal was sure that was what she was doing now, pinning her to the gazebo and trailing rough bites down her neck. All of Opal’s coherent thoughts faded as Kuvira lowered one of her hands to tightly grope Opal’s backside. She whined and moaned into Kuvira’s mouth.

Opal made no attempt to stop her, and arched her back to offer Kuvira more access to her fleshly throat. “Harder,” Opal whispered, not sure if she finally said aloud the plea that floated in her mind the past few minutes. Thankfully, she did speak aloud and the rough pinch of Kuvira’s teeth followed. She managed to place a particularly hard, somewhat painful, bite on the very front of Opal’s throat, right where her pulse throbbed. Opal screwed her eyes shut and groaned through gritted teeth. She tried to press her body into Kuvira’s and move more, making a silent plea, a challenge, for Kuvira to once again be rough with her. 

Kuvira was about to place another harsh bite to Opal’s jaw when she heard a tentative cough behind them. Kuvira jumped away from Opal and swiveled to see the Avatar standing awkwardly inside the gazebo with them. Kuvira felt her face flame and she reached for her helmet, slamming it over her head, not even bothering to fix her braid. 

“Oh hey, Korra.” Opal’s voice cracked at first but she cleared it as she tried not to meet the Avatar’s gaze. 

“Um, can I steal Opal away from you for a second? I need her help with something.” Korra said, her face just as red as the Guard Captain’s.

Kuvira nodded, only muttering something about more patrols and quickly walked off. Opal stared after her girlfriend with an open mouth. “Sure, just leave me here, awkward and alone with Korra…” Opal trailed off, and refocused when she heard Korra laugh.

“Sorry.” Korra scratched at her neck, hoping her face wasn’t too red. “I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“It’s fine, really.” Opal waved it off. “I didn’t mean for us to get so out of hand in the first place-- Anyway, what is it you needed me for?” 

“Oh, that.” Korra finally remembered what she wanted from Opal in the first place. “It’s about Lin. I think I have a plan to soften her up. You down?”

“Of course..” Opal nodded. She would welcome anything that was focused on improving her Aunt’s attitude. _Maybe then we can all finally get along,_ she prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this update was prolonged for waaaay too long. Unfortunately, some complicated life stuff hit me hard--but not to worry. I'm back from my kind of hiatus and updates will be regular from now on :D
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think, as always <3 It's good to be back into the opalvira grind.


	23. Chapter 23

Lin sat cross-legged in the living room of her guest house, which Suyin so condescendingly made private for her, and flipped through the pages of Zaofu’s newspaper. On the front page she found a picture of the same Guard Captain that followed them around all day: Kuvira. Her section in the paper was nothing but gossip over whether or not she was dating the Matriarch's daughter, or Lin’s niece in this case. Apparently their relationship was a big deal to the rest of Zaofu. Some talk of them being a power couple and whatnot. _I can't believe Su is letting her protégé date her daughter. That's so… typical of her,_ Lin wrinkled her nose. The smallest things her sister did is what pissed her off the most, as irrational as it seemed.

Kuvira's picture on the front page was good, all in all, she was smiling brightly and seemed like a nice enough woman. _Well, pictures don't mean anything._ Lin folded the paper to throw it away, but she heard a knock at her door. She groaned, “Who is it?” Without even asking permission to enter, she heard Korra walk into the room. 

“Hey, it's me. I brought someone who wants to talk to you.” Korra opened the door further and let Opal enter the room.

Lin hunched over in her chair and was further annoyed when she saw Opal step forward. “You want to talk? Then talk.” She was in no mood for whatever manipulation Suyin was trying to attempt by sending her daughter in place of herself.

Opal nervously rubbed at the charm bracelet on her wrist as she stepped towards Lin. “I'm sorry that being here has been so hard for you, I know it might be overwhelming. But when you showed up I was so excited to get to know you. I've heard so many great things about you from mom and grandma Toph.” Opal slowed down, trying not to force all of her words out a once. “I just guess I was kind of sad that you didn't want to get to know me too.” Opal searched Lin’s face trying to find some sort of hint as to what she was thinking, but her face remained hard save for the scowl she scrunched her face into.

“I know my family can be overwhelming, believe me, I practically never get a break from my brothers.” Opal chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. “But I would love it so much if you wanted to be a part of my life. I want to get to know you outside of all the stories I've heard.” She smiled and stood silently for Lin to respond. She poured her heart out to her Aunt, and she hoped it might've stirred something within her too. Maybe even remind her of childhood when she and her mother were happier. 

“Get out.” Lin's harsh, loud tone echoed through the room. Opal flinch so hard that her metal jewelry jingled.

“Sorry. Did I say something to upset you?” Opal could hear her voice twist and become strained. She hadn't expected that response, and didn't know what to do. 

“Get out!” Lin repeated louder, finally spinning to look Opal in the face. What she saw there was a mess of tears and as she ran away, metal accessories clanking as she went.

“What's your problem?” Korra yelled. “Don't get mad at Opal-- I was the one who asked her to talk to you because I thought it'd help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. I know you're grumpy Lin, but you're never this mean.”

At the accusation, Lin jumped from her chair and faced the Avatar. _She has some nerve._ “Well why don't you focus on fixing the world, and stop trying to fix my family!” 

Korra placed her arms on her hips and scoffed in Lin’s direction. “Su’s right. You're never going to change. You're always going to be bitter and alone. Have fun with that.”

The Avatar finally left after slamming the door and Lin turned away from it, holding her arms around herself and halting her breath. She tried to push down the emotions ripping their way through her, but she couldn't stop it. She covered her face as she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, remembering when she and Suyin were little and how protective she was of the little brat. _It can never be like that again._

Korra spun on her heels and slammed the door shut. She was infuriated beyond belief, but tried to see past it. She glanced around, trying to make out where Opal ran off to in hopes of comforting her. _Opal’s so sweet. How could Lin just be so hateful towards her._ She sighed as she paced around the grounds of the Beifong Estate and found no sign of Opal. Korra considered trying to find Kuvira and look for Opal together, but she thought better if it. Maybe Opal needed to be alone right now. Korra eventually quit her search and retired to Suyin’s office, informing her of what took place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal’s sniffing was excruciatingly loud in midst of the nighttime stillness. She tried not to let her breath escape her too much, the last thing she needed was to hyperventilate. She hadn't meant to react so strongly to her Aunt’s harshness but her sensitivity was instinct. She truly meant everything she’d said to Lin, and couldn't understand how it made her so angry. She shook her head softly. _I guess I shouldn't force her to have anything to do with us if she really doesn't want it._ Opal knew it was cruel to nag someone on over something that bothered them so, but she wanted her family to be whole. A complete loving unit. 

For a brief moment, her Aunt Lin’s eyes flashed in her mind and reminded her of Kuvira's, in a time before she knew the Captain well. They were different shades of green, but they were both tinged with loneliness. Kuvira's had since worn away, bit by bit, as she grew closer and more open to Opal. Lin's were still glassed with sorrow. At that revelation, a new found determination surged through Opal. She wouldn't have given up on Kuvira if she were so stubborn, and she wouldn't give up on her Aunt either. _I'll try one more time in a few days,_ she thought. _Or maybe she'll come to me. I hope so._ Opal stayed perched on one of the supports for the domes, far away from the house. She knew Kuvira would be livid if she found her so close to the domes, but she needed it. She needed to feel the cool draft of the air outside floating around her right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quickly, almost a little too quickly after last night’s events. Suyin had been furious to learn of Lin’s vehement lash at Opal. _Who does she think she is, yelling at a girl. Her niece!_ Suyin sighed and tried to focus on the breakfast in front of her, but the task was proving difficult. She could see Opal beside her, slow and hesitant in her actions while avoiding Suyin's gaze all together. _Poor thing, she couldn't have slept well last night._ Suyin's heart ached for a moment, but a bright glare summoned her attention to the tall windows of the dining room as the domes were opened for the day. She could easily see her metalbenders in her mind, grunting and sweating with the effort required to open the domes. Suyin chewed at her bottom lip. She'd never wished for Kuvira's presence so strongly before, even if she wished it just to alleviate Opal’s pain. She had small qualms with her Captain from time to time, but there was no doubt she was a wonderful partner to Opal. 

“Has anyone seen Chief Beifong?” Mako’s voice broke through the silence of the room.

“She's probably off sulking somewhere.” Korra scoffed and dropped her fork with a loud clank.

Suyin narrowed her brows. “I know my sister and I have issues--but she had no right to yell at Opal last night.” She was daring to elaborate further and vent, something of which was strangely calming to do so when she was near the Avatar, even is she was just a young girl. Suyin’s annoyance was halted when she saw the twins sprinting through the room, racing each other to the fruit basket. “All set for your game today, boys?” 

“Yeah, all set to kick Wei’s ass.” Wing goaded as he knocked an apple from his brother's hand.

“Oh yeah? I'll just kick you in your face.” Wei retaliated, punching his brother in the stomach. “Hey, you should come play with us!” He turned to the Avatar with bright eyes.

“Oh, I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't metalbend.” Korra objected, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Really?” Suyin was quite shocked by that information. “Lin never offered to train you?”

“Nope.” She responded. “I never really asked either. To be honest, I've never even thought about it.” There would only be a small chance she could actually metalbend anyway. Metalbenders were much more prominent these days, but were still considered a gift. 

“That's probably for the best then, I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher.” Suyin chuckled, the Avatar laughing along with her.

“She's not actually.” Mako spoke before he even realized. Abashed, he offered more explanation. “She's strict, of course, but she's actually very patient.” Training under Lin as a detective and cop was exhilarating for him, and sometimes hard. But he respected Lin for taking the time to give him a chance. 

Korra rolled her eyes. “You don't count, Detective Son.” 

“Detective Son?” Suyin whispered the name with question in her eyes.

Asami laughed at the scowl on Mako’s face. “It's a joke we've made.” She explained. “We've started calling Lin our Mom Boss since she takes care of us so much and since Mako is her apprentice, he's Detective Son.” Asami giggled again as Mako rolled his eyes. 

“Oh.” Suyin chuckled. “No wonder she's angry all the time.” _How does a woman who hates children end up responsible for four teenagers?_ She took a sip of water and then remembered her line of thought from earlier. “I'd be happy to teach you the basics of metalbending, Korra. You should have mastery of all the elements and their sub abilities.” 

“Really?” Korra’s eyes brightened. “Hey Bolin, we should try it together.” 

“Oh, no.” He laughed nervously. “I'm much more of an earth guy, it's where my heart is at.” 

“Well, okay Earth Guy.” Suyin snorted. “Let me know if you change your mind. I'd be happy to teach you.” She patted the boy gently on the shoulder before standing up, waving for the Avatar to follow her. She led Korra out to the garden where her meteorite collection stood. “These metals have special properties that make them easier to bend. They are more pure than most metals you’ll find around you everyday.” She demonstrated by bending a small chunk of meteorite from a larger one and twirled her hands, forming a variety of different shapes.

“Cool.” Korra whispered. Suyin's hands were graceful and precise in their movements, and she could see the years of experience in them. 

“You try it.” Suyin bended the metal to its original chunky form and threw it to the girl. 

Korra took a deep breath and focused on the meteorite. She tried to treat it like earthbending, feeling the pure earth in a slab of mud. But this time she was trying to weed out the pure specks of earth hidden within the meteorite. Korra’s focus was broken by Pabu’s chirping. She and Suyin turned to see Bolin watching them, but he quickly hid away. “Bolin? That you?” Korra called out.

“No.” 

Korra and Suyin exchanged looks. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, uh you know just getting some fresh air.” Bolin walked over to examine the metal in Korra’s hands. “Wow, so metalbending huh? Cool.” He rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands behind his back.

“Want to give it a shot?” Suyin smirked.

“Oh, no no.” He objected quickly. “I mean not every earthbender can metalbend, right?”

“Don't be discouraged. If you change your attitude, you're bound to be able to accomplish metalbending.” Suyin smiled.

“It's fine, really. I'll just watch you guys.” Bolin bent a smooth earth stool for him to perch on as Korra returned her focus to the metal in her hand. 

She took a deep breath and waved her hand over the metal. After a moment, the metal distorted and formed a sort of broke bowl shape. It wasn't pretty, like Suyin’s, but it was a start. “I can't believe it. I'm metalbending!” 

“Wow, you really... really picked that up quick.” Bolin commented as his face fell. 

“Great job, Korra.” Suyin held the girl's shoulder in a proud embrace, but she turned away as she saw Aiwei approaching. “Yes?”

Aiwei closed the distance between he and Suyin, leaning to whisper into her ear. “I thought you should know your sister is unwell. I've recommended her to Dr. Yan’s office and one of the metalbenders there is performing acupuncture for her.”

Suyin's brows knitted with worry. Her sister was an ass and she was angry with her at the moment, but that didn't quell her uneasiness. Lin never got sick. “Alright, I'll go see her. Thank you.” She passed Aiwei and snapped for two soldiers to follow her on a train into the main square where the healer's office was. 

“Everything okay?” Korra asked of the truth seer.

“In time, yes.” Aiwei bowed and followed behind Suyin.

“What kind of answer is that?” Korra whispered to herself, watching the man slowly walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suyin entered the small office that belonged to Dr. Yan, and instantly he knew why she was there. “Your sister is in the back room.” He instructed.

Suyin nodded and removed her shoes before making her way to the small therapy room in the office. When she entered, she found Lin laid on a table, still only halfway in uniform, and she could she her sister’s muscles were coiled with distress as she was shaking and sweating profusely. “Is she alright?”

The acupuncturist offered her a half smile. “I do not know what is plaguing her mind, but whatever it is, is taking a toll on her physically. I have placed needles at her chi points in hopes of unblocking it.” 

Suyin slowly stepped forward so she didn't disturb Lin, and peered at her face. The harsh lines of her usually frown and scowl were smoothed out and her face was lax. She looked peaceful. _I hope it does help,_ Suyin prayed. “Thank you. I'll leave her to you then.” With that and a nod, Suyin left the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bolin grunted harshly as he tried to metalbend. Or at least he was trying to metalbend . Instead, he stood squeezing one of Suyin’s meteorites trying to force it to bend to his will. 

“What are you doing?” A steely voice questioned behind him.

Bolin screamed as he turned around and quickly held the meteorite behind him. The voice belonged to the same scary Guard Captain from last night. “Kuvira! Oh, wow. You are really sneaky…with all the metal on and everything.” 

Kuvira's face held no emotion. “What are you doing with Suyin’s meteorites?”

“I'm not! I mean, meteorites? Where?” Bolin placed one hand over his brow as he peered around, whistling as he did so. 

Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose to keep herself from lashing out at the boy again. She only said five words to him and already she had a massive headache. “Are you trying to metalbend?” The answer was obvious, but she decided to speak plainly to the boy. Especially when he was trying so hard to be nonchalant.

“Yeah.” Bolin cast his eyes down. “I've been trying for a long time, but I can't figure it out. Don't tell anyone.” 

Kuvira stood silent for a moment. She hadn't expected him to be so open, especially to a stranger such as her. “Metalbending isn't for everyone. It's a hard won talent.” 

Bolin flinched at Kuvira's words. “Yeah, I know.”

Kuvira took a deep breath. Apparently she wasn't as good at comforting people as Opal led her to believe. “What I meant was don't dwell on. Find something else you can excel at.” 

“Oh.” Bolin perked up. “Hey that's not a bad idea. If only I knew what it was.” He stared off into the distance again. Suddenly the heavy meteorite from his hand floated away, and he could see Kuvira in a stance before him. She maneuvered the rock back to the pedestal which he stole it from, and then turned to leave. Well, he thought she was leaving. 

Kuvira took a few slow steps before stopping herself. She groaned inwardly as she remembered her promise to Opal the night before, knowing she was still expected to hold true to it. She turned to face bolin again and her jaw flexed. “I apologize for my behavior last night.” Kuvira bowed and looked everywhere except at the boy, but eventually spared a glance at his face.

“Nah, it's cool.” Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. “I was acting weird. Sorry about that.” 

Kuvira narrowed her eyes. “You can't answer my apology with another apology.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Bolin winced and Kuvira only blinked at him. He tried to find something to change the subject. “So. Does that mean we're cool?”

“Sure.” She rolled her eyes, but regretted her answer as soon as she said it. 

Bolin bounded over to Kuvira and wrung an arm around her armored shoulder to pull her closer. “Yeah! Best buds.” He punched at the air.

Kuvira bristled and glared at the boy from under her helmet. “Get off of me before I hurt you.” 

“Sorry.” Bolin laughed nervously and backed away from the woman with his hands raised in defense. “Guess I got a little carried away.” 

Kuvira snarled quietly in response, straightening her helmet. But before she could frighten Bolin again, the Avatar leaped from the stairs to her right and whooped. 

“Hey, let's practice some more!” She jogged excitedly around the garden.

Kuvira was confused about what she meant until she saw who Korra was addressing. Suyin calmy walked through the garden and laughed, trying to hold the Avatar by her shoulders to calm her.

“Alright, dear. Let's try some more advanced things.” Suyin bent an entire chunk of meteorite from one of the pedestals instead of just breaking off a tiny piece as she did before. “I'll call out a few shapes and see if you can make them. Think about the details in your mind and bend the metal so.” Korra nodded, fierce determination in her eyes, and Suyin chuckled again. 

Kuvira and Bolin stepped back a bit to give Korra more room, but they both remained standing on the sidelines. Suyin bended a small earth stool for her to sit on as she watched Korra. “Pai Sho chip.” She ordered.

Korra took a deep breath and in a few strong movements, the metal in her hands formed a large replica of a Pai Sho playing chip. She saw Suyin smile and nod beside her.

For a while, Korra listened closely as Suyin called out things for her to bend. When receiving a new order Korra would try to bend the metal as quickly as possible. Only a few times did she stumble and mess up a bit, especially on the star and platypus bear. Korra exhaled and wiped the sweat from her forehead, still holding the meteorite under her arm. 

_Not bad._ Kuvira nodded. She enjoyed watching the Avatar pick up a new skill. Her metalbending movements were unconventional, and she worked harder at it than she should’ve, but she was still doing a decent job.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled violently and the metal plates scattered throughout the garden crumbled. Kuvira immediately took a defensive stance and looked around for whoever caused the damage. Her gaze landed on Lin Beifong, who was a sweaty, heaving mess. 

“Su, it's time we talk!” She barked.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at the woman, unsure of her motives so far. If she were intent on harming her mentor though, she was mistaken. Kuvira would make sure it didn't come to that. 

“Ooohh I think Lin's mad about something.” Bolin's sing-song voice unnerved Kuvira as he whispered into her ear.

Suyin turned to face her sister with her hands folded behind her back. “So, after thirty years you’re ready to talk?” _Well she doesn't look so sickly now, Aiwei._ Suyin reproached her seer.

Lin stomped forward until she was almost entirely in Suyin’s face. “When we were in mom’s office that day you could've taken responsibility for what you did, but instead you stayed quiet and let mom throw her whole career away!” 

Suyin blinked at the accusation and felt her voice rise in pitch. “Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year because she was getting old. She was a hero.”

“You think she wanted to retire?” The fact that Suyin seemed to believe it felt like a kick in the face to Lin. “She was so guilt ridden about what she did to protect you-- she didn't feel worthy of her badge.” 

Suyin took a deep breath and closed her eyes.“Look I admit that I was not a perfect child and that I've made some mistakes in the past--” her words were cut short by Lin's cruel laughter. 

“Oh, you made _some_ mistakes?”

“Lin.” Suyin threw her arms out at her side, feeling like she was arguing with a brick wall, which was usually the case with her sister. “Mom and I worked this out years ago. If you had gotten together with us like we asked you would know that I'm a different person now. I have been for a long time.”

Lin jabbed her finger at Suyin each time she spoke. “You think just because you built a big fancy city and that you live in a big fancy house with a fancy chef that cooks you dinner every night, that you're a different person?! Well you can fool everyone else, but not me. I've always been able to see right through you.”

“You know what, Lin? You're the only one who hasn't changed. You're still bitter and cruel. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago”

That was the last straw. Lin narrowed her eyes and growled, stomping heavily and launching a rock for her sister’s face, but she jabbed at the rock, breaking it cleanly. 

Kuvira's eyes widened at the assault and she brought metal bands from her armor, floating in the air ready to attack Lin, but Suyin lifted a hand to halt her. Kuvira considered stepping in anyway, but it was probably best she stay uninvolved. 

“Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be.” Suyin challenged in response to the attack; she summoned a wave of crumbling earth towards Lin’s feet as a distraction and then hurled several meteorites into her torso from the opposite direction. Lin flew backwards and rolled a few times before landing on her feet. She sprinted forward and sprung into the air, slamming her knee into the earth and sending sharp stepping stones towards Suyin.

Suyin lifted one of the large metal panels from the ground and let it act as a shield and then sent it flying towards Lin, but she vaulted over it in a dodge. Lin stomped the ground once again and sent shards of earth speeding towards Suyin, sending more and more as she dodged them quickly. 

They continued on like that, sending chunks of earth towards each other with the intention of drawing blood. 

“Should we stop them?” Korra asked as she neared Kuvira and Bolin, wide-eyed from the epic battle unfolding before her. 

“No, best not get involved. Let them fight it out.” Kuvira sighed, calmly watching her mentor gracefully roll into a back handspring as Lin sent a mountain of earth towards her. As the fight raged on, she could see the rest of the Beifong family rush from the house. They stood with fearful expressions as they took shelter in the pavilion. The twins, however, were getting a real kick out of it.

“Go, mom!” One of the them bellowed.

Lin decided at that moment to raise one of Huan’s sculptures and kick it at Suyin, who received it with grace and spun, throwing it into one of the garden walls. 

“My sculpture!” Huan cried and rushed forward to examine it. “Actually… it might look better now.” 

Suyin's eyes were like daggers, focused only on her combative sister and nothing more. She sent the metal panels within the garden careening towards Lin, but she was as powerful as ever in that she merely knocked them away. Suyin finally landed a hit when she bent the garden walls closed and smacked Lin’s body. Her sister was forced backwards and collided painfully against the pavillion steps. 

Lin panted and pushed herself into a solid stance, ignoring the rippling pain in her back. She growled viciously as Suyin approached.

“Got it out of your system yet?” 

“Not quite.” She answered, tearing a chunk of the pavilion off and held it over her head. She saw Suyin bend a solid rock about equal size as the sprinted towards each other for the final blow.

But it never came.

Out of nowhere, Opal landed on the bridge in between Suyin and her Aunt. She took a deep breath and then mercilessly blasted them with twin gusts of powerful air-- all in the matter of seconds. The two women flew backwards and landed roughly on the ground. Opal clenched her fists as she saw embers of hate still burning in both of their eyes. “What are you two doing!? You're sisters. Why are you trying to hurt each other?” 

Suyin was unable to answer as she panted, still out of breath and her body humming with pain. She felt shame and guilt creep into her consciousness as she saw just how livid her daughter was. She tried to think of something to pacify her, but the sight of Lin take a staggering step and then her body falling limp distracted Suyin. Despite the battle they just had, she tried to rush forward and catch Lin before she hit the ground, but Korra beat her there. The Avatar quickly caught Lin and then lifted the Chief into her arms. 

“Where to?” She questioned. 

Suyin took a few more breaths before offering an answer. “Just take her to her room, make sure she's not hurt. I'll call Dr. Yan immediately.” The avatar nodded curtly and, still carrying her sister, jogged towards one of the guest houses. 

Kuvira waited until Baatar Sr. coaxed his wife into the house, along with all their other children, before rushing towards Opal. She reached out and pulled Opal roughly by her elbow. “What were you thinking?” She spat next to the girl's ear so that only she could hear.

“What?” Opal was surprised by Kuvira’s quick advance at first, but then snatched her arm away from the tight grasp.

“Why did you stop them?” Kuvira leaned further down so she could see clearly into Opal’s eyes, as well as her face. She let her eyes scan the girl quickly for injuries while awaiting an answer. 

“Why would I not?” Opal didn't understand. _What's her problem all of a sudden?_

Kuvira took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Opal’s rash bravery frustrated her sometimes. “If you miscalculated your counterattack, they would’ve crushed you, Opal.” 

Opal’s eyes softened but she couldn't resist blinking long and hard. _She needs to find a better way to say she's worried._ “I know that. But I had to stop them, Kuvira.” 

“I know.” Kuvira didn't argue. She even tried to stop the fight herself, and she would be a hypocrite for being mad at Opal for the same reason. But still… “You scared the shit out of me.” She whispered as she placed her hand over her heart and laughed sharply. When she saw Opal leap from the roof in between the two earthbenders, Kuvira had panicked, not knowing what the outcome of her actions would be. 

“I’m sorry.” Opal laughed lightly and reached out to stroke Kuvira's arm. That proved to be right move since Kuvira pulled her into a strong hug. “I can handle myself.” She reassured the soldier.

“I know, I think that’s why I was so scared.” Kuvira admitted. It was only instinct for her to be concerned as her girlfriend transformed from a combat novice to a very skilled, and very strong airbender in the matter of a few short months. 

“Well, don’t be.” Opal gripped Kuvira tighter to emphasis her words before pulling away. “I think I’ll go check on mom.” 

“Maybe you should let her cool down first.” Kuvira advised. She knew how relentless Suyin was when she was truly angry. 

“You're probably right.” Opal thought better of it. Her father was probably the only person her mother could stand to be around at the moment. But still, Opal hated to turn in for the night. Jumping into the middle of the fight left her body buzzing with adrenaline and she had no means of outsourcing it. _Well, I guess there is one way..._ “Could you take me back to my room?” 

Kuvira couldn’t help smirked at the request. “Do you need my escort for any particular reason?” She whispered and leaned down to place open kisses along Opal’s jaw, but a very bruised ring of teeth marks stopped her. Kuvira’s eyes widened and she quickly unclipped Opal’s metal chest piece to get a better look as she pulled the edge of Opal’s tunic down. 

Opal gasped, at first thinking her girlfriend was going to just start undressing her in the garden, but she felt Kuvira softly run her fingers along the mess of hickies and bruises she left the night before. 

“Spirits, did I do that? I’m so sorry, Opal.” Kuvira whispered and her face turned into a frown of sympathy.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I liked it.” Opal smiled sheepishly and she put her hand over Kuvira’s, stopping the worrisome touch. 

Kuvira took a deep breath and chuckled on the exhale. “I forgot. You seem to like it a little rough.” She took Opal’s chin in her hand and let her thumb play with the girl’s bottom lip, which was slightly bruised as well. 

Opal groaned in annoyance, but kissed Kuvira anyway. “You can tease me about it or you can… you know.” She shrugged, expecting Kuvira to nod and continue on lavishly kissing her face, but she just raised a brow, followed by a dangerous smirk. Opal looked away and tried to steel her face, not wanting to give into the game Kuvira wanted to play, but after a deafening moment of silence and no movement she grimaced with a blush. “Or you can be rough with me again.” She barely whispered it, but Kuvira seemed grateful for the reply as she bent down to kiss her fiercely. 

“That I can do.” Kuvira let her words float along Opal’s face and she fisted her hand into the back of the girl’s tunic, pulling her along roughly. Opal giggled, even let a moan slip a time or two, as they shuffled into the house and along the hallways to her bedroom. Once inside, Kuvira slammed the door shut before backing Opal into it, crushing their lips together while she removed her armor. 

Kuvira relished the gasps and moans Opal released. She knocked open Opal’s legs with her own, and pressed her thigh against Opal, who groaned and dug her nails into Kuvira’s shoulder. The two of them were a sweaty, grinding mess just ready to explode, until the sound of a screaming Huan broke them apart. 

The women stared at each other as they heard the yelling continue, and Huan threaten to kill Wing after further damaging his sculpture. A moment passed and Opal sighed, letting her head slump against Kuvira’s chest. “What a mood killer.” 

“Yes, as your brothers so often are.” Kuvira chuckled. She certainly didn’t want to defile Opal while her brothers were making a ruckus, and especially not when she could hear the high pitched yelling of Suyin as well.

“Let’s just go to your place.” Opal pulled on Kuvira shirt, sure her reasoning would be more than enough to convince her girlfriend to escape from the loud house. 

“Would that we could.” Kuvira shook her head. “Today was Yumi’s day off.”

“So? We’ve had sex more than once with her home.” Opal was almost scared for Kuvira’s hesitance when she laughed.

“Yumi invited Jin over to the apartment. So unless you want to hear their headboard squeak too--”

“Oh, no gross.” Opal shook her head and mock pushed Kuvira away from her. “I didn’t know they were dating.” She thought for a moment. _They do seem kind of cute together,_ Opal reconsidered, _Okay, not really._

“They’re not together. Although they do pursue many acts usually associated with those in a relationship.” Kuvira explained. She never understood Yumi’s fatuation with Jin, especially since he slept with almost anyone who offered, but it wasn’t her job to scrutinize their sex life. They seemed happy enough with whatever it was they had between them, and that was good enough for Kuvira. Yumi could make decisions for herself, for better or worse. 

Opal sighed in Kuvira’s arms when suddenly, her eyes lit up with a genus plan.

“What?” Kuvira was almost afraid to ask what the look was for.

“I know somewhere we can go where no one will disturb us.” Opal bit her lip, thoroughly excited. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kuvira’s neck, hopeful that she’d accept the idea. But Kuvira didn’t question further, instead she just gave Opal an expecting face, to which she answered. “The bridge. You know, where we all went swimming. It’s out of the way and romantic.”

Kuvira laughed loudly. “No. I love you, very much so, but I’m not having sex with you in a lake.”

“We don’t have to have sex in the lake. It does have a beachy bank right beside it.”

“That’s worse.” Kuvira scoffed, and threw her arms around. 

“Oh, come on.” Opal whined, pouting and tugging on Kuvira’s clothes. “Please, Vira? It’ll be fun, a completely new experience.” She could see the wheels of reason turning in Kuvira’s head, but she could also see the doubt in her eyes. Kuvira was practical, yes, but Opal knew she was a sucker when it came to her begging. 

“Fine.” Kuvira nodded, but she quickly put a finger over Opal’s squealing mouth. “But only if you promise me one thing.” 

“Of course.”

Kuvira leaned down and let her tongue taste Opal’s lips again, not quite guiding them into a full kiss, but enough to tease. She let her thumbs stroke Opal’s face and then run down to squeeze her backside. “Please tell me if I’m too rough with you. Even for a second.” 

It was Opal’s turn to grab Kuvira’s face in such a manner. “You know I will, Kuvira. I love you.” 

“Well then, I guess we’d better get going.” Kuvira nipped Opal’s lip harder and watched as she groaned loudly, face flushing. _Fuck, she’s so ready…_

“Right. I don't know if I can wait.” Opal laughed and fell into Kuvira. 

“Well you'd better.” Kuvira teased. “We have a few stops to make.” And it was true. They'd have to take the train back to the main dome of Zaofu and collect some things from the apartment, not to mention the car. Kuvira just chuckled as she took Opal’s hand and led them to the train station. She was many of Opal’s firsts: her first relationship, and her first sexual experience, but in many ways Opal showed her lots of firsts too. For example, they were about to embark on a rather steamy and naughty show of beachside love making. _Well it sounds more fun when you think about it that way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides that awful cliffhanger I gave you guys, ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a comment and your thoughts as always <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commence the sexy times

When Kuvira opened the door to her apartment, she half expected Yumi and Jin to be off shagging somewhere, but she found them curled up on the couch with a bottle of gin and cigarettes, half of which were still lit in the ashtray and smoking about.

“Kuvira! Long time no see, roommate.” Yumi squealed, holding her bottle in the air in a sort of salute. 

Kuvira waved back. Yumi looked like she wanted to jump off of the couch and give her a hug, but Jin had an arm wrapped tightly around her naked waist. “I'm only here to pick up a couple of things, I’ll be gone soon.” 

“Of course.” Yumi rolled her eyes, but there was no real annoyance in them. 

Kuvira tried to ignore the sloppy sound of the couple’s kissing as she headed down the hallway and turned into her room. She folded two large blankets under her arm, and even grabbed a change of clothes for her and Opal. She was about to duck out of the main door again when she spun back around to the kitchen. Maybe Jin and Yumi had the right idea. Kuvira set the fabrics she held on the counter and reached the highest cabinet, pulling out a finely aged bottle of spiced rum. _Beautiful,_ Kuvira examined the color of the liquor and couldn't help but smile at the noise it made as it sloshed against its glass confines when she jogged down the stairs. It was one of her favorite noises, among other things. 

Kuvira wrapped the bottle with the blankets and clothing, settling it in the floorboard in the backseat of the Jeep. Opal bounced in the seat next to her, clearly excited and leaned over to kiss at her as she started the car. Immediately though, Opal pulled away. Kuvira winced and offered her an apologetic smile. 

“You smell like cigarettes.” Opal groaned, wrinkling her nose and resisting the urge to cough. 

“Sorry, they practically had the apartment hot boxed.” Kuvira knew that Opal hated the stench of smoke, and she couldn't blame her either. Just the smell of it for the brief minutes Kuvira was in the apartment drove her mad. 

“You better hope it washes off in the lake.” _Or I won’t be having sex with you._ Opal didn’t say the last part aloud, although it was implied. However, untrue to her statement, the vibrant excitement of arousal didn’t diminish when she caught wind of the smoke. It halted Opal’s thoughts, but she still wanted Kuvira through and through, even if she did smell like a typical mover gangster. Opal couldn’t help it though. She intensely and profusely hated cigarettes. _Gross,_ she shuttered. 

“It will, don’t worry.” Kuvira chuckled and squeezed Opal’s knee. Already driving into the wind was doing a fine job at blowing the smell off of her. _Thank the Spirits for Jeeps._ “I did bring this though.” She let go of Opal’s knee and reached into the backseat to pull the bottle of rum out, handing it over to Opal. 

“Ah, how romantic.” Opal drawled. She unscrewed the cap and softly sniffed the bottle. The sharpness of the alcohol burned her nostrils, but after a second it faded into a warm, heavy and sugary aroma. She beamed, finally pinpointing Kuvira's scent. Her girlfriend always told her she smelled of fresh flowers, cool springs, and purity, but Opal could never quite describe what Kuvira smelled like. She always settled with warm and husky, but those were terrible adjectives. Now she could smell it though. Kuvira smelled like a warm bottle of rum and, as odd as it sounded, Opal loved it. The bottle in her hand was already halfway empty though. “How long have you been drinking on this?”

“Oh, just a day.” Kuvira chuckled into the wind, but waved her terrible attempt of a joke off. “I've been sipping on it for about a year. Your mother gave it to me as a birthday gift.” 

Opal nodded at Kuvira's answer, reaching back to place the bottle in a safe space. “When exactly is your birthday?” She felt silly asking a question as basic as it, especially with how long she and Kuvira had been dating, but her short lived embarrassment dissolved into worry. _Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask,_ Opal worried, watching Kuvira's jaw tighten.

“I can't remember exactly. But I know it’s sometime between January and February, so your mother and I decided on January 31, right in the middle.” Kuvira smiled her best for Opal. It was awkward to explain at first, but she didn't want Opal to worry too much. Of course, that was a lost cause though. She could see Opal’s face turn into a frown and she tried to imagine the internal dialogue she was rambling through on her behalf. 

_How morbid does a child's adolescence have to be for them to forget their birthday._ Opal shook her head. She always craved to know more about Kuvira, the little things that joined together and made her who she was. More times than enough, some of those things revolved around her childhood. Opal didn't mind hearing the stories, she loved them in a strange way that it was Kuvira's history, even if it was a twisted, messed up history. Most of the stories made her hold Kuvira close and kiss her senseless, hoping to drown the bad memories, but after that, the stories always made Opal want to kick Jaeed’s ass. She couldn't think of anything reassuring to say, other than a heartfelt sorry, so she placed her hand over Kuvira's that rested on the gear shift. After a while, they pulled up on the bridge and, sure enough, no one was in sight. Opal’s excitement returned and she squeezed Kuvira's hand. 

“Fancy jumping off the bridge again?” Kuvira quipped. 

“No thanks, I’ll pass.” Opal chuckled. She was surprised when Kuvira decided to take the jeep with them. She shifted it into all-wheel drive and carefully crept down the ledge to the beachy area below. The Jeep squeaked as it eased over the rocks, but Kuvira reassured her that everything was fine-- _“All Jeeps squeak.”_ \-- so it seemed. Eventually Kuvira parked the jeep as close as she could to the water and then hopped out. 

They couldn’t stay away from each other as they tried to pick the perfect spot to set up camp. Opal clung to Kuvira’s arm the whole time and playfully nipped at her ear, making it almost impossible for her to lay the blanket out flat. Though Opal helped with that after a while. As she smoothed out the sand beneath the blanket, Kuvira gathered a few logs in the brushy area just beyond the sand. 

Opal was now thankful that Kuvira convinced her to wait until nightfall to come out, because the fire that started burning lit up almost the entire lake in a warm hue. Opal smiled to herself triumphantly, _this is super fucking romantic._ She sighed happily as she removed her shoes and most of her clothes, bracing herself on the blanket, clad only in her underwear. Kuvira followed suit, and let her feet burrow into the sand. Once she was comfortable, Kuvira unscrewed the top from the rum bottle and took a swig. She swallowed and then hummed, offering the bottle to Opal. “Tasty.” 

Opal took the bottle and lightly sniffed it again before taking a small sip. The alcohol burned her throat but it wasn’t as intense as the other concoctions she’s tried over the years. It quickly warmed her and left a pleasant caramelized taste in her mouth. “Wow, that is good.” She flashed a smile at Kuvira and took another drink. They passed the bottle back and forth for a couple more sips before Kuvira screwed the top back on and placed it in the sand. Opal couldn’t help but laugh when she saw there was still a small amount of alcohol left in the bottle. _We’re such wimps._ But the goal wasn’t for them to get tipsy, it was just an extra indulgence for their night out. _Speaking of which,_ Opal stood and stretched her arms above her head, partly putting on a show and partly rolling out the soreness from her back. “Come on, let’s go swim.” She gently kicked Kuvira, and the soldier simply gave her a _look_. “What? We’re here, we might as well take a little dip.” She shimmied.

“I knew you were going to do that.” Kuvira scoffed but stood up, taking the rest of her clothes off.

“And what would that be?” Opal licked her lips at the familiar sight of Kuvira’s muscles.

“Turn me into a nudist for the night.” She sighed with a brief laugh. 

“Well, we're about to be naked anyway, so it doesn't matter.” Opal dryly commented as she waded into the water. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either; it hovered on the plane of comfortable and just right. She decided not to wait for Kuvira to follow and she pushed herself off the bottom and lazily swam farther out, diving under the water to wet her hair. Opal immediately regretted the action because her feet could no longer touch the sandy bottom, and she was left having to kick her legs to keep from going under the water. 

Kuvira snorted as she neared Opal and saw the struggle in her face, and the water lapping at her chin. “Need some help?” She gathered the girl into her arms.

“Don't make fun of the Shorty.” Opal pouted as she threw her arms around Kuvira's neck, resting against her body comfortably. Her burning desire came back full force when Kuvira took hold of her ass and lifted her higher, so that she was looking down at the metalbender, squeezing their bodies and breasts together. 

“But you're my Shorty.” Kuvira cooed and nipped playfully at Opal’s chest, making her giggle. She held Opal like that for a while as she slowly waded through the water, with no destination in mind, simply just wanting to feel the water trickle over them as she slowly spun them around. Eventually, she broke the comfortable silence to ask something that’d been on her mind for a few nights. “So how exactly did you discover this...new desire of yours?” 

Immediately Opal flushed. Not because of the question and its nature, but because of the silly answer she had to give. “I got bored with all my adventure books so I decided to pick up a few books from my mom’s office. Apparently, she only reads sex novels.” 

Kuvira couldn’t resist to snort into Opal’s chest. It was such an innocent answer to such a devious subject. 

“Most of them were pretty vanilla. But some of them focused on sex of the rougher sort, and what not.” Opal shrugged. At first, reading the books had just been interesting, something to distract her, but she slowly found herself wondering what it would be like to experience the same thing. She gave a wry laugh and rested her head against Kuvira’s. “You know, most of the time I’d imagine you were the handsome man in the book, tying me up and doing whatever it was you liked with me.” 

Kuvira raised a brow. “Oh, really?” She purred. “Was I good at it?” Opal simply laughed at her question and they faced each other again, eyes roaming one another. “Would you like to try that someday, though? Bondage?” She asked, her voice soft and curious. 

“Maybe. At least once.” Opal blushed, and tried to shy away from Kuvira, but her arms were strong and steadfast around her. 

Kuvira nuzzled Opal’s face, pressing small, feathery kisses to her damp skin. “I’d be more than happy to indulge any of your fantasies, Opal.” 

“You’re too good to me.” Opal kissed her back, and pulled their bodies tighter together, if it was possible. The feeling of Kuvira’s skin against her’s felt as good as ever, and she was ready for Kuvira to take her. 

Opal’s eyes dilated slightly, and Kuvira knew just what that meant. Opal’s submission set her off, and she let a small growl escaped her lips, feeling herself becoming more hungry and dangerous by the minute. “I know I am. Now, let me show you just how well I can fulfill your fantasies.” To accent her point, Kuvira dug her nails into the flesh of Opal’s ass. She preened when Opal groaned and started grinding into her stomach, desperately seeking friction against her abs. 

They began a string of sloppy kisses as Kuvira walked them back to the shore, not bothering to dry off before falling back onto the blanket. The heat of the flames felt good against their bare, wet skin. The warmth only added more fuel to the fire of lust smoldering inside them.

Kuvira kicked away Opal’s legs so she could lay between them, and then ripped the girl's hands off of her body to hold them over her head. She roughly tugged on Opal’s bottom lip before pulling away to look down and admire the way Opal’s body looked, blushing and arched with her hands above her head. The position made her breasts rise higher, and Kuvira couldn't resist taking one of her nipples between her teeth. Opal groaned, trying to offer more of herself up as Kuvira continued roughly biting the skin of her breast, before soothing the pain with a soft lick of her tongue. Kuvira was determined to leave bruised marks across Opal’s body, wherever she could. 

Kuvira tightened her grip on Opal’s wrists, but pulled one hand away to lick it and shoved it between the girl's legs. Opal shouted in surprise as Kuvira quickly entered her with two fingers. It was a tight fit, but she practically howled at the feeling of her inner muscles stretching. It was a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, and Opal had to will herself not to come yet.

Kuvira set a ruthless pace, pumping her fingers into Opal quickly, while curling her fingers harshly once they were completely buried within her. Suddenly, Opal tensed, screaming to the stars as an unsuspecting orgasm took over her. Kuvira smirked. She had no intentions of letting Opal rest. As soon as her tight muscles relaxed, Kuvira began pounding her hand into the girl again. Opal was so wet now that, every time Kuvira moved her hand, lewd noises followed. 

Opal managed to choke out a, “More.” 

Kuvira smirked at the request, somewhat surprised by it, but took a moment to slowly add another finger inside Opal’s pussy. 

Opal growled and threw her head back, surrendering to the undeniable bliss Kuvira's fingers were delivering her. She was already on the verge of another orgasm, and she did nothing to halt it. She let the heat in her core spillover as her inner walls squeezed desperately around the fingers inside her, never wanting to let go. But like before, as soon as her climax ended, Kuvira started again with her teeth clamping around her nipple again, and the palm of her hand grinding into her clit. The pleasure, coming from so many places, was otherworldly. Tears stung the corner of Opal’s eyes, but they weren't from discomfort. Kuvira's hands were everywhere upon her sensitive body, and the overstimulation was taking its toll. 

Opal’s body spasmed and she couldn't control the sporadic shaking in her legs. Her hands danced wildly in Kuvira's unyielding grasp, and that furthered her arousal. Opal collapsed into broken, sobbing moans as she came again. She felt herself release a new flood of wetness as her orgasm refused to stop. She thought that surely Kuvira would stop after her third climax, but her relentless hands started to curl again. Opal couldn't take it. “No stop, please. I can't come anymore.” She begged. 

Kuvira chuckled wickedly at the request, and at how Opal’s voice cracked as she spoke. She'd never seen her girlfriend so spent; she usually lasted hours. Then again, Kuvira had never been this rough with her before. She knew the reason Opal was squirming so, was because she was doing just what the girl wanted--and she was doing a damn good job of it too. Kuvira felt mischievous pride swell within her, but she accepted Opal’s request. She stopped moving her hand, but did not pull away yet. Opal’s muscles were still squeezing at her fingers in small aftershocks, so she left them inside to help ease Opal down from her climax. After she placed another string of kisses to Opal’s chest, Kuvira leaned up to kiss her. It was slow and messy, giving them both a moment of rest. “I think you've got more orgasm in you.” Kuvira hissed and pulled her fingers away, moving down to replace them with her mouth. 

“No.” Opal laughed in weak protest, but Kuvira kept moving anyway. She paused to roughly bit Opal’s inner thighs, leaving further teeth marks on the soft flesh. Opal’s hips jerked without permission when Kuvira bit her. It felt so damn good she thought she'd fall apart. She recoiled when Kuvira's tongue grazed her clit. It was beyond swollen, and almost painfully sensitive. Thankfully, Kuvira moved further downward and probed her entrance, which was sensitive as well, but not nearly as much as her clit. Opal sighed as she felt Kuvira's hot tongue enter her, curling gently and beautifully. The action was meant to distract, and it worked perfectly, because in the blink of an eye Kuvira's lips were latching in a strong suction over her clit. Opal shouted again and tried to wriggle away, but Kuvira's hands held her down with unbelievable strength. The lash of Kuvira's tongue bordered on painful, and that made it all the better. Opal wanted desperately to get away, and to not come again in fear of falling apart, but her body betrayed her as it thrusted into the heat of Kuvira's mouth. 

Opal fisted her free hands into the sand around her and tried to block out her thoughts of the overwhelming throb in her clit, but nothing was working. Then, Kuvira changed her approach and lightly caressed Opal’s clit with her teeth. The sensation was maddening and Opal loved it. More tears flowed past the corner of her eyes and she surrendered completely, curling her sandy hands into Kuvira's hair, and grinding into her mouth. Opal shuddered for a final time and curled her body over, shaking with the force of her strongest orgasm yet. She screamed, groaned, and moaned all at once while Kuvira's tongue persisted. 

Finally she pulled away and Opal was a sweaty, breathless mess. She swallowed, realizing her mouth was bone dry, and that her throat was raw from all her screaming. 

Kuvira gently kissed her way up to Opal’s face and brushed away the small tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?” She whispered. She didn't think she hurt Opal, but it was clear the girl was spent. 

Opal laughed weakly, but smiled, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's back. “That was amazing. You're amazing.” 

Kuvira beamed at the praise and continued showering Opal’s face with kisses. She felt the girl laugh again, but her arms were weak around Kuvira. It seemed she had no energy to return the favor, but Kuvira chuckled to herself. _I can work around that._

Opal was confused for a moment as Kuvira crawled up her body, but realized what her motives were when the soldier positioned herself over her face. The sight of Kuvira’s pussy always stunned her, and Opal breathed deeply the smell of Kuvira’s arousal and the smell excited her again, despite her plentiful orgasms earlier. Even more beautiful was how wet Kuvira was. Her folds were shimmering, almost dripping. Opal licked her lips. _Fuck._

Kuvira descended onto Opal’s face and moaned. She slowly rocked back and forth on Opal’s face, not wanting to smother her, but the pressure felt so good. It felt even better when Opal stuck her tongue out flat, so that she could grind into it. Kuvira gasped and peered down her body at Opal’s scrunched face between her legs. The sight doubled her pleasure, and she continued to watch Opal underneath her as she began rocking violently into her face. Kuvira rode Opal’s face and her tongue unapologetically, feeling herself near her end. 

She doubled over and gripped Opal’s hair as she shuddered with the force of her climax. She rode through it, not wanting to give up the pleasure of Opal’s tongue, and it extended her orgasm into a beautiful, long release. Her orgasm tapered off, but her hips still jutted sharply with aftershocks. Kuvira repositioned herself face-to-face with Opal, and they both smiled, their happiness feeding off of each other. 

_We should probably head back home before it gets too dark,_ Opal thought. But just a quick second later she was lulled to sleep by Kuvira’s comforting weight, and their shared afterglow of sex. 

When Opal opened her eyes next, she expected to be met with harsh light, but she could see the domes of Zaofu were still closed. Light filtered in from a few of the observation windows, and Opal could tell it was just the break of dawn outside. The embers of their fire were still burning bright, and it was a pleasant warmth to wake up too. That, and Kuvira’s body still lying atop her’s. Opal groaned as she tried to move, feeling soreness and stiffness in her bones. She didn’t know if it was from the roughness last night, or the fact that Kuvira’s heavy body slept directly on top of her all night. _Probably both,_ she concluded. Opal’s shuffling seemed to awaken Kuvira, to some extent at least, and she rolled over. Opal took a deep breath of relief now that she wasn’t being held down. 

Opal sat upright and stretched, her neck and back popping.When she turned over to reposition, she realized it wasn’t just her back that was sore. Her inner thighs and her entrance were a raw, throbbing mess; however, the pain faded into exhilarating memories. It was a reminder of how completely and thoroughly Kuvira took her last night. Opal sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Kuvira. As usually, she was still dead asleep and Opal took the quiet moment to lightly finger her nipples. It was comforting touch that Kuvira loved, and advantageously, one that woke her up. 

Kuvira turned over into Opal’s arms and smiled. The air that filled her lungs was fresh and wild, tinted with the taste of water. The ashen scent of the fire filled her nose, and the sight of a beautifully naked Opal graced her eyes. It was a perfect morning. But somewhere in the back of Opal’s smiling eyes, Kuvira could see her thinking quietly. “You okay?” She tucked some of Opal’s hair behind her ear. 

“Yes. I’m even better now that you’re awake.” Opal leaned down to kiss Kuvira slowly. 

“But…?” 

“But I’ve been thinking about something.” Opal bit her lip. It was hard to keep things from Kuvira, they’d grown so close that they knew each other’s behaviors as if they were their own. 

Kuvira propped on her elbow so she could look down at Opal’s face, and gently played with her hair. “About what?”

“About what Korra said. About going to train with the other airbenders at the temple.” Opal smiled sheepishly. “Part of me is scared to leave home, but I really want to go. It'd be so exciting.” For a moment, Kuvira said nothing and Opal was afraid she'd upset the woman at the possibility of her leaving. 

“I think you should go.” Kuvira could see the delighted shock in Opal’s eyes. “I'd miss you like crazy, but Opal, it'd be such a good experience for you. You'd be able to see and learn so much.” 

Opal couldn't stop her smile. She was thankful for her girlfriend’s support. It instilled her with a new sense of wonderment, and diminished all of her doubts. All except one. “I don't know if mom will like it though.” 

“I agree she may not be thrilled by the idea of you leaving. You know how much she worries for you, and how many big plans she has for you here. She’d want the best for you though, and I think that training at the temple is just that.” Kuvira meant everything she said, but still, it’ll be sad to have Opal leave. She’d no longer be the girl’s personal guard, and she’d have to get used to sleeping alone again. But that was a small price to pay for Opal to be able to see the world, and improve her bending. 

“You’re right.” Opal nodded. “I need to sit down and talk to her about it.” 

“Well, let’s go then. No doubt she’s probably wondering where we are.” Kuvira stood and looked around for where she’d strewn her clothes. She managed to find her pants and her top, but her bra was nowhere to be found. 

Opal cursed herself as she watched Kuvira pack up. She was so comfortable in her skin, and she strutted around naked like it was the most natural thing in the world. Opal had to stop herself from drooling. _I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful she is._ Opal had more luck finding all of her clothes, and soon the two were off, heading back home. As they were driving, the domes opened to reveal the beautiful summer sun. It was a perfect day. 

Opal had to part with Kuvira once they arrived home. She had to return to the barracks and make sure all the soldiers were up to task and not slacking. She herself had to get uniformed for guard duty as well. 

Opal passed the entrance to the kitchen when she caught sight of her Aunt Lin sitting alone at the table. She was semi alone, it seemed. Chef was standing beside her, awaiting her verdict of something he’d made. She easily downed the kale shake in one gulp, and made eye contact with Opal. She gasped and hurried away, but Lin’s voice stopped her. 

“Opal don’t go. Please, sit. I’d like to talk to you.” She could see how hesitant Opal was to walk into the room, and she felt herself frown with guilt. She chewed her lip in thought, trying to decide how to explain herself. “Look, I’m just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things, and...well-- I wanted to say I’m sorry about the other night.”

“It’s okay.” Opal understood it was hard for some people to be open, and she could see the genuine concern, as well as guilt, in her Aunt’s eyes.

“Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and--” Lin tried to distract herself by playing with her fingers, but Opal interrupted her. 

“It’s okay. I know it must be difficult for you to be here around all of us, and mom. I just didn’t want you to be unhappy, but I never considered that by doing that, I might’ve been a bother to you.” Opal looked down at her lap, already nervously fiddling with her charm bracelet.

Lin shook her head. “No, Opal. You weren’t a bother. I was just having a hard time dealing with myself.” She reached over to pat the girl’s shoulder. “You’re a smart young woman, and an excellent airbend. I think you should consider training at the Northern Air Temple.” 

Opal smiled at her words. _What a coincidence._ “I would really like to go, but I don’t want to disappoint mom. Now that I’m her successor I feel like there is too much responsibility I’d be abandoning.”

“When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. It didn’t really work out that well.” Lin scoffed. “But you should make decisions based on what you want, Opal. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.” Lin smiled at her niece, and was happily surprised when she stood up for a hug. Lin hugged her close. 

“Thank you.” Opal whispered into her Aunt’s shoulder, and again she felt like she was ready to broach the subject with her mother and father with the support of her girlfriend and Aunt. “I’ll go talk to mom now.” 

“Good luck.” Lin rubbed her back a little more, and watched as she quickly walked off towards Suyin’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Opal entered her mother’s office, she was happy that both her mother and her father were already there. “Mom, dad. I’d like to talk to you.” They shared a quick look but invited her in and offered her a seat on the couch. 

“I’d like to travel to the Northern Air Temple to train with the other airbenders. Kuvira and Aunt Lin think it would be great for me, and I agree.” Opal waited with baited breath. It was her father who spoke first.

“I think it would be an outstanding experience, Opal. If you really want to go I see no reason why you shouldn’t.” Baatar Sr. smiled and leaned forward to gently hold his daughter's knee. 

Suyin took a sip of her tea and nodded. “I agree. If you want to go, you should. There is so much you could learn from the temple.” Her response was obviously surprising to Opal, as her daughter broke into a wide smile and leaped into her lap for a hug.

“I thought you wouldn’t let me. Especially since I’m the next Matriarch.” Opal tried not to cry as she buried her face in her mother’s chest. 

“When Korra first mentioned it, I was scared to let you go at first, but it sounds like a fun experience. And don’t worry about your Matriarch stuff, Opal. You still have years until you have to commit to the title. Besides, seeing the world will make you a better leader.” Suyin ran her hands through Opal’s hair, but she made a face when she felt sand granules in Opal’s scalp, and looked down at her daughter skeptically. “Did you go swimming?” 

“Oh,” Opal blushed, “Yeah. Kuvira and I went out last night.” She smiled nervously and then cursed herself for not wearing the scarf Kuvira offered her. And as if thinking about it made it more obvious, her mother’s eyes fell to her neck.

“What is this?!” Suyin leaned forward to take Opal’s chin in her fingers and tilt the girl’s head up to get a better look at the harsh bruises lining her throat. “Are those teeth marks?” 

“Yes.” Was the only answer Opal could offer. Her face was blazing and she wanted so badly to sprint out of her mother’s office. But luckily, her mother wasn’t mad at her. 

Suyin snorted, looking over to her shell-shocked husband. “Well, now we know Kuvira’s a biter.” 

Opal rolled her eyes and sighed, while her father slowly shook his head. 

“Opal, you know I’m not one to judge, but why did she do that to you?” Baatar tried push past the uncomfortableness of the subject that was his daughter’s sex life, because if she was being harmed then he would do something about it. Even if he couldn’t beat Kuvira in a fight, he could still give her a hard time. 

Opal pressed her lips together and shrugged. _I’m going to hate myself for being so honest but…_ “I asked her to do it. I like it.” Her answer summoned a spell of cackles from her mother, and her father just sat wide-eyed with his mouth open in a silent, _“Oh.”_

“Well, you asked.” Opal shrugged again, feeling the contagious effects of her mother’s laughter take over. “But thank you for talking with me, and thank you _so_ much for letting me do this. I’ll love it, I know.” 

Opal’s generosity broke Baatar from his awkward spell. “You’re welcome, dear. We love you.” 

“Love you guys too.” Opal could still hear her mother’s laughter as she left the office, and was glad her sex life seemed to be so amusing to her. Not that she minded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the outskirts of Suyin’s garden, Lin peered up at the statue of their mother. _I wonder where you are right now,_ she sighed. Footsteps from behind pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see her sister approaching. 

“Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. She told me you helped talk to her about it.” 

Lin instinctively threw her hands up in defense. “I was just--” 

“It’s okay.” Suying laughed at her sister’s short panic. “I’m glad she was finally honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy. I don’t want her to be weighed down by her status.” 

Lin nodded in agreement. “You made a good choice though. Opal will be a fine leader for Zaofu one day. I can already see she’s an excellent woman.” 

“She is.” Suyin agreed, feeling painful nostalgia wash over her. “Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I’ve tried to make strict plans for Opal’s life. It’s time I let her choose her own way.” Then she chuckled wryly. “I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if mom hadn’t sent me away, if I’d stayed in the city.” 

“You’d probably be in prison.” Lin deadpanned. 

Suyin laughed at that. “Probably, but you know-- Mako’s told me you’re an excellent police Chief, and sifu. He and Republic City are lucky to have you. I know mom is proud.” Both sisters looked up to the statue of their mother, and Suyin felt herself growing emotional. 

“Can we move on? I’d love for you to be a part of my life again. There is plenty of room in the house, and I know the kids would loving having their Aunt around. Plus, I do need a new co-director for our next dance recital.” Suyin inched closer to Lin, playful bumping their shoulders together, just like she used to do when they were little. 

“Woah, slow down. How about for now I just promise to never show up at your house and attack you again.” Lin chuckled. 

“Deal.” Suyin nodded and held her arms open. She could see Lin was reluctant to embrace her, so she lunged forward, almost knocking her sister backwards. They both laughed and Lin finally gave into the hug. 

“I did miss you, you know. Even if you are a brat.” Lin ruffled Suyin’s hair. One of the worst reasons she’d always been reluctant to reconnect with her sister was her mixed emotions. She blamed Suyin for a lot of things that went wrong, but she missed her. Now that Lin was finally able to let go of her malignant emotions, she knew there was room in her heart for her little sister again. 

“I missed you too, Linny.” Suyin addressed her by her least favorite nickname, knowing how much it urked her. 

“I take it back.” Lin groaned and tried to walk away, but Suyin tugged on her sleeves and Lin smiled despite herself. She was glad she came to Zaofu after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. I know that cliffhanger last chapter was mean xD
> 
> Leave me a comment, I love hearing from you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this chapter really kicked my ass to write-- I have no idea why. 
> 
> So, I apologize for the wait!

Opal was barely awake and barely even rolled over in Kuvira’s arms when she heard her whisper, “Today is the day, isn’t it? You’re leaving this afternoon?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Kuvira as best she could. They were locked in a tight, warm embrace, both of them stroking the naked planes of skin offered underneath the covers. Opal was enjoying the quiet when she came to a tired realization. “You woke up before me for once.” She murmured with a grin. 

“I never really went to sleep.” Kuvira whispered in return, her hands massaging Opal’s hips. 

“What do you mean?”

Kuvira offered a weak smile.“Bad dreams again.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Opal rose slightly from Kuvira’s embrace to rest on her elbows, and peer down at her with a worried, albeit sleepy, furrow in her brow. She could see the dark lines framing Kuvira’s face, and the defeated exhaustion in her eyes.

“You were too precious to disturb.” Kuvira cooed and kissed Opal back into the pillows. Soon they were pushing and pulling into each other’s mouths with a considerable force of lust. Kuvira could feel saliva painting a wet trail on her chin, making her face a mess, but she didn’t care. She was tempted to roll over and pull Opal on top of her, but an insistent sharp ring broke through her desire. 

“My alarm,” Opal groaned, climbing over Kuvira to shut it off with a slap. The position shoved her breasts into Kuvira’s face, who was all too happy to take advantage and nip at them. Opal rolled back over, giggling and playfully beating at Kuvira’s back. “Stop!” She squealed. 

Kuvira hummed around one of the girl’s nipples before letting it go with a pop; gently kissing her way back up to Opal’s face. She dove in for a another kiss, but Opal turned her head.

“It’s almost time for breakfast. We should go bathe.” 

Kuvira groaned in response, trying to capture Opal’s lips again, but failed.

“The water will be warm.” Opal pointed out, hoping Kuvira would follow her as she rolled off of the bed and backed into the bathroom. She could see the soldier’s dangerous eyes roam over her, and it made her body flush. 

Kuvira wasted no time following Opal into the bathroom and waiting patiently as she adjusted the water temperature and poured a gracious amount of lavender oil into the rising water. Kuvira climbed inside the tub first, and then held her arms out for Opal so sit in her lap. They giggled as they tried to find a comfortable position, kicking the side of the tub periodically. Opal remained in Kuvira’s lap, though she turned to face her now. It was one of the few times she was actually thankful for her small stature; she fit perfectly in Kuvira’s lap, almost as if they were matching puzzle pieces. As the water rose, Kuvira gently cupped her hand to splash some water onto Opal’s back. 

Opal sighed from the relaxing warmth of the water and the hand that massaged her back. The water seemed to seep through her skin and pool around her muscles, discarding all of the tension there. The soft, almost half-nuzzling kisses that Kuvira pressed to her neck distracted her further, and she almost forgot to reach behind her to turn the water off. A moment later she did just that, and then turned to fold her arms behind Kuvira’s neck. She followed her girlfriend’s example, scooping warm water onto her back and through her long hair. They sat like that for a moment, letting their hands guide trails of water onto each other, before Kuvira reached for the shampoo bottle. She lathered her hands and then went to work on washing Opal’s hair. “You’re going to bathe me now?” She snorted.

“Hush,” Kuvira smiled, “let me spoil you a little before you leave.” She made sure every inch of Opal’s soft hair was lathered, and then gently rubbed her scalp. When she was satisfied that Opal’s hair was clean, she picked up a cup from the side of the bath and filled it with water before pouring it over the girl’s head to rinse the suds away. She repeated the gesture, this time with body wash, and ran her hands up and down Opal’s arms, down the plane of her stomach, along her thighs, even ghosting under the water to rub the mound of her sex. 

Opal bit her lip and took a deep breath, exhaling happily. “Keep this up and I’ll make you come with me.” 

“I’m sure there are plenty enough acolytes at the temple who would want to bathe you.” Kuvira chuckled at the grimace on Opal’s face.

“And I’m sure if one of those acolytes tried to touch me, you’d come beat them up.”

Kuvira shrugged. “They should know the consequences of touching another woman’s lover.” 

Opal laughed at their banter, watched on with an amused gaze as Kuvira tried to avoid getting soap in her eyes as she lathered her own hair. It was thick and aggravatingly knotted from their intimate activities last night, making it hard to wash. She grunted as she fingered the tangles away. 

Opal laughed again and decided to busy herself by washing Kuvira’s body, as she struggled through washing her own hair. Opal took more than necessary in sudsing Kuvira’s breasts, and only moved on to the rest of her body when she glared playfully at her. She rinsed the soap away and simply let her hands enjoy the familiar texture of Kuvira’s skin. She wouldn’t be feeling it for weeks, after all. 

“Alright,” Kuvira dipped her head under the water to ensure her hair was thoroughly rinsed, “let’s go eat.” 

Opal stood from the tub and stepped over the side.“Bet ten yuans we’re the last ones to the table. _Again._ ” 

“You’re on.” Kuvira chuckled, following closely behind Opal as they shared a towel to dry with.

Sure enough, as the pair entered the dining room, Chef was already placing an arrangement of dishes in front of each person. Even Opal’s father made it to the table before them. 

“Pay up.” Opal held her hand out as she settled in her chair and Kuvira slapped the coins into her hands, grumbling playfully as she did so.

“Well, I’m glad you two finally decided to join us.” Suyin winked at them as she sipped her wine. 

Opal was happily surprised when Chef handed her a plate adorned with her favorite veggie wraps. “Thank you for making my favorite, Chef!” 

“Anything for you, Opal. I’m really going to miss you.” He leaned over to give the girl a small hug. 

A sharp whine from the opposite corner of the table caught Opal’s attention and she saw Yumi, dressed casually and pouting. “ _Opal!_ \-- I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I’m not going to be gone forever. I’ll come home and visit after a few weeks.” Opal giggled when Yumi only whimpered in response. She wasn't the only one so solemn this morning. Opal could see the twins wearing the same for long frowns and even Huan looked dismayed although he had previously voiced his excitement about Opal’s impending adventure. 

“Well, on a more exciting note-- Zhu Li-- bring the uh, thing.” Varrick snapped. Just as handy as ever, Zhu Li appeared out of nowhere and wrenched a large gauging device out of her bag. “Check out my latest invention! An Airbender Finder.”

Korra swallowed her food quickly to speak. “Wait. That thing can find airbenders?” She leaned over Asami’s lap and jabbed her fork towards the device. It looked nothing more than a hunk of metal with words on it. Asami took the box from Varrick and turned to point it towards Korra, laughing when the she made a silly face. The device didn’t beep or ring, no indication there was an airbender on the other side of it. 

“Yeah, I think it’s broken.” Asami muttered, not at all surprised by another one of Varrick’s inventions failing miserably. He shouldn’t really even be called an inventor, seeing as his inventions never worked. Asami quickly blocked out the man’s excuses for the failure, and instead leaned in closer to Korra’s space. She hadn’t meant to, but the Avatar had a somewhat magnetic pull on her. Asami couldn't suppress her giddy smile when Korra leaned into her as well, their shoulders touching. They both giggled softly, at nothing other than the electricity that sparked when their arms touched. Asami caught sight of the female soldier that had been flirting with Korra for days past, sitting on her other side. Her gaze narrowed they made eye contact and in a somewhat possessive gesture, Asami wiped a bit of food from the corner of Korra’s mouth with her thumb. She saw Korra blush. The sight made her bite her lip and refrain from lunging into a kiss just then. _She’s just so cute,_ she thought. 

“Everyone I’d like to have your attention, please.” Suyin announced, tapping the side of her glass with a knife. She stood in order to give a toast. “This evening my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You’re an incredible daughter, sister, friend and, soon to be, airbending master and Matriarch.” She leaned down to kiss her daughter’s head, hearing her son’s sniffling somewhere behind her. “Here’s to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era.” Suyin raised her glass after her final words, and the table erupted in a chorus of cheers. She took her seat just as Kuvira leaned over to place a kiss under Opal’s jaw. “And while you’re gone, we’re going to have to find something to keep the Captain busy.” Suyin chuckled, seeing Kuvira purse her lips and glare at her.

Opal laughed at her mother’s remark, but covered her mouth to try and pacify Kuvira. She placed a comforting hand on her thigh and leaned into her. The rest of their breakfast was uneventful, the usual small conversations were delightful and Opal could feel the love from her family swarming around her. It would be tough, being alone the first few night at the Temple, but she knew it would be a journey unlike any other. 

After everyone finished their food and excused themselves, Opal found herself being dragged into her mother’s office. 

“I remembered I had these laying around, and I thought you might like to take them with you.” Suyin chuckled to herself and quickly walked over to her bookshelf, pulling out a large photo album, flipping through it and picking out a few photos. She closed the old book and sat back down beside Opal. “Here.” She gave her the photos with a smile.

“Oh my Raava! She’s so cute!” Opal squealed loudly before she could help herself. The first photo her mother handed her was of a young Kuvira, about ten. She had a small gap between her two front teeth, but couldn’t care less. She was smiling brightly at the camera and was knee deep in mud. Opal didn’t have time to comment, however, because her mother handed her a second photo. In this one, Kuvira was a bit older, and was wearing her guard uniform, although it was clunky and fell off of her in some places. She was hugging Suyin tightly and smiled excitedly.

“That photo was taken when I announced Kuvira as the Captain of the Guard.” Suyin’s mouth rose in a reminiscent smile. “This one too.” She handed Opal a third photo.  
Opal laughed loudly at the drastic difference in the two photos. Kuvira was holding a diploma and was wearing official school clothes. Suyin stood beside her and had an arm draped around her waist, but Kuvira was not smiling this time. Instead, she looked rather annoyed that she was being touched in the first place, and that there was a camera in her face. It was clear that Kuvira’s graduation was when her professional stoicism began to bud. Opal chuckled again when she noticed Yumi in the background, also with a diploma in hand, making a wild face and pointing at the back of Kuvira’s head. 

“I thought you’d like to have them, as sort of a keepsake.” Suyin laughed as she looked closer at the pictures for the first time in years. “Spirits know Kuvira would never want them.” 

“I love them.” Opal rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Sometimes she knew just how to make her feel better, even if it was as simple as a few old pictures of her girlfriend. Opal’s line of thought trailed off when she saw her mother was holding one last photo. “What’s that one?” 

Suyin sighed deeply and looked down at the photo. Maybe she shouldn’t give the photo to Opal, or anyone, and just throw it away. _I honestly don’t understand why I kept it in the first place._ “This one isn’t as happy or cute as the others. But... I think you deserve to have it, if you want.” 

Opal took the photo from her mother and understood her hesitance. “Oh…” Kuvira was exceptionally younger in this photo, and her appearance was horrid to say the least. She had blood caked in her hair, which was strewn about wildly, and bruises littered her face and her arms. Opal could even see a puncture wound in young Kuvira’s thigh. She was cradling a younger Yumi in her arms, who was crying and holding her side, blood spilling from her fingers. Opal could even make out her mother’s arm behind the two girls, seemingly trying to hug them, or coax them to move. The most gruesome fact of the picture had to be Kuvira’s eyes. They were focused and cold, staring at the camera insidiously-- even murderously, Opal dare say. Her heart twisted in her chest for Kuvira and Yumi. She’d heard the stories of their childhood several times, but seeing it was a whole other ordeal. It was terrifying. 

“That picture was taken the day Kuvira and Yumi came to Zaofu. The photographers wouldn’t leave them alone. They wanted to document the war in Ba Sing Se, and felt the girls would be their big buck.” Suyin shrugged, “I had them arrested and their cameras confiscated.” 

Opal placed the gruesome picture to the back of the pile. “Thank you. I appreciate you giving it to me.” It really did force better perspective into Opal’s mind, and it made her even more grateful for the kind, respectful person Kuvira was today. _She's come so far._

“You're leaving soon, right?” Suyin asked although she already knew the answer. It would be difficult to get used to life without her daughter around.

“Yes. Kuvira is helping me finish packing, and then I’m off.” Opal smiled reluctantly at her mother, sure she would spontaneously dissolve into tears. 

“Well, you'd better go and finish up then.” Suyin rubbed her daughter’s back even as she stood from the couch, making her way towards the door. 

Opal left the office feeling more comfortable about her inevitable departure, as well as closer to Kuvira, in a way. At least she'd have the photos to take with her to the temple so she wouldn't miss her girlfriend too much. _Who am I kidding? I'll miss her so terribly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal was fiercely fidgeting with with her charm bracelet and bouncing back and forth on her feet while she stood back, letting Kuvira load the last of her luggage on the airship. She hadn’t been nervous all morning, but now that the time for final goodbye’s had come, she felt like she was going to throw up. Kuvira gave her a knowing, reassuring smile and lead her out of the cargo hold onto the landing platform where her friends and family awaited. Opal ran forward and was caught in a tight group hug from her brothers. Even Huan, usually stoic, laughed as he was smushed against Baatar Jr. Beyond the smiles of her brothers, Opal could see her father tearing up, laying his head on Suyin’s shoulder. After the boys reluctantly released her, Opal walked forward and hugged her parents tightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be safe.” She whispered in their embrace. 

“We love you, Opal. Make sure and write us about your adventures, yeah?” 

“Of course, dad.” Opal chuckled when he ruffled her hair a bit, and her mother watched on with a bright smile and shimmering eyes. 

Opal moved on and received a very passionate and teary hug from Yumi. Avatar Korra and her friends were next, each gracing Opal with a hug as well. 

“We’ll be seeing you soon, actually.” Korra said as she pulled away. “We’re heading up to the Temple after we find more airbenders.” 

“I look forward to seeing you guys again.” Opal nodded and finally pulled herself away from the crowd, slowly making her way toward the airship. Kuvira waited for her by the door of the airship, and Opal could see soldier’s heart beat in the strained column of her throat. She said nothing as Opal approached, only reaching out to stroke her face with a soft thumb. The action somehow stole all of the air from Opal’s lungs.

“Korra tells me there is a long-distance radio at the Temple. Call me as soon as you get there, okay?” 

“Okay, mom.” Opal tried to jest, but the words came out in a sort of scared whisper. 

Kuvira laughed softly at her words, nevertheless. “Love you.” She whispered. 

“Love you.” Opal replied softly, letting herself be pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Kuvira’s lips melted all of her nervous anxiety away, and the sickness in her stomach vanished. She didn’t care that her entire family, and the avatar and her friends, were watching on. She wanted just one perfect moment with her lover. Eventually, they ran out of air and pulled away, breathing heavily. 

Kuvira was still smiling softly as she rested her forehead against Opal’s, the two of them simply breathing together, listening to the synchronicity of their heart beats. Kuvira wrapped her arms around the girl’s torso, and pulled her up for a strong hug. She heard Opal hum in approval, trying to hug back equally as strong. “I don’t want to let you go,” Kuvira let out a wry laugh.

“Well, you have to.” Opal let herself settle back onto the ground, arms still latched around her girlfriend. “It’s only a few hours flight to the Temple. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

Kuvira nodded, and helped Opal up the stairs of the airship, watching as their hands finally slipped apart. “I’m proud of you.” She called after the girl’s fleeting figure. Then, she stepped back and signaled to the pilot that everything was ready for take off and then, in one single moment, the airship lifted into the sky and floated away. She took a deep breath and turned around, seeing many of her soldiers gathered behind the Beifong family. “Alright, let’s get back to work.” She bellowed, watching as they proceeded to their patrol routes. She sighed when the Avatar walked over and pat her on the back.

“Come on, buddy. I know something that’ll help cheer you up.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira was reluctant to admit it, but a competitive sparring match was just what she needed to clear the lonesome haze in her mind. It was a welcome distraction. She took a deep breath, clearing her lungs as well as her mind. Her eyes narrowed towards her opponent, but she did not move. _Patience,_ she willed herself. No matter how many times her opponent circled her, looking for an opening, she did not dare react. Her patience paid off when her opponent sharply bent a metal wire towards her. _Too slow._ Kuvira reached out and grabbed the wire, wrapping it around her forearm, and pulled. 

Korra came stumbling forward when Kuvira pulled the wire she bent. She struggled to catch her footing and ended up falling, but not before Kuvira’s fist could catch her painfully in the face, stunning her. She brought her arms up to protect her face from further hits, but Kuvira was one step ahead, as always. She coughed violently when Kuvira landed two sharp jabs to her exposed ribs, but she managed to recover by flipping backwards away from the Guard Captain. 

They stared each other down for a moment, catching their breath, before they both launched towards each other. Korra bent a shield made from the metal of her belt to ward off Kuvira’s punches, but the soldier took hold of the shield with her bending and spun it around, throwing the Avatar to her back. Korra tried to jump up quickly, but was stopped when a metal boot collided with her throat. 

“I’ve got you now, Avatar.” Kuvira smirked as she huffed. She felt the sweat roll off of her face as the afternoon sun shone harshly on her, even after she’d taken off all of her metal uniform. 

“Arggh, next time won’t be so easy.” Korra mumbled, but accepted Kuvira’s helping hand. She hauled her up, and they connected their forearms again in a friendly shake.

“You’re a good metalbender. For a beginner.” Kuvira couldn’t help but pick at the Avatar. In the course of a few days, they’d developed a very competitive friendship--one that often meant gloating and endless cockiness in each other's presence. It was all for fun and show mostly. Truth is, Kuvira felt herself becoming closer to the Avatar the more they spoke. 

“Whatever, Kuvira. You wouldn’t stand a chance against me and all the elements.” Korra gripped her arm tighter.

Kuvira chuckled, “One day we’ll put that to the test.” The two of them continued laughing and teasing even as clapping erupted from behind them. 

It seemed they had an audience without them even realizing. Yumi, Asami, Mako and Bolin were sitting comfortably in the shade of one of the garden pavilions. 

“Come on, Korra. Keep your head in the game. She beat you up like a week old melon.” 

“I’d like to see you try and spar with her, Mako.” Korra placed her hands on her hips and scowled at the firebender.

“No, thanks.” He shook his head. 

“Well, I say you had perfect form, even if Kuvira did kick your beautiful ass.” Yumi strutted forward and draped her arms around the Avatar’s shoulders. “No one can beat Vira when it comes to metalbending. She’s just too good.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Korra felt herself blush, and she awkwardly looked away from the woman pressed against her back. 

Yumi silently giggled to herself when she saw Kuvira’s disapproving glare. “Aw, you’re all sweaty.” She purred and dragged a finger down Korra’s bicep. 

“Oh, yeah--sorry.” Korra winced awkwardly. “Guess I need to shower.” 

“Come shower at my place.” Yumi suggested quickly. “Our shower is much better than the ones in the guest houses. Whatd'ya say?” 

“S-sure.” Korra let the soldier pull her away by her arm.

Once Yumi left with Korra, the garden was unbearably quiet. It seemed everyone was speechless at how blunt Yumi had been. Finally, someone cleared the silence.

Asami forced out a chuckle. “Well that wasn’t subtle at all.” She couldn’t bring herself to quit starring at the direction that Yumi dragged Korra off to. _Who does she think she is? Rubbing all over Korra like that?_ She shook her head. It wasn't any business of her's, but still, she couldn't help but feel put off.

“Well, I say go Korra.” Mako nodded his head. 

“I agree. Korra deserves to have some fun.” Bolin stroked his chin and nodded alongside his brother. Korra worked so hard to help people, she deserved to have some fun, in his opinion at least. 

Kuvira sighed. _What is Yumi up to now?_ She pardoned herself from the group and decided she’d better make sure her roommate wasn’t up to any trouble.

Kuvira opened the front door of her apartment and shut it loudly to warn Yumi of her presence. She rounded the corner of the entrance and found Yumi perched on the breakfast bar, only wearing a tank top and shorts that looked about three sizes too small. “What are you up to?” Kuvira crossed her arms. 

“What do you mean?” Yumi shrugged. She obviously knew what Kuvira meant, but she didn't have to admit to it. Yet. 

“Why did you bring Korra back here. You aren't planning on sleeping with her are you?” 

Yumi scoffed. “Spirits, Kuvira is that how you think of me?” She jumped off of her stool to try and make a bigger scene. It didn't work, unfortunately, because her roommate knew her too well and simply glared harder at her. “Fine. I'm not _planning_ on sleeping with her but...if it happens I'm not complaining.” 

“Than what is it you’re doing?” Kuvira walked closer, leaning on the table. Yumi's eyes lit up at the question, and she knew she was in for a long explanation.

“Okay, so-- you know that hot engineer girl that's traveling with Korra?” Yumi leaned in close, so Korra couldn't hear, even if she was already in the shower. 

“Ms. Sato.” Kuvira nodded.

“Well, I think she's in love with Korra.” Kuvira groaned at her, but Yumi waved her hands, begging for her to listen. “No, look-- she never takes her eyes off of Korra and she follows her everywhere. I can just see it in her eyes, okay? She loves Korra, but Korra is too oblivious.” 

Kuvira sucked her teeth, not buying any of it. “What has that got to do with you trying to seduce Korra?”

“To make Asami jealous, _obviously._ Once Asami sees she's got competition for Korra, she'll confess her love, then she and Korra with live happily ever after.”

“Yumi,” Kuvira pinched her nose and shook her head, “you've got to stop getting involved in other people's personal affairs.” 

“But I can see the pain of unrequited love! I can't ignore this injustice!” Yumi shouted, trying to throw her arms around Kuvira, but she stepped away. “You should thank me, you know.”

“Why?” Kuvira shrugged.

“Who was is that told you Opal was interested in you?” Yumi wagged her eyebrows, watching as Kuvira blushed ever so lightly.

“I already knew.”

“Yeah, but you weren't gonna do anything about it-- dummy.” Yumi scoffed. She was intent on teasing Kuvira more, but she could hear the shower squeak as it was turned off. That was her cue. “Okay you have to leave!” She hissed, shoving Kuvira across the room and out the door. 

Yumi took a deep breath to collect herself and then slowly walked by the bathroom door, hoping her plan worked.

“Hey, Yumi? I forgot a towel.”

 _Phase One: Success!_ “Alright, I'll hand you one.” Yumi smirked and retrieved a large, fluffy towel for the Avatar. “My eyes are closed.” She called out as she entered the bathroom and walked forward, waiting until the Avatar had taken the towel from her.

“I uh, need some clothes too-- if that’s alright.” Korra flushed. She’d been so distracted by the woman dragging her way after the match, she hadn’t even thought to bring a change of clothes. 

“Gotcha.” Yumi playfully saluted her, eyes still closed. “I’m sure Kuvira’s clothes will fit you.” She backtracked and fished out some clothes from her roommate's dresser. A pair of Zaofu military pants and a short, green tunic. Yumi entered the bathroom the same way, eyes closed, and handed Korra the clothes. She stood rocking back and forth on her feet waiting for the Avatar to dress. She didn’t even have to have her eyes open to see the blush on Korra’s face. 

“I’m dressed. Thanks.” Korra placed her damp towel in a pile of other towels and stood still, rubbing at her arm, not sure what to do next. 

“Hungry?” Yumi asked as she left the bathroom. She heard Korra shuffle after her and grunt affirmatively. “I think we have some cheese and crackers around here somewhere.” She rounded the breakfast bar and lifted a plate and, sure enough, the cheese and cracker display was right where she left it. 

“Thanks.” Korra smiled as Yumi placed the tray in front of her. She quickly picked up a cracker and scooped a glob of cheese onto it, moaning as she bit into it. It was a simple snack, but a tasty one. She kept her eyes dancing around the room, looking at anything other than the woman before her. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. She felt anxiety crawl up her neck.

“So...have you got a boyfriend?”

“N-no.” The question was meant as an icebreaker, but it still caught Korra off guard.

“Girlfriend?” Yumi purred, placing her hand ever so lightly on Korra’s--her reaction was immediate. She smiled and laughed, shifting on the bar stool.

“Um, no.” Korra adverted her eyes away from Yumi again. _Okay, either she’s flirting with me or she’s just very touchy. Or both._

“Well are you interested in anyone at the moment?” Yumi backed off and perched on the counter just opposite of Korra hoping to make the room feel more open, and make the Avatar less nervous. 

Korra shook her head. “No, not really. Avatar work takes up most of my time, and concentration.” 

“I understand.” Yumi swung her legs back and forth, trying and failing not to bite her lip seductively “But what if I told you I knew of someone who was interested in _you_?” 

“Oh, uh…” Korra instinctively scratched the back of her neck, “I don’t mean to be rude Yumi, you seem awesome and everything, but I don’t know you very well.” She winced at how rushed her words sounded, but Yumi only laughed at her--not in a cruel way though.

“I’m not talking about me, silly. Even if I did kind of throw myself at you. You see, I did that you make your admirer jealous.” Yumi giggled again.“And I think it worked too. I could feel her glare at me when I hit on you in the dance studio that day, and she looked super pissed off when we left together a while ago.” 

“She?” Korra swallowed a lump in her throat.

Yumi couldn’t resist, she jumped from the counter and leaned into the breakfast bar closer to Korra, eager to tell. “That Asami Sato girl.” 

Korra’s breath seemed to have been stolen from her lungs, because she couldn’t breathe. The moment of unbelievable horror faded though; a sudden heat rose throughout her body, and settled in her face where a wide smile was growing. “Asami? How do you know--did she tell you?” Korra felt her tone rising, and she had to will herself to sit back on her stool.

“No, she didn’t tell me.” Yumi couldn’t help but laugh when Korra’s look deflated. “But I do know she has a thing for you.” 

“But how?” 

“I just know.” Yumi made sure Korra made eye contact with her before she continued. “She looks at you the way Kuvira looks at Opal. Like you’re the reason she exist, ya know? Trust me, I wouldn’t get your hopes up if I didn’t really mean it.” 

Korra smiled at the metal clan soldier. She could feel the sincerity in her voice, and she trusted her--even if the circumstances seemed almost unbelievable. Asami may like her. Asami! The beautiful and strong Asami. Korra always felt the engineer was somewhat otherworldly, so untouchable. She shook her head, _I shouldn’t get ahead of myself._ “So…” 

“Yeah, I know what you’re thinking.” Yumi rounded the bar to sit beside Korra and pat her back. “I’m not saying you should confront her about it ASAP, but just...be aware ya know. Really notice how you feel when you’re around her and see if she makes you all giddy inside. Then you’ll know how to confront her when the time comes.” 

Korra chuckled. “I think I already have the giddy part down.” It was true she never really paid attention to it, mostly because she didn’t know what it meant, but Korra couldn’t ever deny the fact that she felt happy and safe in Asami’s presence. And this morning when just being near the engineer gave her butterflies, especially when she cleaned her face with a lick of her thumb. “Thanks for telling me. Even if you’re wrong, I appreciate the help.”

Yumi shook her head forcefully. “I'm never wrong, honey.” 

_I hope so._ Korra felt like she was going to burst from the excitement of her revelation. “Well I should probably head out now. I did promise Asami I’d play her in a game of Pai Sho tonight.” 

Yumi winked as the Avatar jogged out of her apartment, revitalized and determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please comment and let me hear your thoughts, as always <3


	26. Chapter 26

Korra groaned as she flopped backwards onto her bed. She and Asami had been up all night playing Pai Sho and she hadn't even come close to beating the engineer in a match. “This isn't fair. You're cheating.” Korra lazily pointed an accusing finger towards Asami.

“Why, of course I am. Don't you see all the game pieces I'm hiding in my completely sheer nightgown?” Asami rolled her eyes as she waved the transparent sleeves of her gown towards Korra. She chuckled when the Avatar pouted and stuck her tongue out.

“Well you have to be doing something. I can't be this bad at Pai Sho.” Korra leaned up and chewed on her thumb, already trying to devise a strategy for their next match. 

Asami tried not to stare at Korra’s abdominal muscles contract under her tight tank top when she sat up, but it was almost torture to pull her eyes away. When she finally did look away, she found Korra’s face scrunched in concentration. She was a marvelous fighter, able to trust her instincts to their very core, and she was also a fair strategist. Many people mistook Korra’s eager will to fight for a lack of thought, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Yet, sitting still and playing a board game is different than a high stakes fight. Korra was always a trial-by-fire type. _I can make that work,_ Asami smirked. “Let’s start another game and mix it up a bit.” 

“How so?” Korra raised a brow. _Please don’t change the rules. I barely understand them this far in,_ she silently willed, watching with a careful eye as Asami cleared the board and handed over her respective pieces. Asami was about to explain what she meant, probably, when Naga barked harshly. “What is it, girl?” Naga continued her barking in response to the question and rose to her feet, stalking over to the window. Korra reluctantly followed her, ruffling the polarbear dog’s fur when she got close. “There’s nothing out there, Naga. Lay back down.” She glanced at the window to double check herself and she found there was a perfect circle carved out in the glass. “What the--” Korra didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence or train of thought when a series of darts flew past her, striking Naga. She tried to punch a ball of fire at their attacker, but one of the darts struck her in the shoulder. 

“Korra!?” Asami sprinted from the bed, catching the girl before she could fall backwards onto the floor. She was too slow to look up in time to retaliate when a tattooed man struck her neck, stunning her. She stared wide-eyed in silent anger; all she could do was watch the mysterious persons haul Korra away before her consciousness finally gave out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kuvira, phone for you.” Jin clapped the Captain on her shoulder while wearing a smirk. The woman had been on edge all night waiting for Opal to check in. He shook his head with quiet laughter as she barely managed to mutter a _“Thank you.”_ as she briskly walked away. 

Kuvira practically burst through the doors to Suyin’s office and snatched her helmet off, placing it on the edge of her desk as she accepted the phone from her mentor.“Opal? How are you?”

Opal’s laugh bounced lightly from the other end of the line. “Just the same as I was a few hours ago.” She couldn’t help but to smile at Kuvira’s protective apprehension. “The temple is amazing! It’s so big that I have my own room-- it’s made entirely of stone, even the bed frame! I have a mattress of course, but still, everything is so beautiful.”

Kuvira chuckled at Opal’s rambling enthusiasm. Her happiness was worth everything in the world, even if it meant being so far apart from her. “So you’re settled in alright?” 

“Yeah. I’ve got all my things unpacked and my room cleaned. The airship left a few minutes ago, it should be back home by midnight.” 

“Thanks for the heads up. What does the temple look like?” Kuvira smiled brightly each time she heard Opal sigh happily, awaiting her soft, calming voice to float through the phone. 

“Well, like I said it’s huge! It sits on a tall cliff, which is all that seems to be out here, but it’s so tranquil. I can’t explain it really, it just feels so good. So right. There are lemurs and baby sky bison flying everywhere too!” Opal could hear her voice grow louder as she grew more exciting. She thought of all the places in the Temple she had yet to explore, and everything she’d uncover. After her training, of course. Master Tenzin already assured her that the training would be difficult, and challenging. She was ready for it though. 

“Lemurs?” Kuvira’s brow rose and she was silent a moment before she spoke again. “How many?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe twenty.” Opal shrugged.

“How old are they?”

“I don’t know Kuvira, maybe six months? Master Tenzin told me they just found them and the bison the other day. Why are you so interested in the lemurs anyway?” Opal frowned at the silence that followed her question. “Kuvira?”

“Do you think that...you could bring me one back when you visit?” Kuvira whispered into the phone, although no one was around to hear her. She had to move the phone away from her ear as Opal’s loud laughter screeched over it.

“Kuvira, I’m not _stealing_ a lemur from the temple for you!” 

“It wouldn't be stealing, per se, if they're not owned by anyone. Please? They’re so cute.” 

Opal leaned back in her chair and wrapped an arm around her stomach, which was aching from her laughter, tears spilling over her eyes. The request wouldn’t be as funny if it wasn’t Kuvira of all people it was coming from. Kuvira: the tough, meticulous metalbender Captain-- begging for a pet lemur. Of course, Opal knew her girlfriend had an secret love for animals of all kinds, always quick to fall under their cute, fluffy spell. 

“Alright, fine.” Kuvira muttered into the phone. “No need to carry on like that.”

Opal sighed as her laughter finally rolled away, leaving her with a sense of simplistic, yet fulfilling happiness. “I love you.” She smiled and shook her head, channeling all of her affection and sincerity into the words as possible. 

“I know.” Those three simple words, no matter what serious or playful context they were spoken in, always had the ability to make Kuvira smile like a child. 

“Hey, is my mom still in there?” 

“No, why?” Kuvira rose her brows a bit skeptically.

“Have you ever had phone sex, Kuvira?” Opal bit her lip and flexed her eyebrows in playful seduction even though her girlfriend could not see her.

“Opal, I’m hanging up.”

“NO-- I’m kidding, just kidding.” Opal almost doubled over with laughter again, imagining Kuvira’s flat, deadpan gaze. As her chuckles died off, Opal found herself yawing.

Kuvira smiled at the noise. “You should go to bed. You’ve had a long day.”

“And I’ll have an even longer one tomorrow.” Opal waited and thought of something else maybe she hadn’t mentioned about the temple, but as the silence stretched out her eyelids grew exceptionally heavy. “I guess I will go to bed then. You should sleep too.” 

Kuvira nodded against the phone. “I know, I will. Goodnight, Opal. Good luck with your training tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I’ll try to call you again around dinner time, but I can’t guarantee anything. I might be too tired.” Opal shrugged. _That or too bruised._

“I'll be here whenever you have time, but don't worry about me. Focus on your training. I love you.” Kuvira’s lip twitched slightly, anticipating the sweet, and wonderful kiss that usually followed the affectionate words; unfortunately, there would be no kiss this time. 

“I love you too.” With that and an imaginary peck to the Captain’s cheek, Opal hung the receiver up and pushed away from the communications desk, slowly waddling down the main tower’s steps and back to her quarters. 

Kuvira sighed and she set the phone down, already missing Opal’s voice, her presence. She couldn’t dwell on her loneliness for long though, because she felt the rumble of earth beneath her and the emergency sirens blare. _What’s going on?_ She sprinted down the hallway, catching up to Jin as she burst through the front door of the estate to find Mako and Bolin taking cover behind a stone pillar. 

“They’ve got Korra!” Mako screamed. 

Kuvira snapped her gaze to the four strangers standing in the middle of grounds, one of them with Korra thrown over his shoulder. 

“So much for the element of surprise.” One of the women said dryly.

“Time for the back up plan. P’li.” 

A tall woman dressed in traditional red robes stepped forward and summed a narrow torrent of air towards one of the spotlight operators; a loud explosion rumbled through the yard, followed by hailing debris.

 _No, not air--that's combustion bending!_ Kuvira narrowed her eyes and jogged towards the criminals. Not two steps into her advance and the combustion bender aimed for the pillar which Mako and Bolin were hiding behind, ripping through it and sending more chunks of stone hurling through the yard. Kuvira lifted her arms to shield her eyes from the dust and then saw that the boys managed to jump away. She saw Asami hobble towards them. 

“We can’t let them take her.” Mako grunted, dizzy from the explosion he and his brother narrowly escaped. 

“They won’t. I promise.” Asami rose to a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes, which were still dizzy and unfocused from her brief unconsciousness, taking in the area and her opponents. Just charging forward would do her or Korra no good. _But we need to do something!_ As she argued with herself, she saw several Zaofu soldiers rush forward.

“Jin, let’s go!” Kuvira let the man fall in front of her, taking position for one of their typical attack formations. Jin let large, red hot balls of fire fly towards the criminals; hot enough to make them step back, but short enough so as to not burn Korra. As the group was distracted, Kuvira bent as many of the metal plates scattered throughout the yard as she could, which was only a measly four, and erected a makeshift wall around them--blocking their escape southward. From the corner of her eye, Kuvira could see Lin Beifong take up her lead, bending more of the plates around them. Suyin and the twins burst through the door of the house, bending more plates as well, until the kidnappers were completely surrounded from all sides and above. “We have you surrounded, it’s over. Release the Avatar!” Kuvira bellowed, hoping they would listen to reason. There was a moment of silence and she could see the grass around the metal cage spark and then burn. Soon, a deadly moat of lava surrounded the criminals, blocking an advance by Kuvira and her soldiers, but also blocking any means of escape for them. 

“No way! That guy is lavabending. That’s awesome--ly not good for us.” Bolin let his voice die down. _How are we supposed to fight against that?_ He looked beside him at Lin for an answer, but she was too busy growling at the guys that had Korra to answer. 

Kuvira and her soldiers dodged the combustion bender’s attacks as they circled the moat, trying to find someway across. They took cover behind more metal plates as they went, and Kuvira waited for the right moment to strike--which happened to be when one of the men proceeded to airbend the steam away from the lava into a thick cloud. She let her arm fly forward, bending a metal wire around the man’s forearms and hauling him from where he stood. He landed loudly behind her, and Kuvira turned to face him; Jin already at the man’s back. He struck, kicking an arc of flames towards the man, but he easily dodged it. He spun on his heels and sent a short, but powerful blast of air towards Kuvira and she grunted as it sent her flying backward into one of the pillars. The muscles of her back screamed and throbbed in pain from the impact, but still, she got up. 

Kuvira looked over to the moat to find her soldiers bending a makeshift bridge over it, and before she could voice a warning, the lava bender summoned a spout of lava from underneath them-- knocking the metal bridge away and sending the soldiers flying in a haze of flames. A grunt from behind drew her attention back to the airbending man as he cracked Jin in the face with his staff. 

Jin fell to his knees, cupping his bloody nose. “Kuvira, help me out here!” He called. 

She did just that, rushing the man and sending the metal pieces of her armor towards him with deadly precision. If only he would stand still. Every piece of rock, fire, or metal the two soldiers sent towards the man, he maneuvered perfectly around them. _Then the least we can do is distract him,_ Kuvira grit her teeth, hoping Suyin and her sister were faring better. 

“How did they get in here!?” Lin growled at her sister, her ears ringing slightly from the combustion bender’s incessant attacks. 

Suyin shook her head, “I don’t know but we’re not letting them escape.” 

“There’s no way to cross that moat.” Asami muttered, rearranging information in her head desperate to find a way, somehow, to rescue Korra. 

“Maybe we don’t need to cross it.” Suyin realized.

“What do you mean?” Asami asked.

“Lin and I can drop down from the dome’s maintenance shaft. We can scoop Korra up, then the twins can pull us up again.” Suyin directed their eyes upward to the small square cut in the dome.

Lin tried to give her sister the benefit of a doubt. It was a marvelous idea, but they had one major setback. “That’s a great idea-- except we’ll get blown to pieces once that third-eyed freak sees us.”

“I realize that.” Suyin quipped at her sister, shielding her eyes as yet another blast from the combustion bender struck their metal wall. “If one of you kids can stun her, her powers will be temporarily disabled.” 

“Bolin can land a shot.” Mako nodded.

“I can?” 

“You’ll have to strike right before we drop down. Whether we get Korra back or not is up to you, Bolin.” Suyin squeezed the boy’s shoulder before pulling Lin and her twins away towards the house, gathering their harnesses and cables.

“Oh, sure. No pressure.” Bolin felt a nervous laugh escaped him and his stomach flipped, suddenly feeling like it was going to overflow with anxiety. _If I don’t do this right we’ll lose Korra forever... Snap out of it, Bo. Korra’s saved you countless times, now it’s time to repay the favor._ He took a deep breath and focused his chi, preparing himself.

The radio next to Mako buzzed and he picked up the receiver, hearing one of the twin’s voices.

“We’re in position.”

“Copy that.” He nodded, leaning over to his brother. “It’s Bolin time.” 

“Alright, Bolin time. Bolin time!” Bolin took another deep breath, peaking over the metal fence at the combustion bender. He pivoted over it and bent a large boulder towards her, but it missed. She turned around and hit them with another explosion. _Come on!_ Bolin growled at himself, throwing another rock at the lady. He was faster this time, she had no room to dodge and blocked the rock with her forearms, the impact forced her to take a step backwards. Her lavabending friend retaliated, sending a wave of burning goo at them. Luckily, Mako was ready and blocked the wave with a burst of flames, canceling it out. Water, lava, and explosions followed- hitting them all at the same time. Bolin covered his head, “I can’t get a clean shot!”

“You have to!” Mako reached for the radio again to warn the twins. “No go.”

“Copy that. We’re a go.” 

“No! I said no go!” Mako shouted into the radio. There was no response and he could only watch as his mentor and her sister dropped from the dome above. _Please let them make it,_ he willed. “Bolin, take the shot now!” He yelled, hurling fireballs at the criminals, hoping to distract them.

Bolin closed his eyes for a moment, picking up a pebble from the ground around them and put all of his force behind it as he sent it speeding towards the combustion bender’s head. He watched, almost in slow motion, as it missed every lick of water and flame in between-- hitting the woman square in her third-eye. Her attack collapsed, sending out a small shockwave and she collapsed to the ground along with the rest of her friends.

“Yes, nice job little bro!” Mako clenched his fists in triumph, watching as his mentor scooped Korra into her arms and repelled upwards to safety. Well, almost. The waterbender wrapped a tentacle around Lin’s foot, dragging her downward. “Oh no you don’t.” Mako extinguished the watery appendage with a blast of fire. Once the woman's hold on Lin was broken, she was able to repelled the rest of the way up.

“Lin, look out!” Asami yelled, hoping her exclamation wasn’t too late. The airbender that Kuvira and Jin were fighting struck them with a powerful gust of air, causing them to collide with each other. He then retracted his glider and made a beeline for Lin and Korra.

When she heard the girl’s voice, Lin looked down to see Zaheer racing towards her. She grabbed hold of her cord and managed to spin around his attack, watching in fear as she came around for a second time. He never managed a hit though. Suyin swung close by and metalbent a few daggers from her outfit into the wings of his glider. He fell to ground where his friends were finally regaining their posture.

“We failed!” He cried out, swinging his glider staff around until he collected nearly all the air in the yard, fanning it out in a cover of thick smoke. Then, they were gone.

Lin peered down from the hatch at the top of the dome. “Where did they go?” She hadn’t seen any other means of escape except for the hatch they were positioned at.

“They couldn’t have gone far.” Suyin snatched the radio from her son’s hand. “Mako, throw the radio to Kuvira.” 

Mako nodded, seeing Kuvira staggering towards them. “Captain!” He called out, tossing the radio her way. She caught it with ease.

“Kuvira, I want you to search the entire estate. Every house, every shed, and every body of water.” 

“Already on it.” She nodded and hung up the radio, turning to Jin. “Go round up the search team. Send out the 2nd and 3rd squads to search outside the dome just in case. Then go see Dr. Yan about your nose.” Kuvira winced after she was done giving orders. Now that there wasn’t the threat of battle, she could clearly see how bad Jin’s nose actually was. It was completely busted open, blood running down the entirety of his face. 

“Yes, sir!” He responded, albeit a little nasally, and sprinted off.

Kuvira entered the Beifong estate, watching as Lin carried in Korra and placed her on the couch, Asami rushing to her side. Kuvira walked closer, examining her friend to see if she was injured. Then, Aiwei seemed to appear out of nowhere, carrying a clear bottle in hand. 

“I have an antidote I think will cure her.” He said calmly and approached the Avatar. He felt at her skin and peeled her eyelid back to examine her pupils. “Just as I thought, they used Shirshu saliva as a numbing agent.” 

“How did you know that?” Kuvira asked, eyes the old man.

“Well, I’d been looking into the Red Lotus and their culture. I thought it best to be prepared since they were hunting our young Matriarch, and the Avatar.” He responded, but did not look at the Captain. He instead focused on pouring the antidote into the Avatar’s mouth.

Kuvira said nothing, only grunting in response and watching as Korra slowly came to her bearings. 

After seeing that Korra was alright, Lin whirled around to face her sister.“How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the safest places in the world.” 

“It is, Lin. Aside from this we’ve only ever had one trespasser.” 

“Trespasser? Who?” Lin crossed her arms, not entirely convinced of her sister’s innocence. 

Suyin lowed her eyes before facing Lin again. “A Red Lotus assassin somehow got in a few months ago. Then a month later, a group attacked Opal outside the domes.” 

Lin’s eyes widened and before she could even think past the anger boiling in her mind to form words, she heard the Guard Captain’s voice sound from behind her.

“It seems they tried again too. Korra wasn't the only target tonight.” Kuvira jerked her head in the direction of the Beifong children’s rooms. “You should come see this.” She led the sisters down the hallway to Opal’s bedroom. The door was broken in half, barely even holding on to the hinges. Inside was a chaotic mess. Opal’s dressers were tipped over and her clothes, books, and other belongings were strewn across the room. Kuvira took a deep breath, no longer as angry and stricken as she was when she first saw the damage. “It’s a damn good thing you let Opal go to the Air Temple, Su.” 

Suyin let out a shuddering breath and hung her head low, speaking hushed to herself. “Why are they trying to kill these kids? What did they ever do wrong?” 

Lin swallowed the last of her anger. She was still _pissed_ her sister forgot to mention the pertinent fact that Zaofu had been assaulted once, but the knowledge that the Red Lotus was also trying to hunt down her niece silenced that. She rubbed Suyin’s back and pulled her into a sideways hug. “You know why, Su. They’re fanatics.” 

“I don’t think they’re trying to kill, Opal.” Kuvira spoke up, explaining further when Lin and Suyin eyed her. “I've been thinking about it. The assassin that we arrested in Zaofu didn’t once try to harm Opal, even though he carried a weapon. The group that attacked us on the mountain focused on Yumi and I, while the man that went after Opal only had small throwing knives and darts. Darts identical to the ones used on Korra.”

“Your point?” Lin asked.

“I think they want to capture Opal and brainwash her to support their cause, just like they tried to do with Korra when she was younger. They still think Opal is vulnerable and that Suyin will either listen to her new teachings, or crown her Matriarch soon. They failed at converting Korra, and that’s why they want her dead now. Think about it. If they wanted Opal dead for her status, they’d just as soon kill you too, Su.” 

“That makes sense.” Suyin chewed her lip. “Regardless of their motives or goals, they must be found. Keep searching the estate.” 

Kuvira nodded and stepped past the sisters, stopping briefly in the living room to see Korra again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Korra nodded after licking her dry lips. “Just dizzy.” 

“We’ll find them, Korra. Don’t worry.” Kuvira smiled as best she could and exited the house. 

Suyin returned to her living room and saw Korra standing, with the help of Asami. 

“It had to be one of the guards that did this, Su.” Korra spoke. “They had no trouble finding my room and cutting a hole in my window. It had to be someone the city trusted.” 

Aiwei hummed in response to Korra’s words. “I agree. It was a well-planned operation. The Red Lotus still has someone operating inside Zaofu, Su. We never did find who let Opal’s assassin in.” 

“Then question everyone. The guards and the staff. Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences.” Suyin stormed off, only half aware of Aiwei falling in step behind her.

“Can you help me back to my room?” Korra asked of Asami. She could stand, but she didn’t really trust her jelly-like limbs yet.

“Of course.” Asami kept one hand on Korra’s back and held her hand steady with the other. The walk to Korra’s room was slow and wobbly, but they got there eventually. She felt a stab of guilt as they entered and she saw the Pai Sho board and its pieces sprawled across the floor. She sat Korra down on her bed and took a seat beside her. “Korra, I’m sorry. I wish I'd acted faster.”

Korra let out a playful laugh. “Asami, there was one of you and four of them. I know you’re badass, but I don’t think you could’ve won that fight.” 

Asami smiled at the ringing sound of Korra’s laughter, happy that the battle and fact of her almost imminent death, hadn’t dampened her lovely spirit. She sighed, “I know. I just felt so useless because I couldn’t do anything.” 

“Hey, you’re not useless.” Korra threaded her voice with a serious tenderness. To her surprise, she also reached out and squeezed Asami’s knee. “You’ve done so much for the Krew, you always have. I know you've always been there for me.” She bumped Asami’s shoulder with her own, hoping to make the engineer laugh.

Asami gave a chuckle when Korra bumped her, and she stared at the warm hand resting on her knee. “Thank you, Korra.” She reached down and threaded her fingers through Korra’s larger ones, enjoying the security the simple, brief touch allowed. It reminded her all over again just how much she cared for Korra. _Right now probably isn't the best time to confess your love, Asami._ She reprimanded herself, standing from the bed. “We’ll question the guards in the morning with Aiwei. You should get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Korra tried not to blush so hard as Asami stood in front of her, dangling their still clasped hands between them. That proved to be impossible though. Especially when Asami took hold of her face and bent down to place a kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, Korra. If you need me, I’m just the next house over.” Asami smiled and walked out of Korra’s room, only stopping once to look back at the girl and the silly grin on her face as she closed the door.

Korra was sure her entire face was red, redder than any flame she could ever bend. She fell backwards on her bed and beamed at the dark ceiling above her. _She..._ “Asami kissed me.” Korra laughed aloud, rolling over and squeezing one of her pillows. _Not on the lips, but still--it was kiss!_ She managed to take a deep breath and calm herself. Seeing and feeling Asami so close to her when she woke from her stasis was liberating, especially when her last thoughts before the poison dart hit her was how to keep the engineer safe. Korra sighed. All she ever wanted was to keep her friends safe, and now the girl that she felt more for than simply friendship had been hurt. _Time step up your game, Avatar._ Korra was determined, now more than ever, to put a stop to the Red Lotus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I'm back on my Sunday update schedule. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a comment on your thoughts as always <3


	27. Chapter 27

“We’ve only got one more left.” Kuvira closed the door to the interrogation chamber, her shoulders falling with a sigh, as did everyone’s in the room. They’d watched as Aiwei calmly questioned every single soldier in the Zaofu force, with no luck. None of the soldiers had even heard of the Red Lotus before, let alone had any helpful information about them. 

“Maybe it wasn’t a guard.” Korra groaned, “Maybe it was a visitor?” 

“Who do you have in mind?” Kuvira asked. 

Korra opened her mouth to answer but Asami, intuitive as always, spoke for her. “You should question Varrick. He betrayed my company and Republic City for his own personal gains; he could’ve easily done the same to Zaofu.” 

Once Kuvira received a nod of permission from Suyin, she leaned out the door and ordered one of the guards to go find Varrick and his assistant. It took nearly no time at all for them to fetch the man, or for him to start annoying everyone in the room. He sat in his seat and never gave Aiwei the chance to speak. 

“You want to know what I was doing last night, right? Well, same thing I always do. From nine to ten I checked my body for ticks--Lyme Disease is a serious killer! Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics followed by thirty minutes of breath-holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it.” He finished with a casual swing of his hand. 

Before he could continue on, Aiwei lifted his head and muttered, “That won’t be necessary.” 

Kuvira led Varrick and his assistant out of the room. The tension and frustration among the group was growing more severe with every dead end they hit, and it seemed to be taking its toll.

“You know, I’ve been thinking. Maybe our suspect extendeds a little higher up the chain of command. Aiwei, why don’t you question Su?” Lin snarled.

“Lin, stop! Your sister wasn’t involved.” Korra turned to position herself between the two women to prevent another fight, and hoping it would calm Lin down. But Suyin was just as quick to explode as her sister.

“No, I’ll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide.” Suyin almost tripped over the words as she spit them out, rounding the table and taking a seat in front of Aiwei.

Aiwei glanced apologetically at Suyin as he felt the glare of her sister pierce the back of his head. “What is your full name?” He started simply.

“Suyin Beifong. I’m the daughter of Toph and the only sister to Lin, and I had nothing to do with the attack last night.” She shrugged, feeling confused now rather than angry that her sister would suggest she had something to do with the planned kidnapping Korra, and not to mention the plot to abduct her own daughter.

Aiwei turned to look at Lin. “She’s telling the truth.” The Avatar growled as soon as he spoke the words.

“This is a waste of time! Just bring in the last guard.” She signaled to Kuvira with a shake of her head.

Kuvira opened the door as Jin guided the last guard in; she didn’t think they’d have any better luck as the lanky, brown-haired boy entered the room, his nervous eyes fluttering about the interrogation chamber. Kuvira didn’t recognize him. _A newbie,_ she thought.

“What is your full name, and where are you from?” Aiwei began the interrogation.

The boy swallowed before he answered, but he didn't sound nervous. “My name in Huan-Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu.”

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?”

“No.” 

Aiwei leaned forward on his arm, eyes narrowing. “Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night.” 

“No, of course not.” The boy shook his head.

“You’re lying.” 

The boy jumped at the accusation and his voice rose to a shrill pitch and he looked around the room in a panic. “What?! No, I’m not.”

Suyin rushed forward with a spirit of uncontainable vengeance as she grabbed the boy’s uniform collar and slammed him against the wall. “How did they get in and out?! Where are they now?”

“I--I don’t know. I’m telling you, I didn’t help them!” The boy stammered.

“You’re a traitor to the entire clan!” Suyin forced him against the wall harder. “Did you help plan the coup against my daughter too?!” 

“No, I would never want to hurt Opal.” Huan-Li choked out. The Matriarch had a death wish in her eye, and a death grip on him. 

“Su, stop.” Kuvira rounded the table and knocked away Suyin’s arm, holding her back. “Even if he is guilty, you can’t beat him up.” 

“The hell I can’t.” 

“Su.” Kuvira gave her mentor a pointed, challenging look. She could see the woman’s chest heave with heated, angry breaths; her fist shaking, warping the metal bands on her forearm. 

“I suggest we search his apartment.” Aiwei spoke, watching as both women turned to face him. “I believe he lives in the same apartment complex as you, Kuvira. As most of the soldiers do.” 

Kuvira turned to look at the boy, an unspoken request of confirmation passing from her eyes to his.

“Yeah, I do live in the same complex.” Huan-Li said, rubbing at his neck.

“You can go search his apartment.” Suyin waved to Aiwei and the others. “Kuvira, I want him in a cell now.” 

Kuvira sucked her teeth before speaking. “I can’t do that, Suyin. Not until we have conclusive evidence.” 

“We do have evidence! Aiwei said he was lying.” Suyin rose her voice. She was almost ready to slam Kuvira against a wall if she didn’t start doing as she was told. 

“As I said,” Kuvira gave the truth seer a doubtful look, “we need _conclusive_ evidence. I’m not going to lock one of my soldiers up based on the words of a wizard.” She could hear Jin and several other soldiers snickering in the doorway. She didn’t have any ill towards Aiwei, but she’d never been fond of his “know all” attitude. More so, she was the Guard Captain-- a detective and defender of the innocent. It was no secret most of the soldiers didn’t trust the man.

“Well when they _do_ find conclusive evidence in his apartment, I want him thrown in Isolation. Is that clear?” Suyin stalked forward until she was but a breath away from the Captain’s face. 

“Crystal.”

“Good.” Suyin stormed out of the room, knocking aside the few soldiers in the doorway as she did so. She wanted to be mad at them for standing around, doing absolutely nothing, but she couldn’t-- not when she was forced to do the same. They knew what group was targeting Korra and Opal, but they still had no other information on them. This lack of info, coupled with her incessant worry about her daughter, made Suyin burn inside and out. It was enraging, and also revelating. She didn’t really know as much about the inner dealing of the Earth Kingdom as she thought she did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow, Kuvira must make some serious money.” Bolin commented, peering at the tall, glistening apartment complex. It almost looked like one of the skyscrapers from Republic City, but wider. 

“Bolin, focus. We’re here to search Huan-Li’s place.” Mako lightly slapped his brother’s arm, pulling him to attention. 

“Yup, got it. Search mode activated.” Bolin squinted, making sure not to let anything leave his sight-- “Wait. What room does this guy live in?” 

“He lives here.” Aiwei pointed, leading the group through the door and into the small, one bedroom apartment. “Look for anything suspicious.” 

Asami busied herself fingering through Huan-Li’s bookcase, which covered most of the living room wall. His literary tastes included psychology, medicine, and even art history. Everything you would associate with a young man attending university and serving as a guard in a progressive city such as Zaofu. She was flipping through one of the books about behavioral genetics when Korra bent down next to her, opening drawers and slamming them shut.

“Find anything?” Korra asked.

“No,” Asami shook her head, placing the book back on the shelf “All he’s got here is an excellent choice of reading material.” 

Korra laughed. It was just like Asami to be distracted by something so scholarly. “You can finish reading the books if you want, I’ll cover for you.” She whispered into the engineer’s hair, elbowing her with a laugh. 

“You know me so well.” Asami met Korra’s eyes and it was like they were at a stand still, smiling and studying each other’s face. She caught herself glancing one too many times at Korra’s lips, and she looked away, smoothing back a strand of her hair.

Korra was speechless from just how damn beautiful Asami managed to be, even when shying away. Luckily, before she could say anything stupid, Bolin’s muffled voice called out to her. 

“I found cookies!” Bolin announced, his mouth stuffed with five of them as he waddled into the living room. Aiwei glared at him. _He’s kind of moody,_ Bolin made a face at him. 

“I want one!” Korra rushed towards him, stealing as many cookies from his hands as she could. She slipped one to Asami, watching as she took a bite, crumbs clinging to her red lipstick. She licked her lips, smiling and laughing as she gently wiped away the mess. _Oh geez..._ Korra groaned, practically a drooling, entranced mess by the time Mako made his discovery.

“I found something here.” He yelled. Everyone crowded behind him as he held up the perfectly drawn note and read its contents aloud. “Team assembled, ready to rendezvous. Sounds like it’s from the Red Lotus.” 

“And look at this.” Asami spoke around a mouthful of cookie. “I found it hidden behind all of his other books.”

Aiwei took the book and determined with a single glance, “This is Kuvira’s log book. It shows all of the soldier’s schedules and routes.”

“That guard knows everything about the attack. This proves it.” Korra slammed the rest of her cookies on the desk nearby in her revelation. _Time for some payback,_ she narrowed her eyes, already wanting to follow Suyin’s example and show Huan-Li some fist power. 

“We should go confront him with this evidence and get a confession.” Mako suggested.

“No.” Aiwei protested, almost yelling. He took a breath and began again. “Let’s give him a little time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually.” Aiwei took the note from Mako and turned in the doorway to address the teenagers. “I will take this evidence back to Kuvira. Perhaps you should examine the battleground from last night for more clues.” 

“Sure.” Mako said, eyeing the man as he slipped away. Something wasn’t right.

“Can I take the cookies with us? I’m taking the cookies with us.” Bolin pranced back into the kitchen to take the entire urn of cookies. Huan-Li was going to be in jail by the end of the day, he wouldn’t miss the cookies anyway. 

Mako ran his hand through his hair in a show of frustration. They’d been searching the charred grounds of the Beifong estate with Naga for over an hour. He couldn’t stop thinking about Huan-Li. Nothing about the guard added up. Even more suspicious was Aiwei and his confiscation of the evidence. If there was anything that Mako had learned while under Lin’s leadership, it was when you find damning evidence--you use it. They should’ve stormed up to Huan-Li and confronted him with the evidence. The should only be letting the him “sweat it out” if they hadn’t found anything to incarcerate him with. “I don’t understand why we aren’t talking to that guard right now. Every minute we waste here the Red Lotus gets to regroup and plan their next attack.” Mako walked around, kicking rocks as he thought out loud. “How does a random, newbie guard get involved with a terrorist group anyway? He’s only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years. There’s no possible way he could’ve know them, the math doesn’t add up.” 

Korra shrugged. “Well, we all saw the evidence. It was pretty overwhelming.” 

“A little too overwhelming, don’t you think?” 

“How do you mean?” Asami questioned.

Mako gestured with his hands, “Think about it, this is the type of perfect evidence you would see in a detective mover. That note we found was written perfectly, suggesting Zaheer and his gang had time to write it out. If they were really hiding in the city don’t you think the note would be more hastily scribbled and folded? Not to mention we found Kuvira’s log book. I wouldn’t peg Huan-Li and Kuvira as friends, so why would she give it to him?” 

No one answered. Instead, they pondered the possibility of why someone would frame Huan-Li and, more importantly, who?

“Kuvira, can I talk to you for a minute?” Mako called out to the Captain. She heard him the first time and marched over.

“Have you found anything else?” She asked.

“No, but I wanted to ask you about your logbook.” 

Kuvira nodded. She was still puzzled as to how this boy, Huan-Li, could’ve gotten it. “What about it.” 

“Who has access to it?” Mako asked.

“Only me and Suyin. I keep the logbook locked in her desk.” Kuvira propped her hands on her hips, hoping the young detective had pieced a theory together. 

“See.” Mako pointed. “There’s no way Haun-Li could've know where or how to get the logbook.”

“Well if it wasn’t him and he is being set up, who is planting evidence?” Korra crossed her arms, impressed with Mako’s thinking, but not entirely convinced. 

“The only man who can truly keep a secret in this city. Aiwei.” Mako looked to Kuvira and saw her brows raise. “You don’t agree?” 

“Aiwei has been here since the beginning of Zaofu, and Suyin trusts him completely. I’m not saying it’s impossible, but I can’t see a motive as to why he’d do this.” Kuvira said, pushing past the firebender. “You should search his place though. His house is down there, on the edge of the land.” She pointed.

“What do we say if he finds us?” Bolin asked. 

“That you have the permission of the Captain to search his house.” Kuvira said, walking away to question Huan-Li herself. She wouldn’t have one of her own innocent soldiers proposed as guilty on her watch. Everything Mako said was starting to make sense. 

“Alright, we need to be quick about this. Don’t touch or move things more than you have to; we don’t want Aiwei to know we’ve been snooping. Let’s find something good to incriminate this guy so Suyin’s believes us. Now, Asami you keep watch--” Mako whispered his instructions.

“Spirits, who died and made you Team Captain.” Korra muttered, pushing past Mako and into the house.

“I’m the only one here with professional detective work under my belt.” Mako retorted.

“Yeah.” Korra drawled, not paying attention to Mako’s sassiness as she scanned over Aiwei’s desk, peered under his tables, and looking inside his cabinets. “There’s nothing here.” 

“Yeah, I can’t find anything either.” Bolin said as he examined one of the jars on Aiwei’s bookshelf. “Oh, how pretty. It’s like a desert on a jar…” 

“Bolin, Put that back! What did I say about unnecessarily touching things?” Mako snatched the jar from his brother and placed it back on the shelf. 

“Sorry, it was just appreciating the art.” Bolin whined. 

Mako rolled his eyes, but his slight annoyance was cut short as he noticed many scratches on the floor next to the bookcase. He bent down to examine them. _These are grooves,_ he noticed. “I bet the bookcase slides out.” He stood up, pulling one end of it out as his brother pushed the other side. Low and behold, as the bookcase slid out, a pathway behind was revealed. 

“What do you think is down there?” Korra peered into the dirt hallway.

“Could just be storage.” Bolin shrugged.

“Or it could be how Zaheer and his gang got in and out without anyone noticing.” Mako’s voice rose at the discovery. _Now we’ve got you, Aiwei,_ he thought. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t have time to investigate the room fully. 

“Guys, Aiwei is coming back!” Asami shouted, ducking away from the window. 

Mako hurried up the steps and slammed the bookcase shut, almost too forcefully, as the items on it wobbled dangerously. 

“What are you doing in my house?!” Aiwei’s voice rang out.

“Um, just visiting?” Bolin squeaked when Mako elbowed him. The excuse didn’t seem to work as Aiwei narrowed his eyes, inflamed.

“You’re trespassing on the property of one of the highest ranking officials in Zaofu. You’d better have a good reason for this or--”

“Shut up, Aiwei.” Kuvira said, leaning against the open door frame. 

“W-where did you come from?” He stammered.

Kuvira pushed off of the door frame and walked to stand in front of Aiwei..“I followed you, and you didn’t even notice. You’re being careless now that you think you’ve pinned the blame on Huan-Li.” 

“I’ll have Suyin throw you back out into the slums for this, Kuvira!” Aiwei cried out.

The comment only made Kuvira’s eyebrow twitch. As satisfying as the image of an livid Aiwei was, she turned her attention to Mako and the others. “Have you found anything?” 

“This.” Mako pulled the bookcase open again and Kuvira walked over to examine. 

“I’m guessing this is the how the Red Lotus got in and out?” She sighed, glancing back to the truth seer.

Aiwei puffed his chest out. “You can’t prove anything.” 

“I bet we can.” Kuvira replied, “Korra why don’t you go check the room out.” 

“With pleasure.” Korra jumped down the staircase leading to the secret room. She opened the door with baited breath, almost expecting Zaheer to jump out and attack her. She was wrong, thankfully, as the door swung open with a creak. Korra squinted at her surroundings; the room was bare save for a barrel positioned in the middle of the room. She walked in to get a better feel.

“That’s just a storage room.” Aiwei tried to make an excuse, but it was clear Kuvira had no patience. _What a mistake you’ve all made,_ he bowed his head. “You have no idea what’s coming for you, Avatar. And you Kuvira--he will find you again.” He whispered.

Kuvira’s brows pulled together at the odd string of words, and she was at a loss for their meaning until she saw Aiwei slowly easing a button out of his sleeve. _That’s not a button_ \-- “Korra, get out of there! Everybody get down!” She yelled, pulling Asami and Bolin behind her and forcing them to the ground. The last thing she saw before the explosion was Korra leap from the room, rolling behind Aiwei’s couch for cover. Then, everything was red hot.

The sound of metal and glass crunching filled her ears, as well as the shockwave of the blast. The ground shifted beneath her, and Kuvira was thrown to the ground. She was discombobulated on all accounts, and her body begged to stay plastered to the floor until she knew it was safe, but she could barely make out Aiwei running away from the blast. _You're not getting away!_ She leaped forward, sprinting out the door after the man. It proved not to be a difficult chase as she quickly bound his legs by metal bands from her armor. She jogged over to his wiggling body just as he metalbent his restraints off. Kuvira pressed her foot into his back and dug around in her utility belt until she found a pair of plastic zip ties;she used them to bind his wrists. “You’re under arrest.” She gasped. 

Aiwei grunted as he struggled to get free, but there was no point. He was caught. There was no option of escape other than to find Zaheer in the Spirit World and inform him of his....compromised position. 

“It’s been you all along, hasn’t it?” Kuvira asked, but received no verbal answer. She could see the truth in Aiwei’s eyes though. They swam with a defiant hardness, but his pupils dilated with guilt. “You helped them try to kill Opal. You helped them kidnap Korra.” She spat in his face. For so long he lied to everyone around him, and played nice with his victims. He’d been so supportive of Opal’s succession and her involvement with the council. The trickery made Kuvira shake, her breathing quickened and her face suddenly felt ten times hotter than the flames of the explosion. She was sure her teeth would break from the force she bit down on them with. Kuvira’s anger bubbled over and she brought her metal clad fist up to strike, but Suyin’s voice distracted her.

“Are you alright? We heard an explosion.” Suyin jogged towards Kuvira, her sister right on her heels. She looked around taking in the fiery, dilapidated state of Aiwei’s house.Then, she noticed the man writhing under Kuvira’s weight. “What are you doing?” She looked to Kuvira.

“Your trusted advisor is the rat. He’s the one that has been working with the Red Lotus.” Kuvira growled, almost not recognizing the wild tone of her voice. She picked the man up by the back of his shirt, throwing him forward at Suyin’s feet. “Tell her! Tell her you were the one that tried to have her daughter killed!” She barked, chest still heaving. 

“Aiwei… is it true?” Suyin felt her voice waver and her eyes dance with uncertainty.

“It’s true. He’s our guy.” Mako answered for Aiwei, stumbling from the house.

“You kids alright?” Lin jogged towards them, tilting Mako’s head around to check for head trauma before glancing over Bolin, Asami, and Korra for the same thing.

“We’re fine.” Mako nodded, “Just...shaken I guess.” 

Lin crossed her arms, happy to see the teenagers alright, and eager to hear this new evidence. 

“We found a tunnel leading out of Aiwei’s house. He rigged an explosive in it to hid all the evidence. I bet it leads somewhere in the mountains.” Mako tried to explain around his breathlessness. 

Lin turned around towards Kuvira. “Captain, I want all the soldiers you can spare searching the northern mountains for the outlet of this tunnel. Search nearby for Zaheer and his lackeys too.” 

Kuvira eyed the Police Chief, but soon nodded at the command. She gave Aiwei one last dark look before stepping over him and making her way to the guard barracks. 

Lin returned to her sister’s side and placed a comforting hand on her back. “Let’s lock him up, Su.” She let a silent comfort flow from her and into her little sister as she finally looked up with sad, wet eyes. Lin bent down and took a hold of Aiwei’s elbow, lifting him from the ground and walking him in front of her. There was much to be done about cleaning up the aftermath of the explosion, and figuring out a new game plan. 

“I trusted Aiwei with my life. I thought we were family but, I guess I was wrong.” Suyin said, hunching over the couch in her office. She felt Lin sink into the seat next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders nonchalantly.

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Su.” Lin squeezed her shoulder gently. 

Suyin sighed, knowing her sister was right, but the the heavily, regretful dread settling over her was hard to shake. “I let this man into my city, and gave him a home. I went to his wedding, and gave him his status...and he tried to take my daughter away from me. Take Korra away.” Before Lin could spout anymore worry, Suyin shook herself. “Anyway, how was Kuvira.”

“Well,” Lin took a deep breath. “When I left the holding cells, she was just...staring at Aiwei. It was actually kind of scary.”

Suyin chuckled briefly at that. “She definitely can be, under certain circumstances. Especially regarding Opal.” 

“You’re lucky to have someone else looking out for Opal.” Lin tried a different approach, bumping her sister playfully.

“I know.” Suyin smiled, and then added an after thought. “I’m just glad I don’t have to listen to them have sex anymore. They were getting kind of nasty…”

Lin sighed painfully and scooted away from Suyin, shaking her head. Her awkward discomfort made Suyin laugh, so that was good at least. A moment passed and another guard entered the room with Korra and the gang following. 

“Did you find anything that wasn’t destroyed in Aiwei’s house?” Suyin leaned forward.

“Sure did.” Jin nodded, walking over to hand a note to the Matriarch. “We found that hidden in one of his desk drawers. It must be the location of a meeting place.”

“Xai Bau’s Grove.” Suyin whispered, thinking of any place where it could be, but coming up empty. “I don’t know this place. It can’t be anywhere near here.” 

“I think it’s part of the Spirit World.” Korra said, stepping forward. 

“What makes you say that? You know this place?” Lin asked.

“Not exactly.” Korra laughed nervously, scratching her neck as she did so. “Asami and I found the note because there were spirits floating around it. It’s just a hunch.” 

Lin held her chin for a moment while she thought. “That makes sense. Aiwei looked like he was meditating when I left him in his cell.” 

“Really? Then I have to meditate into the Spirit World too! They could be talking right now.” Korra’s eyes widened.

Lin stood from the couch. “Absolutely not! This could be a trap. I don’t want you going into the Spirit World where I can’t protect you.” 

“Lin, I’m the Avatar! The Spirit World is practically my second home.” Korra pleaded. “I’ll be fine. We can’t let Zaheer get away!” 

“I’ll watch over her while she meditates. She’ll be fine, Lin.” Asami stepped forward, smiling at Korra. 

“See?” Korra gestured to Asami. “Besides, what else to we have to go on as a lead?” 

Lin grumbled, knowing the girl was right. She still didn’t like it though. “Fine. But be careful. Go straight to Xai Bau’s Grove and back.” 

“I got it, mom.” Korra rolled her eyes, leaving the room with a snickering Asami. 

Lin took a deep, offended breath but settled on growling as she let it out. _Teenagers are dumb,_ she grumbled to herself as she sat heavily beside her sister again.

“She’s right. You do baby them a lot.” Suyin pointed out, only to be met with a death glare and a pout from Lin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay? I heard what happened there the other night.” Opal’s concerned voice rang through the phone. 

“I’m fine.” Kuvira sighed. “I just have some bruising along my back, and a bad case of smoke inhalation.” 

“Smoke inhalation?”

Kuvira bit her lip at the slip of words. She didn’t want to mention today’s action to Opal but… “There was an explosion today.”

“Explosion?!” Opal cried out, her voice growing more shrill by the second. 

“At Aiwei’s house. He…” Kuvira started, but trailed off. Her anger had died down hours ago, but having to give Opal the news sent a renewed sense of disdain through her. “He was the man acting inside Zaofu. He’s been the one helping to assassinate you and Korra. He rigged an explosion to destroy the evidence when we cornered him today.”

Opal didn’t answer right away. She couldn't really believe it, even though she knew Kuvira wouldn’t lie about something like this. _He was so proud of me before,_ Opal felt her eyes water. She wished for the first time since leaving home that she was back in her bedroom, held tight in Kuvira’s arms. “Why?” 

“I don’t know, Opal.” Kuvira screwed her eyes shut. “And I probably won’t get to know for a while.” 

“What do you mean?” Opal didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Your mother is taking me off of this investigation. She doesn’t want me involved with Red Lotus stuff.” Kuvira had to keep the malice from accompanying her voice. She knew Opal welcomed her frustrated rants, even when they involved her mother, but she still didn’t like to bad mouth the Matriarch to her own daughter. 

“Why?” Opal asked. “That doesn’t make any sense. She let you help before.”

“I know, but she says we’re too close to catching them now, and she wants me far away from them.” Kuvira let her head fall to the desk and she let a large sigh leave her.

“I don’t understand.” 

Kuvira chuckled distastefully. “Neither do I. She won’t tell me her reasoning, and I know she’s hiding something from me.” She knew it must have something to do with Aiwei's cryptic words. _"He will find you again."_ Kuvira felt her jaw harden. _He was just trying to mess with me,_ she forced the thought out of her mind. 

“Well, I’m sure Aunt Lin and Korra will take care of the Red Lotus in no time.” Opal offered, hoping to comfort her disgruntled girlfriend. 

“I know. I’m just...tired I guess.” Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn’t exactly a lie. She could feel her eyes burn from sleepiness, and her back ached terribly. 

Opal’s shoulders fell at how defeated Kuvira sounded. “I’m sorry things are so rough and crazy over there right now.” 

“It’s alright.” Kuvira smiled slightly. Even when her life was in danger, Opal still found a way to put Kuvira’s worries before her own. It was endearing as much as it was frightening. She warned Opal endlessly to be careful, knowing the Red Lotus was out to capture her, but she didn’t seem to be taking it seriously. “How’s the airbender life been?” 

“Great.” Opal smiled, thankful for the change in subject. “The training was hard at first, but I’ve gotten the hang of it. Master Tenzin said he’s very impressed with my progress, and is considering letting me help train the other airbenders.”

“That’s outstanding, Opal. Must be those Beifong genes hard at work.” Kuvira chuckled into the receiver, feeling her heart lift for the first time in a few days. 

“I also got new airbender robes! I don’t have to wear the practice tunics anymore.” Opal looked down, examining the sandals that hugged her calf and the beige shorts that twisted along her body, accented with dark green robes. “I can’t wait for you to see me in them.” She said. 

“I’m sure you look fabulous.” Kuvira smiled. She knew Opal’s outstanding frame would look good in any wardrobe. Just then, Jin appeared through the door, beckoning her. _They must’ve found something._ “Opal, I have to go. Would you like me to see if your mother wants to talk?” 

Opal whimpered. They’d only been talking for five minutes and already Kuvira had to report back for duty. “Sure, I know Aiwei’s betrayal must be hard for mom too.” 

“Yeah.” Kuvira stood, but hesitated before hanging up. “Be safe, Opal.”

“I will.” The genuine concern made Opal’s smile widen. “Don’t worry yourself sick about me. Take care of yourself too, Kuvira.” She said with a more pointed tone.

“Yes, ma’am. Love you…” Kuvira replied, hearing the soft click of the receiver as Opal returned her goodbye and hung up. She repositioned her helmet and pointed at one of the guards near the door to fetch Suyin. She rounded the hallway with Jin, already knowing he was leading her outside the domes. “What did you find?” She asked, and was met with Jin’s thorough report. Kuvira felt a renewed sense of determination as they hiked through the woods, no longer feeling sorrow or helpless. Even if Suyin had taken her off of the Red Lotus assignment, she will still find them. She will protect Opal, and she will keep Korra safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiwei done fucked up...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me your thoughts and comments as always <3
> 
> Also, just a heads up, next week's chapter may be a day or two late seeing as it will be my birthday-- but it won't be a terribly long wait I promise.


	28. Chapter 28

“So how does meditating into the Spirit World actually work?” Asami asked, taking a seat next to Korra in Suyin’s private botanical garden.

“Uh, I just take a few breaths, you know, and I... get there eventually.” Korra laughed and smiled sheepishly. She never really understood the spiritual side of being the Avatar, even after the mess with her uncle and Vaatu in the Spirit World. She knew she should delve deeper into the subject, but there was never really any time. 

“Meaning you have no idea how it works at all?” Asami smiled.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Korra chuckled along, making sure she was comfortable and taking a deep, calming breath. She did know one definite key of meditating into the Spirit World, and that was complete calamity. She would have to let her mind rest. 

“How will I know if you’re in trouble?” Asami asked, feeling the same protectiveness that Lin displayed earlier. There would be no way to protect Korra while she was in the Spirit World. All she could do was look after her physical body and make sure no one harmed it. 

Korra opened her eyes to give an apologetic smile to Asami. “You won’t know. But if my body goes limp, and falls out of position then…”

“Then?”

“You can guess.” Korra trailed off, not wanting to implicate too many fears of her death into Asami’s mind. 

Asami reached out to squeeze Korra’s shoulder, relishing in the warmth and strength of her muscles there. “Be careful, okay?” 

“I will.” Korra nodded with a smile. “Besides, I’ll get to see you again when I wake up.” She flushed slightly at the words she just said. _Real smooth, Korra...geez._

Asami pursed her lips in a smile, letting her thumb massage Korra’s shoulder briefly before pulling back. _I think the Avatar’s finally found the courage to flirt with me,_ she smirked. “Then off you go.” She shooed her hand at Korra, making her laugh. 

Korra let her chuckles die down and her broad smile fad until she was the image of concentration. She took another deep, grounding breath and let her mind go quiet. She felt Raava’s energy hum within her, a steady rhythm underneath the pounding of her own mortal heart. She focused on it, taking it in completely. When she next opened her eyes, Korra was met with fields of golden grass, and trees flourished in ruby red leaves. She turned around, taking in the various spirits that hobbled about freely. She couldn't waste time revling in the scenery though. She had to find Aiwei. She only walked a few steps forward until she hear the truth seer’s quiet voice, matched by a vicious reprimand. 

“What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn’t have any problems getting the Avatar. Because of you, we’ve all been compromised.” Zaheer narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. 

Aiwei felt a underlining surge of panic at Zaheer’s tone; he held his hands up in a plea. “No. I destroyed all of the evidence when my house burned--”

“Where is your physical body now?” Zaheer stepped forward, not wanting to hear Aiwei’s meek excuses.

Aiwei did not answer immediately. He swallowed nervously, knowing Zaheer would not like to hear what he was about to say. “I am being held in a cell at Zaofu. They arrested me before I could escape.” He said, his voice barely traveling through the thick air.

Zaheer shook his head as he stalked closer to the truth seer. “You’ve failed, Aiwei, and we will not tolerate slips like this. You’re a loose end.” He reached out, fisting the man’s gaudy robes. He heard a voice call out behind him right before he willed himself to travel across the Spirit World.

“Zaheer, stop!” Korra called out, stepping away from her cover. 

Zaheer didn’t listen, instead he found himself standing on a dangerous peak, hovering over a dense, haunting fog. He took one last glance at Aiwei’s terrified face before throwing the man over his shoulder, down into the nightmare below. He screamed as he fell, the noise fading the longer he fell until there was nothing but silence. The Fog of Lost Souls. Quite a terrible way to die, really. But freedom comes at a cost, a cost which _must_ be paid. Zaheer would remember that always. He traveled back to Xai Bau’s grove to find the Avatar whirling around in search for him. “It seems Aiwei left a trail. I should’ve known better than to trust him to be discreet.” 

Korra’s eyes widened when Zaheer appeared out of nowhere, just as he’d disappeared. She faced him and pushed her shoulders back, making sure she asserted her confidence, her strength. She wouldn’t be so easily intimidated by him. “We knew he would lead us straight to you. So, what did you do with him?”

“His spirit will be spending an eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls. No doubt his mortal body has already given out.” Zaheer sighed as he moved to sit on the rock beneath him. The Avatar, attentive as always, quickly settled into a fighting stance.

“Don’t move, Zaheer. You’re going to give me some answers.” Korra held her fists up. She didn’t have her bending here in the Spirit World, but she could still punch hard. 

“There’s no need for aggression, and I’m not going anywhere. I will answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much.” Zaheer crossed his legs, straightening his back. It seemed his words were a surprise to the Avatar.

Korra dropped her hands, somewhat confused as to why Zaheer was cooperating with her. She tried not to dwell on it too much; she needed answers fast. “What’s your goal? What are you after?”

“I am part of an order which strives to provide freedom to the world alongside everyone, and everything that inhabits it. For example, we strive to coexist with the spirits-- an idea proposed by your uncle and carried out by you.”

Korra took a step back at his words. “Wait. My uncle was a part of the Red Lotus?”

“He was.” Zaheer nodded. “He was the one that proposed the idea of taking you as a child, and showing you the true benefit in our beliefs of a free world. That plan failed, of course.”

“If my uncle was a part of the Red Lotus and tried to abduct me, why wasn’t he caught?” Korra sat down across from Zaheer. There was a lot of explaining for him to do.

Zaheer scoffed. “Your uncle covered his tracks the night we tried to take you. He let my friends and I rot in jail while he pursued his own selfish gains. The Red Lotus wanted to coexist with the spirits, not turn Unalaq into a dark Avatar.”

“Well I doubt your goals stop at living alongside spirits.” Korra asserted. “What do you really want?” This was her chance to delve into Zaheer’s mind and figure out what he wanted most, so she could stop him. 

“A free world. Free from tyrants and dictators, no longer having the rich and prosperous bully the less fortunate. The Red Lotus wants a world where everyone is equal. You’ve had first hand experience with this in your dealings with a stubborn President and a power hungry Earth Queen. Don’t you think the world would be better off without these leaders?” Zaheer said, hoping the Avatar would listen to reason. 

Korra baulked at the man. “No. I mean, I don’t really agree with what they’ve done, but that doesn’t mean you should wipe out all of the world’s leaders.”

Zaheer narrowed his eyes at the Avatar’s stubbornness. “The Air Nation was almost wiped out by the Fire Lord’s desire to dominate the world. Then the Earth Queen let her soldiers run amok, letting them pillage and bully their own people. The only way to achieve peace and freedom is if oppressive governments like these are torn down.” 

“But that wouldn’t bring balance. It would just give criminals the right to do what they want; they would bully the less fortunate the same way you say these governments do. It would be mass chaos.” Korra shook her head. Was this guy for real?

“Exactly.” Zaheer said. “The natural order of the world is disorder. We are not meant to be policed and punished by governments, we are meant to simply exist. However it is we choose to exist is up to us.” He could see the disbelief and confusion in Korra’s eyes. “Take your friend as an example.”

“My friend?”

“Kuvira.” Zaheer said simply. “She is the product of a cruel and unjust government ruled by the Earth Queen. She took her life into her own hands and lived the way she wanted, rebelling against the Queen-- she was part of the Red Lotus, years ago.” 

“I don’t understand.” Korra whisperd. There was no way Kuvira was ever involved in the Red Lotus. It didn’t make sense.

“One of the co-founders of the Red Lotus raised Kuvira, and showed her the true colors of the world. Unfortunately, the Matriarch of Zaofu took her and unwound her faith. She’s become just another koala sheep in the herd, following blindly.

Korra stood up in a burst of sudden anger, her voice echoing across the streams and trees nearby. “That’s not true! Kuvira would never side with the Red Lotus. You’re trying to kill her girlfriend, for Spirits’ sake!” 

“We’re not trying to kill Opal!” Zaheer rose his voice to counter Korra’s, then settled into a more neutral volume as he proceeded. “We only wish to show her the mistakes her mother has made. We want to show her the peace in a free world. We want Opal to be a fair Matriarch, not an oppressive one.” 

“I don’t believe you!”

Zaheer sighed. “You can believe what you want, Korra. But my answers are truthful.” He rose from his sitting position, facing the Avatar now. “You’re a smart young woman, Korra. What you do with the truth is up to you. The Red Lotus has already begun changing the world, and if you refuse to change with it, we’ll have no other choice but to free you as well…” 

Korra’s face scrunched in confusion again. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out, in time.” Zaheer bowed. “Farewell, Avatar. We’ll be seeing each other again soon.” 

“Zaheer!” Korra rushed forward, but she was too late. Zaheer already retreated back into the physical world. She groaned and threw her head back. She was just as confused now as when she first came here, and she let Zaheer string her on about the Red Lotus when she meant to discover his whereabouts. _Dammit!_ She cursed, standing still and released her connection to her spirit and fading back into the physical world. 

Asami was caught off guard as Korra suddenly jerked and let out a fumed growl. She watched as Korra screwed her eyes shut and fell backwards. “What happened?”

“Zaheer got away is what happened.” Korra said. 

“Well you weren't planning on fighting him in the Spirit World in the first place, right?” Asami scooted closer to Korra so she could lay on her back and face her. 

“No, but I did want to find out where he and his friends are hiding. All he did was try to convert me with his philosophical mumbo jumbo.” Korra pouted. 

“How so?” Asami narrowed her eyes. She never really gave much thought to who Zaheer and his gang were, and why they were trying to kill Korra; she never assumed for them to be part of some larger, albeit terrible, cult following.

Korra rolled her eyes, still hearing Zaheer’s high and mighty voice inside her head. “Blah blah blah, freedom, blah blah blah, oppressive governments must be destroyed.” 

Asami cackled as Korra deepened her voice and put on a silly face, obviously mocking her would be assassin. For the first time in a long time, she threw her head back, laughing loudly and genuinely, forgetting the terrible circumstances they'd found themselves caught in.

Korra found herself once again staring at the woman beside her. Asami’s rich laughter washed away her frustrations. 

Asami caught her breath, sighing happily, and looked over to Korra who was smiling widely at her, perfect teeth on display. “What?” She asked.

 _“You're beautiful.”_ Korra thought, feeling her lips tremble slightly as she almost said the words aloud. “Nothing.” She said, looking away from Asami and trying to suppress her smile. She wanted this mess with the Red Lotus to come to an end already. Mostly so she could finally focus on herself, and the turmoil raging inside of her. That beautiful and lovely turmoil that surfaced every time she was near Asami. _It’s called ‘love’, stupid,_ Korra said to herself, sighing. 

Asami noticed Korra's ribs rising and falling with a heavy sigh. She reached out to comfort her. “I know you didn't get the information you wanted from Zaheer, but at least you know a little bit more about him. It's farther along than we were before.”

“I guess.” Korra shrugged as best she could while laying against the cement, sitting up after a moment. “I need to talk to Suyin. Thank you for watching over me, and keeping me company. I appreciate it.” 

“Of course, I'm happy to.” 

Korra grinned, watching as Asami sat up and straightened her jacket while shaking out her hair. She really was an image of simple, yet extravagant perfection. Before she could zone out in another staring spell, Korra pulled herself to her feet and reached a hand down to help Asami up-- not that she needed it. Korra just wanted an excuse to hold the engineer’s hand, if only for a brief moment. The two of them walked back to the Beifong house together, Korra all too aware of how often their shoulders brushed. Finally they parted ways, Asami returning to her guest house as Korra walked towards Suyin's office. She rapped twice on the door as she entered the room and spoke a nervous, “Hi.” 

“Oh hi, dear. Come on in.” Suyin said, ushering the girl farther into her office. All afternoon she’d tried to busy herself by looking over security reports, but Aiwei’s betrayal haunted her mind, as did Lin’s worried hovering. 

“Did you find Zaheer?” Lin sat up from the couch she was lounged on.

Korra sighed again, though this time it came out as more of a groan. “I found him in the Spirit World, but I have no idea where he is in our world. It’s another dead end.” 

Lin grumbled and crossed her arms, the metal of her uniform clanking together. “The guards found a minimal amount of footprints at the exit of the escape tunnel. We can’t track Zaheer and his gang with so few tracks.” She threw her head back and rescanned the evidence in her head, thinking of anything they could’ve missed, anything that would give them a lead. 

“Hey...Su?” Korra’s voice rang throughout the quiet office. She always hated being the barer of bad news, especially news like this. “Zaheer threw Aiwei into the Fog of Lost Souls. He’s...he’s dead. I’m sorry.” She peered at the woman through her eyelashes, afraid to see her reaction. 

Suyin hung her head low, closing her eyes forcefully as she took a deep breath. It shouldn't even matter to her after how deceiving Aiwei turned out to be, but it did. So many years of friendship couldn’t be so easily forgotten. 

“I guess that explains why he passed out in his cell earlier.” Lin mumbled.

“He didn’t pass out.” Korra shook her head, trying to send silent waves of empathy towards Suyin. “Aiwei’s spirit has been separated from his body. Basically, his body is an empty shell.”

“That would very well make a man dead.” Lin said, walking forward to squeeze her sister’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sorry, Su.”

“It’s alright.” Suyin tried to shrug off her emotions. “He did this to himself, I suppose.”

“That’s right, he did do this to himself. It’s not your fault.” Lin nodded.

Suyin smiled at Lin’s attempt to comfort her, which worked. It was true that she could never change the outcome of this situation, as much as she wish she could. “I guess someone ought to tell Aiwei’s husband that he has...passed away.” Suyin’s shoulders heaved, that would not be a fun conversation to have, but she felt personally convicted by her former closeness to Aiwei to inform his husband.

“Before you go, Su , can I speak to you privately?” Korra asked.

“Of course.” Suyin nodded, watching as Lin respectfully left the office. “What’s on your mind?” 

“When I was talking to Zaheer, he said some unsettling stuff.” Korra looked about the office, trying and failing to appear calm. 

“Such as?”

Korra hissed in her breath before she answered, there really wasn’t any point of dancing around and cherry picking delicate words, so she came right out with it. “He said Kuvira was born and raised by the Red Lotus. Is that true?” 

“Well,” Suyin was taken aback by the information, “She wasn’t born into the Red Lotus, and I’d hardly call those people nurturing enough to _raise_ a child, but yes. She did live with them for a time-- traveling and...fighting the Earth Kingdom.” 

“Wow.” Korra said, not quite sure how to feel. One side of her still wanted to deny that her friend could've been a part of that, but another side of her knew it was the truth, and felt sorry for Kuvira, sorry that she had to experience something like that.

“That’s why Kuvira will no longer be helping you hunt down the Red Lotus. She doesn’t align herself with them anymore, not that she would remember being a part of them, but I don’t want her to get hurt by them again.” Suyin explained. She would be lucky if Kuvira ever decided to listen to her, seeing how stubborn she was, but she had to keep Kuvira away from the fight as best she could, even if Kuvira longed for it. 

Korra nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. I wouldn't want her or Opal, or you, to get hurt again.” She noticed Suyin perked at the mention of her daughter, and Korra laughed, trying to defuse the tension. “You should also warn Opal to be on the lookout. The Red Lotus is trying to convert her to their side.” 

“I will. Thank you, Korra.” Suyin smiled and stood from her desk. _Kuvira’s theory was right,_ she said to herself. _Always one step ahead, that girl is._ “I promise we’ll find these people and make them answer for their crimes.” 

“Yeah, I hope we do.” Korra let herself be guided out of the room by Suyin, watching as she locked the door and slowly walked away, probably to go talk to Aiwei’s husband. _Poor guy,_ Korra thought, though perhaps she should focus on her own problems. Zaheer’s confusingly prophetic words still tumbled uneasily though her mind. 

_“If you refuse to change with it, we’ll have no other choice but to free you as well…”_

_Gah, what does that mean?!_ Korra rubbed at her temples. She threw her hands down, exasperated and exhausted, slinking back towards her guest house. _I need a nap._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’re one step closer to our end goal.” Zaheer said, stepping over the dead body of the Earth Queen. 

“Yeah the Queen’s dead, but how are we going to get the Avatar?” Ming-Hua asked. “We can’t go back into Zaofu and get her.”

Zaheer smirked in his friend’s direction. “Perhaps we should let the Avatar come to us.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be real easy.” Ming-Hua let the sarcasm slid off of her tongue. 

P’li defended Zaheer as she glided into step with him. “I’m sure he already has a plan.”

“I do.” Zaheer nodded. “When I was with the airbenders at Air Temple Island, I overheard them planning on traveling to meet the others at the Northern Air Temple, where we know Opal is. We take the airbenders hostage, claiming we will kill them, and make an exchange. Their lives for the Avatar.”

Ming-Hua eyed him skeptically. “But how do you know Korra will fall for it? Surely her team will know it’s a trap.”

“It doesn’t matter if they know it is a trap or not, Korra will still come for them. It’s was she does; she protects her friends.” 

Ming-Hua nodded. “I guess it’ll work.” 

“I agree.” P’li said. 

“Good. We’ll head out soon, but first--” Zaheer kicked open the door to the the Earth Kingdom’s military radio center. 

“Hey, you can’t be in here!” The Earth Kingdom soldier yelled. 

“There is no need for alarm, I just need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?” Zaheer asked.

“You can’t, now get out!”

Ming-Hua surged forward, whipping one of her liquid arms out towards the man to hold him in the air. “This is the man that just killed the Earth Queen. I suggest you help him, if you don’t want to be next.” 

Zaheer pulled back on Ming-Hua’s shoulder. “Let him go, Ming-Hua. We’re here to help citizens like him, not hurt them.” He smiled as she let the man go. Their Good Cop, Bad Cop tactic was cliche, but it worked nonetheless. “Now, can you help me?” He asked the soldier, who shakily nodded his head. Zaheer sat in the broadcast chair as the soldier flipped the radio on. 

_“Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se, I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago the Earth Queen was assassinated at the hands of Red Lotus revolutionaries, including myself; however, I am not important. I am not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you’ve all had enough of oppressive leaders telling you how to live your lives. It is time for you, the people, to find your own path and live as you choose to. You are free! Ba Sing Se belongs to you now!”_

Zaheer could feel the shaking in the ground as much as he could hear the stones tumbling to the ground outside. No doubt due to Ghazan’s handy work. Freeing Ba Sing Se also meant uniting its citizens. The people didn't deserve to be divided based on false social class, which is why they all agreed to destroy the walls of Ba Sing Se. Zaheer grinned when he hear faint cheering follow the crumbling. “Let’s go. Our work here is done.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh no…” Kuvira’s voice was barely more than a whisper as her eyes widened, hearing Zaheer finish the last part of his speech. She and Yumi normally tuned into Ba Sing Se’s radio stations since their music was much better than Zaofu’s automated broadcasts, and it was a damn good thing they did. 

“Kuvira!...” Yumi came rushing into the room, her brown eyes wide with the same panic.

“I heard.” Kuvira nodded, throwing a pair of shorts in Yumi’s direction. “We have to go tell Su. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun. The plot thickens. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think, as always <3
> 
> Also look out for a new Mercy update tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

Opal groaned as she rolled over in her bed, stretching out her limbs and seeking out the cool patches of her pillow. She hadn’t slept well since she left Zaofu, and she knew it was because of Kuvira’s absence. Most morning she woke up feeling broken and weary, as opposed to waking up feeling revived with the soft press of Kuvira’s body behind or on top of her. She didn’t think being away from her girlfriend for a week and some days could be so difficult, but it was. She missed the simple things. Just Kuvira’s presence alone was something Opal longed for, to be surrounded by the soldier’s protective affection. She glanced at the photos her mother had given her before her departure, now tacked to the wall opposite of her bed. Opal closed her eyes, envisioning Kuvira’s body clearly in her mind. She thought about how Kuvia would smile when they caught each other’s eyes across the estate, or how she’d let a hand rest protectively at the base of her spine as they’d walk the gardens. She missed all of it.

“Opal, wake up!”

“It’s time for breakfast!”

A twin pair of shouts startled Opal, tearing her from her daydream. She smiled and laughed as Ying and Sui bounced around her room. The Fire Nation sisters quickly welcomed Opal to the temple when she arrived, making her feel at home while showing her the ropes, and in no time the three of them grew close.

“Oh, who’s this?” Ying asked, nearing the pictures of Kuvira. “Your sister?”

“No.” Opal shook her head. “Girlfriend.”

Sui and Ying shared a look as they made suggestive noises, eyeing Opal at the same time. Sui surged forward onto the bed, “She’s handsome; she looks like a soldier. I bet she’s so strong.” 

Ying was next, her eyes sparkling. “She’s so tall. Is she older than you?” 

“Yes.” Opal laughed, having only one truthful answer to all of the questions. The girls shared another look and squealed. 

“How old is she?” 

Opal thought for a moment. “She’ll be twenty-two in January.” She answered. Summer faded away quickly, and now they were advancing into the fall and winter months. Kuvira’s birthday was close; Opal looked forward to it. _I wonder what I’ll get her?_

“And you're eighteen, right? That’s only a four year difference.” Sui said with a shrug, no longer fascinated by the age gap.

“But still exciting!” Ying countered. “Does she have her own place? I bet she's really mature, and I bet she--” 

“If you two will leave, I can dressed and we can go eat.” Opal laughed. She didn’t mind the incessant questioning, in fact, it made her feel proud that someone could be so curious and envious of her relationship with Kuvira. Still, some things are best left a mystery.

Sui and Ying groaned playfully, having been banished from the room. They filed out of the door and closed it, waiting on their friend to get ready.

Opal let the sheets fall from her naked body, stepping away and retrieving her robes from her desk. She fit her beige shorts on quickly, wrapped her breasts and then threw on her beige and green robes, wrapping them around her waists and shoulders so that her stomach and arms were exposed; she let the excess flow down her back. She fastened her sandals on and grabbed her glider, opening the door. “Ready!” 

Then, on the count of three, she raced Sui and Ying down the stone corridor, their sandals slapping the tiles loudly. They quickly came upon a large window, but they didn’t slow down. On the contrary, they sprinted faster. Opal leaped from the window, letting the cool morning air swirl around her for a moment before she cracked her glider open, sailing with the winds down to the courtyard below, Sui and Ying not too far behind her. 

The coos of the lemurs and bison flying in the sky alongside them made Opal’s smile widen. There were wild birds flying about as well, cawing to the morning sun, while the insects were chirping in the brush. Everything was so alive, it made Opal feel invincible. With a smirk she closed her glider, falling a few feet to the courtyard and dropped into a roll. Sui and Ying landed a bit more shakily, even with their glider’s help. The few airbenders that were in the courtyard whooped and clapped as Opal strut her way up the stairs into the mess hall, giving them a smirk.

“Show off.” Sui muttered. 

“Yeah, I bet your girlfriend wouldn’t approve of you giving them that smouldering gaze.” Ying gestured to the other airbenders with a laugh.

Opal scoffed. “Trust me, Kuvira is much better at the eye smouldering than I am.” She realized her mistake as soon as she made it.

Sui and Ying shared a sharp, inquisitive gasp. “Her name is Kuvira?” 

“Wow, that’s a cool name. Isn’t that a Northern Earth Kingdom name?

“I thought the North was uninhabitable?” 

“No you idiot, it's only _called_ uninhabitable because only fearless warriors can live up there.”

Opal shook her head, ignoring the girls as they finally entered the mess hall. Airbenders and acolytes alike were sitting at small tables, conversing and eating. Opal walked along the clear path, clicking her glider on the tiles with each step. “Good morning, Master Tenzin.” She bowed deeply.

Tenzin turned as he was addressed. “Good morning, Opal.” He bowed respectfully in turn, glancing to the girls behind Ms. Beifong. “Good morning to you as well, Sui, Ying.” He bowed again. 

“What’s our lesson plan for today, Master Tenzin?” Sui said, her voice powerful and professional as ever.

Tenzin smiled. “Well, it’s such a beautiful day out, I thought we could take a break from lectures and training. Think of it as a free day.” 

_“Nice!”_ Ying exclaimed in a whisper beside her sister.

The three girls then bowed and nodded in unison, quickly moving along to stand in line and receive their food. Opal dipped her head respectfully to the acolyte as he handed her a bowl of sweet rice and mango chunks sprinkled with sesame seeds. It was rather sweet for breakfast, but mangos were in great supply thanks to the wild jungle growing around the temple. Opal certainly wasn't complaining. She spotted another one of her friends, Nihan, a boy her age from a village somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. He waved her and the sisters over to his table. 

“That was quite an entrance you made earlier.” Nihan said, tipping his cup to Opal as she sat.

“She's practicing so she can impress her girlfriend back home.” Ying said teasingly. 

Opal rolled her eyes lightly, then gave Ying a challenging look. “You're not going to embarrass me by talking about Kuvira.” Although it would've embarrassed a few weeks ago. It was enlightening how much more confident she felt after moving here to the temple, training and growing on her own, even for such a short time. Now, she walked with a fierce purpose, no longer softly stepping about like she was intruding.

“Aw, boo. You're no fun.” Ying pouted, tossing bits of mango into her mouth. 

“I think you're plenty fun.” Nihan chuckled, elbowing Opal. 

“Well, thank you.” Opal said with playful sarcasm. “Aren't you going to eat?” She noticed he didn't have a bowl, he was just sitting with a tankard of wine.

“I already ate. I tried convincing Acolyte Nara to give me seconds, but I was denied.” Nihan laughed.

Ying eyed Nihan over her bowl, curious. “So, Nihan, what do your parents do?” 

He swallowed lightly before answering. “My mother is a mercenary, and my father died in the Earth Kingdom Civil War a few years ago.” Nihan smiled as best he could. He coped with his father's loss years ago, but the memories of him were bittersweet.

“What civil war?” Ying asked around a mouthful of sticky rice. 

Sui swallowed her food, prepared to answer, but Opal beat her to it. “It was a bad war between the Earth Queen and her civilians. It’s not really breakfast conversation material.” The sisters eyed her skeptically, but didn't ask anymore. Thankfully, Nihan cleared the tension. 

“What about you, Opal? What do your parents do?” He asked, only to hear Sui and Ying cackle instantly.

“You're kidding, right?”

“She's Opal _Beifong_. Her parents built the richest city in the Earth Kingdom, home of the Metal Clan.” Sui laughed. “Come on, Nihan. We're from the Fire Nation and we know more about the Earth Kingdom than you do.” 

Nihan took the joke lightly. “Well, I spent most of my time forging swords, not sitting in school.”

“I'd much rather sit in school.” Ying winced. “Forges are hot.”

Nihan laughed loudly, finding it ironic that a Fire Nation native hated the heat. “Well what do your parents do?” He addressed the sisters. 

They shared a look, that same look they always did, Opal noticed, before they answered. 

“Our fathers are merchants from Caldera, the capital of the Fire Nation.” Ying shrugged.

“Fathers?” Opal quized.

“Fathers.” Sui nodded with a smile. “They adopted us from the orphanage in Caldera.” 

“Oh, that's lovely.” Opal smiled. She wished more couples, whether they could reproduce naturally or not, would adopt. There were so many homeless and orphaned children in each nation. It broke her heart to think about it sometimes. To think about kids suffering like Kuvira did. “What do they sell?” 

Sui set her glass down. “Father sells cloth.” 

“And father sells porcelain.” Ying finished with a giggle. 

“Porcelain and cloth. Those are among the top five imports in the Fire Nation, right.” Opal said, rather than asked. 

“That's right.” Sui nodded.

Nihan smiled around the edge of his tankard, catching Opal’s eye. “Smart girls like you are going to rule the world one day.” He said with a light chuckled, although he really wasn't kidding. 

“I guess so.” Opal chuckled too, realizing the revelation in the statement. It made her think of her succession status as Matriarch and how much she’d been fretting over it. Although, now she thought it best to forget about the impending future, and live in the moment. She would do her best, because that’s all she could do.

The friend’s banter and conversation died down, somewhat, as they finished their meal. Ying was of a mind similar to Nihan; she wanted more food, but when she got up to ask acolyte Nara, he swat her away before she could even speak. The table laughed as she returned with a pout on her face.

“So what do you plan on doing today, Opal?” Nihan asked. 

Opal thought for a moment. “I’ll probably go meditate with Master Kya. She’s relaxing to be around.” 

“And pretty.” Ying said with a wistful smile. 

Opal, Sui, and Nihan all squinted at her with the same skeptical dubiety. 

“What?” Ying said, her voice rising. “Just because she’s older doesn’t mean she’s not beautiful.” She scoffed.

“Yeah, you have fun with that.” Nihan said, rising from the table with a laugh. 

Opal laughed too, hanging her head for a moment before she stood from the table, grabbing her glider. 

“I think I’ll join you, Opal.” Sui said, stepping after her. 

“Sure.” Opal nodded, all too aware that Ying was jogging to catch up to them, with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary. 

“Me too!” She said. 

“We know why.” Sui rolled her eyes, only to be met with a slap from her sister. “Ow!” 

“You two need to be quiet if we’re going to meditate,” Opal turned to quip as they entered the meditation chamber. It doubled as their healing room as well, Master Kya having already accented its walls with various healing oil and herbs. Cushions lined the stone floor in a circular pattern, with Kya at the head. 

“Good morning, girls. How’ve you been?” 

They politely answered back as they filled in the last cushions, Opal closest to Kya. They assumed the classic meditation position, bringing their hands together in their lap, and breathing deeply. It was therapeutic almost, hearing the syncing rhythm of breathing throughout the room, and nothing more. 

“I must say, your robes suit you very well, Opal.” Kya stole a look at the young Beifong. Her appearance was a perfect blend of her mother and father, and the fiery determination in her eyes was just as easy to place as well. _That’s all Lin,_ Kya chuckled to herself. That look was more than familiar to her. 

“Thank you.” Opal said with a smile, though she didn’t open her eyes. 

Ying pouted and let her shoulders fall. “They _do_ look good, and we have to sit here wearing these ugly tunics.” She picked at her clothes to make a point. 

“Well maybe if you’d stop flirting with girls and actually focus on airbending, you could rank up and get nice robes like Opal.” Sui snapped. 

“I can do both!” 

“Obviously not well.” 

Opal tried to suppress a snort as she listened to the sisters bicker, but Kya broke out in a deep, happy laughter, making her laugh as well.

“Girls, behave.” Kya said, her eyes sparkling. 

Opal swore she saw Ying blush, and she rolled her eyes again with a groan. The Sidao sisters were a handful, but they were great company; Opal wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes to resume meditating, but a clank somewhere down the hallway distracted her. Seconds later, Bumi threw the door open.

“It’s Zaheer,” he shouted. “We have to leave!” 

Kya gasped, but her eyes weren’t surprised by any notion. Opal watched as her brow furrowed into a vengeful scowl. “Alright, everyone stay close to me. We’re going to make a run for the stables.” She stood quickly, ushering the airbenders behind her as they sprinted down the hallway. 

Opal lingered behind to check the adjacent hallways, making sure they weren’t leaving anyone behind. After she found a few stragglers, and was satisfied that she got everyone, she returned to the group. She was just about to step over the threshold and into the sun when a powerful surge of water stopped her. She choked, dropping her glider and struggling against the tight grip. 

“No one moves or she gets it!” Ming-Hua threatened, raising an icy claw up to girl’s throat. She had orders not harm the young Matriarch, but a little threat never hurt. 

Opal continued to struggle against the water holding her, but she couldn’t move her arms to bend. She felt helpless as she watched Kya and Bumi hold their hands up in surrender, trying to strike a deal. Opal glanced around, searching for some way out of this mess. That’s when she remembered her glider, still laying on the ground beneath the woman. She took a deep breath, stretching with all her might so that her leg could reach farther down, and once she was close enough, she stomped on the end of the glider. It snapped up, striking the woman between her legs. The blow was enough to distract her, weakening her water’s power. 

Opal spun away from the woman in a vortex of air, reaching out to grab her glider as it twirled in the air. She redirected the wind around her to surround the glider as she swung it into the woman’s face. A sickening cracking noise echoed through the chasm as flecks of blood left the woman’s nose and sprayed the glider. Opal scurried away as the woman fell to her knees. 

“Let’s go!” Kya ordered, leading the others into a sprint along their original path.

Opal couldn’t help but push Ying along, feeling naturally protective of her friends. She glanced behind her back periodically, feeling panic crawl its way up her spine. Upon her third glance, Opal saw their assailant again. She cursed, not knowing what to do. The woman was a waterbender, meaning she had range and the advantage in a fight. Not to mention she had years more training on Opal. 

Ming-Hua lashed a tentacle out towards the girl to wrap around her ankle and pull her feet out from under her. She grinned as Opal fell to her face on the stone, her glider clanking away over the edge of the cliff. “Not so tough with that damn stick, now, are we?”

Opal grunted as she flipped onto her back. The woman’s water was still coiled around her ankle, so she chose to stay on the ground, not sure rising to attack would do any good.

“Now, are you going to come quietly or do I need to throw all of you around a little?” 

“Let her go. We’ll come quietly.” Kya crouched beside Opal, her eyes hard but her body yielding. 

“Good.” Ming-Hua said, releasing her hold on the young Matriarch. “Everyone move to the training floor.” 

Opal stood to her feet, noticing blood dripping heavily on the ground. She brought a hand up to her face, and when she pulled it away, it was fresh with blood. The realization broke through her adrenaline, and she finally felt the pain of her injury; a throbbing pain spreading from her temple, making her dizzy.

“Your forehead is split open. Let me heal you.” Kya said softly, reaching around her back to open her flask and--

“No bending! No healing!” Ming-Hua barked.

Kya thought about arguing, but knew it wouldn’t get them anywhere. With one finally glare at the woman, she wrapped an arm around Opal’s shoulders and turned around. Once they arrived, they were forced to sit on the training floor and watch as the rest of the airbenders were paraded in by more criminals. Kya recognized Zaheer as he led in her brother and his family. She growled quietly, instinctively pulling Opal closer to her. She whimpered and Kya looked her over once more. The gash on her forehead was opening wider, and more blood spilled from it, flowing into her right eye.

“I can’t see.” Opal whispered, placing a hand over her blinded eye. 

“It’s alright, you’re not going to die. Head injuries bleed way worse than they actually are.” Kya chuckled, hoping to improve the girl’s mood. Her untimely humor failed as always, and she watched as Opal glared at Zaheer as he spoke.

“I have to say, it’s an honor to finally meet a true airbending Master.” Zaheer said, tipping his head slightly towards Tenzin. 

“What do you want from us?” Tenzin asked, his voice steel.

“Oh, nothing at all. In fact, if everyone cooperates, you’ll all be unharmed.” Zaheer glanced around slowly, meeting the eyes of every child and teenager in the crowd.

“Then why are you here?”

Zaheer ignored the man’s question, instead smiling as he finally met eyes with Opal Beifong. “There you are,” he sighed. “We’ve been looking for you a good while now, Opal.” 

Opal didn’t say anything, she just let her rage bubble out as she stared Zaheer down. He chuckled, and the sound of it twisted her insides. 

“You have every right to be angry. I apologize for Ming-Hua’s unnecessarily rough treatment. Rest assured, she’ll be punished.” 

Ming-Hua gawked at his words. “Punished? She deserved it, she hit me in the face with one of those sticks. Look at my nose!” 

Zaheer did turn to look at her, seeing a moderate amount of blood flowing from her nose. He turned to look back at Opal, gesturing towards her. “And yet she bleeds more than you do.” 

“Sorry.” Ming-Hua muttered softly. 

Zaheer nodded, somewhat pacified by her apology. “We’ll deal with it later. In the meantime, Opal, please do not feel threatened by our presence. You have a place with us, unlike the rest of this lot.” 

“My place is in Zaofu, not with you and your terrorist group.” Opal raised her voice.

“I hope spending more time with us will change your perception.” Zaheer was not at all surprised by Opal’s disbelief. 

Opal shook her head tiredly. “Whatever. You didn’t come all the way here just to get me.”

Zaheer smiled. “You’re smart, Opal, and you’re right. We didn’t come all they way here just for you. I want Korra too, and I’m tired of chasing her, which is why you all are going to help me lure her out here.”

“I will never help you hurt Korra.” Tenzin spat, rising from his position on the ground.

“Unfortunately, you don’t have a choice.” 

“Yes, I do.” Tenzin narrowed his eyes, released a powerful blast of wind that knocked Zaheer and his friends backwards. “Jinora, get everyone out of here! Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off.” He blocked a sharp, and powerful blast at the last minute. Once the dust cleared, he peered into the sky to find the airship still hovering over the temple, a woman leaning out of its door. “And stay out of her line of sight. Now go!”

Opal felt Kya release her and stand behind her brothers, ready to fight with all of her will. She said a silent prayer for them, following her friends as they frantically rushed out of the training grounds.

“Look, there are the bison!” Jinora pointed to the stables, halting the group while Kai peered at the sky. A loud explosion followed as the woman in the airship attacked them. 

“We’ll never make it, it’s too dangerous.” 

“Hey, give me your glider. I’ll fly up there and stop her.” Opal stepped towards one of the airbenders, holding her hand out, but Kai took the glider instead.

“No, you’re already hurt. Let me go.” 

“Kai, what are you doing?” Jinora asked, placing a worried hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to do what I can. The rest of you go for the bison!” He yelled.

Opal nodded, thankful she wasn’t the only one determined to get them to safety. “Let’s go.” She led the crowd now, running for the bison. Most of the airbenders were fastening the saddles to the bison when Opal heard another explosion, followed by a sharp wail.

“Kai, no!” 

Opal ran out to the bridge, taking Jinora’s hand in her’s and pulled her along. “We have to go, Jinora.” Her heart ached for the girl; she was crying terribly hard and struggled to run. Opal hoisted her onto one of the saddles, helping the other airbenders onto the bison . “Sui, you steer them.” She handed the reigns to Sui, and… and she saw the combustion bender stalking towards them. _Oh no,_ Opal grit her teeth and considered the odds. She could be heroic, and tell her friends to leave while she fought their assailant off in a battle to the death, but in reality that plan would never work. Her combustion bending would pick them right out of the sky. _I guess it’s surrender then,_ Opal sighed. “Sui, nevermind. Get off the bison.”

“Smart girl.” P’li commened the Matriarch. “I’d advise you to keep being smart and follow me to the airship.” There was a second of hesitance from the airbenders, but the Matriarch stepped forward, the rest of the kids followed her lead.

“Where are you taking us?” Sui demanded.

The girl speaking was unfamiliar, and P’li regarded her with much less patience than Opal. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

Sui scoffed and refused to walk any farther, but Opal grabbed her arm and pulled her along. They walked back towards the training grounds, watching angrily as the lavabender carried an unconscious Kya and Bumi aboard the airship. They were forced to board as well, each of them being chained as they entered the ship. Opal grudgingly presented her wrists, but P’li shook her head.

“Not you, Matriarch. You’ll ride with me in the front.” 

“I’m not the Matriarch, my mother is.” Opal countered. She shared a concerned look with Sui and Ying, but followed the woman into the cockpit, sighing as she sat in the seat next to her. 

“You’ll be the Matriarch soon enough.” 

Opal glared at her as she dabbed away the blood on her face. “Don’t tell me your next move is to kill my mother.”

P’li rolled her eyes. “Calm down. We’re not going to kill you or Suyin unless you give us a reason to.” 

Opal hummed to herself for a moment. “Well pardon me if I’m a bit reluctant to trust you.” She said, sarcasm and malice intertwined with her words. 

“Look, it’s not my job to convince you to work with us. Just relax and we’ll arrive home shortly.” P’li primed the ignition of the airship, careful to check the systems as she pulled it off the ground, steering a course for their hideout. She could see the young Matriarch glaring at her from the corner of her eye. “Or don’t relax. Your choice.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You...didn’t think to get dressed before you came running over here?” Suyin lifted an amused brow. Kuvira and Yumi nearly broke down the door to her house, barging in the way they did. Though they did have good reason. Zaheer’s victory speech was alarming and unsettling, clearly and act of societal war. Suyin understood the urgency in the soldiers that stood before her, huffing and struggling for breath in nothing but their shorts and loose tank tops. 

“Technically, we _are_ dressed.” Yumi spoke from over Kuvira’s shoulder, but the Captain turned to snap at her, so she raised her hands in surrender. 

Suyin pinched the bridge of her nose, laughing lightly as she did so. Yumi always found a way to brighten any predicament, no matter how bleak. Lin, on the other hand, seemed as sour as ever, trotting through the door loudly. She was angry, Suyin could tell that easily, but she also caught the nervous and apprehensive twitch of her nose.

“Well,” Lin stood with her hands propped on her hips, “Does anyone have a plan?” Her voice boomed, and she looked around as everyone in the room shared glances, softly shaking their heads. Even Korra was silent, when she usually had a feisty plan of attack. Lin was about to snap due to frustration, the sharp ring of a telephone cut her off.

“That’s my office.” Suyin mumbled. 

“Do you think it’s Opal?” Yumi asked. 

“I’ll go check.” Suyin said, rounding the living room table and making her way into her office. She picked up the phone, expecting to hear her daughter’s tender voice on the other end, but what she heard was far from tender. 

“Hello, Matriarch Beifong.”

Suyin froze, a malevolent bile rising from the depths of her stomach and threatening to spill over. She started shaking then, her grip on the receiver leaving her knuckles white. “Zaheer.” She whispered. 

“I’ve just called to let you know that Opal is doing exceptionally well with her training. She even managed to injure one of my friends.” Zaheer said, turning and giving Ming-Hua a light glare.

“If you so much as lay a _finger_ on my daughter I will--” 

“Matriarch, I give you my word, it is not our intention to hurt Opal.” He tried to sound genuine. “However, I can’t speak for the rest of the airbenders.” 

Suyin took a breath, calming herself. She didn’t believe Zaheer, not for a second, but the mention of the other airbender children made her pause. Zaheer didn’t respond. “What have you done to them?”

Zaheer chuckled, “Nothing, yet.”

“Stop with the games. What do you want?” Suyin growled. She had no intention of giving Zaheer or the Red Lotus anything, but with the safety of her daughter and other airbender children on the line, she'd better ask before refusing.

“We want the Avatar. When she surrenders herself to us, the airbenders will be free to go. If not, then, I guess the air nation won’t be reborn.” Zaheer said.

“We won’t fall for your tricks, Zaheer. I want to speak with my daughter. Now!” 

Zaheer walked around the radio office, stopping at one of the open windows, he watched as P’li steered the airship away from the temple. “I’m sorry. She’s not available right now.” 

“What the hell does that mean?!” Suyin slammed her hand on the desk, the only way she could think to channel her rage at this point, though she'd prefer to ring Zaheer's neck.

“We’ll be expecting the Avatar tomorrow at noon.” Zaheer sighed, hanging the radio up without waiting for another one of Suyin’s vengeful responses. He turned as Ghazan entered the room of the tower. “How is Master Tenzin.” 

“He’s still kicking. I didn’t think airbenders could be so tough.” Ghazan chuckled.

Zaheer smiled, but he reprimanded his friend. “It would be wise not to undermine your enemies, Ghazan. If you get too cocky, you’ll lose.” 

“Is that one of your Guru Laghima proverbs?” Ghazan teased. 

“No, it’s called common sense.” 

“Oh.” Ghazan’s brow furrowed as his laugh awkwardly died off.

Zaheer laughed lightly at his reaction. “Chain Master Tenzin up and have Ming-Hua bend some water dummies. We want the Avatar and her friends to think they’re getting a fair trade.”

“Alright.” Ghazan nodded. “Wait how do you know her friends are going to come here?”

“Korra is brave, but she’s not a fool. She’ll have her friends verify that the airbenders are unharmed before she gives herself up.” 

Ghazan nodded, but didn't’ ask anymore questions. He turned on his heels, intent to carry out his orders. 

Zaheer sighed with a smile as he peered out of the tower before him, closing his eyes after a moment to meditate. _Everything will be in place soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update; we're finally getting into the intense battles.   
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, as always <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a sudden long break in updates, but I was on vacation these past few weeks and only recently got home. 
> 
> I hope you all are still as excited for this update :D

Opal waited anxiously as the airship drifted closer and closer to a desolate mountain range. She heard P’Li say they were making way towards the Red Lotus hideout, but she didn't think the woman would actually allow her to see the entrance; she expected to be blindfolded. _They must really be confident they can convert me then,_ Opal thought to herself. 

The airship came to a rough halt and Opal could see other Red Lotus soldiers exit the cave. 

“Throw the other airbenders in one of the caves until we decide what to do with them.” P’Li instructed the soldiers. 

They saluted her and quickly seized the group, yanking them along a dark corridor by their shackles. Nihan kicked one of the sentries and she dropped to a knee, but quickly stood up and backhanded him. Opal took a step forward, intent on rushing to her friend’s side but her tall companion caught her by the arm. “Don't worry, I'll find a way to get us out.” She yelled, struggling against P’Li’s grip. In a show of defiance, she yanked her arm free, but continued following her captor down a different rocky hallway. It would probably be best if she cooperated somewhat.

P’Li glared at the girl, commenting slyly, “You know, you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep.” 

“I have every intention to keep my promise.” Opal replied, her voice stone. The rest of the walk was quiet, save for the sickening sound of Opal’s heartbeat in her ear. Her body was shaking, still running in overdrive from adrenaline. She couldn't take deep breaths to calm herself, and her eyes wouldn't stop scanning every crevice in the rock, mapping out landmarks. Eventually, the rocks gave way to carved stone accented by strange, glowing crystals. It almost looked like a temple.

Opal nearly jumped when P’Li stopped in front of her, gesturing to a large room. “Wait in here. Our boss will want to speak with you.” 

Opal eyes to woman carefully, but did as told and eased her way into the large room. It was made purely of stone, as was common for temples, and it was adorned in high quality silks and rugs. Variations of different weapons hung on mantles along the walls, old war shields, axes, swords, and even a glider, Opal spotted in the distance. There was a fire crackling in a pit near the center of the room, and the heat made her skin crawl, rather than invite her in. Opal turned round and round, examining the room to the fullest until she heard the large wooden doors creak open, and her heart started hammering again. 

A broad, Earth Kingdom native man happily strutted through the doors, his arms outstretched in delight and his voice cheery. Somehow, his hospitality unnerved Opal even more. 

“Ah, young Matriarch Opal Beifong! What an absolute _pleasure_ it is to meet you, my dear.” He reached out to take her hands in his, but paused when he noticed the gash upon her temple. His smile fell instantly.

“Heathens. I told them specifically to not lay a hand on you.” He scoffed bitterly. “It's sad that even your most trusted friends can't follow orders sometimes.” 

Opal couldn't think of a response, not that she really wanted to anyway, but the man waved his hands about and guided her over to a chair. He had an odd accent, a certain terrifying twist to his pronunciation. 

“What am I going on about? Come and sit, you must be tired.” 

Opal cautiously sat in the chair, watching as he rounded the desk and rummaged through its drawers, pulling out a curved needle with a thread attached, which he cleaned extensively.

“Let me fix this for you.” He leaned forward, cupping Opal’s chin to see the wound, but she smacked his arm away.

“Don't touch me.” She reared, not caring that he offered to sew her wound. She didn't want him any closer than he had to be. It seemed her defiance didn't upset him though. He only pouted and let his hands fall.

“Opal, if you don't let me stitch it closed, it'll just tear open more. You don't want that, do you?” 

Opal huffed. The wound on her temple was throbbing, and the still persistent flow of blood from it was debilitating. She leaned forward slightly and offered her forehead to the man, the rational part of her brain winning over her paranoia, though she still observed him carefully. 

“Thank you.” He said with a grin, gathering the cut flesh of Opal’s forehead and skillfully guided the needle through it, joining the gash. “Now, why don't we talk a little bit about why you're here, hmm?” 

Opal hissed as the needle pulled painfully through her skin. “Save your breath. I'm not joining the Red Lotus.” The man only smiled wider at her, and it made her stomach churn. His face and his actions were warming, but Opal could see the malice within his eyes. 

“Well, while I'd love for you to official join us, we only want you to know the alternative approach to your crowing as Matriarch.” 

Opal laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes, again dumbfounded at how overtly confident the Red Lotus seemed to be. “Which would be?”

“Which would be to open up Zaofu more.” He said as pulled the thread of the stitches tight, tying it off and clipping the excess. “Your mother runs it as a private society. She has no outside alliances and hardly ever trades outside of Republic City. There are many towns, as well cities like Ba Sing Se, within the Earth Kingdom that could benefit in trade from Zaofu.”

“Well, my mother did found the city and the Metal Clan herself. It's always been a _‘private society’_.” Opal quoted him sarcastically.

“Does that mean it should remain so? Zaofu is the richest city in all of the Earth Kingdom, all that money and raw material could help the Earth Kingdom. If sold off to villages, they might be able to build better houses and raise their children in a more stable environment. But, it seems your mother wants leverage over the rest of the nation. She wants to ensure she's top dog, just like the Earth Queen.” 

“My mother is nothing like the Earth Queen.” Opal snapped before accepting a damp cloth presented by the Red Lotus leader. She did her best to wipe away the dried blood on her face. 

“I'm sure you know your mother better than I do.” He responded, though he didn't at all sound genuine. “Besides, I only truly know your mother as a thief.” 

“A thief?” Opal knew he was only trying to get a reaction out of her, but she was curious as to where he was leading.

“Yes. She stole something very valuable and very dear to me.” He said.

“And what would that be?” 

“Oh, you know more about it than you think you do, my dear.” He said with another quiet laugh.

Opal glared at him in confusion and sighed. _Why are all the bad guys always so cryptic?_ She decided to change the subject, hoping to get a straight answer. “Who are you, exactly?” 

“I respect your curiosity; however, we are not here to talk about me, we are here to talk about you. I need to know where you stand, Opal. Do you stand with all people of the Earth Kingdom, or just those in your privileged metal domes?” 

He expected an answer, of course, but the only thing on Opal’s mind was a means of escape. Maybe she just got her big break too. As the man leaned back and propped his feet on the desk she spotted a large knife strapped to the side of his calf. She instantly recognizing the movement as one of intimidation, but she could only see hope in the situation before her. Opal’s body acted on its own, numb speech leaving her mouth as her brain rapidly pieced together every move she would need to make. “I stand with everyone. Everyone except the Red Lotus, that is.” 

“Well, that was not the answer I was looking for, but it will have to suffice for now--”

Opal did not wait for him to finish his sentence. She lurched forward, bending a small gust of wind as an aid, and pulled the man’s knife from its sheath. She held it in front of her, daring the man to come closer as he knocked his chair over in surprise. Opal tried to steady her breath and appear confident, but she wasn’t. A knife wasn’t her weapon of choice and she’d never fought in close quarters with another before. Even the knife itself made her nervous. It was deceptively heavy and the edge was serrated into many sharp points. It must’ve been an artifact of some sort, it seemed, because the blade was rusted in many places and old dried blood coated the handle. 

“My men told me you were feisty; I should’ve listened to them.” He cocked his head with a eerie laugh, slowly stepping towards Opal.

Opal tightened her grip on the knife and lunged for him, but in a show of unexpected and almost inhuman speed he twisted her wrist, snatching the knife away. She gasped as he wrung her neck, pulling her close and pressing the tip of the knife to her throat. Opal squeezed her eyes shut, almost sure that she was going to die, but the stabbing she expected never came. Instead, the man released her and she jumped as far away from him as she could. 

“On second thought, maybe you should keep the knife,” he said, letting the blade clank to Opal’s feet. “It is only fitting after all.” 

“Why?” Opal’s voice wavered. She saw him look at the knife with a sort of sad reminiscence. 

“That was Kuvira’s favorite hunting knife.” 

A Red Lotus sentry suddenly threw open the doors and stood at attention. “Jaeed, sir, we have confirmation that the Avatar and the Metal Clan are en route to the Air Temple.” 

“Good,” Jaeed dismissed him, then turned to face Opal. “Feel free to make yourself at home. Kuvira will be here to rescue you shortly.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m coming with you.” 

“No, Kuvira, you’re not.” Suyin sighed, arranging her tool belt before clipping it onto her waist. After Zaheer’s call, she and the others were on full alert and wasted no time to prepare to rescue Opal and the other airbenders. And ever since the troops started loading up, Kuvira had been adamant to accompany them. 

“Why?” Kuvira had to restrain herself from yelling.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve taken you off of the Red Lotus chase.” 

“Again, I ask why?” Kuvira was dumbfounded and angered all at the same time. Suyin’s orders for her made absolutely no sense, especially considering Opal’s life may now be on the line. 

Suyin whirled to face Kuvira, knowing that trying to ignore the woman would get her nowhere. “I need the Captain to stay behind and keep Zaofu safe. The Red Lotus could be planning an ambush for when we leave.” 

“You know as well as I do that the soldiers we’re leaving behind are more than capable of protecting Zaofu without me. My place is by your side and rescuing Opal.” Kuvira stepped forward until she and Suyin shared the same air. 

“Your place is wherever I say it is.” Suyin growled, turning back to her supplies and fastening her armor in place.

“What is it you’re not telling me?”

Suyin slammed her hands on the table and spun around once more, her frustration finally getting the best of her. “Do you really want to know?!”

“Yes, I do!” 

Suyin shook her head, letting it hang for a moment as she stared at the ground. “We have multiple sightings of Jaeed near the Air Temple. He was one of the major founders of the Red Lotus, and now we suspect he’s their sole leader.” She waited, but Kuvira said nothing. The Captain’s eyes only washed over with sickness.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kuvira asked.

“Why would I?” Suyin shrugged in vain. “Why would I bring back years of your suffering only to tell you a few bits of useless information you were too young to remember ?” 

“Because he’s got Opal.” Kuvira’s anger surfaced once again, but in only in harsh whispers. “He’s the one that’s been after her and Zaofu this whole time.” She looked away, instantly feeling the sting of guilt and responsibility in her stomach. It twisted through her gut and made her feel uselessly nauseous. Jaeed wouldn’t even be interested in Zaofu if she and the rest of his lost soldiers didn’t live in the city.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Suyin said under her breath, already knowing the logic Kuvira would resort to. “If you want to blame anyone, blame me for being so stupid to think he wouldn’t reappear.” 

Kuvira scoffed, “Well now I’m going with you, whether I have your permission or not.” 

“Yeah, I expected that much.” Suyin drawled, eyeing Kuvira as she strutted off to help organize the fleet.

Once the ships were up in the air and headed for the Northern Air temple, Suyin asked for everyone to meet in the briefing room in hopes of formulating a plan. “I say we make our approach from the west and drop down from the airship cables and ambush these Red Lotus lowlifes before they know what hit them.” 

Lin clicked her teeth. “It’ll never work. That combustion bender will pick us out of the sky one by one.”

“Well do you have a better idea?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Lin said. “We come up from the valley down the side of the mountain and take them off guard.”

“That could work.” Tonraq commented.

“And give them the high ground? If their lava bender spots us he’ll melt us and the whole damn mountain down.” 

Bolin gasped, suddenly catching an idea. “Wait! Okay, I got it. I’ll disguise myself as a lost hiker, and once I’m the temple I’ll distract the Red Lotus with my bird calls.” 

Kuvira’s nose twitched impatiently as the boy made a show of demonstrating his bird calls. They were nothing if not annoying. She knew as Captain of the Metal Clan that she should step in with an idea as well, but her mouth seemed glued shut and her mind out of focus. 

“Then, that’s when you all strike!” Bolin punched the air.

“Bird calls? Really?” Mako scrutinized.

Bolin’s arms fell at his brother’s sour attitude. “Well I haven't heard you making any suggestions.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Korra’s somber tone carried throughout the small room. “None of those plans will work. The second Zaheer realizes we’re up to something he’ll kill the airbenders.” 

“And Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I know what’s at stake.” Suyin didn’t have to try to sound sincere, she was full intent on finding a safe way out of this situation for everyone. Most of all her daughter.

Korra sighed as she turned to face Suyin “Then you know what has to be done. I have to give myself up to Zaheer.” An orchestra of objections were thrown at her. 

“We’ll figure out another way.” Tonraq said.

She shook her head. “I’ve given it a lot of thought, but I have to do this.”

“You can’t expect us to just stand by and let Zaheer take you.” Asami stepped forward, grasping the edge of the table harshly. There was no way she was going to let Korra put her life in the hands of some crazy airbending thug.

“The world has been out of balance for too long. It needs the air nation back again. I can’t let Zaheer destroy it, and everyone we love along with it. So, help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me.” The more Korra pitched the idea, she knew in her heart it was the best option they had, and it was one she’d do her best to accomplish. She was terrified and sad, the only thing running through her mind were the possibilities of her failure and the death of many. Her father sighed again, but nodded his head softly.

“We’re with you, Korra.”

“Yes,” Suyin nodded as well, “anything you need-- we’re here for you.” 

“I’ll go radio Zaheer then.” Korra slowly paced out of the room, letting the door slam shut, only it didn’t. She looked behind her to see that Asami caught the door and had a radiant, but sad, smile on her face.

“I’ll come with you.” 

Korra could only muster a half smile as they walked the dark corridor of the airship to the pilot room together. The air was heavy, probably because of the humidity outside, but it seemed to emanate from the somber heaviness carried by most everyone on the ship. This mission was do or die, and Korra was what they were all riding on. 

“Hey, don’t worry. As soon as we get the airbenders back we’ll come get you.” Asami leaned into Korra’s space with a smile, hoping to summon at least some of her usual determination back. 

“I know you will.” Korra opened her mouth to speak again, but shut it. She was always ashamed to voice her doubts, as if somehow it made her weak. The Avatar wasn’t suppose to be worried. The Avatar was suppose to tread head first into danger with bravery and honor, especially when other people’s lives were on the line. She thought maybe Asami would change the subject, but she only looked at Korra, patiently letting her gather her thoughts. “I just can’t help but to think, what if something goes wrong? Natural apprehension, I guess.” Korra chuckled in an attempt to make her words seem lighter. 

Asami smiled, warm and bright. “I know I say this all the time, Korra, but you’re the Avatar.” She stopped and turned to place her hands on both of Korra’s shoulders, gripping tightly and slightly shaking her for emphasis. “You have immeasurable strength and your heart is good. You’ve survived Amon and you even survived having Raava ripped from your body. I know you can take on Zaheer and the Red Lotus.” 

Korra smiled, sincerely this time, and her heart felt lighter. “You’re right.” She nodded, feeling her courage and strength hum through her once again as if Asami had handed it to her. “I can do this, and we _will_ get the airbenders back safe and sound.” 

Asami nodded along with Korra, but took a moment for a different kind of motivation. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck whispering, “You’re never alone either, Korra. You’ve got us forever and always.” 

Korra’s mouth opened in silent surprise, but she quickly shut it and squeezed her arms around Asami. “Yeah, I know,” she whispered back. Her face was blushed red, no doubt, and she was sure Asami could hear how loudly her heart was beating, but she didn’t really care. Everything she worried about previously seemed sort of distant and out of focus as Asami hugged her. They held each other tightly, maybe for a bit too long, but eventually they pulled away. Korra was reluctant to lose Asami’s warmth, but she didn’t want to be weird and go in for another hug. “Thanks, Asami. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” 

“Well, it all comes from the heart.” Asami answered, picking up a slow walk again; Korra joined. After the radio call to Zaheer was over, she and Korra rendezvoused with the group in the briefing room once again. 

“Alright, so I think I’ve found a way for all of us to get out of this thing alive.” Suyin chirped. “We’ll split up into two teams. Mako, Bolin, and Asami will take the airship up to the temple and get the airbenders, meanwhile my metalbenders, Tonraq, Lin, and I will get in position below Laghima’s Peak; the place where Zaheer wants to meet Korra.” 

Korra nodded. “I think that just might work.” 

“We’ll make it work.” Lin said. “Alright kids, let’s go down to cargo and get you geared up.” They trekked through the airship to the lower cargo hold where all of the gear was held, and Lin noticed Asami and Korra breaking away but didn’t stop to shepherd them back.

“I have to get my glider.” Korra said, pulling Asami along with her. She didn’t really know why she brought Asami with her, it was just an instinct reaction. Maybe, Korra hoped she could get one more round of encouragement and hugging in before she left. It sure would do her a lot of good. She opened the door to her temporary room and found her glider propped against the wall the way she left it. Once she had it in her hands, she turned to Asami. She wasn’t quite ready to join the others again so soon, but… “So,” she started awkwardly, “Good luck driving this airship.” 

“It’ll be a breeze.” Asami chuckled and waved the comment off. “Good luck dealing with Zaheer.” 

“Yeah, it’s almost time to face him.” Korra shrugged. Her hold on her glider quickly changed from lax to sweaty and fierce. Her eyes roamed Asami’s face, and then looked down again, glancing at their surroundings without purpose. Thankfully, Asami broke the silence. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Korra laughed, not really able to believe what was coming out of her mouth, or how she found the courage to say it. “I just… really want to kiss you right now but I don’t want to make things awkward, or weird.” She scratched her neck, yelling to herself. _Which you probably just did by saying that_ \--

“I let you kiss me, but only if you promise me something.” Asami bit her lip, she’d let Korra kiss her as many times as she wished even without the promise, although now made a perfect moment to ask.

“Anything.” Korra’s eyes lit up.

“Promise you’ll let me take you on a date once we’re back in Republic City.” 

Korra laughed loudly, a happy and relieved sound. “Of course! Yeah, that sounds like a great promise.” 

“Great.” Asami whispered, stepping closer to Korra, but not making a move for her lips. She’d let Korra get there in her own time. For now, she twined their fingers together loosely, feeling a sudden invisible electricity from Korra’s hands.

Korra stared into Asami’s eyes, they were still the same beautiful emerald green they always were, but there was something about the way they were dilating as she moved closer. There was something almost hungry about them that made Korra gasp quietly. She wet her lips and then let her gaze fall to the engineer’s perfectly glossed, always red, lips. With one last swallow, Korra leaned forward and pursed her lips. She tried not to make a noise, but she couldn’t help but groan at how soft and pillowy Asami’s lips were underneath her’s. She parted her lips and went in for another, less tense, kiss. Their mouths slotted together perfectly, and Korra threaded her fingers through Asami’s hair to caress her cheek. 

They pulled away at the same time, both their chests filling with much needed air. They shared a smile, and couldn’t speak for how intently they were staring into each other’s eyes, and at the matching blushes on their face. 

“Alright then. Let’s do this thing!” Korra commanded, feeling as powerful and filled with purpose as ever. 

“Hold on.” Asami chuckled, pulling one of her gloves off and licking at her fingers. “Come here.”

Korra’s brow furrowed in confusion as Asami took her chin and wiped at her lips.

“My lipstick got on you.” Asami explained.

“Oh,” was the only thing Korra could muster, alongside a laugh. One brief kiss and Asami had already unintentionally marked her. She wondered what more Asami could do to her, if given the chance. _Argh, save that for after you date,_ she thought. _And save that for after you kick Zaheer’s ass._

“Now, let’s go.” Asami pulled Korra out of the room, and they quickly found Lin, Mako and Bolin. 

Lin handed a radio to each one of the kids. “Radio me the second you lay eyes on those airbenders.”

“I will, Chief. Good luck.” Mako bowed slightly to his mentor. She nodded back and then fell in step behind Suyin and Tonraq. 

Before she left, Korra found Asami’s eyes and they shared another brief hug. She looked to her left and saw Mako, who she lunged into a hug with as well. “You guys be careful.” 

“You too,” he smiled.

Korra was caught off guard as Bolin came behind her and gave her a big, whimpering hug. She rested her head against his. After the farewells were done, Korra walked down the ramp of the airship to find her father waiting for her.

“Korra…” he started.

“Don’t worry, dad.” She interrupted him with a smile. “I’ll be alright.”

Tonraq turned to hold his daughter’s arms. “I just want you to know how proud I am of you.” He pulled her into a tight hug, trying to squeeze each and every part of her against him. “The risk you’re taking to save the air nation will be remembered for generations.”

“I love you, dad.” Korra burrowed her face into his chest, feeling a tear fall from her eye. No matter how much Asami pep talked her, and now matter how powerful an Avatar she was, this mission _was_ a big risk. But it had to be done. 

“I love you too, sweetie.” Tonraq released Korra with one last smile, and one last squeeze of love. He made his way to Lin and Suyin as he heard his daughter call out.

“Dad, be careful of Zaheer. He’s not too fond of world leaders.”

He chuckled at that. “I can handle him. Just stay focused on your mission.” 

Korra watched as he broke into a sprint with the rest of the metalbenders, climbing up the mountain with skill. She took a deep breath and then cracked open her glider, flying past the metalbenders and her father to the top of Laghima’s Peak where she knew Zaheer would be waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this update, it certainly has been a long time coming. 
> 
> As always, please leave me a comment with your thoughts. I love reading them <3 
> 
> Also: this fic was only suppose to be 30 chapters long but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> I'm sure you guys don't mind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to sincerely apologize for such a long wait for this update. I've been caught up in life, so much stuff has been happening (not bad stuff, don't worry) and I've just been busy living it. I still love this story, and opalvira, very much. Moreso I love you guys- the readers that make the writing worth it. 
> 
> I promise no matter how long it takes to get an update out, a few days, weeks, or months, that I will NEVER give up on this story. I will never leave you guys in the dark.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Send the word out to your friends that opalvira is back baby!

Opal fell to her knees. The motion scattered the knife at her feet--Kuvira’s knife--across the stone floor. She felt sick, her vision blurred for a moment and her heart pounded haphazardly in her chest. Of course, she’d known Jaeed was alive and real, all of the stories Kuvira trusted her with proved that, but in Opal’s mind he was still a ghost of Kuvira’s past. She never thought she’d actually be face to face with him, not even by a long shot. _Oh no_ , Her observations finally clicked into place. _He planned this just to get Kuvira out here. Dammit!_

Opal rose on wobbly legs, but her mind was blank of any move she could make as she was still shocked by the recent turn of events. She could hear the distant click of Jaeed’s boots getting closer. She barely moved as he opened the large doors and let himself in again. 

“It seems you're quite disturbed. Understandable. Here, take a seat.” Jaeed picked up the chair Opal knocked over in her earlier attempt to overpower him. 

“Of course I'm disturbed,” Opal said, her voice surprisingly level for all of the turmoil and anger she felt within. 

Jaeed only sighed. “Judging by your reaction, it seems Kuvira has spoken of me. I expected as much, with as close as you too are. Though it's a shame she spoke of me so negatively.” He sat in his chair, pouring himself a glass of aged liquor. “Would you like some?” 

“No.” Opal scoffed, observing Jaeed and trying to figure out his next move. He’d brought her here to lure Kuvira out of Zaofu, that much was clear, but what confused her was why he was being so interactive with her. If she was just a decoy, why not just throw her in a cell somewhere and wait for Kuvira to appear? Jaeed’s behavior was far from predictable, and he hadn’t made any advances towards her. She stopped trying to debunk the situation, hoping straightforward questions would help somehow. “What did you mean when you said Kuvira and I were close?” Her voice shook slightly, it was hard to make it sound like anything else. She was afraid of what his answer might be.

“Well, you two are together, are you not?” He said with a sly smile. 

If Opal’s face hadn’t already fallen earlier, it would’ve fallen again. “How do you know that?” 

Jaeed hummed a laugh as he sipped his brandy. It left a pleasant and familiar burn in his throat. “I have many eyes and ears in Zaofu, Young Matriarch. Did you really think Aiwei was my only inside agent?” 

“Kuvira...,” Opal whispered and instinctively clutched at her chest where her heart ached in thought of her girlfriend and the terror she would find waiting for her when she arrived to rescue Opal. “Why are you so obsessed with her? What if you do get her back again? What is it you plan to do with her?” She knew really, deep down inside of her, that there was no other reason that he would be so focused on Kuvira all these years except that he wanted to control her and to rule her in the most malicious of ways. He wanted power over her in every sense of the word, and that made her blood boil. 

Jaeed set his empty glass down, ignoring Opal’s question. "If you permit me to do so, I'd like to make an observation of you, Young Matriarch." He waited for her response, but there was no verbal admittance, only the flickering of her eyes. "You're attracted to powerful women, which explains your love and devotion to your Guard Captain. Make no mistake, Kuvira is powerful, but she is also destined for greatness. Greatness with which I have forged a path for her. But your mother has taken her from me, and distracted her from that greatness.”

Jaeed’s tone was regal and rich with admiration, and his voice rose as she spoke. It made Opal sick. He spoke as if he were praising a God, a God he wanted trick and manipulate. “You're right.” She eventually nodded, noticing the brief pass of uncertainty on Jaeed's face. “Kuvira _is_ destined for greatness, but she's done that on her own. You didn’t do anything for her except hurt her. She will never belong to you.” 

Jaeed laughed. “She’s always been mine. Ever since I took her and raised her from a poor beggar to a ruthless warrior.” He gazed at one of the walls nearby, overcome with nostalgia. “You should’ve seen the way she fought for me, the way she fought _beside_ me. We were a miraculous pair, she and I.” 

“All I’ve seen is how you’re a master manipulator and dictator,” Opal said, interrupting his fond flashbacks. “Do you know how many nights Kuvira has woken up, screaming for you to stop whatever it is you do to her in her dreams? She’s terrified of you… she hates you.” 

“Exactly what is it that I do to her in these dreams?” He laughed, “I wasn't aware I could dream hop.” 

Opal ignored his pompous humor. “You didn’t really bring me here to convert me at all. I know you’re just using me to lure Kuvira here.”

Jaeed chuckled, shaking a finger in Opal’s direction. “You are smart. It seems I don’t give you enough credit for that.” He poured himself another glass of brandy. “It’s true, the main reason you’re here is as a lure, but I did also want to convince you to join us, the Red Lotus, because Zaofu needs to change for the benefit of all of the Earth Kingdom. I still hope after all that has transpired that you will still consider my offer-” 

“You already have my answer, Jaeed. I will not join the Red Lotus, and I will not overthrow my mother. I will rule the way I want to, and I will be fair, but not because you tell me to, and not so you can control me.” Opal was suddenly not nervous or feeble anymore. She stood before Jaeed earlier with the mindset of a scared little airbender, as Kuvira’s girlfriend, but now she was determined to take him on with the wrath and authority of a Matriarch. 

Jaeed smiled, though he was anything other than happy. He stood and slowly closed the gap between Opal and him, nodding his head to give the facade that he was going to speak. Instead, he grabbed Opal by the throat and slammed her into one of the pillars closest to them. The tassels and bells decorating the pillar jingled with the force of his attack. She clawed at his hand uselessly and she choked for air, her face growing red. “Do not make any mistake of my intentions, girl.” He spat. “The only reason you and your mother’s heads are not mounted on spikes outside Zaofu’s domes is because of your worth to Kuvira. If I were to kill you two she would never come back with me.” Jaeed watched as Opal’s eyes swam with fear and panic. “But if you continue to make me angry, I will have no problem cracking your skull open.” 

Opal gasped and squirmed, trying and failing to get free from Jaeed’s grasp. He was holding her off of the ground, the only thing pinning her body to the pillar was his hand. She was again utterly dumbfounded and intimidated by his unbelievable skill, and his threatening words. He leaned closer, squeezing her throat tighter. Opal felt like her lungs were going to burst, and her veins pounded, screaming at her to take in oxygen. She knew she was going to pass out, but she still tried to fight it. In the last few seconds that her vision began to blot with black haziness, she noticed something. It was something so irrelevant and so coincidental that it shouldn’t have affected her in any way, but for some odd reason, it left her hurting more than the grip on her throat.

Jaeed’s eyes were the same color as Kuvira’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pick up the pace!” Kuvira ordered as she slung one of her metal cables over her head, scaling the mountain as quickly as possible. Her team had to be in place at the right time in order for their ambush to work. Yumi was right alongside her, both of them huffing and moving in an almost mechanic state. Bend the cable. Climb. Bend the cable. Climb.

“Do you think Opal’s on the airship with Zaheer?” Yumi asked. 

“No,” Kuvira replied, leaving it at that. She’d tell Yumi and the rest of the team about Jaeed later. They couldn’t be distracted in their mission...Kuvira shook her head at herself. She was no better than Suyin about secrets. All those thoughts were put on hold as she heard a shout, then the chaotic sound of bending from above. They were almost to the top of the mountain, so it had to be Korra and the other ambush team. _Shit, they moved before the signal._ “Move it! Let’s get up there and help the Avatar.” Almost as soon as her words left her, she saw a man fall over the edge of the cliff. She rooted her feet more firmly in the cliff and bent one of her metal cables to catch hold of the man’s clothes. His weight pulled her down a few feet, but she held on. 

Yumi repelled down to the man, Korra’s father, and took him. “I’ve got him, Kuvira. You and the others go help.” 

Kuvira nodded, releasing her cable and pulling herself along the rest of the mountain face. She rose over the ledge and dropped into a roll, quickly trying to analyze the situation at hand. Suyin and Lin were both fighting vigorously to try and take out Zaheer and his tower of a girlfriend. Said girlfriend quickly took notice of Kuvira, and she rolled away from one of her combustion blasts at the last second, storming over to the Beifong sisters. 

“We’re trying to help Korra beat back Zaheer.” Suyin was shielded by Lin as another blast exploded against their cover. 

“I thought the plan was to let Korra surrender and rescue her later?” 

“Yeah, well that was before Zaheer’s deal was a scam,” Lin growled, frustrated at every angle of their situation.

“Scam?”

“The airbenders aren’t at the temple with Asami and the others. It was a trap.” Suyin’s face fell, even in the heat of combat, Opal was prevalent in her heart and mind. “Look.” She gestured to the side. 

Kuvira glanced over, easily finding the Northern Air Temple...completely encased in lava, melting down the cliffside. “Damn,” her determination faltered for a moment, “if we find out where Jaeed is, we’ll most likely find Opal and the rest of the airbenders.” 

“That’s the problem,” Lin grunted again as another explosion ricocheted. “We don’t know where he is, and it’s not like we can interrogate his goons right here.” 

“We can’t hide behind this rock forever either,” Suyin grumbled. 

Lin studied her sister’s face. She was ashen with debris like herself and Kuvira both, but her face was no longer hard with determination or fight, it had fallen and her eyes were immeasurably hopeless. “Alright. I’ll create a distraction, and when you get a chance, take out that third-eye freak.” 

“Lin, no!” Suyin protested.

“I’ll create a diversion on her left flank too.” Kuvira volunteered herself. The quicker they took out P’li the quicker they could advance. 

“Thanks.” Lin acknowledged Kuvira’s assistance.

“You two, wait!” Suyin tried to grab for them, but she wasn’t quick enough. They both bounded from their cover and bombarded P’li. Lin bent large boulders in her direction while Kuvira was bending sharp metal blades towards her legs, trying to immobilize her. Suyin watched on, sure one of them would be killed at any second, but they were experts at combat and balanced their offense and defense. They struck and then dodged, two brave soldiers moving in tandem with one another. Suyin watched P’li’s face closely, trying to find an opening. 

She watched as Kuvira prematurely closed the gap between them, trying to take her P’li out with a long metal blade attached to her forearm. They both moved fast, but P’li wasn’t afraid to use her combustion bending at close range. She fired. Suyin’s heart doubled over as she was sure she just witnessed her protege’s death, but Kuvira managed to duck at last minute. The blast only scraped her shoulder, a non-lethal but painful looking injury. Kuvira cried out, writhing in the dirt.

Lin took up the slack, sending wave after wave of strong and precise attacks P’li’s way. She erected a wall to shield herself from a blast but underestimated how powerful it would be. She was knocked back several feet, towards the edge of the mountain, and she struggled back to her feet.

Suyin counted every second, watching as P’li smirked and took her time prepared a final blow for Lin. That’s when Suyin stepped out and flung her chest piece towards her, covering her head tightly as her attack exploded within the metal shell. Blood splattered everywhere and a foul, black smoke wafted from her body. 

“No, P’li!” Zaheer cried out. He stood still, as did his heart, watching his lover’s body fall limp to the ground. He surged forward. 

Korra took advantage of Zaheer’s distraction and rose up to kick a wave of fire at his back, but he swiveled around and dodged her attacks before rising in the air and delivering a painfully strong blast of air on top of her. Her world went dark. 

Zaheer flung the Avatar over his shoulder and watched as his team’s airship floated away. 

Suyin broke out into a fast sprint, only reaching down momentarily to help her sister up. “Kuvira, stay put!” She only heard a pained grunt in response as she and Lin stepped in behind Zaheer.

“Release the Avatar!” Lin shouted.

“Release your earthly tether...” Zaheer mumbled.

“It’s over, Zaheer!” Suyin braced herself, obviously aware Zaheer was about to make another move. “This is your last warning.” She stepped forward.

“...empty, and become wind…” Zaheer opened his eyes and took a step backwards, letting himself and the Avatar fall over the side of the mountain.

“NO! Stop!” Lin rushed forward, Suyin right behind her, both of them desperately trying to catch hold of Zaheer before he fell. They glanced over the edge of the cliff, horrified. Zaheer was floating in midair, still holding Korra. Lin bent her cables out towards him, trying to nab Korra, Suyin doing the same, but it was no use. Zaheer turned away and...flew over to his airship.

Lin’s voice cracked with disbelief, “Did he just...fly?” 

“What the fuck…” Suyin whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, sweet Raava.” Mako huffed, trying to move as fast as possible with Tenzin over his shoulder. He could feel the intense, unpleasant heat of the molten lava quickly closing in behind them.

“We can’t outrun it!” Boling shouted as he bent a large corridor for them to dart into, closing it as the lava passed. He moved the earth as fast as he could, hollowing out a path until he made an opening in the edge of the cliff.

“Now what?” 

Bolin whimpered as he glanced behind them, the lava easily melting the wall he erected and rolling towards them quickly. He panicked for a second, letting his fear take control and then purging it out. He took a breath and hardened his stance, trying to feel the heat of the lava in his body, much like the earth, and will it to solidify. He threw out his hands and shut his eyes, letting out a scream of determination.

Mako gasped in fear for his little brother. “Bolin, no!” His fear was quickly expelled as he witnessed Bolin push the lava back and harden it.

“Incredible…” Tenzin whispered, impressed with the bravery and talent Bolin displayed.

“Bro, you can lava bend!” Mako exclaimed with awe.

“I know,” Bolin gawked at the cooled lava in front of him, “...I just found out.” 

Asami briefly congratulated Bolin on his new skill, and was overwhelmed with relief when she saw little Kai fly up on a small bison. 

“Need a ride?” He laughed.

“Do we ever.” Asami smiled, helping Tenzin onto the bison as they quickly piled on. She hoped their little buddy would be able to bear the weight of them all. 

Tenzin glanced back at the temple as they flew away. He watched it melt and crumble, completely destroyed, as parts of it fell into the canyon below. He felt as though a part of him was being ripped off. One of the last great temples, gone. One of the last artifacts of the Air Nation’s community, gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira tried not to yelp anymore as Lin helped her limp back to their camp at the base of the mountain. She’d discarded her armor after it had been warped and practically melted into her skin from the hit she took. Blood covered her top half, and the pain was everywhere. Her head throbbed from the beating she took, and her ears rung from the close proximity of the combustion blast. More than that though, her shoulder absolutely ached, more than ached even, it felt like someone poured scalding hot water over her skin, and then stabbed her repeatedly. She didn’t question why Lin advised her not to look at her wound. She sighed with some relief as Lin eased her onto the ground. 

“You’ll be alright,” Suyin said, patting Kuvira on the head as she passed, rushing to help Tenzin and the rest of the teens as they flew in on a bison. 

Kuvira squinted at the oddly tender note in her mentor’s voice, but no longer questioned it. She’d figured Suyin always tolerated her on a good scale, but after she started dating her daughter, Suyin became slightly, keyword slightly, more concerned and caring for her. 

“Oh, Raava. Kuvira, are you okay?” Yumi bent down to hold her friend’s knees. 

Kuvira let out a chuckle, “I don't know. You tell me.” 

Yumi stared back at her with no amusement. “Kuvira...half of your shoulder is missing.” 

“Oh,” Kuvira said, still resisting the urge to verify it for herself, “well, I guess that explains why it hurts so much.” 

“I hate you.” Yumi shook her head. “Wait here, I’ll go get a healer.” 

Kuvira nodded, watching as Yumi jogged away, careful not to step on any of the wounded. One man crouched nearby caught her eye. She realized it was Korra’s father, clutching to one of his forearms. Kuvira could see all the other medics and healers were busy with the more severely wounded, so she reached into her tool belt pack and retrieved some gauze.

“Let me see your wound.” She asked of him.

“Oh, thank you.” Tonraq held his arm out to the woman, suddenly realizing how lucky he was that he only suffered a shallow cut. This woman’s shoulder was missing. “You should doctor yourself up next.” He gave a small chuckle, trying to lighten the macabre mood.

“I’ve got a friend taking care of me,” Kuvira said, even though she was paying special attention not to move the right side of her body too much for fear of making her wound worse.After a few minutes of fumbling, she wrapped Tonraq’s arm and sat beside him, not having the energy to move farther away. 

“What is your name?” 

“You can call me Kuvira.”

“Thank you again for patching me up, Kuvira.” 

Kuvira sighed, still feeling defeated and frustrated with herself and what their next move should be. “It’s not a problem, but you should save your thanks for after we get your daughter back.” 

Tonraq stiffened at the mention of Korra. Watching her being carried away by Zaheer was sickening. It made him feel like a failure of a father. He swore to protect Korra and yet he let her be taken away so easily. But moping wouldn’t help. He along with his comrades would regroup and get her back safe and sound. He knew they would. He had to. 

After a few moments, Yumi came running back with a healer close behind. 

“Oh, dear, ” the healer paused before bending down to examine Kuvira. 

“Yeah, told you it was bad.” Yumi winced. 

“Can you heal it quickly?” Kuvira asked.

The healer peeled away the edge Kuvira’s shirt, carefully not to touch the open flesh of her wound. “Well none of your nerves or veins were hit, luckily, but most of the muscle of your shoulder is gone, and your bone is protruding slightly.” 

“So can you heal it quickly?” Kuvira repeated herself more forcefully, trying to ignore the slow turn of her stomach at the mention of 'bone' and 'protruding'.

The healer flinched. “Um, I can stop the bleeding and numb most of the pain, but you’ll need reconstructive surgery soon. You should rest for a few weeks, at the least, until you even consider fighting agai-”

“Just heal me.” 

“No worries, I will, but like I said you shouldn’t fight-”

Kuvira sighed and looked the healer in his vulnerable blue eyes. “Heal me. I will deal with the repercussions later.” 

“Alright.” He nodded, settling healing water over her shoulder and started to coagulate her blood cells. 

Kuvira groaned. The water was uncomfortable and didn’t feel reliving at all. 

“You’re not really going to keep going after Opal, are you?” Yumi kneeled down and rubbed Kuvira’s good arm. “The rest of us can take over for you.”

“No, it’s okay. There’s more to it than you know anyway.” Kuvira shifted her eyes. She debated telling Yumi the truth now or waiting until later, but she didn’t want to bear the burden of fearing the confrontation with Jaeed alone anymore. 

“What does that mean?” Yumi laughed nervously.

Kuvira sighed as she answered. “Jaeed is the one that’s been after Opal this whole time. He’s leading the Red Lotus now.” 

Yumi stared at Kuvira open mouthed for a moment before narrowing her eyes and punching Kuvira where the missing part of her shoulder should be, “What the fuck, Kuvira!? You decided to just now tell me this?”

Kuvira cried out, doubling over and shielding her shoulder with a hand, the healer shouted in surprise too and his water fell to the ground. “Ow! I didn’t know until this morning.” She rocked back and forth in renewed pain. “If you want to punch someone, punch Su!” 

Yumi growled for a moment, chewing her lip in annoyance, but she quickly calmed down. “What do you think he wants with Opal then? Still think he wants to brainwash her?”

“I don’t know.” Kuvira suppressed a whimper as the healer resumed his treatment. “But it can’t be a coincidence that he’s going after Zaofu with how many of us live there.” 

Yumi looked down, knowing ‘us’ referred to those that deserted Jaeed’s army years ago. “Yeah...you want me to tell Jin and the others?” 

Kuvira thought for a moment. “I guess.” Her decision to inform other former soldiers of Jaeed’s could quite literally make or break their plight to save the airbenders. Some of them may become frightened, others would jump at the chance to give Jaeed a taste of his own violent medicine. 

“There.” The healer said, finishing the bandage on Kuvira’s shoulder. “The leaves I muddled will numb the area of the wound, but you still should still try not overwork yourself.”

“Noted.” From her peripheral view, Kuvira could see Asami and the rest of the krew, along with Suyin, Lin, and Tonraq talking over something. She stood to walk over to join.

“Zaheer headed east a ways, but I don't know where he would be going.” Suyin sighed, hands on her hip, trying and failing to not argue with her sister. 

“Thanks, Su, that helps a lot.” Lin rolled her eyes.

“You were up there with me. You saw him fly away in that direction too!”

“But that still doesn't tell us where they're going!” 

“After they attacked the temple, I saw them load Opal and the other airbenders onto an airship and head east too.” Kai spoke up, “but I don't know where they were heading.” He looked to his feet momentarily, ashamed he didn't have more useful information.

Kuvira scrunched her brows together in concentration. East...what was east? She sighed with a sudden realization. “Jaeed has a secret base east of here. The entrance is hidden within a rock face.” Everyone stared back at her, and for the first time in many years, she felt guilty and stricken with accusation. At least, that's what everyone’s eyes gave way to. 

Suyin nodded, breaking the silence. “Then that is most likely where they are.” 

Lin didn't voice her agreement, instead, she pulled her sister to the side, whispering, “What the hell, Su? How does she know that?” 

“She used to be one of Jaeed’s child soldiers. Half of my squad is...as a matter of fact.” Suyin didn't meet Lin’s eyes.

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. “Dammit, Su. You really need to stop skimping information like this in your briefings.” She gave Suyin a side glance, “You’d be a terrible cop.” 

Suyin laughed at that. “Not like I care.” 

Lin was suddenly more serious. “Alright, everyone get ready, we’ll head out for this secret base soon. We’re getting the airbenders and Korra back safely.” 

“Yeah!” Bolin shouted in determination, high-fiving Mako and Kai while giving Asami’s shoulder a shake. It was then he noticed she looked so upset. “We’re getting Korra back, Asami. I know we will.”

“Right.” Asami nodded and gave a half smile. “Let's do this.” _We'll get you back safe, Korra. Just hold on._ “How are we going to get there, though? We’ll never fit on this little guy.” She lightly patted the baby bison’s head. 

As if by spectacular chance, a large shadow passed and Oogi landed on the ground, right in the middle of the group. 

“Oogi!” Tenzin laughed happily, staggering forward to give the bison a hug. 

“That answers that question.” Tonraq chuckled. 

“Right. Now let’s get moving.” 

Suyin checked in on here metal benders before leaving the camp. Many of them were injured from trying to stop the air temple from melting away, others were injured from the precarious climb up the mountain. “Yumi, I want you to stay here with the wounded.” 

Yumi saluted, “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Kuvira, you stay too. We’ll come back for you once-” 

“No, I’m coming with you.” Kuvira shuffled forward with the intent to pass Suyin, but her mentor caught her good arm. 

“Kuvira you can barely walk right, let alone fight, and all of your armor is ruined.” Suyin could feel Kuvira’s muscles shaking from fatigue, her stance was wavering and her breathing was labored. She was bare, save for her uniform slacks and her muscle shirt, which was already tattered. Even her tool belt had been cast aside. 

Yumi spoke up as well. “Yeah, Kuvira, you should rest.” 

Kuvira yanked her arm away from Suyin. “Whether you allow me to go or not, I am going.” 

Suyin stared Kuvira down. There were so many other reasons she could give to try and make Kuvira stay, but she knew that the Captain wouldn’t listen to any of them. Kuvira wanted Opal safe just as much as she did. Though she was still wary of how the confrontation with Jaeed would go. She hoped for the best, whatever best that could be.

Kuvira managed to climb onto Oogi’s saddle with help from Mako. The medicinal herbs the healer used to numb her pain worked marvelously, but she could still sense the underlying throb of uncomfortableness about her shoulder, and if she focused too much on it, she could feel just a hint of pain. The fly to Jaeed’s cave hideout was a relatively long one, for the urgentness at hand, about 35 minutes. She would try to get as much rest as possible to prepare for the fight ahead. Everything weighed on it. Getting Opal and Korra back, saving the other airbenders. Kuvira tried to push thoughts of Jaeed far from her mind, not willing to face and accept them just yet. Instead, she focused on the only thing that really mattered to her. _Opal, hold on. I’ll be there soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this long awaited update.
> 
> Please, please, leave me a comment :) It's been too long since I've heard from you guys <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note before you read: Expect some odd sentence structures and/or typos- I wrote this after an intense 2-hour programming class :p Enjoy!

Kuvira didn't get much rest on the fly to Jaeed’s old base. Even without the torrent wind and the occasional groan from Oogi, she probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway. Her body was completely wired, her every nerve and muscle tensed-- especially her shoulder. It was beginning to feel like her entire arm would fall off. Visions of Opal in a far worse state than her’s flashed through Kuvira’s mind. She struggled to sit up, even with Tonraq’s gentle nudge of assistance. 

“We should be here by now,” Lin grumbled. She was just as antsy as everyone on board. 

“Kuvira, can you tell if we’re close yet?” Suyin made an effort to make her voice gentle, thinking even a shout too loud would make the Captain flinch, but her voice came out rushed and shaky. 

Kuvira rose to her knees and inched to the edge of Oogi’s saddle, peering into the bland, rocky valley below. She pivoted back and forth a few times, her body void of any balance. She pointed at a small congregation of statues beneath them, and her body pitched forward. Luckily, Lin managed to catch her and ease her back into the saddle. Lin gave her sister a look.

Suyin knew Lin was right. Kuvira shouldn't have come. But how does one sedate and leave behind a heart-stricken soldier? Suyin sighed, knowing the outcome of this rescue mission could very easily turn sour, in more ways than one. 

“Asami, set us down where those stone monks are,” Lin hollered over the sound of the wind. 

Once they landed, Kuvira managed to slide down Oogi’s tail without hurting herself too bad. Standing back on the ground, she felt a smidge stronger now that the intimate connection to her element was reestablished. She took a deep breath and prepared herself, trying her best to ward out any placebo pain from her shoulder. 

“No guards?” Lin looked around cautiously. “This Jaeed is either extremely cocky or doesn’t have many followers.” 

“Let’s just go.” Kuvira huffed and sprinted wobblily for the entrance. A few seconds later the rest of the group followed her. Suyin caught up easily. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait outside with Tenzin?” 

“I’m sure.” 

Suyin suppressed a groan. “Just try not to get yourself killed, then.” 

If she could, Kuvira would’ve laughed at the inconvenience in Suyin’s voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“When I get out of here, none of you will survive!” Korra growled. She thrashed against the platinum chains holding her, but as much as she struggled, she couldn’t snap the metal. 

Zaheer grinned. “You’re not getting out. Unless the Metal Clan taught you how to bend platinum.” He gestured for the sentries behind him to walk forward and prepare to strike. “You won’t have too long to try either. Once we administer this poison to your body, you’ll be forced into the Avatar state.” 

Korra flinched so hard that the chains holding her raddled. She knew what happened if an Avatar died while in the Avatar state; the entire Avatar lineage, past and present, would be gone. Forever. No...Korra felt sick as she closed her eyes, somehow willing to break free. She grit her teeth and tried to keep herself from sobbing as she braced herself, but the blow she expected never came. Instead, a new voice. 

“Zaheer, hold a moment if you will.” 

Korra’s eyes snapped open to witness an unfamiliar man entering the room. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra,” Jaeed bowed. “I am sorry we must meet in this way, though. I’m sure you’re in immeasurable pain.” 

“If you're sorry, then let me go!” Korra yelled again. 

Jaeed sighed. “I’m afraid I cannot do that. I’ve already promised Zaheer he’d have full disclosure over you.” 

“You don’t understand,” Korra cried out. “If I die there will never be another Avatar--the world _needs_ an Avatar.” 

Zaheer scoffed. “The Avatar is no better than any king or queen. If anything, the Avatar is more gross and unprecedented than any monarch. You Avatars always expect to be treated like Gods, but you are just normal people, and you shall die like normal people.” Zaheer gestured to the Red Lotus sentries at his side, which were growing in number quickly. “We lucky few brothers and sisters in anarchy are about to witness the greatest revolutionary triumph of this generation.” 

Jaeed laughed quietly at Zaheer’s speech. “Rest your mind, Korra. There will be a new Avatar after you pass.” 

“What do you mean?” Zaheer eyed Jaeed with confusion. 

“You and I hate monarchs with the same intensity, Zaheer, but for entirely different reasons.” He bowed and chuckled again at Zaheer’s dumb expression. “Farewell, Avatar Korra.” 

“What do you mean a new Avatar?” Korra’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “What is that suppose to mean?!” She thrashed against her metal bonds once more with a growl. She felt the heat of her anger and desperation pound behind her eyes, begging her to go into the Avatar state and eliminate the threat before her. 

Jaeed paused at Korra’s panicked questioning. He turned, looking at her directly. “Kuvira will become my new breed of Avatar, of course. She’s the only one fit for it.” 

Korra had no time to ponder what his meaning was, or why Kuvira was seemingly the center of all of the Red Lotus’s dealings because her limbs grew heavy with pain as the strange metallic poison seeped through her skin. It was cold and dense. It almost felt like someone was piercing her with a flat sheet of metal and bloodbending her at the same time. It was unbearable. 

She knew Raava could feel the pain too because her usually tranquil voice was now an indescribable scream echoing its way through Korra’s consciousness and begging her to flee. Korra shut her eyes and fought back against her own pain and Raava’s. _I can’t,_ Korra insisted. _I can’t go into the Avatar state- we’ll die!_

_Korra, please. It hurts!_

_No, fight it Raava, please!_ Korra sobbed again, feeling Raava’s will overpower her’s, and she finally gave into the defensive rage boiling within her soul. Her last conscious memory was screaming into the cavern that held her and tearing away her platinum bonds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There’s a group of about twelve people on the other side of this wall. My guess is it’s the airbenders,” Lin whispered to the convoy behind her. 

Suyin twitched with anticipation. Her daughter was merely a few feet away. “Let’s go,” Without any plan in place, she stood and punched a hole through the wall. The excess rocks flew out and struck a Red Lotus guard on the other side, a lucky shot. There was another guard standing to attack, but Suyin pulled a pillar of earth upward to act as a shield. She felt a hand on her shoulder and as it pressed down, she witnessed Asami flip over her and take the guard by his arm, twisting it with a sick crack and electrocuting him to the ground. It seemed she was being fueled by vengeance as well. 

“Opal?” Suyin glanced around the room, desperately trying to pick her daughter's face out in the crowd. Kuvira limped into the room behind her. 

“Kuvira!” A twin pair of shouts roared. Two young girls bolted up from the ground, followed by another boy. 

“Do I know you?” Kuvira asked. 

“You’re Opal’s girlfriend!” 

“We’re her friends!” 

The boy in the back interrupted them. “Kuvira, you have to find Opal. One of the Red Lotus women took her down that hall,” He pointed to a dimly lit cavern. “I...we heard her screaming earlier.” 

Kuvira’s stomach rolled for the fifth time on that long day. She nearly tripped over herself as she sprinted down the hallway, Lin and Suyin clanking behind her. 

“What does he want with her?” Suyin huffed, terrified of what the answer might be. “I thought you said he only wanted to scare her.” 

“I don’t know. I thought it was an act but,” Kuvira took a few deep, sharp breaths. “If he hurt her...I-” Lin, always the voice of reason interrupted. 

“We’re going to find her. Don’t worry.” 

Kuvira took another hard step, but stopped and pulled on Suyin’s sleeve. “Su, you have to trade me for Opal.” 

“What?” Suyin tried to balance her protege as she hunched over, blood from her shoulder smearing the wall she leaned on. 

“He won’t let Opal go without anything in return, and I know he wants me. That’s all this has ever been about was me,” Kuvira’s voice was hoarse with guilt, but she snapped out of her mournful daze. “He’ll make a trade,” She started forward again. “Just promise me.” 

Suyin stared blankly as Kuvira jogged out of her arms. She wanted to say no. She wanted to protest and reassure Kuvira that she would never trade her life for Opal’s, but she couldn’t form words. Suyin felt terrible, her gut deflated and her eyes watered for a moment. She was terrible and selfish for it, but she had no doubts. She would trade Kuvira for Opal in a heartbeat. 

The trio ran for a few more seconds and stumbled upon a branching path. The way forward led to another hallway, but the left walkway led to a large set of decorated doors. They decided to try their luck. Lin shouldered through the door and the hinges snapped. Suyin and Kuvira entered after her, both of them alert and in a ready stance. 

Kuvira spotted Jaeed right away. He was sitting at a table, but she refused to focus on him and she scanned the room for Opal. She found her girlfriend lying in a bed in the far corner. She shoved past Lin just as Suyin sprinted over to Opal. “What did you do to her?” 

Jaeed rose slowly from his seat, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. “Now, Kuvir-” 

“What did you do to her?!” Kuvira growled, sprinting forward and lunging at him. Her intention was to tackle him to the ground, but her injured state made her clumsy and brash. Jaeed only had to step aside to dodge her, and she crashed painfully to the floor, directly on her bad shoulder. The burst of pain made her vision flash with darkness and she rolled on the floor, clutching her arm and groaning. She wasn’t getting up anytime soon. 

“Goodness, what happened to you?” Jaeed did a double take of Kuvira’s body. She was bruised and bloodied everywhere, and her shoulder was in a horrendous state of decay. He eased down to give Kuvira a concerned hand, but she cruelly kicked him in the face. His nose tingled with waves of numbness and he stumbled backward. He caught the Beifong sisters in his peripheral vision trying to run through the empty doorway. He constructed a wall of earth to block their path. “Leaving so soon?” 

“You’ve got what you want. This is over,” Suyin snarled while holding Opal’s limp body. She was breathing, and she was definitely alive, but her unconsciousness still struck fear into Suyin. 

Jaeed’s mouth hung with pause. He regarded the Matriarch and looked behind him at Kuvira. He sighed softly with realization. “Very well,” With a wave of his fingers, the wall he constructed crumbled and the Beifongs sprinted away. “Well isn’t that just heartbreaking?” 

Kuvira studied Jaeed with defensive eyes. She could feel herself shaking against the cold floor, her thin clothes doing nothing to protect her skin from the cold, rough stone. 

“They traded you,” Jaeed observed, absently reaching out to stroke Kuvira’s hair. She flinched, but he continued anyway. “You mean so little to them, that they left you behind.” 

“They left me because I asked them to.” Kuvira coughed, her throat dry from the ancient air in the temple’s room. 

Jaeed scoffed sadly at her response. “You asked them too, but only because you knew they’d agree to it, yes?” He watched as Kuvira’s face turned into a vulnerable frown for just one moment. “You knew that they valued you less than Opal,” He began petting her cheek now. “You have no worth to them, unlike to me-” 

“Don’t do that,” Kuvira rolled away from Jaeed’s hand. It sparked a new, stronger wave of pain in her shoulder and she couldn’t help but whimper, but Jaeed’s hands hurt her worse. They were like sharp ice dragging their way down her face. 

“Don’t do what, dear?” 

Kuvira glared at Jaeed across her body. “Don’t try and make me feel sorry for myself and blame them.” 

“But you know it’s true.” 

It’s not,” Kuvia shook her head. 

“Really?” Jaeed’s face widened with a smile. He laughed and shook his head, but it wasn’t quite a happy sound. He felt sorry that Kuvira had been with the Beifongs for so long, and he felt sorry that they fooled her into thinking she was one of them. “Then what did Suyin say when you proposed the idea, hmm? Was there any objection?” 

Kuvira paused. Her body still shook from raw pain, discomfort, and with the seedlings of doubt growing their way into her mind. It was true neither Suyin or Lin objected to her idea of a trade, but that could’ve been for a multitude of reasons. There was simply too much happening too quickly for them to think properly, and a trade was the most logical thing to do. Maybe they- 

“You don’t have to sit there and justify the decision for them. The bottom line is they left you without hesitation,” Jaeed stood and dusted off his slacks. “But that is okay because you will always have a place with me, Kuvira. Come now.” He held his hand out, but as expected, she did not reach for him. Instead she tried to stand herself, but she did not have the strength. 

Kuvira swallowed the bile rising in her throat and finally took Jaeed’s hand. The touch was like a jolt of electricity from Asami’s glove. It certainly wasn’t the same electricity that sparked when she and Opal held hands or kissed, this electricity was erratic and painful. It was as if all of her nerves were screaming for her to let go. As much as she hated it, she didn’t really have a choice; she couldn’t even walk on her own now. 

Jaeed stepped in to take hold of Kuvira’s waist and bring her arm around his shoulders so that he could support her body and guide her forward. They only took a few steps when the ground rumbled and dust from the room’s ceiling coated the both of them. Jaeed knew Zaheer’s battle with Korra had begun. “Let’s get you to a healer.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Suyin clutched Opal as closely as she could while she sprinted back to the rest of their group. When they returned to the room she laid Opal across her lap. “Sweetie, it’s me. It’s your mother.” She held Opal’s face and tried her best to wipe off the dried blood there, but it had been sitting for too long. It was almost a part of her skin now. 

“Oh no, Opal,” Sui and her sister rushed forward and crouched beside Suyin. She wanted to reach out and touch her friend to try and comfort her in some way, but she did not want to cause any unwanted pain. 

“Is she okay?” Nihan peered down at Opal. She looked like she was simply in a deep sleep. 

“I think so,” Suyin held back her tears. 

Lin left her sister’s side when she spotted Kya in the crowd. Her calf was bruised and swollen, probably broken, and she had several cuts along her body. “Are you okay?” Lin asked regardless of her evaluation. 

“Oh, I’m just dandy.” Kya chuckled and held onto Lin’s neck as the metalbender gently took her into her arms. Kya wanted to make a joke with Lin about her impeccable romantic timing, but she was too weak. She simply rested her head against Lin’s chest. 

“We need to get them out of here,” Lin looked down at Kya in her arms and then over to an equally as bruised Bumi. 

“What are you talking about? I feel fine,” Bumi joked, giving a thumbs up and trying not to fall over as Nihan held him. 

“Wait, where is Kuvira?” Ying looked around and failed to find the soldier. It was hard to miss her; she was beautiful, just like in her pictures, but she looked just about dead when Ying saw her earlier. 

Lin briefly met Suyin’s eyes and then spoke again. “We need to get out of here.” 

“No, Ying is right. We’re missing Kuvia.” Nihan said. 

Before Lin could spout a lie, a breathless Mako and Bolin rounded the corner. Their clothes were singed and torn. It looked like they just rushed out of a fight. 

“Outside, now.” Bolin huffed, pointing to the way they entered the stronghold. 

“We have to go help Korra!” Mako sprinted for the exit, not waiting to see if anyone was behind him. 

At the mention of Korra, Asami flung herself passed Bolin and she even caught up with Mako, pushing past him into the sunshine outside. She watched as Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo ran to hug their father, but there was no sign of Korra. Mako cupped his hands together and screamed out to the sky for Korra to appear, and Asami and Bolin followed his lead. The happy reunion and moment of tranquil victory for the airbenders died off as the teen’s desperate screams ricocheted through the valley. 

“Korra!” 

“Korra! Where are you, Korra?” 

“Korra!” Tonraq yelled for his daughter as well, squinting at the horizon and barely keeping still, turning on his heels at every moment so he wouldn’t miss her if she flew by. Moments later a guttural roar echoed through the valley and a rock the size of Zaofu’s domes crashed into a mountain nearby. Zaheer flew around the attack, but Korra was not a second behind him. 

Asami’s heart fell when she finally caught a glimpse of Korra. Her eyes were glowing white and it was obvious she was in the Avatar state, but it did not feel natural or controlled like the other times Asami witnessed. The energy wafting off of Korra felt sick with rage and its power was almost overwhelming. She could see Korra’s limbs bulging, almost inhumanly so, as if the sinews of her muscles were trying to tear themselves apart. Asami whimpered as Korra gave another mad shout to the sky and sent a blast of fire Zaheer’s way. The heat covered the horizon and their group took a few steps back as some of the rogue flames reached them. 

Asami could only continue watching as Korra neared Zaheer, ready to strike again, but her eyes faded and she convulsed. She fell from the air and hit a number of cliffs and jagged rocks as she fell to a plateau. Asami took an instinctive step forward, wanting with all her might to fly up to Korra and shield her. 

Zaheer floated downward to a broken and defeated Korra. He could see her light and strength fading, a sign the poison was more than successful. “The Avatar cycle is about to come to an end,” He shouted over the roar of the wind he created, twining it around Korra’s head to suck the air from her lungs, just as he’d done to the Earth Queen. 

“No, Korra!” Asami cried out. 

Jinora released her dad, looking at the faces of the many airbenders she met over the last few months. They all nodded at her with the same determination she displayed. “We’ve got to help her. Everyone make a circle,” Jinora rushed out into the clearing until she was almost directly under Zaheer. She started a soft vortex of wind, controlling its shape as the other airbenders added their own strength and their own will to it. When it was large enough, Jinora signaled for the others to guide it under Zaheer in hopes of sucking him down to the ground. He struggled, trying to fly off with Korra, but the airbenders were stronger. 

“We’re doing it!” Nihan shouted over the noise of the vortex and looked to his side at Sui and Ying. They wore equally as victorious smiles, but then quickly refocused when they felt the weight of Zaheer finally being swallowed by their attack. He let go of Korra, deciding to save himself, but she awoke at the same time. Korra whipped her remaining platinum chains around his ankle and dragged him down to the ground as she fell. Her feet left large craters where she landed, and with the last of her power, she hurled Zaheer into the earth. His body cracked against the surface and left a dent. He spat blood, but still tried to make a run for it. 

“Get back here,” Lin caught Zaheer in an earth prison before he managed to fly off again. Korra moaned and hobbled forward, only to collapse upon herself. The air grew quiet as Tonraq rushed forward to catch his daughter. 

“Korra, sweetheart, it’s me,” Tonraq gently guided Korra to look at him, but his heart shattered when her deep blue eyes did not meet his. Her eyes were still glowing with the power of the Avatar and she squeaked in defeat as she reached for him. Her hand fell as she finally passed out. “No,” Tonraq whispered as his tears spotted Korra’s face. 

“Korra, please.” Asami’s eyes were filled with tears as well. She bent down to gently comb Korra’s hair with her shaking fingers. _I need you. I love you._ There was too much Asami wanted to say, but the tight sadness in her throat wouldn’t let her speak. A cruel cackle carried on the wind. 

“You’re too late, the poison has been in her system for too long. The Red Lotus has won! The Avatar is dead!” 

“Shut up!” Lin hit the back of Zaheer’s head with her fist, rendering him silent. 

“Aunt Lin, you can save Korra! I heard the guards talking earlier, the poison is metallic.” Jinora pulled at Lin’s uniform, beckoning for her to help Korra. 

Lin and Suyin locked eyes, and they both rushed over to Korra, Suyin leaving Opal with Nihan, and they took a moment to feel the metal floating through Korra’s system. When they both locked onto the liquid metal, they pulled it from her veins as gently as possible, throwing it aside when they fished it all out. Korra hacked a few times, and Tonraq finally saw her blue eyes. 

“Dad...Asami,” Korra whispered, smiling at the both of them. She felt like she’d actually been dead, all of her limbs numb and bruised, but seeing them above her made her feel irrefutable safe. 

Asami leaned back to give them space as Tonraq hugged Korra close. “I’m right here, baby. I’m never going to let you go.” He sobbed into her shoulder, but his tears were now that of joy. He thought for a moment he’d never hear his daughter’s voice again. He laid her back down when she whimpered, but he noticed the happy glint in her eyes when Asami touched her face. 

A soft “Hey,” was all Asami could manage, but that was more than enough for Korra. She tried her best to reach out and grab her wrist but was too weak. Asami closed the gap between their hands and threaded their fingers together. 

“We should get Korra and the others to a hospital,” Tenzin grasped Tonraq’s shoulder to redirect his attention. 

“You’re right,” Tonraq nodded, lifting Korra in his arms and walking alongside Asami to settle her into Oogi’s saddle. He unraveled a blanket from the back and tucked it around Korra, then turned to help the other airbenders into the saddle. 

Nihan climbed the saddle easily and set Opal down on Suyin’s lap, then turned to help the Fire Nation twins up. Once everyone was settled, Tenzin set Oogi on a course to Zaofu as fast as the bison could fly. Nihan stayed in his kneeled position over Opal, but he turned to face Suyin. “Is Kuvira dead?” 

Everyone paused what little conversation they were engaged in, their eyes passing between him and the Matriarch. In the midst of Korra’s battle, no one had even noticed the Guard Captain’s absence. 

“No,” Suyin finally found her voice, though it was broken, “but she was captured.” 

Nihan bit his lip and looked down. Sui and Ying gasped sadly beside him. The few stories Opal shared with him made Kuvira out to be invincible, but then again, she was in pretty bad shape when she ran off to save Opal earlier. 

“Dammit,” Mako muttered silently. What was the point of a rescue mission if they lost people in the process? He hung his head low but felt Lin nudge him. 

“Get yourself together, Detective. We’ll launch a search and rescue party as soon as we’re able.” 

“Right,” Mako nodded, yet he somehow doubted they’d be able to find the Red Lotus again.It had taken them months to do so the first time. 

Suyin tried to block out the conversation as she absently stroked Opal’s hair, eyeing the strange bruise forming on her neck. She felt empty and tired, but somewhat content as her daughter was back in her arms. She briefly evaluated her feelings and knew that not one part of her being ached because she left her protege behind. _Will you ever be able to forgive me for that, Opal?_ She pleaded silently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuvira knew she blacked out as Jaeed ushered her onto the Red Lotus’s stolen airship, but she didn’t realize she was placed on an operating table. Her mind was hazy but she finally made out what the strange doctors above her were saying. 

“We have to amputate,” one man urged. 

“No,” a female doctor shook her head, “amputation is an absolute last resort.” 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” 

The female doctor paused and then gestured to something in the room. “We’re going to drill a section of her bone out and insert that polymer mesh. It will quicken the regrowth of her missing skin.” 

“But that will take months to heal! Let alone she could loose movement in her shoulder with a partial acromion.” 

“Do what I say, Lee!” She shouted, finally peering down at Kuvira. “Don’t worry. You’re in good hands.” 

Kuvira didn’t believe so. She tried to sit up from the table, but a variety of hands gently pushed her down. She lunged harder. “Let me go!” 

“Kuvira, please calm down.” 

“No,” She groaned, trying to roll off of the cold table, “get off!” She somehow found strength in her paranoid state and sent the surgeon, Lee, crashing against a counter. One of the other doctors tried to clamp handcuffs on her, but she quickly found a scalpel on a nearby table and stabbed her in the arm. She cursed and backed away. 

Kuvira’s feet were finally on the ground when a pair of strong hands pulled her back down. Her shoulder pulsed and the pain was finally too great as it paralyzed her. She felt her hands and feet being tied, and she weakly rolled her head to the side as a mask was placed on her face. She instantly tasted anesthesia and the smell made her gag. It went to work in a manner of seconds, and Kuvira’s eyes rolled back. The last thing she saw was Jaeed walk towards her. “You’ll be alright,” he assured her and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my rendition of the Book 3 finale was of some justice to the original. I will never forget how my heart broke for Korra. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please leave me a comment with your thoughts <3


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO! Yes, it's that time again, time for a NEW chapter after yet another long break. 
> 
> With that said, read on! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I realize the spacing is off in this chapter. I've tried to fix it, but I cannot find the problem. Apologies.

Kuvira wasn’t sure what finally made her wake up. 

 

Upon her initial awakening after surgery she was graced with more sedatives, most likely her reward for fighting and stabbing one of the surgeons beforehand. Now Kuvira was lying in a bed instead of being carted down a long hallway; the room was dark with no windows, but she could tell it was small. She took a few deep breaths. The motion of her chest rising and falling alone was enough to make her shoulder sore. It no longer burned with the agony of a raw and untreated wound, but it certainly did feel like something had been cut out of her. _“We’re going to drill part of her bone away,”_ Kuvira remembered one of the doctors saying. She gagged at the thought, and also from the remnants of anesthesia in her mouth. Her saliva pooled suspiciously, turning sweet. She tried to suppress her sickness but failed as she turned her head to the side, puking up what little was left in her system. It wasn’t much; her stomach was absolutely empty, void of any food or liquid. Still, her nose burned and she couldn’t stop her instinctual gags at the foul taste. Her stomach trembled and convulsed too, begging to be fed. A door opened suddenly, lighting up the room. 

 

“Kuvira, are you awake?” Jaeed knew she wouldn’t answer him, even if she indeed was awake, so he walked right in and pulled a chair up to the bed. “I brought you some food,” he whispered. 

 

Kuvira looked over him. He no longer wore his bland Red Lotus uniform; he was dressed in a simple tunic and slacks with metal bands wrapped around his arm, a style Kuvira habitually inherited from him. 

 

“You should eat,” Jaeed urged, noticing the spill of puke on the floor. He set the plate of crackers on her stomach and grabbed a towel from a nearby dresser. He kneeled down and cleaned the floor, wiping off Kuvira’s mouth with a clean part of the towel. “There,” he said, “all better.” 

 

Kuvira sighed and used her uninjured arm to take a cracker from the plate, bitting a small corner off. She sat upright, albeit painfully, and shoved the rest of the crackers in her mouth when she deemed they were safe of any contaminants. She scarfed down as many as she could as her stomach rumbled for more. Jaeed handed her a tall glass of water and she downed it in an instant. 

 

“Don’t forget to breathe,” he chuckled, “I’ll fetch you some more food, seeing as your appetite is so healthy.” 

 

Kuvira watched closely as Jaeed left the room, leaving the door propped open. She was confused as to why he was caring for her instead of sending one of the nurses to do so. Kuvira’s mind briefly flashed to a time when she contracted bronchitis as a child, and how he massaged the soreness from her throat each night and carried her on his back as they marched through the Earth Kingdom, but that somewhat warming memory was followed by ones much worse. Kuvira shuttered as she could practically feel Jaeed dragging her by her hair across the dirt. She flinched when she remembered times he’d scream in her face after she messed something up, how he would tower over her and spit on her. She watched all over again as he slaughtered the girls of a brothel house one night when he didn’t get his way. Their blood painted her toes red; it took weeks to wash it all off. That was the excruciating reality of Jaeed that Kuvira had slowly come to realize over the years. He was just as loving and caring as he was abusive and malicious; he could never separate the two. 

 

Kuvira shook the memories away and chose to evaluate herself more thoroughly. Her bad arm and shoulder were wrapped in bandaging and were held in a sling strapped tightly to her chest. She wore no clothes save for a pair of shorts and the sling, which covered her entire torso. It felt much more like a containment vest than a medical sling. She wiggled her toes, testing just how much of her body was still groggy from the sedatives. Her movements were slow and her whole body ached from lying still so long. She wouldn’t be able to fight her way out. Jaeed returned a moment later with a steaming plate of roasted meat and rice accented with a side of curry. Kuvira’s mouth watered again, but this time not from sickness. She handed the empty plate off to Jaeed and took the new one, gasping as it burned her fingers. She simply bundled her blanket to set the plate on and picked quickly at the meat, shoving the crispy skin and all into her mouth. Kuvira moaned. It felt like it’d been years since she ate. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jaeed mumbled. He took his seat again and rested his chin on folded hands watching as Kuvira ate for a few moments, looked at him, and then began eating again. He studied the twitch of her course muscles as she moved. The power they held was obvious and intimidating. Even hours after surgery she was still vibrant. Jaeed smiled to himself. Kuvira had grown into a marvelous young woman. He hated that he missed so much of that progress.

 

“What do you want?” Kuvira wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sure to lick the grease from her fingers. 

 

Jaeed leaned back in his chair. “What makes you think I want something?”

 

Kuvira gave him the plate as she finished licking it. She was too hungry to care for manners at this point, knowing Jaeed had seen her eat sloppily countless times. “You don’t do anything unless it’s beneficial to you.” 

 

“That’s true,” Jaeed chuckled and moved to sit on the bed’s edge. “I do not like to waste my time,”Kuvira was still defensive, he could tell. “But first of all, I want to know how you are doing.” He gestured to her shoulder. 

 

Kuvira tested her shoulder by rotating it slightly. It was heavy and painful to move; she winced. “I’m fine.” 

 

Jaeed nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

 

Kuvira gave a wry, almost lucid smile, “No you’re not.” She watched Jaeed’s mouth open to protest, but he hesitated a moment. 

 

“I am truly sorry you were hurt, but I am not sorry for the circumstances that brought you back to me,” he said.

 

 _Circumstances,_ Kuvira felt herself grow even more bitter by the second. It was just like Jaeed to refer to his actions as simple “circumstances”. Kidnapping Opal and Korra, threatening an entire race with extinction, for the second time in history, were all just petty circumstances to him. Opal’s name in her mind triggered a wave of sorrow within Kuvira. “What did you do to Opal?” 

 

Jaeed’s brows rose. He’d completely forgotten about the Young Matriarch. “Well, I didn’t do anything,” he shrugged.

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Kuvira knocked her plates to the floor and threw her sheets away, standing, or at least trying to stand, in a heated rage. As soon as she turned, her arm ached and a warm fluid trickled down her arm. _Blood._ It took her longer than it should’ve to catch her breath, and she sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “Opal was lying still on that bed when we found you,” _And I didn’t even go to her. I ran straight to you,_ Kuvira narrowed her eyes at Jaeed, but her anger and frustration lay more with herself.

 

Jaeed jumped from the bed and rose his hands in defense, backing away as Kuvira tried lurching from the bed. “Take it easy. I did not do anything to your girl, Kuvira. Well, aside from wringing her neck when she overstepped her place but...,” He shrugged to himself, amused at what a reaction the little Beifong girl could coax from Kuvira. Jaeed expected another physical surge of anger from Kuvira, but none came. He listened as she released a final ragged breath and very calmly glared at him from under a sweaty brow. Her green eyes held so much rage. It made Jaeed shiver, but not from fear. He shook from the savage message shining within Kuvira’s pupils, a message he’d seen often, but far too long ago: _I will kill you._ As happy as he was for Kuvira’s old tendencies returning, he did not want her to start out too angry. “I think it would be best if you rested for the day.” 

 

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what you want,” Kuvira huffed as Jaeed turned to leave. She needed to know what he was planning so she could counter. Or try to, at the very least.

 

Jaeed paused in his step, “You know what I want.” He said in a whisper, “I want you at my side again.” 

 

“No,” Kuvira laughed lightly. What had she thought? That Jaeed had some grand scheme planned? She should’ve listened to her instincts sooner, knowing the only thing was after was herself, yet again. “You know the answer is no, Jaeed. I will _never_ follow you again.” 

 

Jaeed locked his jaw. Kuvira’s stubbornness often intrigued and pleased him, but it also enraged him. _She is still a brat,_ he thought, _even after all of these years. Maybe I should teach her a lesson._ “Walk with me,” He held his arm out. Kuvira considered him and after a moment stood. She was wobbly on her feet and he stepped forward to assist, but her eyes told him to stay away. 

Kuvira, very cautiously, stepped into a long hallway after Jaeed. The lights stung her eyes and made her temples throb, but she took a breath and kept following him. Every step she took revitalized her strength and her feet became used to the press of the ship’s cold floor once again. Her harness was constricting, but it saved her from having to cradle her immobilized right arm with her good left arm. She stretched her fingers out, trying to feel anything nearby she could possibly bend. Everything was platinum, or a mix of harsh coppers and lead, too heavy when combined to bend. _Shit,_ she cursed lightly. There was nothing for her to utilize. Once upon a time, as a result of Jaeed’s ruthless training, she could bend small amounts of platinum, but not nearly a hefty quantity to use as a weapon. Aside from that, the skill had quickly left her once she arrived in Zaofu. Faint conversation graced Kuvira’s ears, and she looked around for the source. The hallway came to an end, opening to what was obviously a cafeteria. Kuvira’s body halted itself at the sight before her. Countless tables occupied by hearty, laughing soldiers stretched for as far as her eyes could see. They had to be taking up the entirety of the airship. Her eyes eventually landed on Jaeed’s smug face. 

“And here are my people,” Jaeed stretched his arms out, symbolically embracing the view. “Many of them are the same children you grew up with, and some of them are new additions, ambitious men, and women from the Northern reaches, as passionate as I am to change our Kingdom for the better.” 

Kuvira swallowed hard, still not believing she could be awake. She saw numbered patches on the soldier's uniforms. They read as Air Force Battalion 4. _Four... four ships,_ Kuvira thought, _he has at least four ships filled with soldiers ready to fight._ She closed her eyes hard. With Ba Sing Se so freshly unstable, there was no possible way they would not make a move to claim it. 

“Kuvira?!” 

A strange voice called out, and Kuvira immediately recognized the man running to her. Once upon a time he was a valued and trusted friend. _Benji._

“Kuvira, I can’t believe it’s actually you!” Benji wanted to hug his long lost friend, but he knew from the briefing, and from her appearance, that she was injured. He settled for squeezing her bare arm. “I’m so happy you’ve come back to us.” 

“I haven’t.” 

Jaeed laughed to clear the harsh twinge in the air from Kuvira’s words, “Benji, I was just taking Kuvira for a walk. Why don’t you join us?” 

Benji nodded, “Of course, sir.” 

Kuvira once again fell into an uncertain pace behind Jaeed. The look Benji gave him was the same that she had once revered him with, a look of admiration and love. The massive amount of food she ate earlier suddenly did not settle well in her stomach. While she had been lost in her own observations, Kuvira had not noticed Jaeed was speaking. 

“It is my hope, Kuvira, that you will see the positivity and the opportunity awaiting you in my legion,” Jaeed turned to face her and Benji, clasping his hands behind his waist. “We are not the evil aggressors that your Zaofuian family would have you think. We simply want to help people. Once we take Ba Sing Se and return stability to the government there, we can start our reformation of the surrounding nation. The Earth Kingdom will be prosperous for the first time in centuries.” Jaeed smiled happily, but it seemed Kuvira was still not yet charmed. He eyed Benji, silently ordering the man to chip in. 

“Kuvira, think about it. It can be just like old times, but better! We won’t have to sleep in dirt huts, and we can help people again. You’ve always loved doing that with us. Why stop now?” Benji mirrored his General’s smile, taking another initiative and lightly squeezed Kuvira’s shoulder. 

As soon as Kuvira felt Benji’s hand upon her, she shrugged it away angrily, but never looked to him. Her eyes were glued to the man standing before her. “When you found me terrified and without hope in the jungles of my village, I thought you would kill me, but you took me in your arms and carried me back to your camp.” Kuvira’s throat constricted with the memory, hating that she had not run away back then. “You gave me food, love, and a new home. I became a child soldier in your rebel army, but we were not an army then. We traveled around the kingdom, helping simple people like ourselves. I liked it, seeing the joy on a person’s face from a single kind word, but then you decided that wasn’t enough, you decided we were to march on the streets of Ba Sing Se and demand revenge.” Kuvira couldn’t help herself, she surged forward until her nose touched Jaeed’s and she made an effort to spit in his face as she spoke. “Then you decided we were not strong enough and you beat us, you beat _me_ , and whipped me in the street. But despite all of that, somehow, you made me think that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You made me think you were a God.” She didn’t want to cry, but Kuvira felt her eyes water slightly, but she was not sad, she felt her first triumphant in years when she could see Jaeed’s humble facade fade into the vile monster she knew lived beneath. “Well, no I know you’re not. You are not a God, and I am no longer your favorite little pawn that you can command to do as you say. Never again.” 

Jaeed sighed, letting his frustration and anger expel from his body in a single breath. The tone with which Kuvira spoke enraged him. He was her superior, and she would not speak to him that way. He would have to remind her of her subjectivity. “I’m sorry you feel that way.” He nodded, but it was not directed at Kuvira, but rather Benji who stood behind her. 

Kuvira noticed the nod a second too late and whirled around to watch as Benji struck her in the face with a pipe. She then saw an explosion of stars, and then darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Opal quickly dissolved into a fit of coughs when she woke. Her throat was dry and extremely sore, and her grievous coughing did nothing to help that. Her mother was quick at her side, handing her a glass of water. Opal sat up to drink, and as soon as she downed its contents, she reached for her mother. 

Suyin collapsed onto the bed beside Opal as she pulled her in for a tight hug. “I’m so happy you’re awake, that you’re okay,” she said, rubbing Opal’s bad affectionately. 

“What happened?” Opal pulled away. Her words seemed to have no full sound to them, only a raspy whisper, barely even there. 

Suyin smiled at her daughter. “We found Jaeed’s hideout and rescued you and the other airbenders. They’re staying in hotels and guest houses here until Korra and the others are well enough to travel back to Republic City.” 

“Korra?” 

“Yes,” Suyin’s face fell slightly. “Korra and Zaheer fought intensely. Korra didn’t fare so well. She’s paralyzed, for the time being, a side effect of metallic poisoning.” 

“Oh no,” Opal gasped softly. She never thought that the Red Lotus would actually be able to catch Korra, let alone nearly kill her. Her body hummed with empathy, which reminded her of another woman she cared for and longed to hold. “Where is Kuvia at?” Her mother said nothing, and Opal watched as she left the bed and fiddled with the clothes in her dresser. 

“Why don’t you change into some clean clothes and come for a walk? The fresh air will do wonders for your throat.” Suyin smiled nervously. 

“Sure,” Opal took the fresh tunic from her mother, “But where is Kuvira? Is she doing guard stuff?” 

Suyin sighed. She very well knew she couldn’t lie to Opal, she would find out the truth quickly anyhow. “Kuvira is...she’s gone.” 

Opal shook her head. She didn’t understand. “What do you mean gone?” 

Suyin hesitated in her answer. “She’s with Jaeed.” 

“What?” Opal questioned louder, despite the protesting throb from her throat. There was no way Kuvira would leave Zaofu, or her, to go back to Jaeed. There was just absolutely no way. She knew that as a fact. “What happened?” 

“We traded her in a show of fairness.” Suyin sighed, no longer able to feign a relaxed posture. “We had no idea if you were in immediate danger or not, Opal. Kuvira was also seriously injured, and you both needed medical attention. There was no time to weigh pros and cons, we had to get you and the other airbenders out of there alive and get Kuvira help, whether from our side or Jaeed’s.” 

Opal recoiled almost as if she’d been hit. “Seriously injured? Kuvira was hurt and you just gave her to Jaeed?! You gave her back to the same man that you originally saved her and her friends from?” She no longer cared about the wellbeing of her throat and screamed past the soreness. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Suyin held her hands up to try and pacify Opal as she searched for another answer, but she was not given an opportunity. Clearly, her daughter’s mind was racing, and appropriately so. 

“And who is we? Who all made the decision for this stupid trade?” 

“Lin and I, at Kuvira's discretion,” Suyin explained before Opal could throw another question in. 

Opal scoffed. How could her Aunt Lin be okay with giving up the life of a soldier for another? Surely she had to understand it from that kind of view. And she knew that Kuvira was too determined and stubborn to simply give herself up, especially to Jaeed. Something else had to have happened. “How does that even make sense in your head? A trade? You left someone behind, you left Kuvira behind. That defeats the entire purpose of a rescue mission, mom!” Opal couldn’t breathe. She was expelling too much air in her rage and her airways were too bruised to take enough back in. She suddenly grew dizzy, clutching the edge of her mattress for balance. Her mother rushed forward and tried to settle her down, but her very touch was fire. Warm, but burning with betrayal. “Don't touch me!” Opal jerked away from her. 

Suyin gasped at the sheer amount of anger in Opal’s voice. She’d rarely ever heard it from her daughter, and never ever heard it directed towards herself. Maybe it was best to give her some space. She had not anticipated Opal to take the news so well anyway. But it still hurt. Her only daughter enraged by the very actions she took to protect her. Against Opal’s wishes, she kissed her forehead, then rose from the bed and made way for the door. But before leaving, she answered another of Opal’s questions. “The decision made sense to me Opal, because the truth of the matter is that next to you, Kuvira had less, if not little value in my heart. Not every mission ends perfectly like we all want to believe. Sometimes you have to make difficult decisions as a leader, and I was prepared to trade anything to know that you were safe, and get you back home, I was prepared to even give up Kuvira. Remember that when it’s your turn to rule this city.” 

Opal glared at the door even as her mother shut it and walked away. Her words still hung in the air. They were honest, and so completely raw. _“...next to you, Kuvira has less, if not little value in my heart.”_ Opal shook, tears running down her face. _How can she say that? Kuvira was her student for years. She trusts her so much, enough even to protect the city of her own order._ Opal gagged as her tears became more forceful, constrained her already tight throat. Kuvira’s name alone was enough to render Opal a sobbing, writhing mess. Kuvira really was gone, she wasn’t dreaming or didn’t mishear. Kuvira wasn’t near, she wasn’t here to hold Opal as she cried or smile that crooked smile of relief when she was that she was okay. Opal curled into a ball, holding her sheets close; they still faintly smelled of Kuvira. Opal’s mind wouldn’t rest. Her thoughts came quickly and mercilessly. Her Kuvira was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got 1 or 2 more chapters to go until Opal and Kuvira are finally reunited, so don't give up hope! 
> 
> I hope that this chapter covers issues only lightly touched in the previous chapter and that it was enjoyable. As always, leave me a comment with your thoughts <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make a disclaimer that this chapter does contain some graphic injury in the beginning parts.   
> This chapter is also pretty heavy in emotion, but I hope you all still enjoy it.

_Smoke billowed from the bonfire that Kuvira and the other kids fashioned together in a large clearing of the jungle. The smoke rose high, attempting to swallow the sun and all its radiant glory. Jaeed and the Rebel Army soldiers gathered around. Most of them were kids like Kuvira; she could see the pain in their eyes. It was the same pain she felt. Jaeed waved a hand to draw her closer as he spoke to the crowd of warriors, forged from heartbreak. “What has brought this big family of strangers together? Was it fear?”_

_A loud and heavy “No, sir!” rung through the air. Kuvira muttered along in unison._

_“Was it war? Blood? Death?”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_“See, we are defending ourselves here. We have to get revenge, huh? We are fighting back against the killings and wrongdoings of our people, which have been carried out by the very hands of those who we thought were our people. The Queen’s soldiers and her philosophy are supposed to protect us- all of us- but now they have turned their backs on us, and they have awakened a dangerous, sleeping beast.” Jaeed turned his head slowly, sure to make eye contact with every soldier, every teenager, every child, and every adult. He took a drag from his pipe, nodding as he looked into each of young eyes before him. “They have put weapons of vengeance in your hands. You. The young, the powerful, and the beautiful. We will save our home. We are going to take it back!”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_“All of you that have never been listened to before and have seen your families killed, you now have something that stands for you.”_

_Upon hearing his words, the soldiers around Kuvira raised their weapons and their hands high. Their breathing quickened and Kuvira could feel the burning pride and hope radiating from them._

_“You now have something that stands for you!” Jaeed said again, “I will stand for you! We will stand for each other. This is your family’s blood we are fighting for, their honor. We fight so that their unjust suffering will not have been for nothing.”_

_The soldiers looked around and agreed with each other, grunting and smiling. Kuvira was still unsure of what was to come, but she couldn’t resist a smile as the boys sitting near shoved her playfully, exclaiming love._

_“Victory?” Jaeed questioned them._

_“Victory! Victory!” was their answer._

_“Oh, are you sure?” Jaeed laughed, questioning them again._

_“Victory! Victory!” This time Kuvira sang the tale of victory alongside her new friends. Together they stood from their rocky seats and danced around the fire, all crowding around Jaeed._

_Jaeed emptied his pipe and placed a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, as well as other kids that passed; he smiled, “You are all my family now.”_

Kuvira jerked awake at the sound of Jaeed’s voice, though the voice was just a ghostly echo from her dream,and immediately she was in pain. The harness around her torso had been removed and she was hanging on a wooden post by her arms which were tied together behind her back. Kuvira cried aloud, her shoulder was being bent at an odd angle, forced to hold the rest of her body’s weight. The pain was immeasurable; she could hear the mesh holding her skin graft in place pop, her wound slowly reopening. She could only scream from the pain, and she was sure her shoulder joint, what was left of it, would dislocate. She grit her teeth and tried to steady her breathing, but it only came out in panicked huffs, creating white clouds in the freezing air. She tested her toes for movement and quickly, and very painfully, stretched her feet out to find some kind of platform or notch sticking out of the post to stand on. Her foot hit something. There was a platform. What little room was left in her body to feel hope or euphoria, she felt it. But instead of feeling relief of pain when she stepped on the platform, she felt more. What she thought was a wooden slab was actually a bed of nails. Long, cold nails that dug their way into the soles of her feet. Her body instinctively tried to get away, but her feet had nowhere to run; she accidentally pushed harder on the nails. Kuvira went limp, trying not to put too much pressure on her feet, but that forced her arms to hold her weight of her dangling body. She screamed again, a series of deep and sick shouts; she screamed in agony as well as desperation. Her very being cried out, frantic for someone, or something, to find her--to help her. 

There was no one. 

Her shouts were deafening, but all that answered back was the cruel whistle of the wind and rustling of jungle brush. Her shoulder started to tear, she could feel the muscle and sinew start to separate at their weakest, already severed point. The pain was unlike anything she’d felt before. It didn’t feel like a knife wound, a sprain or bruise, or even a injury from bending. This pain was pure and otherworldly; it passed beyond the point that her mind could tether, and comprehend it. Tears instantly began flowing from Kuvira’s eyes, her body shaking and convulsing, not knowing how to fight or process the pain. Every single movement hurt. There was no escape from it. 

The frigid air did nothing to help. It coated Kuvira’s skin with numbness, but cruelly faded away just as she thought the pain was bearable. The cold made her muscles tense, rendering them useless in the plight to balance her weight. She took a deep breath and shifted, hoping to use her left arm to hold her body weight. For a few moments, there was success. She managed to hoist her feet off of the nails, and lean to the side, releasing the pressure on her bad shoulder. But her left tricep could only keep that up for so long. After only a few measly seconds, her arm gave out and she sagged back down onto the nails and her shoulder. She started crying again. She prayed, begged, and pleaded to any spirit, or any _thing_ listening to shed some mercy on her, but again, none came. Her thoughts were erratic now, there seemed to be no end to the muted shouts of her mind; her heart hammered ruthlessly in the cage of her chest, and her lungs quivered. She was hyperventilating. Breathlessness was all there was until Kuvira realized she stopped breathing all together. Her body and mind were overwhelmed, and she welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal looked over the finalized construction of the sports dome. All of the building was done and debris towed away, all that remained now were a few workers packing up equipment and steering lifts away. Opal only stared blankly, unmoved by the greetings she received as strangers passing along the street recognized her. 

For the past few months, her life was heavy with conflict, some of which she ignored and repressed, not sure how to tackle it, but the world carried on around her. This season’s pro bending finales would take place in a couple of weeks, and as planned, Zaofu would host them. Opal silently cried to herself as she cruely reminded herself how she made Kuvira promise to take her to one of the games, buy her pricey imported fire flakes, and sit with her in the VIP balcony to watch the finales. She wanted a nice night out with Kuvira, perhaps paired with some mischievousness, but now Opal would give anything in the world just to know Kuvira was okay, to know she was coming home. Opal’s knees buckled as her sobs overwhelmed her. She had failed miserably. She managed to be captured by Kuvira's most feared enemy, and then she managed to be unconscious and utterly useless as her mother handed Kuvira off to Jaeed. 

For a moment, Opal wished she'd never gotten the courage to pursue her affections for Kuvira in the first place. Maybe if they weren't together, then Kuvira wouldn't be in the position she was now: terrified, alone, and Raava knows what else. Opal screamed into her palms, crouching on the cold stone. Again, her throat grew tighter, making the already bruised uncomfort worse. This was her fault. 

“Opal,” a voice rang, and there was suddenly a warm body hugging her’s. She turned to see Baatar Jr. holding her from behind. “It's okay,” he cooed, hugging her closer.

“How is it okay?!” Opal lashed out, trying to push her brother away, but that only made him scoot closer. She didn’t like being loud and angry, but she was so absolutely _tired_ of people telling her it would be okay. When the first Red Lotus assassin found her, it was okay. Then, when the Red Lotus tried to take her, Yumi, and Kuvira on the cliff, it was okay. And now, the Red Lotus has Kuvira captive, and it’s okay. 

Baatar sighed, “You’re right. Things really aren’t okay right now, but that doesn’t mean you have to accept them. Aunt Lin and the soldiers are manning one of the airships to go look for Kuvira.” He managed a small smile as Opal looked up to him with hopeful eyes. “Go,” he whispered, “the soldiers need someone to lead them, and who better than the crown Matriarch?” Baatar stood, pulling his sister up with him, “Go.” he repeated. 

Opal sniffed and wiped the tears from her face, standing alongside her brother. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll keep mom off of your back. Bring Kuvira back safe,” Baatar ruffled Opal’s hair softly, it was his own nervous way of showing affection and worry. He so hoped we weren't sending his only little sister to her death; she’d already escaped it once. 

Opal broke into a jog as she made way for the landing docks, but halfway across the square she paused. She wasn’t armed. Her glider had been long lost in her brief confrontation with Ming-Hua, and she hadn’t managed to steal the one from Jaeed’s wall. That sparked an idea. _Kuvira’s knife._ Her mother had brought it back with them thinking it was hers, received from the temple or by some other means. Opal had threw it away in the back of one of her dresser drawers, the sight of it making her sick with guilt and pointless anger. Now, it could at least be useful. Opal decided to quickly dart back to her room and retrieve the blade. It was too heavy to hide in her robes, so she stuck it in the straps of her sandals. She would have to remember to have a sheath made for it. 

Opal arrived at the docks to find them bustling. Metal Clan soldiers rushed to and fro, checking the airship’s protocols and arming it as thoroughly and quickly as possible. The atmosphere was uneasy; Opal looked upon many of their faces as she passed, some of them sweaty with anxiety and others twisted with anger. But one universal feeling remained the same no matter where she looked: find Kuvira. Opal spotted Jin and Yumi in the busy crowd; she rushed over. “How long until we leave?” 

“Just a couple of minutes,” Jin huffed, lugging a crate of explosives onto the airship’s ammo depot. 

“Um, are we really going to need those?” Opal made an effort to make her voice sound inquisitive rather than nervous. 

Jin chuckled, “Maybe, maybe not.” 

Opal swallowed but nodded her understanding anyway, tensing at the same moment when she spotted her Aunt Lin stomping towards her. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Opal?” 

“I’m coming with you,” she asserted.

“No, you’re not,” Lin sighed and pinched her nose. _Why are Su’s kids so damn stubborn?_ “Look, we’ll get Kuvira back, but we can’t risk your life in the process.” 

Opal couldn’t help herself as a short, repulsive scoff rolled out of her. “I wish you would’ve felt the same way about Kuvira, then we wouldn’t even be in this situation.” 

Lin took a long breath. Opal was right, but even still, Suyin would skin her alive if she let Opal accompany the search team. “You, escort Opal back to her room,” she pointed to the male soldier beside her. 

Jin dropped the box he was holding, looking from Lin to Opal. He turned to face Lin and stood at attention. “With all due respect Madam Beifong, I take orders from the Crown Matriarch, not you.” 

Lin growled but resisted her urge to step into the man’s space. “Listen to me,” she bent down so that her nose was touching Opal’s, “If we run into any confrontation, you keep yourself out of harm and let these soldiers do their jobs. Just because you are the Crown Matriarch doesn't mean you are invincible.” Lin stood and straightened her uniform, turning to Jin.“And you!...Don’t call me Madam,” She grumbled. 

“I’ll be fine,” Opal said firmly. She stepped away to board the airship, but Lin caught her arm.

“You know your mother is going to be furious when we get back, Kuvira or no Kuvira.” 

Opal laughed. “I know. It seems I have a habit of making her angry.” 

“I’ll say,” Lin rolled her eyes; she sighed and clapped her hands, diverting her attention to the soldiers. “Alright, everyone load up, let’s go get your Captain back.” 

Opal heard Aunt Lin round the soldiers up, and she stormed onto the airship with them, an army of metal clanking surrounded her. Once on the airship, everyone reported to their respective duties, and Opal followed Jin and Yumi to the cockpit. “What’s the plan?” She asked.

Jin shared a look with Yumi, “Find Kuvira.”

“Right,” Opal nodded, “but how? Do we have any highlighted areas or leads as to where Jaeed went?” 

“Not...not really,” Yumi winced. 

Opal only stared, disbelieving. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Yumi scrambled for an explanation, not wanting Opal to lose hope. “We know Jaeed left in an airship, so he can’t be that hard to find, but we have no reports of any sightings or what direction they left in.” 

The room was quiet with disappointment, and Opal made herself think. “When was the last time you checked for sightings, and where from?” 

“Uhm, last night, and we only radioed towns to the south. Why?” 

“How far is the ship’s radio range?” Opal asked. 

Jin’s eyes lit up. He knew exactly was Opal was getting at. “We can reach as far as Ba Sing Se and beyond.” 

“Good,” Opal walked over to a large map of the Earth Kingdom posted on the ship’s wall and pinned a red tack on it. “This is the Northern Air Temple. Radio any towns or villages in a ten mile radius from this point and ask if they’ve seen any airships flying in the last twelve hours.” Opal paced back and forth, trying to consider the situation from a wanted warlord’s perspective. “There’s also a chance they could be hiding the airship in the jungles. I want constant spotlight surveillance on any land we pass over, starting now, and fly us at a low altitude.” Opal looked from Jin and Yumi expectedly and shouted, “Now!” when neither of them moved. Her voice was still squeaky and broken from her throat injury, but she still commanded with the will of a Matriarch.

“Right. On it!” Yumi gasped and rushed from the room. 

“I’ll get started on the radio calls,” Jin rounded the table and took a seat next to the pilot and put on a headset, tuning into the closest signal. 

Opal jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. 

“Well, I was going to come in here and tell everyone to get their asses to work, but it seems you’ve got it under control.” Lin stood propped against the cockpit’s doorway. She’d never seen a non-military personnel command a room like that before. 

Opal smiled weakly at the indirect compliment. “Thanks.” She lowered her eyes, not sure what else to say when her mind was racing with worried thoughts of Kuvira. 

“Relax. We’ll find Kuvira one way or another,” Lin offered, hoping it was enough sentiment to aid her niece. “I’ll go make sure everyone is doing what you told them to.” She turned to leave the room, but Opal spoke to her again. 

“Aunt Lin?” 

“Yes?” 

Opal moved closer to her Aunt, not wanting the rest of the pilot crew to hear her. “Why did you let Kuvira trade herself?” 

Lin took a deep, unsure breath, “I don’t have a good excuse. At the time, I was unaware of the...grievous history she shared with Jaeed. The abuse and all that,” Lin quickly shut herself up when she saw Opal’s face twitch from her words. “I thought Kuvira could handle herself.” 

“With a missing shoulder?” Opal’s voice was anything but understanding. 

“...So you heard about that?” 

“You heard Jin earlier, Aunt Lin. These soldiers answer to me as well as to my mother. Of course, I heard. I heard the whole briefing,” Opal said. 

“Then you’ll know Kuvira received her injury helping me.” Lin hesitated after speaking, knowing nothing could really justify the decision she and Suyin made to let Kuvira hand herself over. “Opal, your mother and I messed up, I admit that. We should’ve tried to at least fight Jaeed off before making any such deal.” 

“You did mess up,” Opal assured, “and as much as I’d like to blame you and mom for what happened, Kuvira was right. Jaeed wouldn’t have let me go without a difficult fight. He was using me for leverage, but he would’ve killed me just as soon.” She stroked the bruise on her throat lightly. “But just because Kuvira was right doesn’t mean she should’ve given her life for mine.” Opal choked on her tears as she said the words, her mind relentless in its circling thoughts of what terrible fate Kuvira could be suffering. She was somewhat satisfied that her Aunt admitted to making a mistake, but even so, it was not her that Opal was angry with. She was angry at her mother, her own mother who had known and been a part of Kuvira’s life for longer than she, simply tossed her away in exchange. Opal knew her mother, and she would never ever admit she messed up, or admit to feeling guilty.

“Hey,” Lin leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her niece's shoulders, “ I haven’t known Kuvira long, but from what I’ve heard, she’s a kickass soldier. She won’t go easily. There’s still time for us to get her back.” 

Opal nodded wordlessly, afraid speaking again would start a new wave of tears. After a few moments her throat loosened and she sniffed. “I’m, uh, going to find someplace to meditate. Come get me as soon as anything comes up, please.” 

“Will do, kiddo.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira was cruely woken again as a bucket of water was splashed onto her body, and she entered the same devastating cycle as before. Her body shook violently from the cold and the pain, feeling the water on her skin already turning to thin ice. Her shoulder had got worse in the time she was unconscious, and her feet were so deeply pierced by nails she could hardly move her toes. 

“Wakey wakey,” Benji sang. He did a once over of Kuvira and winced. “I do hate seeing you hurt so much, Kuvira. Submit to Jaeed and the pain will end. That’s all you have to do.” 

Kuvira clenched her teeth to keep her tears to a minimum. She would not let this bastard hear her sob. “Fuck you.” She forced out, spit flying everywhere. 

“Kuvira, please--” Benji started but was abruptly cut off. 

“Ah, and the fearless warrior awakens yet again.” Jaeed laughed. “You look terrible.” 

Kuvira had a string of foul and angry words streamed together in her mind, but her tears flowed profusely, and her body could only manage one thing at a time. She sobbed in broken tones that sounded nothing like her voice. She’d never cried so much in her life, but this was not a person’s normal bout of sad tears, this was her very spirit crying out for relief. 

“Hmm, that arm’s not looking too good,” Jaeed glanced down at Kuvira’s feet, knowing what he would find there. “Your feet are going to be completely irreparable if you don’t get off those nails soon. Just say you’ll be mine again, Kuvira, and all of this can end.” He neared her and stroked her calf, feeling her skin jump. 

Kuvira whimpered and recoiled at Jaeed’s touch. The movement triggered a fresh flow of blood from her shoulder, but the physical pain didn’t really matter now; her mind was bordering on the lines of insanity, and if Jaeed touched her again, she felt she would tear the world apart with her rage. She leaned forward despite the muscles tearing in her shoulder and the throbbing in her feet. She pitched downwards to Jaeed as far as she could and screamed. She bellowed with the rage of a mad demon. Her body trembled; she felt blind bloodlust in every cell of her being. Her voice reached a pitched it never had before, but her astounding display of defiance did not last long. Seconds later her loud screams faded into sobs once more, and she was defeated. 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” Jaeed backed away and stood, sighing. “You know you are going to die up there, Kuvira, yes? That is if you do not accept my offer.” 

Kuvira shook her head slightly, the only answer she could offer now. 

Jaeed flexed his fists. He could not understand, or even begin to comprehend why Kuvira refused him so. “What is wrong with you?!” It was his turn to scream now. “After everything I’ve done to make you great and to preserve your name, why would you defy me now?!” He lunged towards Kuvira but did not dare touch her in fear of hurting her more. He settled for pacing back and forth haphazardly. “You would be nothing without me-- nothing!” Jaeed managed to calm his breathing, but he was not done; he leaned forward so only Kuvira could hear. “You should’ve died in that ditch along with the rest of your worthless family.” 

Kuvira closed her eyes as she heard Benji and Jaeed stomp away, boarding the airship and taking off. Sometimes she wished she would’ve died in that ditch too. Even so, what was left of her hopeful heart crashed. She accepted what she already knew. She would probably die tonight. Kuvira peered up at the bright, beautiful Earth Kingdom sky one last time. It was hazy with shades of evening orange and violet, its pure and extravagant brilliance reminded her of Opal. If there was anything she regretted in her departure from this plane, it was leaving Opal with nothing but pain and emptiness. _I’m sorry_ , she whispered to the void engulfing her, _I’m so sorry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suyin sipped the broth of her soup quietly and followed it with a mix of vegetables. The dinner table was quiet, but deafening in awkwardness. Her husband offered a weak smile when she looked at him, and the twins couldn’t decide if they wanted to look at her or eat. Baatar Jr. absolutely refused to meet her eyes altogether, and of course, Opal was nowhere to be found. “Where is Opal?” She asked despite her observations.

“Her room,” Baatar Jr. offered, “I tried her door, but she told me to go away.” He stared down his younger brothers. All three of them knew the truth, Opal had gone on the search for Kuvira, but they wouldn’t give her secret away either. 

Suyin nodded. Honestly, she had not expected her daughter to attend dinner, but her absence was hurtful. Suyin busied herself with eating and disinterested small talk with her husband, willing herself to be distracted. Her worry for Opal was endless, but what made her stomach turn was the fear, deep down, of what Kuvira was doing at this very moment. She knew whatever it was, couldn’t be good. She looked up as a soldier entered the room.

“Matriarch,” they saluted. 

“Yes?” 

“My partner and I were watching Opal just as you ordered, but now...we cannot find her.” 

Suyin dropped her chopsticks.“What do you mean you can’t find her? Isn’t she in her room?” She looked at her son’s face, asking him as well as the soldier for confirmation. Baatar Jr. still wouldn’t look at her. 

“No ma’am, she is not.” 

Suyin watched closely as the soldier shifted nervously, swallowing whatever else they were going to say. “Speak,” she ordered. 

“Uh well, it’s just that...we were told that Opal was aboard the search vessel, and I came to confirm that with you...” 

“What?!” Suying stood abruptly, knocking her chair over and slamming her hands on the table. She saw her husband jump from the corner of her eyes, and the twins whimpered. She looked at Baatar Jr. “You said Opal was in her room!” 

“That’s what you wanted to hear,” Baatar said softly, “so I said it.” 

“So you knew that Opal was gone? How did she even find out about the search mission? I told Lin to keep it confidential.” 

“Yes,” Baatar nodded. “I knew Opal was gone. I was the one that told her about the mission, and encouraged her to go, not that she needed much of that.” 

Suyin let out a frustrated shout. “What’s wrong with you Jr?! We just got Opal home safe and you sent her off on a manhunt?” 

“No, what’s wrong with you?!” Baatar followed his mother’s example and stood violently. “You can’t control everything that goes on here, especially not your own children. What did you expect Opal to do? Wait around and pray while her girlfriend is being tortured?” 

“We..we don’t know that.” Suyin’s words were quiet but harsh. 

“Oh, bullshit! You’ve fought Jaeed before, and you hunted after him for years, you know what kind of man he is, mom.” 

“Jr, don’t speak to your mother like that, please.” Baatar Sr. took his turn to stand, but he did so slowly and hugged his wife from the side. 

Baatar Jr. groaned and threw his hands in the air. “And stop calling me Jr all the time! I have a name, it’s the same as yours, not that hard to remember.” He stormed out of the room after that, not having the patience or will to deal with his family anymore. This whole situation was a mess and could’ve easily been prevented if his mother didn’t think so drastically all of the time. Trading Kuvira’s life for Opal’s, what a joke. He loved his sister just as much as the rest of their family, but that still doesn’t mean she’s worth more than any other person. After all of the selfless service, Kuvira did for them, after all of the pain she’s already suffered, and this was how his mother repaid her? Ridiculous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opal found a quiet hideaway in the rear section of the airship on a small, private balcony. She timed her breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly. The wind was terribly cold, but the interior of the ship was blistering hot, and loud. Even outside, Opal could smell the harshness of metal and soot coming from the engine room. She smiled faintly as a positive memory graced her. Kuvira would often walk in at diner, late alongside her brother and father after helping them with a new project, the three of them covered in soot, a sweaty and metallic odor following them. That was before she and Kuvira started dating. Opal laughed at memories of herself as well, sitting at the same dinner table, just a few feet away from Kuvira, a blushing, flustered mess. Her laughter faded away until she just chuckled sadly and tiredly. It was well into the late hours of the night, and still no sign of Kuvira or the Red Lotus. Aunt Lin had already warned her the rescue mission could take several days, if not longer. Opal wanted to believe she was wrong, and that they’d find Kuvira right away. She was starting to doubt herself. Just as Opal stood, a series of shouts from the soldiers above caught her attention. 

“Miss Beifong, inside, quickly!” 

_What?_ Opal looked around, confused, but climbed the ladder to the deck. The soldiers were running around frantically, loading munitions and taking a ready stance. Opal turned to see what they were looking at. A giant, red airship slowly rose above them. _How did I miss that?!_ Opal panicked, tripping over herself as she ran back into the cockpit, arriving the same time as her Aunt Lin. 

“That’s them!” Lin bellowed, “Everyone take your positions, excess crew take shelter inside. Fire at my ready.” 

“No, don’t attack them! Kuvira could be on board!” Opal ran over to Lin, looking out at the airship once more. It was larger than any ship she’d seen, and she wondered just how it could fly. 

“That’s why I said fire at my ready. We will only attack if they do first.” Lin grit her teeth. It wasn’t a sound combat strategy, but she had to remind herself this was a rescue mission, not a criminal bust. The rest of the crew waited with baited breath as the ship rose further above them, and then quickly flew in the opposite direction, northward. 

Opal could only stare as the enemy got away. She shook her head frantically, not able to accept that this was the end, that they would get away with Kuvira and that it would be over. She thought the crew’s panic ended as the Red Lotus ship faded from sight, but another chorus of shouts took her by surprise. 

“Down there, in the trees!”

“What? What is that?”

“Not what, who.” Jin looked to Opal and the both of them stormed to the deck once more, watching on as the spotlights shown on a suspicious figure below in the jungle’s outskirts. Jin took a pair of binoculars from a soldier and examined the figure. He jumped from the binoculars and Opal snatched them away from him. She gasped. 

“It’s Kuvira!” Opal shouted. She looked through the binoculars once more, and was just able to make out the familiar frame of her girlfriend...and a stream of blood coating her body; nevertheless, Kuvira had been hurt before and survived. This time wouldn’t be any different. 

“Someone go tell the pilot to reduce our speed. I want a squad geared up in five ready to touch down and get Kuvira.” Lin took the binoculars from Opal and peered into them herself. It was Kuvira alright. A very wounded Kuvira.

Opal fidgeted relentlessly, picking at her charm bracelet as she always had. Soon Kuvira would be home and would be able to scold her for it again. Opal so wished she had her glider so she could fly down and finally take Kuvira in her arms once more, to shield her and kiss her. But no, instead she waited by one of the cables, waiting for Yumi and Jin, alongside paramedics, to descend. Opal knew it only took a minute or two for them to finally set foot on the ground, but it felt like it had taken years. She unhooked herself from the cable and sprinted over to Kuvira, feeling her heart slowly stop as she neared. Kuvira looked...dead. _No. No, she can’t be._

“Opal--ow, damn cable--Opal wait, there could be Red Lotus hiding in the jungle…” Jin stopped speaking when he stepped in place behind Opal, the both of them staring at Kuvira’s body. She hung limp on the wooden post, her arms tied behind her back, blood pouring from both her shoulder and feet. Her bare skin was blue with early stages of frostbite, and her hair was a wet, tangled mess. 

“Kuvira?... We have to cut her down!” Opal cried, falling over herself as she ran to Kuvira. The first touch upon her body was ice cold, painfully so. Opal’s hands shook with fear and heavy anxiety as she desperately tried to untie the knot holding Kuvira’s arms together. She remembered her knife and cut the rope, trying to ease Kuvira to the ground as Jin and a few others supported her weight. They almost had their Captain lowered from the post when a force resisted them. Jin looked at the post, confused, but then he saw. Kuvira’s feet had been completely impaled with nails. He quickly, but gently, took her feet in his hand and pulled them off of the nails. The sharp sound of her flesh being cut was terrifying, and he could see the effect it was having on Opal. 

“We need a stretcher down here now!” Yumi shrieked back to the airship, rushing over to help carry Kuvira. 

Opal rounded the post and put her knife away, stroking Kuvira’s face. Dried tears covered her skin, leaving trails of light frost, and she was caked in dirt and blood. Opal whispered sweet nothings into her ear, hoping she was still able to hear. “It’s okay, Kuvira, I’m here. We’re taking you home.” She sobbed, hoping and praying she wasn’t carrying the corpse of her deceased girlfriend. When she lay her head on Kuvira's chest, she felt her hair move in short puffs. Opal’s eyes widened and she placed her hand close to Kuvira’s mouth. “She’s still breathing!” Opal was hit a renewed sense of hope and clarity.

“Hey, watch that arm. Looks like it’s barely hanging on,” Jin grunted as he helped lift Kuvira onto a stretcher and secure it with a net. He then turned and fastened Opal’s harness to the net so that she could ride up alongside Kuvira. “We’re good, pull them up!” He shouted over the hum of the airship. He watched as they rose into the air, Opal cradling Kuvira close. _Please make it Kuvy,_ he prayed. 

Lin, along with the rest of the crew, waited by the rails for Opal and Kuvira to be hauled back up. When they finally surfaced, Lin gasped deeply but quickly hoisted the stretcher over the rails and onto the deck. Kuvira looked like she’d been in a one-man war and lost terribly. She handed the Captain over to paramedics who wheeled her inside the med bay and threw a blanket over her. Lin stood and watched as Opal rushed after them, begging for some kind of assurance.

“Will she be okay?” Opal looked at the faces of the busy paramedics, but none of them answered her. “Will Kuvira be okay?!” She tried again.

“I’m sorry, Miss Beifong, we cannot say for sure. Our goal at present is to reverse Kuvira’s frostbite and hypothermia and to staunch her bleeding. We need to get her home and to a hospital quickly.” 

“Right.” Opal nodded, but she wasn’t satisfied with that answer; she watched as the nurses filled a tub with warm water and gently lowered Kuvira in, holding her upright so she wouldn’t sag against her shoulder. Thankfully, the paramedics let her sit beside the tub with Kuvira as they cleaned her wounds. Opal jumped when they popped her shoulder back into place. She wasn’t a doctor, but she knew that shoulder was terrible news. It was raw and bloody, its stitches freshly unwoven. 

But despite all of her injuries, Kuvira’s face was soft and beautifully stoic as always. She looked as if she was asleep on a Sunday morning, waiting for Opal to gently wake her with a flurry of kisses. But she wasn’t asleep, Opal knew that. She was unconscious in her fight against death, and it was only a matter of time before she lost, or won that fight. “You have to fight it,” Opal whispered. With a sigh, and a new flow of devastated tears, she brushed Kuvira’s hair back with her fingers, trying her best to gently untangle it; she leaned forward to kiss Kuvira’s forehead. “I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” Kuvira had fought courageously to get her back home, and now it was time for Opal to do the same. She’d be damned if she was going to let Kuvira suffer anymore. "I love you, Kuvira. I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to reassure folks that Kuvira does NOT die, obviously, or this story would be pointless haha. 
> 
> I know this was probably a more grievous chapter than you're used to, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Leave comments for me sharing your thoughts, as always <3


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTER  
> I know it's been a long time coming, thank you all for being patient with me :D I couldn't do this without you.   
> Without further ado, commence the opalvira reunion!

The shrill ring of her bedside telephone woke Suyin in the dark hours of the morning. On the other side of the line was her sister’s grim voice. 

“Su, we found Kuvira...she’s pretty beat up.” 

Suyin slammed the phone down and turned to wake Baatar, but found he was already awake, peering at her with his knowing, gentle eyes. They both dressed quickly and made way for the landing docks. Suyin stood, silently watching as her daughter and a team of medics escorted Kuvira to the hospital via stretcher. A few hours later, she stood silently once more, watching as her daughter sat uncomfortably in a hospital chair by Kuvira’s bed. Opal followed the same routine for days. Sleep, eat a little, pray a lot, hold Kuvira’s hand, sleep again. During the entirety of Kuvira’s brief coma, Suyin rarely spoke to Opal. She brought her food, spare clothes, anything and everything she needed; Opal had made a temporary home of Kuvira’s hospital room. Each time Suyin walked past the still figure of her protégé, broken and barely clinging to life, more and more of her sympathy surfaced, and each time she looked at her daughter’s face, she saw unbearable, weak sadness. Suyin would, of course, sit with Opal, when her daughter permitted, but there was no conversation. She would ask Opal how she was feeling, how Kuvira was doing, or if there was anything extra she needed. There was only silence, and a few looks of defeat, and when she was lucky a soft, “I’m fine, mom. Thanks.” Suyin knew part of her daughter was still unforgiving of her actions, but she knew the true cause for Opal’s bleak aura, and it was hopelessness--heavy, clingy hopelessness. 

A week’s time passed and Suyin rhythmically climbed the stairs of the hospital, followed silently by her husband. She carried clothes and soup for Opal, her usually delivery, but this trip was anything but usual. Suyin stopped and had to take a better grip on the items she held as she watched, stunned by breathless relief, to see Opal wrapped around the neck of an awake Kuvira. She smiled to herself and lay her delivery on the stool outside the room, turning into Baatar’s chest and keeping her tears to a minimum two or three. “We should give them time,” she muttered.

“I agree,” Baatar agreed, smiling softly and rubbing Suyin’s back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes was one of the hardest things to do, it seemed. How long did it take her to realize she gained consciousness again? An hour, three? Kuvira’s eyelids felt heavy, like sheets of iron. She thought about opening them but stopped. Why should she? She would just be in that same damn jungle, bound to her post. She sighed, a ragged and painful sigh, but she didn’t know if it was all in her mind, or if her body had sighed too. Kuvira silently floated away in her mind. Letting the dark reaches of her empty thoughts carry her away. Truthfully, she lay terrified. Terrified that if she opened her twitching eyes, she’d be in the jungle again, bloody and broken. But she was equally terrified that her eyes would open and she would see the faces of her family, her father, and mother. That itself was more terrifying than anything. She would not be able to face her family proudly, she had done nothing for them to praise, or revoke. She had simply done nothing; her life was simpleton circle of survival. Through the hypnotic emptiness of her mind, something seemed...off. It was the absence of her pain. She still felt terribly weak and bruised, but the sharp and torturous pain that tormented her before no longer existed. She finally decided to open her eyes.

Harsh light pierced her vision, and for a moment her heart sank, thinking she was once again held captive in Jaeed’s airship, but the low, happy murmur floating through the walls told her she was elsewhere. After several testing blinks, Kuvira peered about her new room. To her right was a door and a broad window peering into a hallway. She was in a medical ward. Kuvira slowly craned her neck to the left, and she was met with the single most beautiful sight she’d seen a very, very long time. It was Opal, cuddled tightly in a heap of blankets, her feet dangling out of a cushioned chair. Kuvira tried to call for her, but she choked on her name; her throat was too weak. She lifted her arm, somehow hoping to reach out and touch Opal, to pull her closer and take shelter in her warmth. A few streams of hot tears ran down her cheeks and dampened her pillow. Her arm was heavy too, and she noticed Opal’s charm bracelet was tightly fastened around her wrist. Her arm shook with weakness, and the small trinkets she had so carefully picked out for Opal a year ago chimed gently. 

Opal stirred when she heard a faint noise, and instantly met Kuvira’s eyes. She stood, throwing her blankets away and dashing towards her. Her hands shot out to touch Kuvira, but she hesitated, still fearful that she would break from a simple touch, but she was coaxed into a soft hug as Kuvira reached out for her arm and drew her closer. Opal rested her forehead on Kuvira’s left shoulder, her tears sliding over her warm skin.

Kuvira wrapped her arm around Opal as best she could, desperate for warmth and the familiar electricity that hummed when they embraced. It literally breathed life into Kuvira. No longer was she groggy or disoriented. With a sharp intake of breath, Opal’s scent filled her nose and called her heart to beat stronger; she was altogether alive. Her body throbbed painfully, but she was awake and alive. 

Opal withdrew from her slightly.“Hey...” she started softly.

“Hi,” Kuvira answered just as soft and sweet. 

Opal took a moment, for maybe the hundredth time, to search Kuvira’s face, taking in the hard angles of her bone and the smoothness of her skin, and all of the simplistic beauty that formed her. “I never thought you'd open your eyes again. You laid here for so long, I thought you were gone forever.” Opal expected her voice to waiver, but it was steady. Steady and soft as she touched her nose to Kuvira’s, absently stroking her face. 

Kuvira swallowed a few times before she could speak, “I did too.” 

Opal was silent, her mind racing alongside her heart. “I know it's redundant, but how are you feeling?” She laughed gratefully when Kuvira breathed a wheeze of a chuckle.

“Like shit.”

“I guessed so,” Opal’s smile grew unbearable wide; seeing Kuvira smile and laugh after having been so still, so dead, for days was a blessing all it's own. She absently curled a strand of Kuvira’s hair around her finger. Suddenly, her content happiness gave way to her repressed hopelessness and she was crying. Kuvira held her close and rubbed her back as she let her tears flow. “I love you so much. I was so scared,” her voice cracked. 

“I know,” Kuvira said, “I know.” But she didn't really know. Everyone she ever cared for had been taken from her instantly, without mercy. She had no idea how it felt to watch someone you love slowly battle death. Kuvira imagined their places reversed, watching Opal lifelessly on a hospital bed, and she was overcome with emotions of powerful grief and anger. She would not have been as strong as Opal was for her. She was weak, and Opal fearlessly brave. Kuvira released her hold on Opal as she stood, wiping her tears away and clearing her throat.

“Enough about me,” Opal sighed, “can I get you anything? You must be thirsty.” 

“Yes,” Kuvira, voice cracking to prove her point. 

Opal smiled and walked over to the corner of the room to a miniature fridge. She opened a water bottle and popped a straw in it. Just as soon as Kuvira started drinking, the water was all gone. That was good, though. Opal knew the antibiotics in her IV would dry her system out. She wanted to offer Kuvira food, but her mother gently rapped on the window, her face pulled into a hesitant smile. Opal’s jaw locked for a moment. Her anger at her mother had subsided to the far reaches of her mind while Kuvira was unconscious, giving way to her worry and grievance, but now that Kuvira was awake and well, her slight annoyance returned. She knew Kuvira was watching her with skeptical, observant eyes as she opened the door to the room and quietly demanded, “What?” 

“I know you're not done visiting, but may I see Kuvira?” Suyin spoke lightly, hoping with all her heart her daughter would finally offer some sort of peace now that Kuvira was out of danger. Opal’s face was tense and Suyin added in, “You need to get ready for the council meeting, regardless. I'll keep her company.” 

Opal's eyes fell. _Of course_. It was just like her luck to have Matriarch duties to attend to the moment Kuvira awoke. “Fine,” she huffed, opening the door the rest of the way and turning back to Kuvira with a guilty look. “I have to get ready for a meeting tonight,” she took Kuvira’s hand, the one she fastened her charm bracelet on, “but I can absolutely stay with you if you want me to.” 

Kuvira's brows drew together in uneasiness. Opal leaving her after only briefly being reunited again hurt her for a moment, but she understood Opal had duties as the Crown Matriarch and respected her dedication to them. She knew by the way Opal spoke she wanted her to beg her not to go to the meeting. “No, that's fine. I understand.” 

Opal frowned slightly, huffing a sigh too, “I'll be back before you know it. Just get some rest, okay?” 

Kuvira bowed her head a bit, her usual sigh of admittance to Opal, the Crown Matriarch. “I'll be here…” She couldn't help but stare at the faint bruises that wrung Opal’s neck, knowing Jaeed’s hands had strangled her there. Her heart and mind wanted to be furious, but her body was too weak to channel the anger. 

Opal chuckled briefly and turned to her mother before she left. “Your father has your robes,” she nodded to Baatar on the other side of the window, pinching at Opal's cheek as she passed. Baatar gave a large bright smile to his daughter and waved excitedly at Kuvira; she slowly waved back. Then, the room was quiet, the gentle hum and steady beeping of medical equipment the only disturbance. Suyin regarded her protégé. Her feet were uncovered, still raw and scabbed from the nails she couldn't escape, and her shoulder, that damn sad shoulder, was deeply bruised and bloody; heavy sutures held her almost destroyed skin graft in place, and a light bandage covered the rest of her arm, bloody stains blotting the area of her forearm. “So…” Suyin began, “It's safe to say the plan of self-scarification didn't go well.” Suyin was relieved when Kuvira chuckled at her morbid sarcasm. It was always their communication of choice. 

“No, it did not go well.” Kuvira's mouth lifted in a small smile but fell a moment later. “What's wrong with Opal?” Her eyes shifted to the door Opal exited. It was easy to notice the change in her tone and stature when she spoke to her mother. 

Suyin crossed her arms as she walked towards the bed, wearing a flat, stressed grin. “She is still furious with me for letting you trade yourself.” 

Kuvira's brows twitched. “Why?” Surely she could see how Opal would be angry, but at the end of the day, it was her decision, not Suyin’s. Her mentor shrugged. 

“She has a right to be angry at me, but I didn't think it would last this long.” 

The words struck an unthought chord within Kuvira. “How long has it been? Since the battle at the temple?” 

“Nearly three weeks. You've been unconscious for most of that time.” Kuvira nodded at Suyin’s observation. “Now you see why I didn't want you to go to the temple. This could've been avoided.” 

Kuvira scoffed, a strong noise that vibrated through her lungs. “Don't pin this situation on my inability to follow your every, breathing order, Su.” 

Suyin’s face was hard, unsympathetic. “But it is pinnable. If you’d stayed out of this like I asked, and weren't so incompetent, none of this would've happened,” she gestured to Kuvira's beaten body, “Lin and I would've been able to get Opal back just fine.” 

Suyin’s words carved into Kuvira and left her raw, and furious. “No, you’re right. If I hadn't gone to the temple, none of this would've happened. Do you know why?” Kuvira didn't give her mentor a chance to answer, “Because if I hadn't gone to the temple, Opal would have been the one strung up on a bed of nails instead.” 

“No.” Suyin challenged, forcing the word out. “That was just Jaeed’s sick way of repaying you.”

Kuvira regarded her mentor with a harsh glare, “You tell yourself that if it makes you feel better.” 

Suyin released a growl underneath her breath, turning heel and walking out the door, “I’ll speak to you more when you aren’t being so aggressive.” 

Kuvira balked, “Aggressive? You’re the one blaming me for my own injuries!” But Suyin didn’t answer her, she briskly walked out of the room, past Baatar Sr.

Opal exited the bathroom just in time to hear the last few seconds of the shouting match. She turned to her father, who sighed and scratched his head in defeat. “I guess it was too much. Hoping they’d be nice to each other, that is, huh?” 

“It was,” Opal answered his sigh with one of her own, tightening her sleeve cuffs as she walked back to Kuvira’s side. “What did she say to you?” 

“Nothing,” was Kuvira’s short answer.

Opal pouted, hating that her mother was already causing trouble for Kuvira when she had just woke up. She leaned forward and kissed Kuvira’s forehead. “Don’t pay her any attention. You know how she is: difficult.” 

Kuvira didn’t consider Opal’s words, she simply turned and gave her a warm kiss. “I love you,” she whispered.

The kiss was enough to make Opal want to cry again. Even though her lips were chapped, and her eyes sad, Kuvira was still all that Opal desired. She wanted to melt away into her Guard Captain once more, by no means did she want to stop kissing Kuvira, instead, she wanted to snuggle under the blanket with her and touch her skin, feel her pulse and taste her lips; the last thing she wanted to do was to let her go, but she had her damn council meeting to hear. “Do you want me to pick up anything for you on the way back?” she asked.

“No,” Kuvira answered quickly, and then more quietly, “just come back as soon as you can, okay?” 

“Of course,” Opal smiled and thumbed Kuvira’s dry lips as she rose from the bed. Before passing through the door she gave one last wave to Kuvira, then blew her a kiss as she passed the window. 

Kuvira smiled at the silly display of affection, straightening slightly against her pillows, as Baatar Sr. stuck his head inside the door. 

“May I come in?” 

Kuvira nodded, already tired and weak again from her brief shout at Suyin. She watched Baatar slowly stroll into the room, nervously massaging his wrists. 

“I know this will not help, but I just want to say I am sorry how much a toll this has been on you. Physically and emotionally...” Baatar said, doing the same as his wife did earlier; cringing as he took in Kuvira’s injuries, how pale and bruised she was. 

Kuvira shook her head. “I would do it all again if it still meant saving Opal. You know that.” 

“I do,” he smiled gratefully, then stood awkwardly, trying to find more words. He had never been close to Kuvira like his wife, but he did care for her just as much. She has been a great friend to the Beifong family for years, and Baatar was in her debt many a time when she helped him mend a hole in the wall before Suyin came home. He was about to speak again when a doctor entered the room.

“Oh, Mr. Beifong, I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave the room a moment. I need to check up on Kuvira…,” the doctor glanced at the bed, “who is now awake. Fantastic!”

“No, no, that is quite alright. I need to go make sure Suyin doesn’t hurt someone anyways.” With that, and what was hopefully a reassuring squeeze to Kuvira’s ankle, Baatar left the room. 

Kuvira resisted a grumble as the oddly beautiful, and long-haired doctor entered the room, sure to ask her several questions. All she wanted was to go back to sleep. 

“How are you feeling, Kuvira?” The doctor asked, her clipboard raised, ready to record the Captain’s response. 

“Okay, considering…” 

The doctor chuckled. “I understand,” She clicked her pen and tucked it back into her pocket, setting the clipboard aside in favor of a flashlight. “I’m just going to do a quick examination and then I’ll let you rest. When you’re ready, I’ll go over your injuries more extensively.” 

Kuvira nodded and relaxed as the doctor shined the light in her eyes, checking for the appropriate physical response. She then turned her attention to Kuvira’s feet, still sore and leaking fluid. Kuvira tried her best not to recoil as the doctor pressed her puncture wounds. She observed the doctor as she gently prodded the edges of her shoulder, but noticed she wore no name tag. Kuvira studied her face more. She’d never seen the doctor before in her previous visits to the hospital, which were many. She would often wind up in the hospital a few times a week, whether because of her own injuries or supporting one of her soldiers. She figured maybe the doctor was an apprentice...but then concluded an apprentice would not be allowed to examine a patient alone. Maybe she moved from a surrounding city. Kuvira almost shrugged her pointless curiosity away when she noticed a familiar flare of color in the doctor’s eyes. Without warrant, her mind flashed to the metal gurney on Jaeed’s airship. She could see the doctor that held her down, clear as day. She had the same cold, gray eyes as the doctor towering over her in the same way now. Kuvira shivered and took in a sharp breath. She was about to rise and maybe yell for help, but the imposter covered her mouth with a gloved hand and forced her further into the bed. Kuvira groaned, her shoulder abused once again. 

“So, you do recognize me?” The doctor hissed. Kuvira glared at her with cold eyes. She expected as much. “Jaeed sends his regards. He was happy to hear you survived the cold...and his torture.” She laughed quietly into Kuvira’s ear, looking over her broken body again, but without her doctor mentality this time. “You survived, but you’re still so weak.” She made a point to keep Kuvira’s mouth covered as she unwrapped the bandages on her arm and twisted it to get a better look at her forearm. Kuvira’s mouth opened in a scream underneath her hand. “Quiet!” The implants Jaeed instructed her to put inside Kuvira’s arm looked well. They were irritated and still not well accepted by her flesh, but they were uninfected. “You need to keep surviving, Kuvira, so that Jaeed and I can have proper evaluation of this new... _gift_.” She cruelly squeezed the raw flesh. “Show us what you’re capable of, what _it’s_ capable of.” 

Kuvira grunted painfully again as the woman squeezed her arm. She stopped resisting, but her body was once again in so much pain she couldn’t help but squirm. The woman fished a syringe out of her coat and jammed it into Kuvira’s arm, not caring to properly find a vein. “Now, go back to sleep.” 

Kuvira tried to keep her head up, following the path of the woman as she left the hospital. She even questioned chasing after her, but it would be more of a pained hobble than a high-paced chase. Whatever serum the woman injected into her veins, it was like magic; Kuvira was out cold before she could even call for a nurse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kuvira woke again, Opal was by her side once more with a tight hold on her hand. She took a ragged breath, searching her girlfriend’s tired, but affectionate eyes. Then she was crying. Harsh, powerful sobs broke through her rib cage and her face was wet in an instant; she had no idea where her tears came from. Perhaps they were from the shock of being attacked once more, or maybe, finally, she was coming to terms with the fact she had almost died a few days ago...she had almost left Opal alone. 

Opal quickly crawled under the sheets of Kuvira’s bed, holding her close, careful not to hurt her. Kuvira’s endless tears soaked her shirt, but she didn’t care. Her heart shook each time Kuvira sobbed, a high pitched cry. When Opal returned to the room, in the dead of night, Kuvira’s unconscious body was sweating, and her bandages had been torn off, her wounds tampered with. The mysterious implants that lay embedded in her forearm exposed once more. Even though Suyin had called in every specialist from all corners of Zaofu and neighboring cities, none could explain what the strange, pulsing metal was that had been fused to Kuvira’s arm. Opal quickly ordered a squad of soldiers to search the building, but she knew they would not find the culprit; she then assigned a few to the hospital entrance, as well as Kuvira’s room. After having her back, and having her safe for only a few hours, already someone had tried to take Kuvira away from her again. It made Opal furious, just as it made her sad too. Kuvira had been through so much...she had been through _so much_ , couldn’t the Spirits let her be? Opal didn’t notice at first, but she had started crying too. She tried and failed, to whisper assurances to Kuvira. Instead, they just lay cuddled together, crying into each other’s chests, desperate for an end to the madness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is she?” Jaeed ordered deeply, slicing his knife through an earth kingdom guard’s throat. 

“Kuvira is well. She’s sporting a small fever, but it is not threatening.” Mei bowed respectfully as she offered the commander her answer. 

Jaeed hummed absently to himself for a moment. “And our experiment? How is her body accepting the implants?” 

Mei resisted the urge to sigh with disappointment, trying to keep herself optimistic. “It is hard to tell at the moment. The surgery site is healing slowly, and the implants haven’t seemed to be activated yet.”

“So, are you telling me you have failed, Mei? You know how I treat failures…” Jaeed slid his bloodied knife back into its scabbard. 

“No, Commander!” Mei started with a loud tone, but quickly corrected herself, “I mean no, sir. With a surgery as risqué and unpracticed as this, slow results are to be expected. After all, the implants were designed to respond to the host’s decree. I doubt they will activate unless Kuvira learns how to use them.” 

Jaeed scoffed, not entirely sold. He hoped for Mei’s sake that the experiment would work. If it does, it will be a great advantage to grace his soldiers with. If it does not work, then Jaeed will just have to kill the good doctor Mei for convincing him to let Kuvira go, without killing her by his own hands. _That insolent child_ , he thought, _she doesn’t deserve to live after disgracing me so many times._ “What happens if Kuvira does not learn to manipulate the implants, hmm? What then?” 

Mei straightened as she answered, feeling confident about this fact the most. “Then, she will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was the glorious update you all were waiting for, and I know, I know-- just how much am I going to put poor Kuvira through?...the answer is a lot...
> 
> please leave a comment giving me your thoughts, as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Opalvira deserves some lovin' too you guys.


End file.
